UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Siophie10
Summary: Sophie y Sian aun son unas adolescentes, pero eso no significa que no sepan del amor...Una historia romántica y trágica, donde por mas ficción que se hable, algunos hechos pasan día a día en nuestra sociedad... Vinnie
1. Chapter 1

SIAN POWERS…

-Ya papá deja de gritar no soy estúpida para no entender lo que dices- dije completamente furiosa.  
-Eres estúpida, no sé cómo te enamoraste de esa chica- dijo mi padre desde las escaleras.  
-Por favor ya supéralo- dije virando los ojos y buscando mis llaves.  
-Es la verdad, Sophie es una estúpida chica, al igual que tu- volvió a gritar mi padre.  
-Insúltame a mí todo lo que quieras, pero deja a Soph fuera de todo tu drama y borrachera- dije enfurecida y encarándolo, algo que solo hago cuando la insultan y más si hablamos de mi padre.  
-Oh valla, la niña defiende a su zorra novia, ¿pensé que ya te habías olvidado de ella hace meses?, bueno eso fue lo que dijiste a todo mundo en el instituto- dijo mi padre burlándose de mí, como lo hace cada vez que esta borracho, es decir… diario.  
-Se ve que ya no puedes con tu vida y has decidido cagar la mía, das tanta pena como ser humano y aún más como mi padre o de cualquier otra persona- dije fríamente para luego sentir un puñetazo en la cara como sea vuelto costumbre todo este último tiempo.  
-Eres una altanera, la peor hija de todo el mundo y la mayor estúpida también- dice mi padre mientras estoy en el piso y me rocía con su cerveza.  
Como puede me levante, tome mis llaves y mi chaqueta, me puse la gorra de mi sudadera y me cubrí con mi rostro con la manga de la misma sudadera, evitando que la sangre de mi nariz manche mi ropa y la gente se acerque a mí para armar un drama, subo rápidamente al bus y me bajo en uno de los departamento cerca del centro comercial, toco el timbre y trato de hablar normalmente para que no se den cuenta de mi dolor que tengo.  
-¿Diga?- dice la voz familiar.  
-Rosie, soy Sian, por favor abre- dije con un nudo en la garganta.  
-Sian pasa te abro- dijo Rosie para abrir en ese mismo momento. Al entrar al apartamento me dirijo en seguidas a la cocina y dejo que se vea la sangre que cae de mi nariz.  
-¡Sian!... mierda ¿otra vez te volvió a pegar ese desgraciado?- dijo Rosie acercándose a mí y frotándome la espalda mientras me lavo mis rostro con mucho cuidado, no lo puedo negar, a pesar de todo este tiempo cada vez me duele un poco más que el anterior.  
-Te acostumbras al dolor- dije soltando una pequeña risa falsa, ya que ni yo me creí eso.  
-Pero no es el punto, tu no deberías soportar todo esto- dijo Rosie sacando un poco de hielo.  
-Es un bajo precia a pagar, tu hermana es lo único que me mantiene viva y soportando todo este infierno que se llama vida- dije colocando los hielos en mi rostro y quejándome del dolor.  
-Bueno la llamare para que venga- dijo Rosie sacando su celular de su bolso.  
-No, la vas a preocupar por tonteras- dije quitándole el celular y sentándome en el sillón.  
-Sabes que si no la llamo cuando te vea me va a matar por no avisarle, aparte tu misma lo has dicho que te siente mejor cuando esta ella contigo- dijo Rosie quitándome el celular de la mano, no puse fuerza ya que tiene un buen punto y me gusta tener a Sophie a mi lado en este momento.  
-Soph, soy Rosie… no estoy bien pero… si es Sian… en mi departamento… desgraciadamente lo ha vuelto a hacer… cálmate… está bien le digo… si adiós… no hagas ninguna locura, Sian te necesita… si ya te dije que le digo… está bien adiós- dijo Rosie colgando el teléfono y volteándome a ver con angustia para luego soltar un gran suspiro y darme un linda sonrisa.  
-¿Qué paso? – pregunte con el hielo aún en mi rostro y viendo la cara de Rosie.  
-¿Qué crees que paso?- dijo sentándose a un lado mío y rodeando mi cuello con su brazo.  
-Enfureció ¿verdad?- dije tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás del sillón.  
-Sí, me dijo que iba a venir lo más rápido que pueda, también me dijo que te ama y que te de un beso, pero mejor se lo dejo a ella para cuando llegue- dije Rosie riendo.  
-Creo que será lo mejor- dije igual soltando una pequeña carcajada y acomodándome en el hombro de Rosie que se había puesto para ver televisión mientras esperamos a que llegue Sophie.  
Me quede dormida mientras esperaba a Sophie, por más que quise mantenerme despierta mis ojos se cerraron. Siento que alguien me quita el trapo donde se supone había hielo pero ahora es pura agua, debe ser Rosie que de seguro la de mojado por completo.  
-Hola amor- dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Abro mis ojos y veo a Sophie en el lugar de Rosie mientras me sonríe y me acaricia dulcemente mi mejilla.  
-Soph amor, te extrañe- dije abrazándola y besándola pero frenada por el dolor que aún tengo en mi rostro, trate de disimular pero sé que Sophie se ha dado cuenta, siempre se da cuenta de lo que me pasa y más en este tipo de situaciones donde no puedo ocultar el dolor.  
-Lo voy a matar, te lo juro, cuando lo vea lo mato- dijo Sophie tocando mi lastimado rostro.  
-No duele tanto, te acostumbras al dolor- dije la típica mentira para que ella no se preocupare pero sé que nunca me cree, quite su mano de mi rostro y le di un gentil beso.  
-Es que ese es el problema, amor tu no deberías estar acostumbrada a este dolor, él no es nadie, absolutamente nadie para pegarte- dijo Sophie completamente furiosa.  
-Es mi padre, el que me da un techo donde vivir, comida y paga mi escuela- dije tristemente.  
-Podrá ser la persona más importante en el mundo pero aun así no tiene el derecho de ponerte una sola mano encima- dijo Sophie tomándome en un fuerte abrazo y besando mi cabeza.  
-Lo sé, pero es un bajo precio a pagar con tal de tenerte a mi lado- dije juntando nuestros labios.  
-Pero estoy empezando a creer que es demasiado alto, yo no valgo tanto- dijo bajando la mirada.  
-Para mí vales esto y muchísimo más- dije agarrándola de la barbilla para sonreírle y juntar nuevamente nuestros labios en un largo y sincero beso…

**OCHO MESES ATRÁS.**

Dios se me volvió a hacer tarde, mi tonto despertador ya está fallando, este fin de semana saldré a comprar otro, me pongo lo primero que encuentro y salgo ignorando a mi padre casi inconsciente en el sillón de la sala de tanto que ha tomado, como cada fin de semana desde que tengo memoria llego a la parada de bus y veo que se está yendo en este mismo momento.  
-Paren el bus por favor- dije corriendo detrás de él.  
-Tranquila, te tengo amiga- dice una voz demasiada familiar que extiende su mano en la puerta del bus al momento en que este se detiene.  
-Gracias Soph, no sé qué haría sin ti- dije subiendo y tomando asiento en el bus junto a ella.  
- De nada, ¿para qué son las mejores amigas? Para ayudarse ¿no?- dijo Sophie regalándome una de esas sonrisas que solo me da a mí y a nadie más, yo solo le puede devolverle la sonrisa, ya que cada vez que la veo me quedo como tonta admirándola.  
-Y bueno ¿nuevamente fallo el despertador?- pregunto Sophie riendo de mi apariencia un poco desordenada, reí y me empecé a acomodar un poco la ropa y el cabello.  
-Sí, es una chatarra, lo voy a tirar y comprare uno nuevo este fin de semana en el centro comercial, ahí tengo de donde escoger, ¿me acompañas?- pregunte alzando las cejas y sonriéndole.  
-Sería un insulto si no lo hubieras pidieras, será todo un honor pasar mi sábado escogiendo un despertador por todo el centro comercial- dijo riendo y dándome un codazo.  
-Comeremos helados y galletas al terminar, ¿te parece?, un doble chocolate para compartir-dije estirando mi dedo pequeño para cerrar el trato.  
-Trato hecho, me convenció lo del helado- dijo enredando nuestros dedos y riendo.  
-Paso por ti a las 12 saliendo de mi trabajo- dije riendo como tonta cada vez que estoy con ella.  
-A esa hora me tendrás lista- dije dándome un pequeño codazo mientras sigue riendo.  
Llegamos a la escuela y entramos a nuestras clases normales, Sophie no está en todas, más si en unas cuantas…Sophie es mi mejor amiga desde el año pasado que se mudó a Southporth, nos conocimos gracias a una loca confusión de nuestros calcetines en la hora de deportes, ella tomo los míos y yo las de ellas, es la única persona que conozco que le pone sus iniciales con brillantina a sus pares de calcetines, lo cual argumenta que Rosie es la culpable de eso, al momento de devolvérselos dio inicio a nuestra grandiosas amistad. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, desde hace unas semanas, me empecé a encariñar con ella, pero un cariño algo más que una amistad, creo que… bueno creo que me he… enamorado de ella, si lo dije, me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga, más tengo que guardar mis sentimientos, Sophie no se interesaría nunca en mí, acaba de salir de una relación complicada con un chico llamado Ben, no saben cómo me dolió verla llorar durante tantos días, tenía ganas de ir a casa de ese maldito y tumbarles los dientes, la dejo por otra chica, el día de su sexto mes juntos, le destrozo el corazón a Soph, después de eso ella me dijo que nunca más se dejaría envolver por estúpidos sentimiento como el amor ni nada parecido, en ese momento sentí una navaja en mi corazón, la amo, lo juro, mas no me queda otra que ahogar mis sentimientos conmigo misma. Ella sabe que no me gustan los chicos, se lo dije una noche que me quede a dormir en su casa y no dormimos en toda la noche, así que en la mañana ya delirábamos y bueno en si le dije que era lesbiana, más bueno, después de que dormimos me dijo que nunca me iba a juzgar, que siempre sería mi amiga y que me aporía en cada relación que tenga. Así que podríamos decir que en si me dijo que no intente nada con ella y bueno en resumen esa es mi triste historia de mi amor imposible. Día a día me divierto y enamoro más de ella, está semana pase las horas estudiando con ella en su casa, para los primeros parciales, debemos salir bien para quitarnos a nuestros padres de encima y principalmente al mío, si llega a ver algún seis en mis calificación algunas de sus borracheras será descargadas en mí y ya me harte de ir al hospital con las estúpidas excusas de que me he caído o lastimado, si, ya se, deberías decir o hacer algo en contra de mi padre, pero me faltan más de una año para cumplir mi mayoría de edad, para ser más exacta 1 año y dos meses y bueno prefiero soportarlo a él que pasar de casa hogar a casa hogar por más de un año, y créame cuando les digo que odio esos lugares, son lugares fríos y tenebrosos, y no quiero ni imaginar la gente que cae ahí, la mayoría son delincuentes o algo por el estilo, y me da mucho miedo, prefiero seguir soportando las borracheras de mi padre a enfrentarlos a ellos, a parte aquí en Southporth no se vive tan mal, siempre estoy afuera con Sophie y es lo que más me gusta, ella siempre trata de sacarme de casa y se lo agradezco de corazón, creo que esas han sido las verdaderas razones de la que me enamore perdida mente de ella, sus sonrisa, sus ojos y todo ella me piden a gritos que la bese, más sé que es mi loca imaginación y mi cabeza que muere por ella, Sophie nunca le gustaran las chicas y si lo llegaran a hacer dudo mucho que su tipo de chicas sean personas como yo, no tengo nada que ofrecerle mientras que ella da todo por una persona, es algo más que me maravilla de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Estamos en el centro comercial, Sophie juega con un reloj de arena que encontró en la tienda, todavía no me decido por cual, uno clásico o uno digital, esto es un gran dilema, creo que Sophie ya se aburrió demasiado, está tratando de armar un pirámide con una varillas en forma recta pero con forma de 4 pequeños círculos, el dueño de la tienda se lo ha dado, ya que creo que iba a romper el reloj de arena de tanto estarlo volteando.  
-Esto es imposible- dijo Sophie dándose por vencida con la pirámide y haciendo berrinche.  
-Ya dígale cómo, si no seré yo quien aguante todo el día su mal humor- dije riendo y asentando en el mostrador el reloj digital, para sacer el dinero de mi cartera.  
-Veo que por fin se ha decidido, es un muy buen reloj a pesar de que prefiero los clásicos, y su amiga lo tiene que descubrir por sí misma y por nadie más, solo necesita concentración y un poco de imaginación- dijo el vendedor embolsando mi reloj y tomando el dinero.  
-Sí, me gusto más y veré más claro los números mientras me despierto completamente- dije riendo mientras que Sophie sigue lidiando con su pirámide.  
-Aquí tiene su reloj y dígale a su amiga que se puede llevar el juego, cuando lo logre armar me lo venga a decir y le daré un premio- dijo el vendedor guiñándome el ojo y riendo.  
-Muchas gracias… Soph vamos, en el comedor del centro comercial lo sigues intentando- dije agarrándola y sacándola de la relojería con todo y el juego.  
-Sian esto es completamente imposible- dijo Sophie mientras ordenaba algo que comer.  
-Calmada Soph, ya podrás, ahora vamos a comer, el helado se derretirá- dije criándola.  
-Está bien, pero cuando llegue a casa lo lograre- dijo Sophie mientras comía.  
-¿Bueno que hacemos ahora?-dije peleando con Sophie por la ultima galleta del plato.  
-Primero que nada me entregas la galleta- dijo arrebatándomela y ganando la batalla.  
-Sophie devuélveme esa galleta, tenía mi nombre en ella yo lo sé- dije riendo pero era demasiado tarde para tratar de tenerla, se la había comido por completo.  
-Ya muy tarde, ahora tengo ganas de jugar, ¿te animas a perder?- dijo Sophie alzando las cejas.  
-Claro que sí, que empiece la masacre- dije tomando mi bolsa y la mano de Sophie para correr a los juegos y perder en el boliche y ganarle en el tiro al aro y los dardos.  
Llegamos a mi casa y dejamos el reloj en mi habitación, 30 minutos tardamos en averiguar cómo s prendía y una hora para ver cómo funcionaba y lograr programarlo de una vez, si entre dos personas lidiamos como no tienen idea, imagínense si lo hubiera hecho yo sola, creo que ya lo hubiera aventado por mi ventana. Cuando por fin lo pudimos programarlo bajamos por algo para merendar, pero todo se arruino cuando mi padre cruzo la puerta de mi casa y empezó a hablar.  
-Hola papá- dije fríamente para que nos ignorar y se fuera directamente a su habitación.  
-Hola Sr. Powers- dijo Sophie sin alzar la mirada.  
-¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo mi padre arrastrando sus palabras.  
-Papá es Sophie, mi mejor amiga- dije viendo que tan borracho estaba el día de hoy que ya ni reconoce a la gente, quien sabe si recuerda su propio nombre.  
-¿Tú tienes amigas?- dijo mi padre cruelmente.  
-Si, si tiene y muchas, yo soy una de ellas- dijo Sophie poniéndose de pie y defendiéndome como siempre de las palabras de mi ebrio padre.  
-Soph, por favor tranquilízate- dije colocándome a un lado de ella.  
-¿Tu quién te crees para hablarme en ese tono?-contesto mi padre encarando a Sophie.  
-Pues soy la mejor amiga de su hija, su compañera de vida- dijo Sophie sin ni siquiera parpadear.  
-Tú no eres nadie ni nada de mi hija, ella es una larva, no tiene vida ni gente que se preocupe por ella, ni su madre la quiso, yo soy lo único que tiene en este mundo- dijo mi padre riendo y agarrándome de las mejillas, como odio que haga eso.  
-Sí, soy alguien en la vida de su hija y creo que soy mejor que usted- dijo Sophie furiosa.  
-Soph cálmate, por favor, enserio no es nada que no me haya dicho antes- dije susurrándole al oído para tranquilizarla, ya que cuando se molesta no hay nadie que la pared.  
-Eres igual de patética que mi hija, por eso se llevan muy bien ustedes dos, su vida es igual de patética y miserable- dijo mi padre riendo mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza.  
-Ya papá, basta… nos vamos, no pierdas el conocimiento de tanto beber- dije agarrando mis cosas junto con Sophie y saliendo por la puerta, pero antes de cerrar escucho a mi padre gritas.  
-Estoy mejor solo que con una estúpida hija como tú- grito mi padre riendo y cerrando la puerta.  
-¿No sé cómo es que lo soportas todos los días?- dijo Soph mientras caminábamos a su casa.  
-Ya te dije que es mejor que las casa hogares que he visitado- dije tirando un suspiro al aire.  
-Sí, pero, es que no es justo como te trata, no se deben de llamar padres a hombres como él- dijo Soph aun un poco molesta. Me encanta cuando se pone así por mí, sé que se preocupa por mí y eso me enamora más de lo que estoy de ella.  
-Hey Soph calmada, estaré bien, solo se tu conmigo y estaré bien- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras ella me daba un beso en mi cabeza y devolvía el abrazo.  
-Tu eres mi amiga y te quiero demasiado, jamás te dejare sola, te lo prometo- dijo en el abrazo.  
Llegamos a casa Soph y subimos como de costumbre a su habitación, empezamos a escuchar música y leer una que otra revista, bueno creo que ella lo hizo, porque yo no la pude dejar de ver ni un solo momento, es tan linda cuando lee, simplemente no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella, mas tengo que ser un poco discreta, ya que no quiero que se dé cuenta, tengo miedo de que no quiera estar conmigo, si mi vida de por sí ya es miserable, imagínensela si no tuviera a Soph, creo que no tendría razón para vivir. Como dijo mi padre ni siquiera mi madre me quiso, prefirió escoger a uno de sus tantos galanes que a ser mi tutora al momento de divorcio, así que he quedado en manos de mi padre hasta mi mayoría de edad, solo queda esperar, tengo varios planes de qué hacer con mi vida, pero la primera de mi lista es largarme de casa, trabajo los fines de semana en una tienda de electrónicos, todo el dinero que gano en ello va directo a mi lugar debajo de una tabla en mi baño, para que el señor que se hace llamar mi padre no lo encuentre, ya que si lo llega a hacerlo me lo quitara con tal de hacerme sufrir más, a pesar de todo no me falta nada, tengo libros, cosas buenas, paga mi colegio y me da dinero para lo que necesito, de mala gana pero bueno aunque sea lo tengo, es mejor que nada. Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a casa, Sophie no quiere que me vaya, dice que prefiere que me quede a dormir en su casa, pero sé que si no llego a dormir, mañana que llegue a casa mi padre se desquitara conmigo su mala cruda. Me despido de Soph y ella me deja ir de mala gana, camino en la fría noche, escucho la música en la sala de mi casa y otras voces, deben ser los amigos de mi padre, decido ir al jardín trasero para entrar a mi habitación, con el paso del tiempo conocí mejor a mi padre y a sus pervertidos amigos, así que coloque pequeños escalones en la enredadera que cae a un lado de mi ventana, así que escalo y entro a mi habitación para tirarme en mi cama, quitarme los zapatos y colocarme los audífonos para ignorar la tonta música de mi padre, poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando con el compás de la música de mis audífonos, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.  
-Despierta- dicen mientras me vacían algo en mi rostro.  
-Hey ¿qué pasa?- digo levantándome de golpe y ver que mi padre me ha vaciado una cerveza completa en todo mi rostro machando mi cama y arruinando mis audífonos.  
-Arriba, tengo hambre, has el desayuno- dijo mi padre saliendo de mi cuarto.  
-Echaste a perder mis audífonos- grite quitándomelos de mis orejas como se habían quedado antes de quedarme dormida.  
Checo el reloj y veo que son las 8 de la mañana, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño, me doy una buena ducha para quitarme el olor a cerveza que tanto odio y luego bajar a preparare su estúpido desayuno, no sé cómo ese hombre se recupera tan rápido de todo lo que bebe.  
-Aquí tienes- dije asentando un plato con su comida para que me deje en paz.  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo empezando a comer.  
-¿Sera que porque vacío cerveza en mí? y no pensaba bajar con tan asqueroso aroma- dije sentándome al otro extremo de la mesa y también comiendo.  
-Tonteras tuyas, como siempre- dijo sin alzar la mirada.  
-¿Por qué me tuvo que vaciar la maldita cerveza en mí?-dije enojada, ¿no sabe que odio eso?  
-Era lo que tenía a la mano y no por usted iba a bajar por agua- dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Genial, me debe sabanas limpias y un par de audífonos nuevos- dije con la mirada en mi plato.  
-Me vale lo que quiera o lo que necesite, ya hago mucho soportándola todos los días en mi casa-dijo mi padre riéndose y sin alzar la mirada.  
-Bueno mejor me voy, llegare tarde- dije levantándome de la mesa para llevar mi plato al lavabo.  
-Es lo mejor que puede hacer, largarse a ese lugar donde siempre se va los fines de semanas- dijo haciendo su mano hacia la calle, yo solo agarre mis cosas y camine a la puerta ignorándolo.  
-Se llama trabajo, y es lo hago, regreso en la tarde- dije abriendo la puerta.  
-Por mi tárdese lo que quiera, estoy mejor yo solo- me grito antes de cerrar la puerta y escuchar cómo se reía, yo solo di un gran sus piro y cerré la puerta.  
Espere el bus y lo aborde, mi trabajo no esta tan lejos de mi casa, pero no estoy de muchos ánimos para caminar, y también teniendo en cuenta que hoy es un día lluvioso y no quiero pescar ningún resfriado. Bajando del bus entro a la tienda y saludos a todos como de costumbre, me dirijo hacia los pequeños casilleros que hay en la parte de atrás, dejo mi bulto y tomo la pequeña plaquita donde está mi nombre y la engancho a mi blusa, cierro los ojos por unos minutos, trato de procesar mi mañana sin molestarme y luego cierro el casillero, para dirigirme a mi área de trabajo con la mejor sonrisa que tengo hoy, pero digamos que no es muy buena y para terminarla de fregar, hoy es un día atareado, ya que hay inventario y varios se van a las bodegas y yo me tengo que quedar a atender a las personas, no es que no me agraden ni nada por el estilo, mas hay un señor que viene todos los fines de semana para que lo trate de convencer de comprar un nuevo equipo de sonido, pero antes de que me deje hablar me cuenta la historia del que tiene ahora y como se lo regalos sus hijos con sus primeros sueldo, les juro que las primera dos veces es muy interesante de escuchar, pero ya después de sexta vez, empieza a aburrir y mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, inspecciono la habitación para luego empezar a estirarme, checo la hora y me percato que es un poco más de las 10 de la mañana, localizo mis pantuflas debajo de mi cama y me dirijo a mi baño, hago mi rutina de bañarme y vestirme con toda la calma del mundo para luego bajar a desayunar. Me siento enfrente de mi padre que lee el periódico y toma su café, ya que es lo único que sabe hacer el pobre, me sirvo un gran tazón de leche acompañado de mucho pero mucho cereal, aunque no lo crean ese es mi desayuno favorito. Al terminar recojo mis trastes y los de mi padre, lo bueno de vivir solo nosotros dos es que no son muchos, al morir mi madre y Rosie irse a vivir a Liverpool con su novio Jasón mi padre y yo decidimos tener un cambio así que nos mudamos a Southporth hace más de un año, aquí he tenido una buena vida, encontré a mi mejor amiga Sian y bueno quitando al desgraciado de Ben, toda la gente de aquí en muy amable y amigable. Me despido de mi padre y me dirijo al trabajo de Sian para sorprenderla, ella merece tener algo de alegría en su vida, sé que saliendo de su trabajo se va a su casa, para soportar las borracheras de su padre, sigo sin entender, porque lo soporta, es algo que no me entra en mi cabeza. Llego a la tienda y la veo con una cara de aburrimiento mientras escucha a un señor que le explica la historia de su radio que ya estaba roto.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿me podría ayudar a escoger un nuevo equipo de sonido?- dije con voz profunda y parándome detrás de ella para ver su reacción.  
-Si me espera un momento con gusto la atiendo- dijo Sian con su falsa voz de amabilidad y sin muchos ánimos que digamos, creo que no ha tenido una buena mañana.  
-Bueno, che, póngale un poco más de ganas, estamos hablando de su mejor amiga- dije riendo y viendo como ella se voltea y aparece en automático su sonrisa.  
-¡Sophie!- dijo Sian abrazándome.  
-Tranquila, no soy una ilusión- dije riendo y también abrazándola.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo al terminar el abrazo y seguir sonriéndome, me alegra causar ese efecto en ella, sé que soy su mejor amiga y siempre se alegra de verme.  
-Nada ya sabes, me desperté, me vestí, desayune, y vine a verte, si no mal recuerdo en unos ¿20 minutos termina tu turno no?- dije mirando mi reloj y viendo la hora.  
-Si dentro de 15 minutos, pero tengo que ir a casa- dijo Sian agachando la mirada.  
-No, usted no irá a su casa encerrarse a su cuarto mientras escucha música, creo que sus audífonos se empiezan a adherir a su oídos- dije metiendo mi dedo por uno de sus oídos.  
-No hagas eso, sabes que me da cosquillas- dijo Sian sacando mi dedo de su oído.  
-Pues, dale nos vamos al salir, me voy a sentar, fingiré que leo y cuando termines me sacas de mi transe de aburrimiento- dije riendo y dirigiéndome a las sillas de costumbre.  
-Sophie, mejor hazme un favor- dijo Sian agarrándome de mi hombro y volteándola a ver.  
-¿El que tú quieras?- dije sonriendo y prestando atención.  
-Escógeme unos audífonos, para irnos más rápido- dijo Sian sonriéndome.  
-¿Qué paso con los otros? ¿Pensé que eran casi nuevos?- dije un poco sorprendida.  
-Lo sé, pero ellos no se esperaban a mi padre- dijo Sian tirando un gran suspiro.  
-¿Qué te hizo ahora?- dije arrastrando los dientes y sintiendo como mi sangre empieza a hervir.  
-Tranquila, no me ha hecho nada… bueno nada tan malo, solo me despertó vaciándome una cerveza encima, los arruino enseguida- dijo Sian algo molesta, y no es para menos, sus audífonos son su compañía cuando está en su casa.  
-Enserio, voy a matar a tu padre, no es creíble todo lo que te hace- dije cerrando el puño para controlarme, no se pera cada vez que me entero que ese desgraciado le ha hecho, me hierve horrible la sangre y lo único que se cruza por mi mente es matarlo.  
-Soph, tranquila, ya te dije que no es tan malo, es solo paciencia- dijo Sian tratando de sonreír, mas a mí no me engañar, sé que sufre y mucho, por eso siempre trato de estar con ella.  
-Bueno, los escojo y los pago, ya luego nos vamos- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Está bien, la veo en los casilleros de atrás- dijo Sian mientras me alejaba.

Estuve un rato viendo la variedad de audífonos que habían, ninguno me gustaron, hasta que vi unos perfecto, blancos con morado y rojo, eran hermosos, pague con el dinero que me dio Sian y luego me dirigí a los casilleros como siempre que la vengo a ver, me senté en la banca que hay y me perdí en el techo colorido, no espere demasiado y vi a Sian entrar, se quitó su tarjeta de presentación y saco su bolsa de su casillero para luego voltearse y regalarme una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno Webster ahora si soy toda tuya- dijo Sian riendo y estirándose.  
-Me gusta cómo suena eso, le parece si damos unas vuelta a la cuidad, debe haber algo que hacer- dije encogiendo los hombros y ver como se dibujaba nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Me parece perfecto, ¿y mis audífonos?- pregunto Sian buscando con la mirada.  
-Calmada, aquí tiene blancos, sé que le encanta ese color- dije riendo ya que se cuál será su respuesta ante los otro colores.  
-Sophie Webster, sabe que no me gusta el morado y que amo el rojo, ¿por qué escogió estos?- dijo tratando de parecer molesta ero soltando un pequeña carcajada.  
-No lo sé, me parecieron perfectos, pero si no le gustan los puede devolver, no creo que tenga ningún problema, teniendo en cuanta que tiene su nota y trabaja aquí- conteste riendo.  
-Son perfectos- dijo Sian volviéndome a sonreír.  
-Bueno hora de irnos, nunca me ha gustado como huele aquí, deberían poner desodorante- dije ya que es verdad, el lugar huele a cartón húmedo y créanme cuando les dio que no es muy agradable.  
-Está bien, no se queje tanto, vamos tengo ganas de caminar un rato- dijo Sian tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndonos a la puerta trasera para aparecer en un callejón.  
-¿Qué le parece si vamos un rato al puerto?, podemos rentar una de esas canoas que tanto le gustan y comer papas fritas con refresco y tratar de tirarla como siempre- dije alzando las cejas y mi mirada de tentación que pongo cuando estoy con ella.  
-Usted odia el puerto, las canoas la marean, las gaviotas la persiguen por su comida, y la última vez que me trato de tirar de ella usted se terminó cayendo y tuve que tirar a rescatarla porque la niña no sabe nadar- contesto Sian riendo ya que todo es cierto, me conoce demasiado bien.  
-¿Es un no?- dije riendo y deteniéndome para esperar su respuesta.  
-Es un claro que sí, jamás me pierdo la oportunidad de ver a Sophie Webster mareada- contesto Sian riendo y tomando mí mano para dirigirnos a la parada de bus.

Subimos al bus y nos acomodamos, son aproximadamente 20 minutos para llegar al puerto, son las 2 de la tarde así que no hay prisa, por mí no hay problemas, mientras Sian pase menos tiempo en su casa para mi mejor, no soporto verla sufrir de tal manera, ella es mi mejor amiga, la conocí por un loco enredo de calcetines y no saben cómo lo agradezco, me pusieron en mi vida a una de las persona más estupendas. Sian es gay, lo sé, me lo dijo una noche que no habíamos dormido nada y la acepto como es, si me hubiera dicho que es drogadicta o algo por el estilo, la hubiera matado. Me alegra que me lo hubiera dicho que nunca ha intentado conmigo, cualquiera diría que ella y yo somos una pareja, más le dije que la quería tal y como era, siempre será así, Sian no lleva la vida más fácil del mundo, pero de que hay peores hay peores, por esa misma razón la saco de su casa cada vez que tengo la oportunidad, después de lo que pase con el desgraciado de Ben me dije que es mejor dedicarte a tus amigas y bueno Sian me necesita y siempre estaré ahí para lo que quiera, ella es una de las minas más asombrosas que he conocido, cuando me mude a Southporth nunca pensé encontrarme con un tipo de persona como ella es asombrosa y me alegra tenerla en mi vida. Estamos llegando al puerto Sian sigue perdida mirando la ventanilla del cristal del bus, sinceramente no sé qué tanto ve, siempre su mirada se pierde en la misma dirección. El bus se detiene y sentimos el sol en nuestras caras, a pesar de que amaneció nublado y lluvioso ahora ha salido el sol y es momento de quitarnos los abrigos e ir por la maldita canoa que me marea como no tienen idea, creo que no fui hecha para el mar.

-Sophie apresúrate ya quiero ver tu cara- dijo Sian riendo mientras se subía a la canoa.  
-Cálmate tú, el agua no se irá a ningún lado- dije mientras empezaba a subirme.  
-Dale sabes que me gusta llegar a las boyas para ver tu cara de pánico y que te aferres a mi pierna para luego quejarte como niña chiquita- dijo Sian riendo.  
-Yo nunca en mi vida me he quejado, usted siempre es la que se queja de lo que hago, que si quiero rayar clases, que si quiere tomar, que quiere golpear gente, que si hacerme una perforación, un tatuaje o algo por el estilo- dije riendo ya que le molesta todo eso.  
-Me agradecerá su buena asistencia, cuido su hígado, protejo su buena imagen, ni loca dejaría que la toquen con agujas, la protejo de alguna enfermedad- dijo Sian en tono serio.  
-Lo sé, y lo agradezco, pero tienes que vivir la vida al extremo, se nos va en un segundo, pero bueno, vamos a remar que esto no se momera solo- dije agarrando los remos.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora remando a lo loco hasta que Sian se quedó dormida de tal manera que su cuerpo ocupaba todo el bote y su cabeza quedo en mis piernas, creo que ya es momento que regresemos a la orilla, ya que por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de mirar a Sian, sé que es un chica linda, mas yo no soy como ella, a mí me gustan los chicos, siempre me han gustado y siempre será así, tiene que ser así, no veo mi vida con una chica, pero bueno he de admitir que en más de una ocasión me han preguntado que si Sian y yo estábamos juntas ya que dicen que parecemos una pareja, pero yo no siento nada por ella, solamente es mi mejor amiga y ya, soy su hermana, su compañera de vida, ya que el padre que le ha tocado no es muy bueno que digamos, así que ella siempre tendrá a su amiga para que la apoye en todo, solo quiero que sea feliz, no me importa con quien este pero que sea feliz, ella se lo merece. Regrese a la orilla y estoy indecisa en despertar o no a Sian, se ve tan pasiva y cómoda, pero un bote en el puerto no es el mejor lugar para descansar, creo que lo mejor será que la despierta y vayamos a mi casa y duerma un rato más, ya que en la suya ya deben estar todos los amigos pervertidos y su padre borrachos. Despierto a Sian y mientras devuelvo y recojo todo de la caseta, ella se acomoda en uno de los postes del muelle y se vuelve a quedar dormida.

-Sian, hora de ir a casa, mueres de sueño- dije agarrándola fuertemente.  
-Sí, perdón, no sé ¿porque tengo tanto sueño?- dijo bostezando y acomodándose nuevamente.  
-No te disculpes, dale vamos a mi casa, ahí duermes un rato- dije tomándola del hombro y subiendo al bus que llegaba en ese mismo momento.  
-No, tengo que ir a casa, mi padre me va a…- y antes de que termine su frase yo la interrumpí.  
-Ese desgraciado no le hará nada, yo la acompañare, a parte ni cuenta se debe de haber dado de lo borracho que debe andar con sus amigos- dije sentándonos en el bus.  
-Pero…- dijo Sian pero tampoco la deje rezongar.  
-Pero nada, ya está dicho- dije mientras dejaba que se vuelva a acomodar en mí.  
-Solo porque muero de sueño y no tengo ganas de escuchar a borrachos discutir con su tonta música de cantina- dijo Sian ya casi dormida.  
-Así me gusta, duerma, el despierto llegando a mi casa- dije sonriéndole y trinando mi mirada a la ventanilla del bus y perdiéndome en las calles casi vacías.


	4. Chapter 4

SIAN POWERS…

Llegamos a casa de Sophie como a las 4 de la tarde, no sé pero hoy muero de sueño, así que dormí unas horas y como a las 7 Kevin llego de estar con sus amigos y a comparación de mi padre estaba sobrio y de muy buen humor, así que nos invitó a cenar a mí y a Sophie, no llevo a un nuevo restaurante que se abrió en Southporth, comimos como si no hubiera mañana, en especial Kevin, creo que tenía un poco de hambre. Estamos regresando a casa de Sophie por mis cosas ya son casi las 9 de la noche y mañana hay escuela, Kevin se quedó dormido en la sala mientras subimos por ellas, así que solo Sophie me acompañara a casa.

-Bueno, mañana tú pasa por mí- dijo Sophie ya casi llegando a mí casa.  
-Sí, pero paso por ti, no ha despertarte- dije riendo ya que digamos que a Sophie le cuesta un poco levantarse por las mañanas.  
-Sí, tranquila pondré doble alarma, pero pase por mí hasta las 7:15, deme 15 minutos más de sueño- dijo Sophie riendo y dándome un pequeño codazo.  
-Está bien 7:15 a.m.- dije riendo y deteniéndome ya que habíamos llegado a mi casa.  
-Bueno nos vemos mañana- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y buscando mis llaves.  
-Sale, 7:15- dijo Sophie. En ese mismo momento se abre la puerta y veo a mi padre furioso.  
-¿Dónde diablos has estado todo el día?- dijo mi padre agarrándome del brazo y metiéndome a la casa a la fuerza, yo no pude evitar quejarme del dolor.  
-Estuve con Sophie, como cada domingo- dije un poco temerosa.  
-Suéltela- dijo Sophie entrando a mi casa y tratando de liberarme de mi padre pero fue inútil.  
-Largo de mi casa, estúpida niña insolente-dijo mi padre empujando a Sophie.  
-Papá no, Sophie vete por favor- dije viendo a Sophie en el piso.  
-No me iré hasta que te suelte y te encierres en tu habitación o te vengas conmigo- dijo Sophie colocándose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa.  
-Vaya, la larva tiene a alguien que es su amiga- dijo mi padre riendo.  
-No le volveré a repetir que suelte a Sian- dijo Sophie completamente furiosa.  
-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer con mi hija- dijo mi padre presionando más mi brazo.  
-¡Suéltela!- dijo Sophie cuando vio mi cara de dolor y tratando de liberarme pero fue nuevamente inútil, mi padre tiene demasiada fuerza.  
-Sian dile que se vaya- dijo mi papa presionando aún más.  
-Sophie por favor vete… te lo ruego- dije ya con cara de desesperación, temo que mi padre me suelte y se desquite con ella, nunca me lo perdonaría.  
-Sian no me voy a ir…- dijo Sophie pero la interrumpí.  
-Pero nada….vete por favor… vete- dije ya completamente desesperada. Sophie vio mi cara, dio un gran suspiro y dio media vuelta.  
-Le juro que esto no se quedara así- dijo Sophie antes de cerrar la puerta y hacerme la seña de que la llame cuando esto termine.  
-Listo se fue, ¿me puede soltar?- dije tratando de liberarme.  
Recibí una gran cantidad de gritos e insultos por parte de mi padre, dice que me necesitaba para atender a sus tontos amigos, como siempre lo ignore y subí lo más pronto posible a mi habitación y le marque a Sophie, estaba furiosa como cada vez que se enfrenta a mi padre, después de platicar un rato más, ambas nos quedamos dormidas. Me despertó mi alarma, salí de la cama y vi en el espejo de mi baño los tres dedos de mi padre marcados en mi brazo, tome un gran respiro y me dispuse a bañarme y vestirme para ir a la escuela, ignorar a mi padre en la sala como cada mañana de lunes e ir por Sophie.  
-Bueno días Kevin ¿Ya está lista Sophie?-dije al momento en que se abrió la puerta.  
-Hola Sian, pasa, bajara en unos momentos- dijo Kevin dejándome pasar y tomando su periódico.  
-Bueno, la espero en la sala- dije sentándome en el sillón y revisando mis cosas como siempre que espero a Sophie, me cercioro de que no me falte nada para pedírselo a Sophie y no tener que volver a casa y ver a mi padre revivir de su borrachera.  
-Hola Sian, perdón por la espera mi padre no ha compuesto la manija de mi baño, 5 minutos tratando de que se abra y créeme maldecirle no funciona - dijo Sophie riéndose y dirigiéndose a Kevin que tomaba su café en la mesa de la cocina y riendo con su hija.  
-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar- dije parándome del sillón y dirigiéndome a la puerta.  
-¿No desayunan?- pregunte Kevin desde la cocina.  
-No gracias papá comemos algo en la escuela- dijo Sophie tomando sus cosas y saliendo.  
-Bueno se cuidan y tengan un buen día- dijo Kevin antes de que saliéramos.  
-Igualmente Kevin- dije sonriendo y cerrando la puerta al momento en que salí de la casa.  
-Gracias por no mencionar el incidente de anoche con mi padre- le dije a Sophie mientras caminamos lentamente a la parada de bus.  
-No era necesario que mi padre se enterara-dijo Sophie con la mirada baja.  
-¿Qué pasa Soph?-dije deteniéndola y alzando su mirada para analizarla, es triste y preocupada.  
-Es solo que no puedo creer que hicieras que te dejara con ese maniático- dijo Sophie poniéndose cara a cara conmigo y viendo como su mirada se llenaba de furia.  
-Mira Soph, entiéndalo por favor, tú eres lo mejor y más maravilloso que tengo en esta vida, si te llega a pasar algo por mi causa jamás me lo perdonaría, más si te la causa mi padre- dije sin soltar la su barbilla y sonriéndole con la única sonrisa que ella me saca.  
-Sí, pero me mata verte con ese desgraciado, apuesto que te dejo marcas en tu brazo- dijo Sophie liberándose de mi agarre y tratando de descubrir mi brazo.  
-Nodo, por favor- dije quitando sus manos de mi brazo y adelantándome y tratando de liberarme de esta discusión que siempre tenemos cuando Sophie es presente de lo que me hace mi padre.  
-Sian detente, sabes a lo que me refiero así que no te escapas- dijo Sophie molesta.  
-Sophie no lo hagas por favor, no quiero empezar mi lunes así- dije limpiando una lagrima de mi ojo. Sophie se acercó y me dio un gran abrazo.  
-Cálmate Sian, sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal-dijo Sophie en el abrazo.  
Tomamos el bus un poco más tranquilas y llegamos al instituto, entramos a nuestras clases como siempre, en el receso estuvimos riendo y platicando de todo lo que hemos vivido en este año de nuestra amistad. Termino el día y cada quien se fue a su casa, la mía estaba demasiada tranquila, mi padre no había regresado de su trabajo, si ya se suena loco pero él trabaja, es un gran y reconocido empresario, así que debe llegar hasta la noche y mejor me encierro en mi habitación antes de que llegue a mi casa y se desquite conmigo por un mal día o unos trabajadores inútiles. Me dormí un buen rato y termine mis deberes, al día siguiente me levante y quede con Sophie en vernos en la parada de bus, ya que nunca me viene a buscar en mi casa por la misma razón de todas mis desgracias… mi padre. El día pasó de lo más normal, ahora estamos en la hora de deportes, Sophie y yo no somos las más atléticas de toda la escuela, llevamos corriendo solo dos vueltas a la maldita pista y siento que mi corazón está a punto de morir.  
-Sophie, dime por favor que no soy la única que va a sufrir un infarto- dije jadeando.  
-Te aseguro que no eres la única, yo siento que mi corazón saldrá en cualquier momento de mi pecho- dijo Sophie en la misma situación en la que me encuentro.  
-¿Te parece si salimos este viernes? Tú y yo, una buena disco, unos chicos lindos para mí y unas lindas chicas para ti ¿suena bien?- dijo Sophie guiñándome un ojo mientras seguíamos corriendo.  
-Me parece una excelente idea- dije dándole una sonrisa falsa ya que me gustaría que solo fuéramos ella y yo, sin chicos ni chicas entre nosotras.  
-Excelente ¿pasa por mí a las 9?- dijo Sophie agonizando como yo lo hago.  
-Perfecto, a las 9 será- dije sonriendo y seguir corriendo.

El resto de la semana paso lentamente, en especial la hora de deporte, creo que Sophie y yo nos tenemos que ejercitar un poco más. Es viernes por la noche y me estoy terminando de vestir, mi padre está abajo con sus estúpidos amigos así que estoy viendo como escabullirme de esos pervertidos, dejo mi habitación lo más silenciosa posible mas no me logro escapar de los albures de esos señores, salgo de mi casa completamente furiosa y me voy a casa de Sophie, ella se da cuenta de mi enoja más prefiere no preguntarme excepto si mi padre me había hecho algo, cuando le medio explique ella sonrió y me abrazo. Llegamos a la disco y el ambiente estaba a más no poder, estuvimos bailando y tomando un poco de todo, he de decir que creo que se me ha pasado la mano, ya que me empiezo a tambalear y hablo arrastrando las palabras.

-Sian, hora de ir a casa- dice Sophie quitándome el trago que estaba a punto de tomar.  
-Vamos Soph son todavía las 2 de la mañana, luego me dices a mi aguafiestas- dije riendo y volviendo a agarrar otra bebida de la barra.  
-Sian odias tomar, ¿no sé qué es lo que es lo que te ocurre?-dijo Sophie volviéndome a quitar la bebida y tratando de pararme pero fue inútil.  
-Dale Sophie diviértete, es lo que estoy haciendo yo- dije volviendo a reír.  
-Ya sé que te estás divirtiendo pero ¿no crees que se te paso la mano?- dijo Sophie ahora si parándome y dirigiéndonos a la salida del club. No sé lo que me pasa, pero hoy quiero divertirme, besar y gritar al mundo lo infeliz que es mi vida.  
-Está bien, me voy solo porque se trata de ti- dije riendo mientras nos metemos a un taxi.  
-¿Qué pasa Sian?, ¿por qué estás en este estado?- dijo Sophie mientras me baja del taxi, no tardamos nada, ya que el club estaba a unas pocas cuadras, más no creo que hubiera podido caminarlas en mi estado, odio tomar pero hoy algo me dijo que tenía que hacerlo.  
-Quiero olvidar, gritar y sentir algo que no sea esta miseria interna- dijo entrando a su casa.  
-No digas eso, me mata verte así, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho- dijo Sophie subiéndome por las escaleras y tratando de abrir la puerta de su habitación.  
-Ese es el problema, solo eres mi amiga- dije derribándome en su cama.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Sophie empezándome a desvestir y poniéndome una de sus pijamas.  
-Si te digo te enojaras conmigo y es lo último que quiero- dije riendo y viendo como Sophie era la que se cambiaba, no sé si era la borrachera, pero ver a dos Sophies semidesnudas es asombroso.  
-Jamás me enojaría algo que me dijeras- dijo Sophie acostándose a un lado mío en su cama.  
-¿Me lo juras?- dije mientras sentía como mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar.  
-No seas tontita, claro que lo juro- dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome. Sé que estoy ebria, estoy gritando a todo mí ser que se calle la boca mas no hace caso, estoy a punto de decirle a Sophie lo que realmente siento con ella.  
-Dale, dime lo que me tienes que decir- dijo Sophie viendo con sus preciosos ojos, que se formó un silencio en ese momento, yo tartamudeo hasta que al final pude producir sonido en mi garganta.  
-Te amo Sophie Webster, me enamore de ti, te amo y perdón por lo que hare, más ya no puedo más- dije y cerrando el espacio que había entre nosotras con un beso, al principio no sentí respuesta en el beso, pero segundos después sentí sus labios moverse con los míos.  
Quise mantenerme despierta, pero después del beso nos alejamos unos momentos y vi a Sophie inmóvil, quise decir algo, mas mis ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

-Te amo Sophie Webster, me enamore de ti, te amo y perdón por lo que haré, más ya no puedo más- dijo Sian antes de cerrar el espacio entre nuestro labios y besarme.

Al principio me quede inmóvil mientras sentías como ella movía sus labios, pero luego no puede evitar caer es mi propios deseos y también mover mis labios con los de ella, sin darme cuenta Sian se quedó profundamente dormida, yo estoy todavía en shock, quiero decir es Sian de la que estamos hablando, mi mejor amiga, mi amiga gay, de la que tanto he tratado de no enamorarme, ahora me ha besado y me gusta, me encanto, pero no puedo enamorarme de ella, yo soy heterosexual, me gustan los chicos, bueno eso quiero creer, pero esperen… estamos hablando que el ultimo chico con el que estuve me dejo por la primera que se le cruzo en su camino y la única que estuvo para mí fue Sian, es la que me ayudo a recuperarme de la muerte de mi madre al momento en que me mude a Southporth, ella es siempre la que ha estado siempre para mí y bueno ella es gay, desde que me lo dijo me debí de suponer que tenía sus razones… pero rayos, estoy demasiada confundida en estos momentos.

SIAN POWERS…

Voy abriendo mis ojos y veo la habitación de Sophie oscura, creo que no ha amanecido, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, me estiro y me percato que estoy sola en la cama, eso es raro ¿qué hora será?, trato de enderezarme pero estoy demasiado mareada, fue la primera y última vez que tomo lo prometo. Me logro enderezar y saco mi teléfono mas no logro distinguir los numero.  
-Son las 5 de la mañana- escucho decir a Sophie desde la puerta de la habitación y con una taza.  
-Rayos mis cabeza me está matando- dije tallándome y tratando de ponerme de pie.  
-Yo que tu no lo intentaría- dijo Sophie sin moverse, su tono de voz en frió.  
-¿Qué pasa Soph?- dije quedándome sentada en la punta de la cama.  
-Nada, solo que no estás bien- dijo Sophie dándome una sonrisa forzada.  
-Si ni me digas, te prometo que jamás en la vida volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto- dijo riendo pero viendo que Sophie no reacciona, sigue ahí para dando pequeños sorbo a lo que sea que está bebiendo, me está volviendo loca.  
-¿Sophie en verdad que pasa?- dije ya más preocupada.  
-Nada, es demasiado temprano para mí, mejor durmamos un poco más- dijo asentando la taza en su mesa de noche y me salto en la cama y se puso contra la pared sin decir nada.  
-¿Soph?- dije un poco triste pero sobre todo confundida.  
-Sian duérmete- dijo Sophie sin voltearse y escuchar su respiración pesada.

La actitud de Sophie me tiene muy desconcertada, la noche anterior he tomado demasiado como para recordar haber hecho algo que la moleste, lo último que recuerdo es que Sophie me saco de aquel antro y me metió a su taxi con rumbo a su casa que es donde me encuentro, de ahí mi mente está completamente en blanco. Mi cabeza está hecho un lio, tanto por el estado en que me encuentro y por la actitud de Sophie, sin darme cuenta me quedo nuevamente profundamente dormida y cuando empiezo a despertar nuevamente Sophie no está en la cama ni en la habitación, me siento mucho mejor que la primera vez que, reviso el pasillo y el baño y no veo señas de ella, decido ponerme una bata y bajar. La veo sentada enfrente del televisor, su mirada está perdida, no creo que se dé cuenta que está en un canal de infomerciales que tanto odia.

-Bueno días Soph - dije terminando de bajar las escaleras y acercándome a ella, mi voz hizo que reaccionara del trance en que se encontraba.  
-Hola… ah… ¿cómo te dormiste?... acostada claro….mejor dicho ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo muy nerviosa y sin quitar la vista del televisor.  
-Estoy mucho mejor que hace rato… ¿está todo bien?- dije sentándome junto a ella en el sillón.  
-Me da gusto escuchar eso… claro que está todo bien ¿por qué habría de estar algo mal?- dijo aún muy nerviosa y he de confesar que esto se está volviendo un tanto incómodo.  
-No lo sé dime tu, estás actuando demasiado extraño el día de hoy- dije tomando su mano, pero ella la quito al momento de sentir mi piel con la de ella, me dio una sonrisa fingida y se levantó.  
-Hora de desayunar, ¿que se te antoja?- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina sin voltearme a ver.  
-Lo que tú quieras y sepas cocinar, por mi estará excelente- dije dirigiéndome igual a la cocina.  
-Bueno veremos que hay en la nevera…pero el café ya es parte del menú- dijo abriendo el refri.  
-Sí, el café lo imagine, es lo que tú padre nos ofrecerá al momento que baje las escaleras- dije riendo y colocándome detrás de Sophie.  
-Sabes que es lo único que sabe hacer y le queda rico- dijo Sophie alzándose del refrigerador y donde un pequeño brinco al momento de verme detrás de ella.  
-¿Soph qué pasa?- dije entre risa e intriga, ya que realmente me está preocupando su actitud.  
-Nada enserio, dale vamos a desayunar, ya tengo hambre- dijo Sophie con una risa irónica.  
Hicimos el desayuno y Kevin no tardó en hacernos compañía, nos tomamos todo el tiempo de mundo para desayunar, reímos y todo pero aun puedo notar a Sophie un poco nerviosa, recogimos la mesa y luego me acomode un rato en el sillón y me quede dormida, si lo admito soy muy perezosa, amo dormir, y más si tengo la compañía adecuada. Voy abriendo lentamente mis ojos, veo a Sophie que tiene su mida fija en mí.  
-¿Qué hora es?- dije con un tono de voz ronco y estirándome.  
-Como la no estoy muy segura- dijo ahora volteándose para ver el televisor.  
-¿Cuánto dormí?- dije rindo ya que según yo recuerdo eran como las 11 de la mañana.  
-No lo sé, pero no hay problema, sigue durmiendo, tienes que aprovechar tu sábado libre- dijo Sophie sin quitar la mirada del televisor.  
-No, ya desperté, creo que estaré bien el resto del día- dije acomodándome en el sillón para también ver la televisor, iba a preguntar qué planes hay para hoy, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna Sophie se voltio y empezó a hablar.  
-Sian… ¿no recuerdas nada de anoche?- dijo Sophie muy seria.  
-Recuerdo que tome como idiota, me subiste a un taxi y llegamos a casa- dije confundida.  
-¿Nada más eso?- dijo Sophie sin quitar la mirada de mí.  
-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?-dije súper preocupada, ya el comportamiento de Sophie me empieza a asustar, el maldito alcohol no me deja recordar que hice para que esté actuando así.  
-No por nada, solo que ayer estabas muy diferente- dijo Sophie soltando una sonrisa forzada.  
-¿Cómo que diferente?, ¿no me digas que hice algo embarazoso en la disco?- dije un poco asustada, al terminar de decir eso veo a Soph reír y eso me pone más nerviosa.  
-No, tranquila, créeme que si hubieras hecho algo, yo me hubiera encargado de fotografiarlo y luego subirlo al internet- dijo Sophie riendo y dándome un pequeño codazo.  
-Uf ya me había asustado- dije riendo con ella.  
-Bueno entonces ¿por qué preguntaste?- dije volviendo al tema.  
-Nada…- dijo Sophie tratando de reír, ya me harte lo juro es momento de encararla.  
-Sophie Webster, ya dígame de una vez que es lo que le pasa- dije cruzando mis piernas sobre las suyas para que no pueda huir de situación, se trató de escapar pero no pudo.  
-Nada Sian, ya suéltame- dijo Sophie mientras forcejábamos.  
-Sabes que no lo hare, dime qué te pasa y te dejo ir- dije ahora agarrando sus brazos.  
-Aléjate de mí, no te acerques más- dijo Sophie tratando de liberarse y muy alterada.  
-Sophie soy yo ¿por qué me dices eso?- dije un poco triste.  
-Sian… me besaste, si… ayer tú me besaste- grito Sophie para luego relajarse.  
-¿Qué?- dije soltándola y entrando en pánico, no me la creo.  
-Si Sian, me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas, Sian…- dijo Sophie tirando un suspiro.  
-Sophie…- dije arrinconada en la punta del sillón y completamente inmóvil.  
-Sian, por favor, por eso no te lo quería decir, sé que estabas ebria y no sabía lo que decías- dijo Sophie acercándose a mi lentamente y con su mirada dulce.  
-¿Y si fuera cierto?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Sian es que no puede ser… tú y yo…- dijo Sophie alejándose nuevamente.  
-Creo que es hora de ir a casa Sian- dijo Sophie mientras inclinaba y abrazaba sus piernas.  
-Sophie, por eso no quería decirte nada, no quiero perderte- dije llorando.  
-Sian, he dicho que vayas a casa- dijo Sophie alzando la mirada y arrastrando los dientes.  
-Sophie no por favor- dije tratando de acercarme pero ella no me lo permitió.  
-He dicho que te vayas- dijo Sophie levantándose y subiendo las escaleras.  
Siento como mi mundo se destruye, lo poco que tenia de felicidad se acaba de destruir con lo que paso con Sophie, maldito alcohol otra razón para que te odie, no me quedo de otra que pararme y marcharme de casa de Sophie que creo que ha sido la última vez que estaré en ella.

KEVIN WEBSTER…

Escuche discutir a las chicas y luego se azoto la puerta de la habitación de Soph, estuve toda la tarde u un poco más dando vueltas por la sala decidiendo si subir o no, en momentos como estos es cuando extraño más a mi linda y hermosa Sally, sé que ya tiene más de un año de la tragedia, pero aun duele y mucho, mas con la partido de Rosie, sé que viene varias veces al año pero no es lo mismo, extraño su ropa regada por toda la casa, sus locuras y sobretodo que es la que más le hacía compañía a mi Soph en situaciones como estas, soy hombre y no soy muy bueno con las charlas. Ya son alrededor de las 6:30 p.m. estoy preparando su cena de Soph para subir y hablar con ella, pero antes de que me encaminara a las escaleras la veo bajar.

-Huele rico, muero de hambre- dijo husmeando la estufa, no soy el mejor cocinero pero tuve que aprender a cocinar por el bien y sobrevivencia de ambos, principalmente la mía.  
-Ya iba a subírtelo a tu habitación- dije asentando la bandeja en la mesa y viendo su mirada, tiene sus ojos hinchados, significa que ha estado llorando, tengo que agarrar coraje y preguntarle qué sucede, soy su padre y debo ver si está bien…  
-¿Soph cariño estas bien?, escuche que tú y Sian discutían- dije temerosamente pero tratando de no aparentarlo, ya que como leí, debo mostrar seguridad.  
-No pasa nada, ya sabes cosas de chicas- dijo Sophie sin alzar la mirada y comiendo.  
-Bueno cualquier cosa estoy aquí- dije sentándome con ella, Sophie solo asintió y alzo la mirada para darme una sonrisa y luego sacar su celular de su sudadera que empezaba sonar.  
-¿Diga?- dijo mientras terminaba de masticar.  
-No puede ser… ¿qué paso?... ¿está bien?... bueno voy enseguida- dijo Sophie parándose y saliendo de la casa lo más pronto posible  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- dije desde la puerta ya que Sophie había salido como rayo.  
-Es Sian está en el hospital… le llamare a penas sepa algo- dijo mientras se perdía en la cuidad que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo e iluminando con la luz de su luna y estrellas.


	6. Chapter 6

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

-¿Diga?- digo sin muchos ánimos, estuve llorando toda la tarde de como trate a Sian, creo que también me gusta, pero juro que entre en pánico, no se me ocurrió otra cosa.  
-Señorita Webster, hablamos del hospital central, la señorita Powers está ingresada- dijo la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.  
-No puede ser- dije entrando en pánico, el maldito de su padre la mando al hospital.  
-¿Qué paso?- dije mientras veía a mi padre mirándome seriamente.  
-Tuvo un accidente en su casa y la tuvimos que ingresarla- lo sabía ese desgraciado la lastimo y dice todavía que fue un accidente, lo matare, juro que lo matare.  
-¿Está bien?- dije mientras mi cuerpo sentí ira y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo.  
-Necesitamos que venga lo más pronto posible-dijo la voz.  
-Bueno voy enseguida- dije colgando el teléfono, levantándome de la mesa y saliendo de la casa lo más rápido posible que me permitían mis débiles piernas.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- escucho gritar a mi padre desde la puerta de mi casa.  
-Es Sian, está en el hospital… le llamare a penas sepa algo- grite toda desesperada y sin detenerme para correr a la parada de bus.  
Siento como mi corazón se acelera a mil por hora cada segundo que nos acercamos al hospital, juro que no sé qué hare cuando la vea golpeada o algo por el estilo, juro que matare a su padre, Sian ha soportado demasiado, y creo que yo he terminado de fregarla con mi reacción por su declaración, creo que en el fondo siempre me ha gustado Sian, desde que termine con Ben es la única que ha estado conmigo, limpio cada lagrima que derrame y ahora que ella se declara yo la rechace e hice que se fuera de mi casa…. Ya sé ni lo digan, soy la peor persona del mundo. Estoy en la puerta del hospital, me dirijo al módulo de información.  
-Buenas noche, busco a Sian Powers- dije totalmente agitada ya que había corrido como loca.  
-Sian Powers…. Ya se la chica rubia- dijo la enfermera mientras miraba su tabla.  
-Exacto, ¿dónde está?, ¿cómo está?, ¿qué le ocurrió?- dije toda alterada.  
-Por favor cálmese, su amiga tiene un alto índice de alcohol en su cuerpo y trato de subir por la parte trasera de su casa…- dijo la enfermera pero antes de que pudiera terminar la interrumpí.  
-Dios, trato de subir por las enredaderas de su patio trasero- dije tirando un gran suspiro y tallándome mi cabeza con las manos, para tratar de asimilar la noticia.  
-Sí, y debido a su estado perdió el equilibrio y provoco su caída- dijo la enfermera mientras llegábamos a la habitación.  
-¿Cómo está?- dije con toda la culpa del mundo, por mi causa bebió, por mi causa se fue de mi casa, por mi causa está en el hospital.  
-Pues pudo irle peor, callo de una baja altura, tiene lastimado un brazo, uno que otros raspones debidos a las ramas y mucho moretones, pero nada que unas días de reposo no solucionen- dijo la enfermera sonriéndome mientras abre la puerta de la habitación. Yo me quede petrificada al ver a Sian en esa cama, tiene muchos raspones y está durmiendo.  
-Sian…- fue lo único que pude decir al verla así.

-Le dimos un relajante, dormirá toda la noche….la dejo sola- dijo la enfermera retirándose de la habitación y escuchando cómo se cierra la puerta.  
Me fui acercando lentamente, jale una silla que estaba cerca y me acomode a un lado de ella, se ve tan pasiva, tan tranquila, tan… bella, he sido la mayor estúpida al tratarla de esa manera, por mi culpa está en así, sabía que estaba teniendo problemas con el alcohol, ya que nunca, pero nunca bebe y lo estaba empezando a hacer y hay voy de estúpida y le digo que me beso, ella me dice lo que siente por mí y yo la echo de mi casa… Sophie Webster oficialmente eres la mayor estúpida y peor persona en todo el mundo.

-Sian perdóname nena, por favor perdóname- dije tomando su mano y empezando a llorar.  
-Yo igual siento cosas por ti, mas tenía miedo de admitirlas, me da mucho miedo todo esto que siento- dije sin soltar su mano y dándole gentiles besos cada que podía.  
-Perdóname Sian, solo perdóname- dije llorando como niña chiquita. No sé en qué momento pero me quede dormida aferrada a la mano de Sian.

SIAN POWERS…

Recuerdo haber salido de casa de Sophie completamente destrozada, me metí al primer bar que encontré y empecé a beber, siempre he escuchado a mi padre decir que bebiendo se le olvida todo, el trabajo y la pésima hija que tiene, por primera vez le hare caso y veré si da resultado, ya que lo único que quiero es olvidarme de Sophie y el dolor que siento en estos momentos por ella, y por este amor no correspondido. Estuve casi toda la tarde en ese bar, hasta que vi que se armó pleito y decidí que era hora de ir a casa a dormir y ver si no despertaba más. Voy caminando y llegando a mi casa escucho el escándalo de todo los sábados, mi padre y sus pervertidos amigos están de fiesta en mi casa, estoy muy mareada y no estoy de ánimos para soportarlo, así que hare lo que hago siempre que quiero evitar a mi padre y sus amigos… mi escalera mágica. Estoy subiendo por los escalones, mi pie se ha atorado en una maldita enredadera trato de zafarlo pero no puedo, pierdo el equilibrio y lo único que recuerdo es caer y ser invadida por la oscuridad.

Escucho a alguien llorar y pedirme perdón, quiero abrir mis ojos pero no puedo, mis ojos no me responden, lo único que quiero es abrirlos para saber quién es, pero ellos ganan la batalla y me dejo ganar por el sueño que tengo en estos momentos. El sol me da directamente en los ojos, me duele absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, abro lentamente mis ojos y veo un techo blanco, inspecciono el área y veo que me encuentro en un cuarto de hospital, genial me tenían que salvar, mejor me hubieran dejado ahí, con suerte moría de alguna hemorragia interna o desangrada yo que sé, juro que me duele cada uno de mis huesos, me empiezo a mover, pero son paralizada al momento de sentir una mano con la mía, me alzo y la veo… es Sophie, está completamente dormida, se quedó dormida agarrada de mi mano… ¿Será ella la que lloraba?, ¿Ella me pedía perdón?, no lo creo, ya que fue ella la que me pidió que me alejara de ella. Trato de liberar mi mano sin despertarla pero es inútil, solo basto un pequeño movimiento para despertarla….

-Sian…- dijo Soph levantándose de golpe y asustada.  
-Hola…-dije sin mirarla a los ojos, no puedo hacerlo.  
-Hola nena… ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo Sophie acercándose un poco más a mí y sin soltar mi mano.  
-Adolorida, pero bueno no es necesario que estés aquí- dije zafando mi mano de su agarre y tratando de voltearme, pero no pude, me duele demasiado el cuerpo, así que solo vire la mirada.  
-No digas eso, eres mi mejor amiga y no te dejaría sola- dijo levantándose de la silla y agarrando mi barbilla, para luego darme una enorme sonrisa que tanto amo ver.  
-Soph… Sophie, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor, es lo único que te pido- dije tratando de no soltar lagrimas pero fue inútil, mi cuerpo cae con sus miradas y su voz.  
-Sian…nena- dije Sophie pero no la deje terminar y la interrumpí.  
-Por favor nada, no te sientas obligada a estar aquí- dije volviendo a desviar mi mirada de la suya.  
-No digas tonteras, sí, estoy aquí es por mi voluntad si es lo que quieres escuchar, me preocupo siempre por ti… siempre- dijo Sophie volviendo a agarrar mi barbilla y sonriéndome.  
-Pero Sophie…- dije tratando de liberarme de su linda mirada.  
-Pero nada Sian, lo que paso hace unas horas no va a hacer que me preocupe o te quiera menos de lo que hago- dijo volviéndome a sonreír, dios dijo que me quiere, no pude evitar formar una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro al escuchar tan hermosas palabras.  
-¿Entonces me quieres?- dije un poco tímida y arrepintiéndome de lo que había dicho, no quiero que me diga que me quiere por lastima de como estoy en estos momentos.  
-Claro que te quiero, y tuvo que pasar esto para que me diera cuenta, Sian no sé de donde viene los sentimientos, más los quiero negar, es lo que hice en el ayer, perdóname por actuar así fui una tonta, perdón, estoy muy confundida, jamás ha sido mi intención dañarte- dijo Sophie soltándome y agachando su cabeza y borrando la sonrisa que tanto amo.  
-Soph, tú no estás y no estarás obligada a sentir cosas por mí, jamás te obligaría a nada- dije alzando su barbilla y ahora sonriéndole.  
-No me estás obligando a nada Sian, te quiero, ¿sí? Y lo único que realmente me importa ahora es que tú estés bien, eso es todo- dijo Sophie un poco más animada.  
-¿Te quedas conmigo?- dije un poco tímida y sonriéndole.  
-No solo está hoy, toda la vida si es necesario- dijo Sophie tomando mi mano y dándole un gentil beso, yo solo sonreí y me volví a acomodar en mi cama.  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dije mientras Sophie se acomodaba a un lado de mí en la cama.  
-Lo que quieras- dijo Sophie cruzando su brazo para que me sirva de almohada.  
-¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba en el hospital?- dije mientras me acomodaba en su hombro.  
-Un enfermera me llamo diciendo que estaba aquí, salí disparada de mi casa, así que se me olvido preguntarle cómo fue que supo mi número- dijo al momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaban.  
-Fue muy fácil, tu móvil tenía puros mensaje y llamada de ella- dijo la enfermera al momento en que entraba a mi habitación y me entregaba mi bolso con mi ropa.  
-Pues se lo agradezco como no tiene idea- dije mientras le sonreía.  
-De nada, pero bueno he traído su desayuno y unos medicamentos para el dolor de cuerpo que debe tener, el doctor no deberá tardar en pasar- dijo la enfermera mientras salía y entraba con un carrito donde estaba mi desayuno y mis medicamentos, muero de hambre y si tiene toda la razón del mundo, mi cuerpo me está matando, juro que en mi vida vuelvo a tomar.  
-Gracias- dijo Sophie antes de que se retire de la habitación.  
-De nada, estoy para serviles- dijo saliendo y guiñándome un ojo, yo solo sonreí y baje la mirada.  
-Es mi idea o ¿esa enfermera te estaba coqueteando?- dijo Sophie riendo y un poco celosa.  
-No lo puedo creer… ¿Sophie Webster celosa?- dije riendo y sintiendo como mi día se va iluminando, ayer me echa de su casa y hoy siente celos, quiere decir que me quiere.  
-¿Celos?... por favor esa enfermera no me llega ni a los tobillos-dijo Sophie alardeando de sí misma. Yo solo reí y me volví a acomodar en su cuerpo.  
-Tranquila, no me interesa nadie que esté vestida de blanco y con esos horribles zapatos- dije riendo y dándole un gentil beso en su mejilla, por un momento pensé que se alejaría pero no, se quedó quieta y me lo devolvió en la frente.  
-Por suerte vine vestida de naranja y un lindo par de tenis- dijo Sophie riendo y abrazándome un poco más fuerte pero sin lastimarme mientras me sonreía.  
-Qué suerte tienes- dije riendo y sintiendo como mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar.  
-No se duerma, tiene que comer y tomar sus medicamentos- dijo Sophie alegremente.  
-¿Me criaría?- dije riendo y poniendo mi carita de "por favor".  
-Me sentiría ofendida si no lo hubiera pedido- dijo Sophie colocándose de pie y acercando todo. Empecé a comer, entre vacile y risas terminamos y nos volvimos acomodar, me quede dormida en los brazos de Sophie, ya que estoy segura que estaré en ellos para cuando despierte.


	7. Chapter 7

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Sian se quedó dormida en mi brazos, es tan linda cuando duerme, me siento todavía culpable por lo que le ha pasado, aunque el doctor ha pasado y me ha dicho que Sian se puede ir al medio día, no ha tenido ningún golpe serio y le mando algunos medicamentos para el dolor y sobre todo descansar, tengo que llamar a mi padre para que firme los papeles, ambas somos menores de edad y bueno se necesita a un adulto para firmar la salida, trato de liberarme de Sian ya que está abrazada a mi cuerpo y no la quiero despertar y por otra parte no quiero, siento que nuestros cuerpos encajan perfectamente, ya lo había notado cuando nos quedábamos dormidas en el sillón de mi casa pero hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de que tengo destino y Sian está en él.

-¿Bueno papá?- dije como un susurro ya que no me pude zafar y decidí llamar así.  
-Hola hija… ya me empezaba a preocupar… ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿Sian está bien?- pregunto mi padre un poco preocupado, a pesar de todo Sian se ha sabido ganar el cariño de mi padre.  
-Bueno del todo bien no está, se ha caído de la ventana de su cuarto y está un poco golpeada mas no es nada grave, el doctor ha pasado y ha dicho que dentro de unas horas podrá ir a casa, más necesitamos a un adulto que firme su salido y bueno ya sabes con su padre no podemos contar y me preguntaba si… ¿te podrías hacer responsable y firmar?-dije un poco tímida, más sinceramente dudo que se niegue, como dije Sian se ha sabido ganar muy bien su cariño.  
-Por supuesto que sí, me ducho y voy para el hospital- dijo mi papá.  
-Perfecto, aquí te esperamos, iré despertando a Sian- dije sonriendo en el teléfono.  
-Bueno, las veo ahí dentro de un rato- dijo mi padre colgando el teléfono.  
-Sian… Sian… despierta- dije mientras la sacudía gentilmente.  
-No, 5 minutos más Sophie y prometo que me levanto- dijo Sian acomodándose nuevamente en mis brazos, no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarla más de lo que ya hacía.  
-Dale Sian, despierta para que te vistas y podamos ir a casa- dije mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cabeza y trataba de que se levante, luego dice que la perezosa soy yo.  
-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Sian con un tono de voz quebrada y somnolienta.  
-Son las 10 de la mañana, haz dormido unas 3 horas- dije mientras nos acomodamos nuevamente.  
-No quiero, estoy demasiada cómoda- dijo Sian abriendo lentamente sus ojos.  
-Tienes que ir a casa a descansar- dije mientras la soltaba un poco del abrazo.  
-No, a casa no, por favor, no quiero ir a mi casa- dijo Sian aferrándome a mi pecho.  
-Tranquila no hare que vayas a tu casa, jamás lo haría- dije mientras la abrazaba, nunca la había visto tan asustada, lo que hace que me sienta más culpable.  
-Déjame quedarme en tu casa por favor, solo está noche, mañana después de la escuela veré a donde voy, mi padre tiene un firma de contratos esta semana y siempre, siempre sale algo mal y se desquita conmigo y no creo poder soportarlo así como estoy- dijo Sian temerosa.  
-No seas tonta, te quedaras en mi casa todo el tiempo necesario, ese desgraciado no te tocara, ¿me escuchaste?, no te pondrá una mano encima- dije volviéndola a abrazar y tratando de no enfurecer como cada vez que escucho que habla del desgraciado de su padre.  
-No sé qué haría sin ti Soph, me muero sin ti- dijo Sian mientras sollozaba en mi pecho.

Después de estar un rato más platicando y tranquilizando a Sian la ayude a cambiarse, mi padre no ha tardado en llegar y estuvo hablando con el doctor, aparentemente Sian tiene solo dos golpes importantes, el de su brazo derecho que fue que cayó encima de él y bueno uno en su estómago que está muy pero muy colorido, dio medicamente y no podrá ir a la escuela está semana ya que le cuesta demasiado caminar y no creo que pueda recorrer todos los pasillos del instituto para sus clases. Estamos en el carro de mi padre, rumbo a mi casa, yo estoy sentada en el lugar del copiloto y Sian en la parte de atrás, tiene su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio y con la mirada perdida, por alguna extraña razón me encantaría saber lo que piensa… lo que piensa de la vida, de su vida y de mí, sé que me quiere, pero sé qué hay de querer a querer. Llegamos a mi casa, me quite el cinturón y baje lo más rápido posible para abrirle la puerta y agarrar a Sian.

-Con cuidado- dije agarrándola fuertemente y dirigiéndonos a la puerta de mi casa.  
-Tranquila Soph, no me caeré de nuevo- dijo Sian sonriendo y caminando lentamente.  
-Solo lo digo por si las dudas-dije también sonriendo y dejando pasar primero a mi padre para que nos abra la puerta, ya que no tengo la intensión de soltar a Sian.  
-Bueno chicas, acomodare la habitación de huéspedes y bajo a ver como están, Sophie acomoda a Sian en el sofá mientras termino- dijo mi papa antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.  
-No papá, Sian se queda en mi habitación, yo tomo la que iba ser de Rosie, no hay problema, Sian necesita más espacio que yo- dije mientras ayudaba a Sian a sentarse en el sofá.  
-Sophie en serio no es necesario, estaré bien en la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Sian sonriendo.  
-Nada Sian, no está a discusión- dije riendo y dirigiéndome a la cocina por un vaso de agua.  
-Bueno, entonces iré a cambiar las sabanas ya que Sophie no entiende que las mesas están creada para comer y hacer deberes- dijo mi padre riendo y subiendo las escaleras.

SIAN POWERS…

Kevin subió las escaleras mientras nos reíamos de lo que había dicho, tiene razón a Soph le encanta hacer todo en su cama, comer, estudiar, leer, absolutamente todo, un par de sabanas no le duran más d días, porque después tiene manchas y huele de un todo raro. Me acosté en el sillón con un poco de dificultad, me duele absolutamente y cada uno de mis huesos, creo que de ahora en adelante tendré que poner una red de seguridad o algo por el estilo, ya sé que esta vez fue porque estaba ebria pero no es la primera vez que se me enreda mi pie, pero estando sobria es muy fácil librarse de ella, Sophie alzo mi cabeza y se sentó en el sillón para que sus piernas me sirvieran como almohada y me dio una enorme sonrisa que tanto amo.

-Gracias- dije también sonriendo y quedándome petrificada en su mirar.  
-De nada, eres demasiado importante para mi Sian- dijo mientras me daba un gentil beso en la frente y me sonreían más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.  
-Como tú de la mía Soph- dije mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un gentil beso.  
-Soph…sobre lo de ayer y el beso…- dije un poco tímida, sé que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar del tema y prefiero que sea aurita, esta incertidumbre me mata.  
-Te quiero… mas no me preguntes cuanto porque sé que te quiero muchísimo, mas sigo confundida en ese querer- dijo Sophie acariciándome mi frente y jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello, amo cuando hace eso, se me siente tan bien nuestra piel junta.  
-¿Entonces?- pregunte ya que no entendía mucho que digamos.  
-Entonces… solo te pido tiempo, tiempo para aclarar un poco mi mente y mis ideas, tiempo para que te recuperes y tiempo para quererte más- dijo Sophie sin quitar su mirar del mío.  
-Entonces… no es un si ni un no, ¿es un tiempo?- pregunte para aclarar y ver si había entendido bien. Ella sonriso, se lamio el labio superior y siguió hablando.  
-¿Te parece?- pregunto aun sonriendo.  
-Es perfecto- dije sonriendo, ya que tengo una oportunidad, tengo un chance… tengo fe.  
-Pues así será… te prometo no demorarme mucho- dijo ahora acariciando mi mejilla.  
-Tomate todo el tiempo del mundo… te esperarle hasta la eternidad- dije sonriéndome.  
-Espero no llegar a eso- dijo Sophie soltando una pequeña risa.  
-Lo mismo digo, pero en serio te esperare la eternidad entera de ser necesario- dije mientras le daba un gentil beso en su mano y sonreía. Nos quedamos unos minutos en un silencio cómodo, miradas y sonrisas robadas era lo único que había en la sala de la casa de Soph, hasta que fuimos brutalmente interrumpidas por el sonido de mi celular en mi chaqueta.  
-Sian al habla… hola- dije aun sonriendo al igual que Sophie.  
-Hola… ¿quisiera saber dónde se ha metido estos dos días?- dijo mi padre al otro lado de la línea.  
-Papá… bueno…paso algo…- dije un poco asustada, está molesto yo lo sé.  
-Nada de algo… la quiero en este mismo momento en la casa- dijo gritando por el teléfono.  
-Dame el teléfono- dijo Sophie arrebatándome el teléfono y sin oportunidad de detenerla.  
-Bueno… soy Sophie… no me interesa nada de lo que diga, escuche y ya…..si tengo el valor de hablarle así, solo es una persona más para mi….no me interesa su estúpida empresa….su hija tuvo un accidente, estaba tan ebrio que ni se percató de la ambulancia que llamaron los vecinos…. si fue en su casa….no lo estoy inventada….piense lo que quiera pero es la verdad…si ella se quedara aquí…usted no va a venir porque lo saco a golpes…ya le dije que no me importa quién sea…arroje lo que quiera yo lo recogeré con gusto si es de Sian…si usted ya me harto desde que lo conocí…si adiós yo tampoco tiempo para personas como usted…si su hija me necesita…. Usted no se debe llamar padre… no se exprese así de ella… adiós- dijo Sophie completamente furiosa, colgando el teléfono y respirando para tratar de controlarse.  
-¿Soph?, ¿Estás bien?- dije sin moverme de sus piernas.  
-Si, dijo que estaba inventando todo para cubrirla de algo que hizo y que si no está para cuando regrese de no sé dónde tirara todas las cosas por su ventana- dijo Sophie aun furiosa.  
-Va de seguro a su oficina, le digo que tiene una firma de contratos muy importantes está semana y se enfurece más de lo normal- dije haciendo una mueca de frustración.  
-Bueno lo que sea… ¿Tienes aquí la llave de su casa?- pregunto Sophie.  
-Si… ¿Por qué pregunta?- dije un poco confundida.  
-Démela, iré a sacar un poco de ropa y cosa que creo que necesitaras- dijo Sophie sonriendo.  
-No se la daré, está loca, no quiero que la encuentre en mi casa- dije en tono de pánico.  
-Tranquila, le digo a mi papá que me acompañe y salgo tan rápido como entre, por favor, sé que quiere sus audífonos, libros y ropa limpia ya que la mía se le ve extraña- dijo riendo.  
-¿Me promete que no va tardar y que tendrán ustedes dos mucho, pero mucho cuidado?- dije mientras buscaba la llaves en mi pantalón.  
-Te lo prometo, aparte mi papá sabe karate- dijo Sophie riendo y acariciando mi frente.  
-Dudo lo del karate de Kevin pero bueno, aquí tiene y por favor no tarde- dije no muy convencida.  
-No sea tan exagerada, no que sea un monstro de otra dimensión que viene a exterminar a la raza huma y solo sobrevivirán las rubias guapas como usted- dijo Sophie y yo no pude evitar sonrójame por las palabras dichas por Soph "rubias guapas como usted".  
-Soph creo que tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas de ficción- dije riendo.  
-¿Yo?, si las veo porque a usted le gusta y son las únicas que renta- dijo riendo.  
-Vale, tiene razón, pero enserio, mucho cuidado, y traiga mi pijama favorita si puede, sabe que la amo- dije riendo y sin dejarla de mirar.  
-Delo por hecho- dijo Soph levantándose con sumo cuidado del sillón y sustituyendo sus piernas por una almohada y dándome un gentil beso en la frente.  
-Gracias- dije sonriendo y acomodándome nuevamente.  
-Tranquila, no hay nada que agradecer- dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
-¡PAPÁ! baja tenemos una misión que cumplir ya- grito Sophie desde las escaleras.  
-¿Qué pasa Soph porque gritas?- dijo Kevin desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras.  
-Baja, agarra las llaves de coche, tu chaqueta y te explico en el camino- dijo Sophie sonriendo.  
-Bueno- dijo Kevin haciendo lo que dice Sophie, el salió y Sophie antes de irse se detuvo.  
-No tardare lo prometo, no haga fiesta en mi ausencia- dijo Sophie riendo y cerrando la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

Han pasado 45 minutos desde que Sophie se ha ido con Kevin, mi casa no está tan lejos de la de ella, pero tengo miedo de que se hayan encontrado a mi padre y se haya armado pleito, no me imagino que desastre se armaría y me temo por Soph y Kevin, sé que ambos se saben defender, pero estamos hablando de mi padre, alguien que se convierte en una fiera con tan solo probar una gota de cerveza. Trato de levantarme del sofá para alcanzar mi teléfono que dejo Sophie en la mesa de la cocina, pero he de decir que me duele demasiado el cuerpo. No sé cómo le he hecho pero estoy de pie y rumbo a la mesa, al momento que quiero entrar a mis mensajes, escucho que se abre la puerta y veo entrar a Sophie y a Kevin sano y salvos.

-¿Sian qué demonios haces de pie?, no debes poner un pie fuera del sillón mientras esta la habitación- dijo Sophie soltando unas bolsas que cargaba y llevándome nuevamente al sillón.  
-Nada, solo quería mi celular que dejaste en la cocina- dije volviéndome a sentar en el sillón y sintiendo como cada musculo y hueso de mi cuerpo duele.  
-¿Para qué quisieras tú celular?- dijo Sophie volviendo a poner sus piernas como almohada.  
-Porque ya se estaban tardando y pensé que se habían encontrado con mi padre- dije tomando su mano y colocándola en mi frente, Soph enseguida me empezó a acariciar, amo eso.  
-No, estuvo tranquilo, no hubo seña del maldito- dijo Sophie con furia en su voz.  
-Sophie Webster no se exprese así- dijo Kevin desde el otro sillón.  
-Pero papa es un maldito, tú lo sabes- dijo Sophie aun furiosa.  
-Sí, pero no me gusta que te expreses así, no es de una adolecente- dijo Kevin en tono de regaño.  
-Bueno… Sian tranquila, no hubo seña de ese "señor"- dijo Sophie mirando a su padre para confirmar, Kevin solo sonrío y asintió con la cabeza y volvía su mirada al televisor.  
-Bueno Sian, entes de que mi padre me interrumpiera, te decía que estuvo bien, solo que pasamos a comprar unas cosas a la tienda y mi señor padre no decía entre pan integral o blanco- dijo Sophie riendo y tirando una mirada matadora a Kevin pero él ni siquiera alzo la mirada.  
-No hay problema, solo quería saber si estaban bien, en especial tu- dije sonriendo y mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amo.  
-Bueno chicas, creo que estoy de mas, Sophie avísame cuando regreses del mundo Sian para que baje a cenar, ya que creo que a Sian no le guste como cocino- escuche decir a Kevin más simplemente no podía dejar de ver a Sophie y creo que ella tampoco.  
-Lo que digas papá- dijo Sophie mientras me seguía viendo y acariciando.

KEVIN WEBSETER.

-Bueno chicas, creo que estoy de mas, Sophie avísame cuando regreses del mundo Sian para que baje a cenar, ya que creo que a Sian no le guste como cocino- dije subiendo las escaleras.

Yo sé que Sian es gay y sé que Sophie siente algo más que una simple amistad, si al principio fue un poco difícil de aceptar y de entender, sé que pronto habrá algo entre ellas si es que no lo hay ya, ver cómo actúan, como se llevan y hasta como pelean, sería un tonto en negar que a mi hija le gusta su amiga, y bueno hablamos de Sian, ella es una chica dulce, amable, atenta y se ve que quiere a mi hija bien, así que lo único que me queda es apoyarlas a ambas y esperar que sean felices, ya sea juntas o separadas pero felices ya que las dos han sufrido, Sophie con la pérdida de su mamá y Sian soportando a ese hombre que se hace llamar padre. Me encierro en mi habitación, resignado que hoy no cenare ya que creo que esas dos, no se despegaran nunca y no quiero ser inoportuno y bajar en algún momento clave para ellas.

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Estoy completamente perdida en la mirada de Sian, ella me sonríe y sé que se pierde igual que yo, no me doy cuenta y la sigo acariciando con dulzura, estamos en un silencio cómodo, y solo reaccionamos porque alguien toca la puerta. Sian se ha alterado un poco, creo que tiene miedo de que sea su padre, pero espero que por su bien no se le ocurra poner un pie cerca de esta casa ya que no dudare en usar el bate que está detrás de las escaleras o romperle algo en la cabeza.

-Iré a abrir- dije mientras trataba de pararme sin lastimar a Sian.  
-No, ¿Qué tal si es él?- dijo Sian tomando mi mano antes de que me pudiera alejar del sillón.  
-Sian, tranquila, solo voy a abrir mi puerta, no voy a hacer nada arriesgado- dije ya que comprendo sus nervios, pero trato de calmarla, ya que si las dos entramos en pánico no será muy útil.  
-Pero Soph- dijo Sian tratando de levantarse pero la volví a acostar.  
-Hey tranquila nena, solo veré quien es, aparte si fuera el ya habría derribado la puerta de tanto que lo hemos hecho esperar- dije sonriéndole y besando su frente.  
-Bueno en eso tienes razón- dijo volviéndose acostar y relajándose un poco.

Me pare del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta, la vi abrí con sumo cuidado y puede sentir la mirada de Sian en mí, eso hizo que me pusiera un poco más nerviosa, creo que debí llamar a mi padre, pero vamos Soph no exageres, el punto es tranquilizar a Sian, no darle motivos para que se ponga peor. Termino de abrir la puerta y veo a Emily, una chava del instituto, una chica agradable, y de muy buen sentido del humor, pero creo que quiere con Sian, por eso no es de mi total agrado.

-Hola Emily- dije con un tono falso de amabilidad.  
-Hola Sophie, perdón por venir, pero escuche que Sian había tenido un pequeño accidente e imagine que estaba contigo- dijo felizmente, simplemente no soporto su sonrisa.  
-Sí, aquí está, pasa está en la sala recostada- dije mostrándole el camino y con ganas de estrellarle la puerta en su cara junto con ese traste que trae en las manos.  
-Hola Sian- dijo felizmente acercándose a ella.

SIAN POWERS…

-Hola Sian- escucho decir a uno voz demasiado familiar, volteo y es Emily, esa chica anda detrás de mí como desde hace una semana, siempre me quiere acompañar a todos lados, es muy atenta y amable conmigo, pero simplemente no quiero nada con ella, solo tengo ojos para Sophie en estos momento y siempre será así.  
-Hola Emily… ¿qué haces por aquí?- dije regalándole una sonrisa de amabilidad.  
-Nada solo que fui al hospital por unos chequeos de mi padre y conozco a una enfermera que me dijo que estuviste en el hospital… ¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo acercándose a mí y tratando de ocupar el lugar que tenía Sophie antes de pararse, pero yo como pude me senté en el sillón y sonreí.  
-Nada, solo un pequeño incidente en el jardín trasero de mi casa, nada grave- dije soltando una pequeña carcajada ya que bueno, accidente se le puede llamar al exceso de alcohol en el cuerpo.  
-Ya veo…. ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo acercándose un poco más, pero Sophie empezó a ser ruidos con la garganta haciendo entender que está en la habitación, y por su expresión creo que no le agrada en lo absoluto la situación en la que me encuentro.  
-Estoy bien, tengo a la mejor enfermera personal del mundo- dije volteando ver a Sophie y dándole una enorme sonrisa que ella no dudo en devolverme.  
-Entiendo… ¿y tú excelente enfermera te tiene en un sillón?- dijo Emily haciendo que cortemos las miradas Sophie y yo para voltearla a ver y procesar unos momentos la pregunta ya que me perdí en Sophie por unos cuantos segundo, pero antes de que yo pudiera contestar Sophie lo hizo.  
-No… solo que mi padre está cambiando y arreglando unas cosas en MI habitación para que Sian este lo más cómoda posible- dijo Sophie a la defensiva. Yo solamente pude sonreír.  
-Bueno ya entendí- dijo Emily interpretando el tono de voz de Soph.  
-Sí, así que mientras tanto estoy aquí, ya que no quería que suba las escaleras y este de habitación en habitación hasta que esté lista donde estaré unos días- dije sonriendo a Soph.  
-Espera… ¿cómo que unos días?... ¿estarás en casa de Sophie unos días?- dijo Emily algo molesta, lo puedo notar en su mirada y en su tono de voz.  
-Para ser más exactos estará TODA una semana aquí por eso estará en MI habitación que es la más grande y cómoda- dijo Sophie orgullosamente.  
-No puede ser…- escuche susurrar a Emily mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dije como una inocente aunque sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho.  
-Nada, que… espero que te recuperes, por lo tanto te he traído un poco de pastel de chocolate que ha hecho mi madre, para que lo comas mientras estás en este incomodo sillón- dijo tratando de buscar algo a la situación mía y de Sophie.  
-Sophie, la habitación está lista, ayuda a Sian a subir, ordenare la cena y acomodare todo para mañana- grito Kevin bajando las escaleras y vi como Sophie le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa y una mirada de "te amo papa", ya que hasta yo sé que ha llegado en un momento justo.  
-Dale Sophie, que esperas, Sian no se puede quedar más en ese horrible sillón- dijo Kevin ya abajo, pero creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que hay visitas.  
-Papá…- dijo Sophie aclarándose nuevamente la garganta y señalando a Emily.  
-Oh disculpa, pensé que estábamos solos- dijo Kevin extendiendo su mano.  
-No se preocupe, venía un tanto ocupado- dijo Emily irónicamente.  
-Sí, ya sabes…. ¿y quién eres?- dijo Kevin sonriendo.  
-Soy Emily Soriano, voy con la chicas en el instituto- dijo tomando la mano de Kevin.  
-Mucho gusto Emily… Kevin Webster, el padre de Sophie- dijo Kevin felizmente.  
-Un placer señor- dijo Emily sin quitar la mirada de mí, eso se empieza habitúeselos convertir en algo incómodo y no agradable para Sophie.  
-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Kevin inocentemente.  
-En realidad nada, Emily ya se iba, ya que mañana hay escuela- dijo Sophie despegándose de la pared a lado de las escaleras y encaminándose hacia la puerta.  
-Si ya me iba- dijo Emily al ver que no le quedaba de otra, yo trataba de no reír.  
-Sí, adiós Emily, nos vemos pronto- dije aun tratando de no reír desde el sillón.  
-Espero te guste el pastel- dijo Emily ya casi sacada de la casa por Sophie.  
-Me encantara te lo aseguro- dije tratando de no reír, pero veo que se forma una sonrisa en su rostro y eso es una mala señal, creo que ha entendido mal mi última respuesta.  
-Adiós- dice Sophie cerrando la puerta y con mirada de satisfacción.  
-Bueno chicas, Soph sube a Sian, mientras ordenare pizza y unos bocadillos más, debes estar hambrientas… ¿le parece bien?- dijo Kevin tomando el teléfono.  
-Perfecto papá- dijo Sophie mientras se acercaba a mí y me ayuda a pararme.  
-Excelente Kevin muchas gracias por todo- dije sonriendo y tratando de no mostrar dolor.  
-De nada Sian ya eres parte de los Webster- dijo mientras íbamos a la mitad de la escalera.  
-Sophie…- le susurro en el odio.  
-¿Qué pasa nena?- dijo Sophie deteniéndonos ya arriba.  
-Con tu actitud hace unos momentos, me has dado más esperanzas de tenerte… te quiero- dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para ver ponerse un poco colorada y terminar nuestra travesía por el pasillo a su cuarto.  
-Yo igual te quiero y mucho- dijo sentándome en la cama de su cuarto y devolviéndome el beso en la frente y con la sonrisa que sé que solamente le formo yo.  
-No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso- dije juntando nuestras frentes y mirándonos fijamente.


	9. Chapter 9

SOPHIE WEBSTER….

-No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso- escuche decir a Sian mientras juntando nuestras frentes y nos miramos fijamente, como se nos está haciendo costumbre.

Después de varios minutos más de perdernos en la mirada de la otra, le di una pijama a Sian para que se cambiara y luego acomodarla en la cama de una manera que quede medio sentada, no tardo mucho mi padre en gritarme para que baje por la comida. Cuando regrese vi a Sian hablando por teléfono con su madre, pero ha omitido todo sobre su accidente y como de costumbre ha mentido de la situación de ella y el maldito de su padre, no sé porque se empeña en ocultarlo tanto, debería denunciarlo y que se pudra en alguna celda, pero yo sé que Sian tiene demasiado miedo de lo que le podría hacer cuando salga.

-Bueno, ya está llenita, cambiada y cobijada, creo que ha llegado el momento de que esta linda rubia se vaya a dormir- dije terminándola de cobijarla y sentándome a un lado de la cama.  
-Le tomare la palabra y dormiré, me siento exhausta- dijo Sian bostezando.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, necesita descansar, mañana antes de irme al instituto le traigo sus medicamentos y regreso en los descansos para ver cómo sigue- dije tomando su mano.  
-Soph, no te molestes tanto, solo con los medicamentos es más que suficiente, no tiene que venir cada hora del día a ver como sigo- dijo Sian entre sueño.  
-No es ninguna molestia, me quedaría todo el día si pudiera para mimarla y asegurarme que este bien, pero sé que mi padre por más que usted le agrade no me dejara faltar a la escuela- dije mientras Sian se terminaba de acomodar y veía como se le cerraban sus hermosos ojos.  
-Yo tampoco se lo permitiría- dijo ya más dormida que despierta.  
-Lo sé, ahora descanse, que yo igual lo hare- dije levantándome de la cama.  
-Espera…. ¿y mi beso de buenas noches?- dijo Sian sobresaltándose un poco, yo solo sonreí y me acerque nuevamente a ella, quite su fleco y le di un gentil beso en la frente.  
-Descanse, todo estará bien ya lo verá- dije volviendo a sonreír y luego alejándome de ella al ver que se quedó dormida, abro la puerta y la cierro con delicadeza para no despertarla.

Me cambio y tiro en la cama de la habitación que le iba a pertenecer a mi hermana Rosie cuando nos mudamos aquí a Southporth pero decidió irse a vivir a Liverpool con su novio y bueno, por una parte mi padre se alegró, ya que está siendo feliz pero claro que la extraña, yo lo hago aunque solo peleábamos cuando estábamos juntas, mis pensamientos están revueltos, más en todos ellos aparece una sola persona, y esa persona es Sian, sé que la quiero, pero me asusta la idea del qué dirán o como lo podría tomar alguna personas, así estoy hasta que me quedo profundamente dormida pensando en Sian y teniendo en claro una sola cosa… la quiero, la quiero demasiado y la quiero conmigo.

SIAN POWERS…

Han pasado ya tres días desde que regrese del hospital, Sophie está un tanto estresada, entre sus clases y estar conmigo la está volviendo loca, y no entiendo porque, ya le dije que se olvide de mí, ya casi no me duele nada y puedo caminar perfectamente, pero aun así sigue con la idea de que no me puedo parar de la cama, ya llevo tres días en ella y ya me he hartado de estar en ella, he de decir que Emily se ha estado dando vueltas por la casa de Soph la saca con la excusa de que tengo que descansar o simplemente le dice que estoy dormida y ni si quiera la deja pasar, amo en la manera en que Soph se pone celosa y aleja de mi a Emily.

Por fin es viernes y Soph ha regresado del instituto, ha estado platicando con Kevin acerca de lo que hará el fin de semana aparentemente Kevin ira a visitar a Rosie a Liverpool y Soph y yo nos quedaremos en casa ya que estará pronosticado una tormenta, Kevin aún no está del todo convencido de ir a visitar a Rosie, pero Soph lo está convenciendo de todo lo contrario, nunca había visto a Soph tan desesperada porque su padre se fuera el fin de semana, creo que Soph tiene algo en mente porque si no, no estuviera así.

-Bueno papa es hora de irte, o sino el bus te dejara y no queremos eso- dijo Soph apresurando a Kevin que está bajando de las escaleras  
-En realidad tu eres la que no quiere que pierda el bus, yo no tengo problema alguno en quedarme en casa este fin de semana- dijo Kevin riendo ya que Sophie quiere todo lo contrario.  
- Adiós Kevin, espero que te la pases bien- dije desde el sillón de la sala  
- Adiós chicas diviértanse, no se metan en problemas en especial tu Sophie- dijo Kevin tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al momento en que se cerró la puerta Sophie, sonrió y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón tomando mi mano con delicadeza dándome una dulce sonrisa que tanto amo.

-Por fin solas, ya quería que se fuera- dijo Soph toda ilusionada.  
-¿Por qué tanta desesperación en que tu padre se fuera?- dije riendo con ella un poco ilusionada, todo esto quiere decir que Soph me quiere a solas con ella, para mí eso es una excelente señal.  
-No por nada solo quería estar contigo y nada más- dijo Sophie guiñándome un ojo.  
- Y que haremos esta noche- dije acercándome a Sophie sonriéndole.  
- Que tal si voy por unas pelis y por algo de helado junto con gomitas- dijo Soph felizmente y acercándose igual a mí.  
-¿Las gomitas tendrán forma de osito?- dije como niña chiquita.  
-Lo que tú quieras- dijo Soph acariciándome la frente.  
- Entonces me parece una excelente idea.- dije cerrando los ojos y disfrutando nuestra piel juntas.  
-Bueno entonces ahorita regreso, antes de que empiece a llover- dijo Sophie alejándose, lentamente de mí y poniéndose de pie para agarrar sus llaves y chaqueta.  
- También pasare a la tienda por unas cosas de más para que este fin de semana, no tengamos la necesidad de salir de casa por la tormenta- dijo Sophie antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quede pensando y recordando todos los momentos que he vivido con Sophie y teniendo la sensación de felicidad en mí, sigo sin creer como una persona puede cambiar tu vida a pesar de que al principio solo te ofrece su amistad para luego convertirse en algo hermoso. Han pasado aproximadamente unos 30min desde que Sophie se fue, estoy preparando la sala y unos bocadillos para nuestra velada, ya que no podemos comer helado, chocolate y ositos de goma. Ya está todo listo solo queda que Soph llegue para que empiece la velada.

-Sian ya regrese- dijo Sophie en el momento de abrir la puerta toda empapada, creo que la tormenta ha empezado antes de lo previsto.  
-Vaya Soph creo que la tormenta ha empezado antes, ve a cambiarte mientras yo acomodo y pongo la película- dije tomando la bolsa.  
-No tarda nada- dijo Sophie subiendo rápidamente las escaleras mientras que yo veía que había comprado, exactamente, un par de minutos después, baja corriendo las escaleras con un pijama y una toalla en el cabello.  
-Bueno ya estoy lista, para que empiece la función- dijo Sophie sentándose en el sillón conmigo.  
-Dale… ¿Qué peli rentaste?- dije husmeando la pequeña bolsa con 4 pelis.  
-Rente, románticas, espero no le moleste- dijo Sophie colocándose su cabeza en mis piernas y regalándome un hermosa y enorme sonrisa.  
-Perfecto- dije ahora yo acariciando su frente mientras que ella le pone inicio a la peli.

Estuvimos viendo el extraño caso de Benjamín Burton, están en la parte donde se rencuentran y están viviendo juntos, es maravilloso y trágico a la vez, mientras él se vuelve más joven ella va muriendo lentamente por así decir, más eso lo sé porque ya he visto esta peli ya que no le estoy prestando demasiada atención, estoy perdida en el cabello y la frente de Sophie que acaricio, mientras que ella está súper concentrada, se ve que nunca la había visto. Ya ha terminado la peli y nos estamos mirando a los ojos como ya es nuestra costumbre, le sonrió y ella me devuelve la dulce sonrisa que solo me da a mí y a nadie más.

-Se que no lo debería decir pero… te quiero, te quiero demasiado Sophie- dije un poco temerosa ya que Soph me ha pedido tiempo, y le dije que la esperaría el tiempo necesario y el que ella necesitara, mas mi cuerpo y todo mi ser me pide a gritos que la bese, que la bese como si no hubiera mañana, mas no lo quiero volverlo a hacer si ella no quiere.  
-Sian….yo…igual….te…quiero…mucho- dice Sophie igual de temerosa que yo.  
-¿Qué estamos haciendo entonces?, muero por ti, pero te esperare lo prometo- dije aun acariciándola, amo como su piel se eriza con la mía, simplemente lo amo.  
-No tengo idea, pero yo igual te quiero, más tengo miedo de arrepentirme y lastimarte, sabes que eso es lo último que quisiera hacer- dijo desviando su mirada de la mía.  
-Soph no tengas miedo, dame una oportunidad y te demostrare un amor sincero, ya que es lo que siento por ti mi Soph- dios no me la creo le acabo de decir MI SOPH nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, solo lo decía en mis pensamientos, pero bueno es hora que salga de mi boca y pensamientos.  
-Yo no tengo duda de ti Sian, tengo duda y miedo de mí, no quiero lastimarte, tengo pavor de lastimarte, pavor- dijo Soph aún sin mirarme a los ojos.  
-No tengas miedo, sé que tienes malas experiencias amorosas, estuve ahí contigo y sé que por esas mismas experiencias tienes miedo de lastimarte, pero Sophie no soy Ben, no te dejaría por nada en este mundo te lo seguro, serías lo más maravillosos que me podría pasar- dije agarrando a Sophie de la cara con suma delicadeza y sonriéndole.  
-Te quiero…te quiero por todo lo que has dicho, por todo lo que eres y solo necesitaba eso para estar segura, perdón si te he hecho remarla demasiado, y claro que sé que no eres como ese maldito, nadie lo es y menos tú, jamás, escúchame, jamás te vuelvas a comparar con él, no te llega ni a los tobillos, eres mucho mejor que él, siempre lo serás- dijo Sophie enderezándose rápidamente del sillón y tomando fuertemente mis manos.  
-Sophie….-dije, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, Sophie me volvió a interrumpirme.  
-No digas nada, solo déjame decirte que… prometo ser una excelente novia- dijo Sophie juntando nuestras frente y sonriendo, juro que podía sentir su respiración, era un poco rápida y tosca.  
-¿Qué has dicho?- dije un poco en shock.  
-Que me dejes intentar ser una buena novia, hare hasta lo imposible y más por hacerte la persona más feliz, y como haz esperado esto días, te pido que lo seas siempre conmigo bebe- dijo Sophie mientras sentía una ligera lagrima en mi mejilla que le pertenecía a ella.  
-Prometo ser la persona más considerada y paciente en todo el mundo si te tengo a mi lado- dije acercándome cada vez más a sus labios, más quiero que ella del movimiento final.  
-Gracias, te juro que daré lo mejor de mí por ti bebe- dijo Sophie cerrando el espacio entre nuestros labios y moviéndolos lentamente, sonrío dentro mío y respondo en ese mismo segundo el beso, lento y pasivo, así empieza mi primer beso como la novia de mi querida Sophie Webster…


	10. Chapter 10

SOPHIE WEBSTER….

Llevamos un largo tiempo besándonos, es que simplemente los labios de Sian son dulces y adictos, siento como nos empieza a faltar el aire a las dos y lentamente nos vamos separando y juntando nuestras frentes, sonreímos mas no tengo palabras que decir en estos momentos.

-Te quiero, no te arrepentirás- dijo Sian un poco tímida pero sonriéndome.  
-Después de este beso, yo tampoco lo creo-dije volviéndola a besar, el beso era lento y dulce, poco a poco nos fuimos acostando en el sillón de tal manera que yo quede encima de Sian.  
-Soph, cuidado te vas a…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase ya estaba en el suelo.  
-Dolió… ¿y si mejor vamos mi habitación?, creo que el sillón no está hecho para dos personas que se quieren besar cómodamente- dije riendo y levantándome del suelo.  
-Si mejor, a parte los rayos me empiezan a asustar un poco… ¿Kevin llego bien con Rosie?- dijo Sian ayudándome a levantarme y luego mirando por la ventana de la sala, llueve como nunca y hay muchos truenos y relámpagos, es hermoso y tenebroso a la vez.  
-Sí, cuando estaba en la tienda comprando me marco que ya estaba en casa de Rosie, con Jasón y que ahí igual había llegado un poco de la tormenta ya que estaba lloviendo- dije acercándome a Sian por detrás y abrazándola por la cintura.  
-Qué bueno… ¿Y cómo está tu hermana?- dijo con la mirada en la mojada calle.  
-Bien, dice mi padre que sigue siendo la misma loca obsesionada por la moda y se dio cuenta en solo una hora que estuvo con ella- dije riendo y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello a Sian para luego colocar mi barbilla en su hombro y ver también a la calle.  
-Siempre será así tu hermana, no cambiara nunca- dijo ahora volteándose y juntando nuestras frentes, sonreímos y me dio un pequeño beso.  
-Eso espero, así la quiero como te quiero a ti- dije ahora dándole un beso más profundo.

Después de estar un rato más junto a esa ventana decidimos subir a mi cuarto y terminar de ver otra peli, ahora toco ver La propuesta, ahora Sian es la que está perdida en la tele, mientras la tengo en mis brazos y la acaricio, yo ya vi esa peli así que ocupo mimarla. Después de que termino la peli, nos perdimos nuevamente en nuestras miradas, es que simplemente tiene los ojos más azules y más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Soph, sabes que me encanta estar así contigo, sin decir ninguna palabra y decirlo todo con la mirada, pero… tengo hambre- dijo Sian riendo y tímidamente.  
-Yo igual, muero de hambre… ¿bajamos?- dije mientras le volvía a sonreír.  
-Sí, yo preparo la cena, hoy consentiré a mi linda novia- dijo Sian con una sonrisa aún más grande de la que ya me estaba dando.  
-¿Quieres saber algo?- dije inclinándome nuevamente a sus labios.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Sian medio alzándose.  
-Amo que me digas novia- dije riendo y cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre nosotras.  
-Pues vete acostumbrando ya que te lo diré las veces que se me haga posible- contesto al separarnos del beso y enderezarnos en la cama para darnos un tierno abrazo.  
-Bueno hora de cenar-dije besando su frente y tratando de pararme ya que realmente muero de hambre, pero no había dicho nada ya que estábamos demasiado cómodas.  
-Sí, bajemos, quiero comida- dijo Sian algo ansiosa y saliendo de la cama, creo que también tiene hambre, no almorzamos por estar viendo la película y estar platicando de nosotras.  
-Sí, ya voy tranquila nena, comeremos algo rico y luego volvemos a ver las pelis, rente un clásico, "WALL-E"- dije toda feliz mostrándole la cuja de la película.  
-Soph, cariño, ese no es un clásico, es moderna, los clásicos son los de los 90 para atrás- dijo Sian riéndose y saliendo de la habitación y yo la sigo.  
-Para mí es un clásico, amo la peli y la veré con alguien que igual quiero un poco más cada día que paso a su lado- dije alcanzándola en las escaleras y enrollando mis brazos en su cintura.  
-Soph, cuidado, nos botaras, no quiero otra vez ir al hospital y menos que tu estés en el- dijo Sian agarrándose del barandal de mis escaleras y riendo, creo que la agarre un poco fuerte.  
-Si lo siento nena, es que simplemente ya no te quiero lejos de mí- dije girándola y besándola.  
-Veo que estas demasiada cariñosa….y me encanta-dijo Sian tomando aire y volviéndome a besar.  
-Pues acostúmbrate, quiero hacerte feliz y no despegarme de ti ninguna hora del día- dije riendo y besándola para luego abrazarla fuertemente y medio alzarla.  
-Pero no podremos…mi padre- dijo Sian al momento en que la baje, yo me quede helada, siento como me hierve la sangre solo de pensar en ese desgraciado.  
-Soph… tengo que volver a casa el lunes, y afrontar lo que mi padre hará conmigo porque no estuve ahí- dijo Sian aún en el abrazo y presionándome con más fuerza a ella.  
-Tu no volverás ahí, no mientras me tengas a mí, no lo permitiere- dije apartándola unos cm de mí.  
-Soph sabes que tengo que regresar, soy menor de edad, él es mi tutor legal hasta dentro de unos meses- dijo Sian tristemente y volviéndome a abrazar.  
-No soportare ni permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño, no me lo perdonaría, basta de tanto Sian, esto no está en discusión- dije con voz autoritaria.  
-Claro que no está a discusión, volveré y punto, y solo te pido que estés a mi lado y soportare todo, solo unos meses amor, solo unos meses- dijo Sian besándome ligeramente los labios y mirándome a los ojos hasta que de mala manera asentí y me volvió a abrazar.  
-Siempre lo estaré- dije abrazándola fuertemente y quedarnos así unos minutos.

Bajamos y Sian preparo la cena como me había dicho, estuvimos hablando hasta que se fue la luz y ya no pudimos seguir viendo películas, así que buscamos unas cuantas velas y subimos a mi habitación, la escena era demasiada romántica así que decidimos aprovecharla, nos acostamos en mi cama y estuvimos besándonos y platicando un rato hasta que nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas y he de mencionar que ha sido uno de mis mejores fines de semana a pesar de la tormenta, aunque debo de agradecer, amo la lluvia y no pude escoger un mejor clima para que Sian y yo nos hagamos novias, fue PERFECTO.

SIAN POWERS…

Desde muy pequeña mi destino ha sido sufrir, soportar por casi 14 años las peleas de mi padre no es nada linda, y digo 14 ya que es a partir de donde tengo memoria, mas no se me haría extraño saber que peleaban desde un principio, podría decir que lo mejor de todo es que nunca se hubieran casado más yo no hubiera nacido y bueno, no estaría pensando todo esto. Pero bueno dejando a un lado las paradojas temporales acerca de mi existencia o no, quiero decir, nacer en una familia de peleas, soportarlos, llorar muchas horas todas las noches debidos a que te sientes ignoradas por todo el mundo y más por tus padres, que llegue el divorcio y tener la esperanza de que todo será mejor, pero no, tu madre no se quiere hacer responsable de ti, y quedar atado con un maniático que se hace adicto a la bebida y cree que la causante de todos sus problemas es una, es algo terrible, pero saben, a pesar de todo lo que cuento mi vida no ha sido tan mala, si ya sé, me golpea, insulta y rebaja de una larva, pero dejando eso a un lado conocí a un estupenda chica, morena, alta y de unos hermosos ojos azules, que tenía una hermana que le encantaba adornar sus calcetines y a la hora de deporte se confunden y ahí empieza una linda amistad, es algo maravilloso, conocer a alguien que daría la vida por ti y ser solo tu amiga, irte enamorando poco a poco de ella para terminar como estamos en esto momentos, abrazadas y despertándonos lentamente en los brazos de la otra, vea a Sophie empezar a abrir sus ojos, yo ya tengo unos 10 minutos despiertas, mas no pude evitar admirarla y acariciarla todo este tiempo.

-Buenos días mi linda rubia- dijo Sophie medio alzándose y dándome un gentil beso.  
-Buenos días mi morena hermosa- dije devolviéndole el beso y sonriendo.  
-¿Cómo ha dormido está noche?- dijo Sophie acomodándose en mi pecho.  
-Déjame decirte que ha sido la más espectacular noche de toda mi vida, ya que te tuve toda la noche en mi brazos- dije aun sonriéndola y acercándola un poco más a mí.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, ya que te prometo que no será ni la primera ni la última noche que pasaremos así- dijo Sophie volviéndome a besar pero un poco más profundo.  
-¿Qué hora son?- dije sonriendo al separarnos del beso, ya que está nublado y no sé si es madrugada, mañana o medio día, es que simplemente el tiempo no corre cuando estoy con ella.  
-A ver, déjame busco mi celular que debe andar en alguna parte de esta cama- dijo Sophie alzando las sabanas y buscando su celular como loca.  
-Celular de Soph…aparece, te necesitamos para ver qué hora es- dije riendo y buscando con ella.  
-Aquí esta….son las 10:30 de la mañana- dijo Sophie checando su celular y poniendo mala cara.  
-¿Está todo bien amor?- dije acercándome a ella y tratando de ver su celular.  
-Si…bueno no, no sé, mi padre me mandó un mensaje saludándome y diciendo que miremos las noticas del canal local- dijo Sophie saliendo de la cama, yo me quede un poco pensativa.  
-¿Me acompañas?- dijo Sophie tendiéndome su mano, yo sonreí y la tome con gusto.  
-A donde tú quieras- dije sonriéndola y deteniéndola en la puerta para besarla.

Bajamos y nos preparamos un desayuno exprés, para luego acomodarnos en el sillón, y prender la televisión, al principio pasaban un reportaje turístico de Southporth, pero luego vimos lo que creo que Kevin quería que vieras, un boletín, donde informaban que debido a la tormenta y los daños que estaba dejando lo que son las clases y el trabajo estaban suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, se recomendaba no salir de nuestras casas por nada del mundo y seguir las medidas de seguridad que daban en el mismo boletín, Sophie y yo nos mirábamos y sonreímos, eso significaba que estaríamos un par de días más juntas y sin interrupciones.

-Papa si ya vimos las noticias…si tranquilo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte….si compre comida extra, tenemos para una semana….papá Sian y yo sabremos cuidarnos, tranquilo no estés tan preocupado, Rosie te necesita más que nosotras en estos momentos….bueno adiós, te quiero- dijo Sophie colgando el teléfono y acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón conmigo.  
-¿Todo en orden?- dije acomodándome con ella y jugando con un mechón de su cabello.  
-Sí, solo que el departamento de mi hermana se está filtrando agua por las paredes y mi padre junto con Jasón se están jugando la vida para ver como repararlo, pero estaba preocupada por nosotras, y también dijo que regresara lo más pronto posible, que nos cuidemos y que tú estás a cargo de mi- dijo Sophie acercándose a mí y tentándome a un beso.  
-¿Con que yo estoy a cargo de ti?- dije riendo y alejándome para jugar un rato.  
-Si, tendré que hacer todo lo que me pidas y sin negarme o quejarme, espero no se aproveche de mi- dijo Sophie riendo y ahora si besándome, pero yo termine el beso para tentarla más.  
-¿Y si te pido que te quedes todo el día abrazada a mi lo haría?- dije riendo.  
-Sin reproche alguno- contesto Sophie acercándose a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.  
- Excelente…y ahora… ¿Si te tipo que me beses como si no hubiera mañana también lo harías?- dije levantando una ceja y poniendo carita de perrito.  
-Veamos…tengo a la chica más sexy y guapa de todo Southporth pidiendo que la bese todo el día ¿Y todavía me pregunta si lo haría?- dijo Sophie riéndose y acercándose un poco más a mí.  
- Con mucho gusto- dijo Sophie acercándose a mí y besándome lenta pero profundamente.


	11. Chapter 11

SIAN POWERS…

Llevamos aproximadamente 30 minutos besándonos sin control, Sophie está encima de mí en el sillón y mis manos se aferran a su cabellera, es inevitable que el beso sea cada vez más rápido y excitante, nuestro cuerpo están pidiendo más, pero ambas sabemos que es demasiado rápido para dar un paso como ese, lentamente vamos disminuyendo el beso y tratando de recuperar el aliento, estamos despeinadas y Sophie sigue arriba de mi, le doy un pequeño beso en su nariz y ella deja caer todo su peso sobre mí, odio cuando hace eso, lo sabe, siempre que vamos a la playa hace lo mismo, deja caer todo su cuerpo sobre mí y me tortura, dice que es divertido ver mi cara de sufrimientos y escuchar mis suplicas para que se levante.

-Soph, no, amor, quítate de mí, me aplastas- dije tratando de quitarla, pero Soph pone resistencia.  
-¿Me estas llamando gorda?- dijo Sophie en un tono de ofensa.  
-No, bueno si, no sé amor, solo quiero respirar- dije riendo y aun tratando de librarme de ella.  
-Contéstame esta pregunta y te dejare ir- dijo Sophie poniendo más peso.  
-La que quieras…con tal de que respire de nuevo- dije riendo pero tratando de quitarla.  
-¿Me quieres?- dijo Sophie medio alzándose y mirándome directos a los ojos.  
-Eso no se pregunta, te quiero demasiado, un día un poco más- conteste y dándole un gentil beso en los labios, en eso sentí como se alzó y me beso más profundamente.  
-Lo sé, solo lo quería escuchar de tu linda boquita- dijo Sophie al separarnos del último beso.  
-¿Bueno que haremos hoy, tenemos toda la tarde y noche?- dije riendo y viendo que Sophie se empezaba a levantar del sillón.  
-No lo sé, aunque bueno, no hay mucha opción, no podemos salir, pero con tal de estar contigo no me importa nada- dijo Soph desde la cocina.  
-¿Te parece si terminamos de ver las pelis de ayer?- dije parándome igual del sillón y haciéndole compañía en la cocina.  
-Me parece perfecto amor- dijo Sophie tomando el vaso de agua que se había servido mientras que yo la agarraba por detrás y trazaba pequeños besos en su cuello.  
-¿Qué tal si mejor subimos a mi habitación para estar más cómodas?-dijo Soph alegremente.  
-Suena excelente- dije riendo y empezando a corretear a Soph por toda la sala.

Estuvimos viendo películas, riendo, comiendo y sobre todo besándonos, Sophie es tan dulce, me roba besos y me saca sonrisas cada segundo. Después de un buen rato vimos el atardecer juntas desde la habitación de Kevin, luego nos quedamos dormidas viendo las noticias en la habitación de Soph, son tan aburridas que nos adormecen en un dos por tres. Al despertarme veo que todavía es de madrugada, checo mi reloj y son las 4:30 am, alzo la mirada y veo a Sophie completamente dormida, se ve demasiado tierna, estoy entre sus brazos, sigue sentada y su cabeza esta contra la pared, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, me trato de zafar de sus brazos, cuando lo logro, acuesto a Sophie en la cama ya que no quiero que despierte con dolor de cuello ni nada por el estilo, me salgo de la cama y checo mi celular, tengo 3 mensaje y una llamada perdida de mi padre, cierro de golpe el celular, lo tiro a un lado de la alfombra y me siento junto a la ventana del cuarto de Soph, veo como sigue todavía la lluvia, la calle esta empapada y veo a una que otra personas en las corren para protegerse de la tormenta, siento un huracán de emociones, trato de repasar mi vida y darme cuenta que fue lo que hice para llegar a estar donde estoy, sé que no es la mejor, pero saben, la persona que está en este momento en la cama durmiendo es mi razón de ser feliz y de lidiar con mi padre todos los días, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una dulce voz…

-¿Sian?, ¿amor?, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?, ¿qué hora son?- dijo Sophie tallándose los ojos.  
-Tarde amor, si ya voy, solo me pareció escuchar algo- dije levantándome y volviendo a la cama.  
-Quédate conmigo y nada te pasara, te lo aseguro- dijo Sophie extendiendo sus brazos para envolverme con ellos como antes de que me levantara.  
-Lo sé amor, prometo no apartarme de ti nunca- dije acomodándome en su cuerpo y dándole un gentil besos en los labios y volviendo a dejar que Morfeo me lleve.

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Han pasado tres días ya desde que pudimos volver a la normalidad después de la tormenta, mi padre llego hace unos días, y con otros vecinos estuvo ayudando a recoger basura, la tormenta trajo demasiado aire y voto muchas ramas y uno que otro árbol, Sian regreso a su casa y tenía miedo, pero estuve con ella, su padre nos grito de todo, le quiso pegar mas yo me metí, se volvió todo un drama, pero al final se calmo y se largo a quien sabe donde a seguir tomando. Ahora Sian me espera abajo para ir a la escuela, no escuche mi despertador como de costumbre y ya se me ha hecho tarde y por lo tanto a Sian también, ella está abajo con mi padre desayunando mientras yo doy vueltas como loca por toda mi habitación buscando mis útiles, quiero hablar con mi padre está tarde para explicarle bien lo de Sian, ya sé que él lo sabe, hasta mi hermana Rosie que esta a varios kilómetros de mi lo sabe, una vez que estaba molesta me pregunto si había peleado con Sian, y ahí me conto que pesaba que andaba de novia con Sian, creo que ese fue la primera vez que vi a Sian como algo más que mi amiga, más trataba de negarlo por todo lo ya dicho.

-Soph, date prisa, se nos hace tarde para el instituto- grito Sian desde las escaleras.  
-Si, ya sé, no me grites que me altero más- dije riendo y bajando las escaleras.  
-Si bueno, pero si no te grito no te apresuras, ya no quiero más retardos y no creo que Kevin quiera seguir firmándolos- dijo Sian riendo y mi padre igual.  
-Ya basta, acá se ha hecho un complot en mi contra, mejor nos vamos al instituto- dije agarrando a Sian de la mano y saliendo de la casa, mientras que ella sigue riendo.  
-Adiós papá, nos vemos en la tarde- dije cerrando la puerta.  
-¿Cómo amaneció está mañana mi linda novia?- dijo Sian mientras caminamos tomadas de la mano a la parada de bus.  
-Muy bien, más si un hermosa rubia me esperaba para ir a la escuela- dije riendo y besándole su mejilla con discreción, no queremos que media cuidad se entere que estamos saliendo.  
-Sé que ya es tarde pero ¿Le parece si hacemos una escala antes de ir a la escuela?- dijo Sian alzando las cejar y sonriéndome.  
-Si es contigo… claro que si- dije sonriendo, mientras sentía como ella me jalaba y empezábamos a correr mientras ambas reíamos como locas.

Llegamos a un pequeño callejón y Sian no me tiempo de decir nada y se tiro a mis labios, yo no tarde en reaccionar y la bese con mucha intensidad, alce a Sian de tal forma que ella quedara en mis brazos y encima de un pequeño montículo de cemento, me odiara cuando vea su pantalón manchado. El beso va aumentando un poco más, el aire empieza a faltar y Sian esta igual de agitada que yo, nos separamos lentamente del beso y juntamos nuestras frentes para reírnos.

-¿Me parece que ya es un tanto tarde para ir a clases no crees?- dije riendo y dándole un gentil beso en los labios a Sian mientras ella seguía riendo.  
-Pienso lo mismo… ¿qué sugieres hacer?- dijo Sian devolviéndome el beso.  
-Por el momento seguir besándote, luego ya veremos- dije riendo y volviéndola a besar.  
-Creo que tenemos alguna clase de conexión ya que pienso lo mismo- dijo Sian en el beso y enredando sus manos en mi pelo, amo cuando hace eso, por lo tanto yo la alce un poco más y seguimos besándonos por una media hora, hasta que escuchamos gente pasar y nos detuvimos.  
-Soph amor ¿habrá otra tormenta?- dijo Sian mirando el cielo y viendo como está nublado.  
-Pues no he escuchado nada, pero sé que estamos en épocas de lluvia así que no me sorprendería- dije mientras vamos abrazadas por la cuidad, la gente sabe que somos mejores amigas, así que bueno estar abrazadas no sería nada nuevo.  
-Me gusta la lluvia, desde chiquita me encanta sentarme junto a una ventana y observarla es demasiado relajante, siento que mis problemas se lo llevan la lluvia- dijo Sian deteniéndonos.  
-Pues a mí me recuerda noches con mamá, ella siempre iba a mi cuarto a cerrar mi ventada y acobijarme- dije recordándose esos tiempos con mi madre.  
-Sabes que siento mucho lo de tu mamá Soph, daría todo por tener un buen recuerdo con la mía, en lugar de peleas y gritos- dijo Sian tristemente.  
-Ven… vamos a un lugar más tranquilo a conversar- dije volteando y empezar a caminar.  
-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Sian cuando nos metimos por el muelle.  
-Tranquila confía en mi amor, lo descubrí una vez que estabas trabajando y tu jefe estaba dando sus rondas, sabes que me da miedo, él y de meterte en problemas- dije con una escaza sonrisa.  
-¿No entiendo porque te da miedo?, es un amor- dijo Sian riendo.  
-Tengo mi razones, lo sabes- dije riendo ya que es uno de los profesores que lleve en Weatherfield y digamos que yo no era de su agrado por llegar siempre tarde sus clases.  
-Aquí podremos platicar tranquilas- dije mostrándole un lindo parque, un poco abandonado pero al fin lindo, ya que quiero que se convierta en nuestro lugar.  
-Wau, amor es excelente- dijo Sian al verlo.  
-Amor, no es la gran cosa, pero si lo deseas, este será nuestro lugar, cada vez que estemos tristes o simplemente queramos un tiempo para las dos, vendremos aquí, seremos nosotras dos, el resto del mundo no importara y te mostrare cuanto te quiero- dije sentándola en un columpio y arrodillándome para quedar a su altura.  
-¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?- dijo Sian con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-No lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé, y te prometo ser siempre lo mejor, prometo protegerte y quererte un poco más cada día, eres mi amiga, mi novia y quiero que seas más cada día que pase a tu lado- dije secando la lagrima que recorría en estos momento sus mejillas. En ese mismo momento empezó a llover y sonreímos.  
-¿Te gustaría concederme una pieza bajo la lluvia?- dije parándome y extendiéndole mi mano.  
-Sera todo un honor- contesto Sian tomando mi mano y sonriendo.  
Estuvimos bailando a lo loco, ya que ninguna de las dos sabemos bailar muy bien que digamos, la música era la lluvia que recorría nuestros cuerpos, ¿el escenario?... fácil, el mío los ojos de Sian y el de ella mis ojos, mostramos amor en nuestras miradas y ambas lo sabemos, sin decir nada mas alce a Sian para darle vueltas y caer ambas al piso, quedando ella encima de mí y sonriéndome, solo basto nuestras miradas para saber lo que ambas pedimos, y eso es un lindo beso, nuestro primer beso bajo la lluvia.  
-Dime loca o como quieras pero, sé que solo llevamos como una semana juntas pero yo…- dijo Sian tratando de hablar, pero el agua se le metía en la boca, está lloviendo como no tienen idea y aun así no nos importan en lo absoluto.  
-Pero Sophie Webster TE AMO- dijo Sian tímidamente y alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, yo me quede viéndola unos segundos para contestarle sinceramente.  
-Yo igual TE AMO Sian- dije viéndola a los ojos y volviendo a cerrar el espacio que hay entre nosotras y sellando nuestras palabras con un lindo y tierno beso.


	12. Chapter 12

SIAN POWERS….

-Yo igual TE AMO- escucho decir a Sophie y eso solo me hace sonreír más y volverla a besar.  
-Sian amor, ten fe en mi, nunca te fallare, siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo- dijo Sophie al separarnos del beso y tratando de quitar el agua de mi rostro.  
-No tengo ni la menor duda en ti mi Soph- conteste acostándome en su pecho y sentir el agua fluir por nuestro cuerpos, Sophie solo me abrazo con más fuerza.  
-Amor, hay que ir a casa, no quiero que te de gripe- dijo Soph separándome un poco de ella.  
-Un ratito más y nos vamos, lo prometo- dije acomodándome nuevamente en su pecho.

Estuvimos así unos 15 minutos más hasta que empezaron los relámpagos y decidimos que esa fue la señal para ir a casa. Llegamos a casa se Sophie y está completamente vacía, Kevin debe estar en el trabajo y bueno es el único que vive aquí aparte de Sophie, subimos rápidamente a la habitación de ella y nos damos cuenta de lo anegado que hemos dejado el cuarto y todo el trayecto a él, nos miramos y solo se nos ocurre reírnos sin parar.

-Soph amor, déjame te ayudo a limpiar- dije aun riendo.  
-No, ya te dije que te metas a bañar, estar mojada te hará mal- dijo Sophie desde abajo.  
-Bueno, ¿me prestas ropa?- dije desde la puerta de su cuarto.  
-Sabes que si amor, agarra lo que te guste mi armario- dijo Soph subiendo las escaleras.  
-Está bien, no tardo para que tú te bañes tampoco quiero que te enfermes, eres demasiada dramática cuando te da gripe amor- dije riendo y metiéndome a la ducha.  
-No soy dramática, que me sienta mal y tu no me entiendas y tampoco mi padre es una cuestión demasiado diferente tú lo sabes- dijo Sophie en son de defenderse a ella misma.  
-Lo que tú digas amor, lo que tú digas- dije riendo y dejando correr el agua mientras me desvisto.

Me tome mi tiempo para calentarme, dejando correr el agua caliente por todo mi cuerpo, después de unos minutos, salí de la ducha y veo a Sophie sentada esperándome, seguía completamente mojada, no entiendo porque no se ha quitado ni siquiera la ropa mojada, es mas terca que yo.

-Amor, listo, al agua patita, te vas a enfermar- dije levantando a Soph de la silla y ciento que está completamente helada, la voy a matar, se debió quitar la ropa.  
-Si, tengo mucho frio- dijo Soph metiéndose a la ducha, abrí las llaves y la metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente y poniéndole un par de toallas a su alcance.  
-¿Estarás bien sola?- dije antes de salir del baño.  
-Si amor, solo me voy a bañar- dijo Sophie irónicamente, me sonrió y yo le sonreír.

Salí del baño y me tire en su cama, encontré unos papeles debajo de la almohada, eran una investigación que tenemos de tarea para entregar en unos días, lo cual me recuerda que no lo he hecho, reviso la información, cuando veo a Sophie salir de su baño envuelta en toallas y sale vapor del baño, ama el agua caliente, mas a veces siento que exagera un poco, me rio y veo como camina tímidamente a su armario, agarrar su ropa y antes de meterse a su baño se sonríe y guiña un ojo, yo solo pude reír igual que ella.

-Listo, ya estamos bañadas y cambiadas- dice Soph acomodándose a un lado mío.  
-Si, necesitábamos ese baño, solo a nosotras se nos ocurre estar afuera bajo la lluvia- dije riendo mientras Soph me envuelve con sus brazos y siento su cálido pecho.  
-No te quejes fue demasiado romántico- dijo Sophie riendo y besando mi cabeza.  
-Fue perfecto- conteste aferrada a la blusa de Soph.  
-Amor…- dijo Sophie separándome un poco de ella y sonriéndome.  
-¿Qué pasa Soph?- dije un poco desconcertada, no sé que me quera preguntar.  
-¿Te das cuentas que nos hemos saltado todo el cole?- dijo riendo.  
-Shhh, será nuestro pequeño secreto- dije riendo y volviéndome a acomodar.  
-Seguro, cualquier cosa si llega mi padre, diremos que nos retiraron antes por la lluvia ¿va?-dijo Sophie abrazándome y riendo.  
-¿Harás que le mienta a mi suegro?- conteste igualmente riendo.  
-Si lo dices así, suena feo, prefiero el termino, "no decir la verdad"- dijo Soph seria.  
-Lo que digas amor- dije riendo y alzándome para besar ligeramente sus perfectos labios.  
-Sian, amor, bajemos por algo de comer, muero de hambre- dijo Sophie alejándome un poco de ella y sonriéndome para luego mirarme a los ojos como siempre lo hace.  
-Claro, amor ¿crees que nos traerán comida si pedimos?- dije buscando en mi celular el nombre de una pizzería cerca de la casa de Sophie.  
-No lo sé, no perdemos nada con intentar- contestó Sophie sentándose en la cama.  
-Bueno… lo averiguaremos en unos momentos- dije marcando el número.  
-De champiñones, con orillas de queso y mucho ajo- dijo Sophie completamente alucinada.  
-Esta bien, pero sin el ajo, sabes que no me gusta amor- dije mientras esperaba ser atendida.  
-Bueno, pero son con quesito y champiñones- dijo tirándose en la cama de tal que forma que su cabeza quedo en mis piernas y yo se la acariciaba dulcemente.  
-¿Si?... bueno… hola, si que tal… ¿quería saber si me podrían traer una pizza?... está cerca menos de dos cuadras… ¿enserio?... excelente… una grande con champiñones y orilla de queso… ¿por qué no?, a mi novia le gusta… si, espere se la paso para que den la dirección- dije cediendo el teléfono a Soph y escuchando como le da la dirección.  
-Si bueno gracias… si no hay problema, 30 minutos excelentes- dijo Sophie colgando el teléfono.  
-Listo, la comida viene en camino- dije abrazando a Soph y besándola.  
-¿Amor le dijiste al chavo que tienes novia?- dijo Soph riendo en el abrazo.  
-Creo que sí, es curioso, no lo pensé solo lo dije por decir, aparte, no me puedes reprochar, eres una novia extremadamente linda- dije volviéndola a besar.  
-¿Más linda que Emily?- dijo Soph poniendo una cara de fuchi al mencionarla.  
-Bueno… si nos ponemos a comprar…- dije entre risas.  
-¡SIAN!- dijo Sophie dándome un codazo, yo solo reí como maniática.  
-No es cierto amor, es broma, claro que eres más linda que ellas, eres preciosa, no te llega ni a los talones… es mas ¿quién es Emily?- dije riendo y besándola como loca.  
-Así me gusta- dijo Soph asintiendo con la cabeza y con una cara demasiada loca.  
-Eres una celosa de lo peor, no lo puedo creer- dije riendo y dejando de besarla.  
-No soy celosa, es solo que no quiero a nadie cerca de ti a una distancia menor de 1 metro de tu espacio personal… y a Emily o cualquier chica linda a 5 metros- dijo Sophie con una mirada seria.  
-¿5 metros?, Soph estas exagerando… es mi amiga, no la voy a saludar a 5 metros de distancia- dije riendo y tirando a loca a Soph y viendo como ella me ve raro.  
-Bueno, 4 metros y diga que le fue bien- dijo Sophie acercándose para besarme.  
-Eso lo veremos Webster- dije riendo y también besándola.  
-Te amo mi amor- dijo Sophie en el beso, yo sonreí en el beso, es tan lindo escucharla decir eso.  
-Yo igual te amo bebe- conteste en el beso.

Estuvimos besándonos y regalándonos caricias hasta que llego la pizza, bajamos corriendo ya que ambas morimos de hambre y en especial Soph que no ha desayunado, pagamos y le dimos propina extra al chavo, pobre se ha dado una mojada por nosotras, o bueno por su trabajo, decidimos comer abajo ya que nos dio demasiada pereza volver a subir todo, solo baje nuestros teléfonos y unas mantas para luego acostarnos un rato en el sillón.

-Sí, pan con ajo y queso… lo amo- dijo Sophie abriendo el plato de hielo seco con papel aluminio.  
-Si amor, sé que te encanta y bueno, solo promete comer una mentita antes de besarme- dije riendo ya que no soporto el ajo, con eso me matas, lo odio.  
-No creo que sea necesario, lo comeré primero y con la pizza se perderá el sabor, ya lo verá-dijo dándome un último beso antes de darle una gran mordida a su pan.  
-Eso espero- dije riendo y abriendo la caja de pizza y deleitándome con su aroma.

Devoramos casi toda la pizza y ahora estamos tiradas en el sillón, envueltas en una enorme manta de lana, la tarde es gris, lluviosa y fría, no puedo pedir otro escenario más romántico que este, Sophie está concentrada jugando con un mechón de mi pelo y haciéndome cosquillas, la beso para que se calme ya que no soy fanática de las cosquillas y nos perdemos en ese beso.

-Buenas tardes señoritas- escuchamos decir a alguien detrás de nosotras, lo que hace que nos separemos un tanto brusco de nuestro beso, volteamos y vemos a Kevin sonriente.

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Vemos a mi padre en la puerta con su impermeable y sombrilla, está demasiado sonriente, sé que ya había dicho que se lo iba a decir, pero me ha tomado por sorpresa, bajo la mirada y veo a Sian completamente colorada, creo que es un momento incomoda para ella.

-Papá… hola… bueno, creo que no hay mucho que explicar- dije con algo de nervios.  
-Si, me di cuenta… ¿Cuándo ha pasado?- dijo mi padre tomando asiento en el sillón de enfrente.  
-El día que te fuiste a Liverpool con Rosie- conteste sonriendo al momento de recordar.  
-¿Y porque no me lo habían contado antes?- dijo en tono de ofendido.  
-No lo sé, solo queríamos que se dé solo, aunque para ser sincera ya tenía planeado decírtelo está tarde- dije tomando la mano de Sian que solo esta callada y observándome a mí y a mi papá.  
-Ya veo… Sian ¿quieres a mi hija?- pregunto mi padre dirigiéndose a ella.  
-Claro que si Kevin, la amo, y le aseguro que nada le pasara- dijo Sian en seguidas.  
-Pues dejando eso en claro… y viendo que tú también la quieres, solo les puedo decir que tiene mi aprobación si les sirve de algo, las apoyare como lo he hecho hasta ahora… Sian, eres como una hija para mí, pero solo te digo que cuides a mi hija y la ames mucho, ambas se lo merecen- dijo mi papa levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a nosotras.  
-De eso no te preocupes Kevin, la cuidare con mi vida de ser necesario- dijo Sian levantándose y dándole una abrazo a mi padre, el cual me hizo la seña de que me les uniera y yo no lo dude.  
-Se siente el amor- dijo mi papa en el abrazo, a lo cual nosotras solo pudimos reír.  
-Bueno chicas las dejos, estoy muerto… ¿Soph qué hay de cenar?- dijo mi padre con cara de hambriento y dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
-Te separamos un poco de pizza y pan con ajo, están el en refri- dije señalando la nevera.  
-Pizza y pan frío… perfecto- dijo mi padre riendo.  
-Las dejo, compórtense, en especial tu Sophie- dijo subiendo las escaleras.  
-Lo que tu digas papa- dije riendo y volviendo a acomodar en el sillón.  
-Bueno mi padre lo sabe, solo queda decírselo al tuyo- dije riendo.  
-Buena broma, nos mata… me mata- dijo Sian irónicamente y colocándose en mis piernas.  
-Si estás conmigo nada te pasara, te lo aseguro- dije abrazándola y besándola.  
-Lo sé y no sabes la alegría que me da escucharlo…- dijo Sian también besándome.


	13. Chapter 13

SOPHIE WEBSTER…  
Dios que aburrimientos, volteo y veo a Sian casi dormida, estamos en clases de literatura griega, es una de las pocas materias que tenemos juntas Sian y yo y ambas morimos de aburrimiento, sé que el profe trate de hacer su clase interesante pero lamento decirle que me aburre el doble, cuenta anécdotas de su vida y digamos que no son las más divertidas del mundo, suena el timbre y ambas recogemos nuestras cosas lo más rápido posible y salimos volando de salón, el maestro decía algo pero quedo hablando solo como de costumbre… pobre.

-Bueno amor, por fin salimos de esa tortura- dijo Sian susurrando en mi oído.  
-Si, ni me lo digas, ya quiero almorzar- dije guiñándole un ojo a Sian, ella sabe perfectamente a lo que estoy hablando, ya que siempre que almorzamos nos vamos a una parte alejada del instituto y nos besamos como si no existiera el mañana.  
-Yo también, pero necesito ir a ver un libro en la biblioteca… ¿me acompañas?- dijo Sian poniendo unos ojos de perrito a lo cual no puedo decir que no.  
-Por su puesto…sabes que no me puedo negar a tus suplicas amor- conteste rumbo a la biblioteca.  
-Si, no tardo, lo necesito para mi tarea… por cierto Soph ¿qué haremos para este fin de semana?- dijo Sian emocionada, yo solo sonrío y me agarro fuerte la mano… ya ha pasado un mes desde que nos hicimos novias, y bueno, tenemos que salir a celebrar… no soy muy romántica pero con ella juro que hare todo lo posible para que sea perfecto.  
-No lo sé, ¿qué te parece un linda y rica cena en el restaurant que elijas, un paseo en bote y luego un caminata para ver el atardecer?- dije sonriendo y viendo como Sian también lo hace.  
-Suena perfecto… pero aún más si estoy contigo amor- dijo Sian acercándose a mí y cerciorándose de que no haya nadie quien nos mire para darme un dulce beso.  
-Te amo- conteste volviéndola a besar.  
-Yo igual te amo bebe- dijo Sian ahora abrazándome, simplemente amo que me diga bebe.

Entramos en la biblioteca y para ser jueves está muy llena, bueno en sí, para ser la biblioteca está demasiado llena, Sian va directo con la encargada y empieza a hablar con ella, yo me apoyo en uno de los estantes y saludo a varios compañeros que veo ahí, llevamos ya como 10 minutos y Sian está con la encargada buscando un libro, por lo tanto yo ya estoy un poco aburrida, las bibliotecas tienen ese efecto en mi, siempre me aburren.

-Por fin lo encontramos- dijo Sian acercándose a mí y sonriéndome.  
-Que bien, sentía que me empezaban a salir raíces- dije riendo y sintiendo un codazo de Sian.  
-Eres una exagerada, solo llevamos unos 15 minutos y 5 de ellos estuviste platicando- dijo Sian riendo ya que tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero yo ya quiero mi rico almuerzo.  
-Bueno está bien, exagero, pero ya enserio Sian, vámonos quiero almorzar- dije guiñando mi ojo a la última palabra y haciendo que se formara una sonrisa en su cara.  
-Si yo también, solo registro el libro y nos vamos- dijo Sian alejándose de mí y sonriendo.

Mientras veía como Sian se alejaba nuevamente me volví a acomodar en el estante, cuando veo que alguien no muy grata para mí se está acercando a Sian… Emily, se acerca y saluda a Sian. Después de unos segundos volteo y agarro el primer libro que toca mi mano y me acerco con una falsa sonrisa, ya que Emily todo este mes ha decidido intentar algo con Sian y aunque siempre ella la rechaza sigue insistiendo y no soporto eso, no respeta los 4 metros de distancia que marque.

-Hola chicas…- dije acercándome y pasando mi brazo por el hombro de Sian.  
-Hola…Sophie- dijo Emily un tanto apagado, voltee a ver a Sian y veo que está tratando de no reír.  
-¿De qué hablaban?- dije felizmente, Sian sigue con querer reírse.  
-Nada, que estaba viendo si SIAN, quería CONMIGO este fin de semana- dijo reafirmando esas dos palabras que sentía que me hervía la sangre, malditos celos te odio con todo mi ser.  
-Si, y yo le dije que no puedo, que ya tengo planes…- dijo Sian al ver cómo me encuentro.  
-Exacto Sian y YO, ya tenemos planes, así que lo siento será para la otra- dije sonriendo, mientras que Emily me tiraba una mirada fulminante que decía que no era de su total agrada.  
-¿Va a llevar ese libro?- dijo la encargada señalando el libro que tenía en la mano.  
-Claro…- dije entregando el libro sin tener idea de cuál es, solo lo agarre para ser finta.  
-Bueno, se lo registro, aquí está el de su amiga, no tardo- dijo extendiendo el libro de Sian el cual yo tome enseguida y sonreí de nuevo a Emily. Todas nos quedamos en un silencio extremadamente incomodo y luego me entregaron el libro que había escogido.  
-Bueno Emily, nos vamos, queremos almorzar- dije riendo al igual que Sian.  
-Si nos vemos…adiós- dijo Emily con un tono apagado mientras salíamos de la biblioteca.  
-Eres de los peor Sophie Webster…- dijo Sian riendo al momento en que se cerraron las puertas.  
-¿Qué, no he hecho nada malo?- dije con mi cara de inocente.  
-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero… pero sabes… amo que seas celosa, me dice lo que sientes por mi- dijo Sian mientras nos íbamos metiendo a un salón vacío.  
-Si… quiero demostrarte que te amo, que te amo con locura- dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.  
-Yo igual te amo Soph, amo tu celos, te amo a ti- contesto Sian acercándose tentadoramente.  
-Te amo- dije asentando los libro en la primera mesa que vi y tirándome a los labios de Sian.  
-Te amo bebe- contesto Sian en el beso, lo cual hizo que la quisiera besar aún más.

Nos estuvimos besando hasta que sonó la campana y nos tuvimos que separar, estamos hiendo ya a nuestra última clase, Sian está escuchando música y yo solo voy a un lado suyo y la miro, hay demasiada gente en los pasillos como para tomarla de la mano o ir muy cariñosas, es lo malo de tener un amor clandestino, te tienes que ocultar de todos, pero también sabes que a final de cuentas todo lo hecho habrá valido la pena, tan solo con el hecho de compartir momento especiales con la persona que realmente amas, o bueno, yo lo veo así y tengo la sospecha que Sian también piensa igual que yo.

-Amor, ¿me puedo quedar a cenar?- dijo Sian mientras estamos tiradas en mi cama abrazadas.  
-Sian, amor sabes que si, a mi padre le encanta que seamos tres- dije acariciándola.  
-Si, pero me siento rara si no te lo pido- dijo Sian riendo.  
-Lo sé amor, pero ahora eres mi novia, él lo sabe y si ya eras parte de la familia ahora lo eres más que nunca, grábatelo- dije sonriéndola y apretándola más cerca de mí.  
-Te amo bebe, te amo mucho- dijo Sian buscando mis labios.  
-Como yo te amo a ti- dije centrando nuestros labios y besándonos.  
-Wau… creo que tengo que tocar la puerta ahora- dijo mi papa sobresaltado.  
-Papá- dije un poco sorprendida también, bajo la mirada y veo a Sian escondiéndose.  
-Si, ya sé, perdón mi culpa, ya sé que tengo que tocar- dijo mi papa nervioso.  
-No te preocupes Kevin es tu casa, puedes entrar cuando quieras- dijo Sian aun apenada.  
-Sian no digas eso, no le des cuerda- dije quedito, mi papa y Sian solo rieron.  
-No se preocupen chicas, solo venía informarles que la cena ya está lista, bajen ya puse la mesa… y déjenme decirle que cada vez cocino mejor, Sian tu postre favorito cheese cake- dijo mi papá alegremente y cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto.  
-Vez, mi padre siempre te cotiza, ya no tienes que decir ni pedir permiso, eres mi novia, y como una hija para mi padre, Sian amor, eres parte de esta familia- dije acariciándola y sonriendo.  
-Lo sé, pero entiéndeme, no sé cómo actuar, nunca he tenido una familia en si bueno, mi padre es mi familia pero tú sabes de lo que hablo- dijo Sian tímidamente.  
-Tranquila amor, solo sigue siendo tú, así te amo, y mi padre así te quiere- conteste besándola.  
-Lo hare, con tan solo asegurarme que estarás a mi lado amor- dijo aferrándose a mi pecho.  
-No hare nada que no sea para tu bien amor, nada- dije abrazándola fuertemente.  
-¡CHICAS BAJEN!... muero de hambre- grito mi padre, desde las escaleras.  
-Si papá, ya bajamos- grite separándonos y saliendo de la cama.  
-Bueno nos apresuramos, si no Kevin no dejara nada y tengo hambre- dijo Sian emocionada.  
-Si bueno, vamos, yo también muero de hambre, ya que no almorcé bien en la escuela por culpa de cierta persona que no es de mi total agrado- dije riendo y saliendo de la habitación.

Sian moría de risa mientras bajamos las escaleras y me tomaba de la mano hasta que llegamos a la mesa y nos tuvimos cruelmente que separar. Cenamos tranquilamente los tres, luego acompañe a Sian a su casa, insistió entrar por detrás, aunque después del golpe que la llevo al hospital no me gusta que suba por ahí, pero ella insistió y yo me quede abajo hasta que vi que estaba segura en su cuarto, me dio un beso volado, con un te amo susurrado y una enorme sonrisa... Ahora estamos en la escuela, es viernes y estamos terminando de planear nuestro fin de semana, para mejorar todo, el papá de Sian se va de viaje, tiene unos negocios fuera de la cuidad así que podremos andar libremente, bueno, en sí, lo que me refiero, es que una persona menos de quien preocuparnos, y es el que más miedo a mi Sian.

-Sophie, bájame, ya bájame, por favor, te morderé si no lo hace- dijo Sian en mi oído mientras la estoy cargando en mi espalda, estamos en deporte, y digamos que la estamos pasando muy bien.  
-Sian dale, no sea tan quejosa, es divertido- dije riendo y sin bajarla.  
-Si, pero dentro de unos segundo se le acordara algo que odio- dijo Sian aferrándose a mi espalda.  
-¿Me cree capaz de dar vueltas de dar vueltas hasta caer?-dije con una voz maléfica y riendo más.  
-Si… lo harás ahora- dijo Sian aterrada, ya que sabe cómo funciona mi retorcida mente.  
-Dale Sian, no es tan malo, es divertido- dije girando y girando, mientras reía como loca.  
-Ya Soph para, por favor, detente, por favor, Soph- dijo Sian al momento de caer y reí como desquiciadas, en el fondo sé que lo ama, si no, no dejaría que la cargara tan seguido.  
-Tu me caes mal, sabes que no me gusta- dijo Sian riendo desde el suelo.  
-Me amas, no sé qué te quejas- dije susurrándole en el oído pero sin dejar de reírnos.  
-Sabes que si, eres mi amor- me contesto igual en el oído y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla.

Después de eso, termino la clase y nos fuimos del instituto, en la tarde Sian como siempre estuvo en mi casa, cenamos con mi padre y lo convencimos de que encargara cena, que descanse de la cocina, aunque en realidad su comida no es de mi total agrado, después vimos una linda peli los tres juntos, y Sian se quedo a dormir en mi casa, estuvimos platicando hasta más de media noche y nos dormimos abrazadas, juro que amo noches como esas, mas cuando me desperté ya por desgracia ya no estaba, se había ido a trabajar como cada fin de semana, pero antes dejándome una nota diciéndome cuanto me ama, y que pasara por ella a las 6 de la tarde, con tan solo leer eso, se me alegro el día por completo, salí de la cama directo a la ducha y empezar a planear la tarde de hoy, debía ser perfecta, convencí a mi padre de darme un poco mas de dinero, acomode mi cuarto y empecé a buscar en todo mi armario lo más lindo que encontrara para mi Sian, opte por la ropa favorita de ella. Son las 3 de la tarde y muero de nervios, ya me he bañado unas 3 veces, mi padre dice que me estoy gastando, pero no sé qué ansiedad tengo, ya quiero que sea de noche, aunque Sian me han mandado mensajes a lo largo del día para que saber como estoy.


	14. Chapter 14

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy sentada en el sofá de mi sala, son las 5:50 y Soph no debe tardar en llegar, ella es puntual y creo que está igual de ansiosa que yo, así que no me sorprendería que llegara en este momento. Me paro y me veo en el espejo una vez más, estoy lo mas arreglada posible, quiero que Soph me vea linda, así que espero le guste, me paro junto a la ventana y tiro mi mirada a la calle para ver en qué momento aparece Soph, el sonido de mi móvil me saca de mis pensamientos… ¿será ella?, ¿me estará cancelando?, no creo Sian, te mando mensaje hace una hora diciendo lo emocionada que estaba, ya, contesta y saca de la duda, busque mi móvil en mi pantalón y sin mirar, conteste.

-Hola…Sian al habla- dije un poco tímida.  
-Hola Sian soy Emily…-dijo la voz, yo sentí alivio y un poco de angustia, no quiero que Soph llegue y me encuentre hablando con ella, yo sé que Emily no es de su agrado.  
-¿Qué paso Emily?, ¿todo bien?- dije gentilmente y mirando mas a la calle.  
-Si, me preguntaba bueno, no se… ¿Sigues teniendo planes para hoy?- dijo Emily tímidamente.  
-Si, lo siento, es más estoy esperando a Sophie en estos mismos momentos, quedamos en ir a recorre la cuidad- dije con una enorme sonrisa, ya que bueno, celebraremos nuestro primer mes.  
-Oh, ya veo… Sophie- dijo en un tono sarcástico, yo solo sonreí aun más.  
-Si, así que lo siento, será en otra ocasión- dije viendo en la ventana y veo a mi Soph aparecer, está hermosa, viene caminando lentamente y tiene algo en las manos, por lo que me recuerda, le he comprado una pequeña tarjeta y un lindo brazalete, la idea me la dio Kevin, hace unos días mientras Sophie ponía la mesa y me encanto la idea, hasta me dijo donde comprarla y me dio una hermosa frase para grabarle "YOU AND ME FOREVER" y también me mostro la pulsera, por un momento sentí que me entendía, pero me imagino que a Soph le había encantado la pulsera y que mejor que regalarse para nuestro primer mes…es simplemente perfecto.  
-Si, será para la otra, ¿te parece si luego nos mandamos mensaje y vemos que onda?- dijo Emily, por teléfono, más yo estaba más concentrada en Soph que se acercaba.  
-Si Emily lo que digas, bueno adiós, luego hablamos, o lo que sea adiós- dije colgando el teléfono y parándome junto a la puerta para esperar a Sophie que tocara. No tardo demasiado y escuche el tac, tac en mi puerta, sonreí como loca, respire y abrí la puerta.  
-Hola Soph bebe, pasa- dije tratando de no verme tan emocionada.  
-Hola amor, te extrañe mucho- dijo Sian pasando a la sala.  
-Yo igual, todo el día pensando en ti amor, todo- dije sentándome en el sillón.  
-Lo sé, estuvimos igual… Sian déjame decirte que te vez hermosa amor- dijo Sophie sentándose a un lado mío y escaneándome con la mirada.  
-Gracias bebe, tú no te quedas atrás, estás hermosa, eres la más hermosa- dije acercándome.  
-¿Sabes que mas extrañe hoy?- dijo Sophie acercándose igual a mí y sonriendo.  
-¿Qué bebe?- dije con una sonrisa picara y sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar.  
-Tus labios- dijo, y sin chance de que dijera nada, se lanzo directo a mis labios y me beso con locura, yo me deje caerme en el sillón, y Sophie quedo nuevamente encima de mí, y sin separarnos del beso ni un solo momentos.

Nos estuvimos besando casi una hora, el mundo se nos ha olvidado y bueno, la reservación él en restaurant es hasta las 7:30 así que no hay problema, mientras más tiempo mejor. Estamos saliendo de mi casa, nos tuvimos que volver a arreglar ya que esos besos nos han despeinado como no tienen idea, estamos caminando por Southporth, esta atardeciendo ya, y los colores del atardecer no tienen precio, ya casi llegamos al restaurant, pero tenemos todavía 15 minutos antes de nuestra reservación, así que pasamos al muelle y vemos un perfecto atardecer, Sophie me susurrar en el oído 'te amo Sian', a lo cual yo le respondí con un 'te amo bebe' y un enorme beso, después de eso, nos dirigimos al restaurant, estamos abrazadas como siempre, la gente nos saluda, pero algunas nos sonríen pícaramente…. ¿sabrán de mi y Soph?, bueno me da igual, mientras no se entere mi padre, ira todo bien, es un monstro y tengo miedo que en lugar de desquite conmigo lo haga con Sophie, me muero si le pasa algo y más si es por mi culpa. Llegamos al restaurante y somos atendidos por la recepcionista, preguntamos y nuestra reservación esta lista, nos llevan a una linda y retirada mesa, Sophie y yo nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar hasta que llego un mesero con el menú.

-Bueno amor…. ¿qué se te antoja?- dijo Sophie, inspeccionando el menú, más yo no he podido dejar de mirarla en todo lo que llevamos, es que es simplemente preciosa, y es mi novia.  
-No lo sé, lo que tú quieras está bien para mí- dije sonriendo y perdiéndome en sus ojos.  
-Entonces quiero pasta, rica pasta- dijo Sophie emocionada.  
-Es perfecto- dije asentando los menús y llamando al camarero.

Después de ordenar, Sophie y yo cenamos tranquilamente, estuvimos platicando y riendo como siempre, no me importa nada, estuve tomando la mano de Sian, en el restaurant todo el tiempo, es grandioso, Sophie es tierna dulce, hermosa, y mi novia. Estamos terminando de cenar y Sophie está a punto de darme lo que creo que es mi regalo, pero la detengo.

-Aquí no amor- dije deteniéndola ya que vi la caja de papeles brillantes y una tarjeta.  
-Amor es solo tu regalo, quise que sea algo especial- dijo Sophie un tanto desconcertada.  
-Lo sé, yo también tengo una para ti amor, pero vamos a un mejor lugar- dije mostrándole mi cajita de regalos y guiñándole un ojo.  
-Como desee mi linda y preciosa novia- contesto Sophie regalándome una enorme sonrisa.

Pagamos la cuenta en el restaurant, Sophie se ofreció, pero al final yo tuve victoria y la pague, nos retiramos tomadas de la mano, varias personas se nos quedaron viendo, pero no nos importo, Sophie y yo seguimos en nuestro mundo y siempre será así. Estamos llegando a nuestro parque, es el lugar donde Sophie y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso bajo la lluvia, siempre venimos aquí cuando queremos ser nosotras mismas, y bueno, quise que esto fuera algo especial, aunque bueno, teniendo a Sophie a mi lado es lo mas especial que pueda tener en mi vida. Llegamos y nos vamos directos a los columpios, la luna y las estrellas están hermosas, Sophie me sienta en una de los columpios y ella se inclina para quedar a mi altura y darme una linda sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo porque querías que me espere para darte tu regalos amor- dijo Sophie sonriéndome y admirando nuestro parque.  
-Si amor, este lugar es especial y siempre lo será, es nuestro y de nadie más- dije orgullosamente, para luego ver como ella se medio alzaba y me besaba.  
-Te amo Sian, te amo demasiado- dijo Sophie juntando nuestras frente al terminar el beso.  
-Lo sé bebe, lo sé, yo igual te amo, demasiado, nunca me dejes- dije dándole un gentil beso.  
-Bueno, es hora de nuestro obsequio ¿no crees?- dijo Sophie toda ansiosa y sentándose en la arena y jalándome del columpio con ella, yo solo reí y me tire a sus brazos, ella solo se dejo ir de espaldas y quede encima de ella, la empecé a besar y a reír.  
-No puedo pedir más, te amo, no me canso de decírtelo, te amo mucho- dije aún encima de Soph y besándola, ella me toma de la mejilla y me sonreí como solo ella sabe hacerlo.  
-Yo igual te amo mi amor, eres todo, me muero si te pasa algo- dijo Sophie volviéndome a besar.  
-Bueno ahora sí, los regalos, nos desviamos del tema amor- dije riendo y dándole un último beso.  
-Si, yo primero, espero te guste, estuve dando vueltas hasta que pon fin encontré algo que sea digno de mi hermosa novia- dijo Sophie mostrándome una cajita y una tarjeta, agarre ambas y leí primero la tarjeta que decía: "FELIZ PRIMER MES, QUIERO TENER MUCHOS MAS, QUIERO SER TU VIDA, QUIERO SER TODO, PERMITEMELO Y NO TE ARREPENTIRAS… TE AMO TU SOPH", sentí como lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla, Soph me sonrío.  
-¿Espero que sean lagrimas de felicidad?- dijo Soph acercándose más a mí.  
-Claro que lo son, te amo mucho, te amo-dije besándola y abrazándola.  
-Bueno, ahora tu regalo, espero te guste- dijo Sophie entregándome nuevamente la cajita.  
-Créeme amor, sea lo que sea, me encantara por el simple hecho de que me lo regalara mi novia- dije quitando con cuidado el moño y empezar a reír cuando lo veo.  
-¿Amor cual es la gracia?- dijo Sophie un tanto confundida.  
-Soph, es una pulsera- dije riendo, es idéntica a la que yo le compre, creo que Kevin nos ha ayudado a que este primer mes sea aún mas especial.  
-Si amor, es una pulsera, tiene una frase grabada ¿no te gusta?- dijo Soph ahora angustiada.  
-No amor, nada que ver es solo que dime…. ¿Tuviste ayuda con mi regalos?- dije riendo y alzando las cejas, es que no puedo creer, Kevin es el mejor.  
-Bueno, si un poco… mi papa me ayudo mucho- dijo Soph sonrojándose.  
-¿Déjame adivinar?... fue tu papá quien te lo dijo, hasta que decir en el grabado ¿no?- dije riendo por la situación y mas por la cara de Sophie.  
-Exacto… ¿cómo lo sabes amor?- dijo Sophie un tanto asombrada.  
-Es que a mí me dijo lo mismo- dije abriendo mi regalo y mostrándoselo.  
-No lo puedo creer, mi padre ha hecho esto, por eso lo amo- dijo Sophie riendo e inspeccionando la pulsera que era idéntica a la mía.  
-Pues ya vez, Kevin quería que este día sea perfecto- dije acercándome a Soph.  
-Si, ni me lo diga ¿me daría el honor?- dijo Sophie quitándome la pulsera que ella me había comprado para tomar mi mano.  
-Claro que si- dije extendiéndola y dejando que me la ponga.  
-Te queda perfecta- dijo besando mi mano.  
-Ahora me toca- dije tomando la pulsera que le compre y colocándosela en su muñeca.  
-Perfecto- conteste riendo y abrazándola.  
-Recuerda amor… TU Y YO SIEMPRE- dijo Sophie en el abrazo.  
-Créeme amor, jamás lo olvidare- dije aun en el abrazo.  
-Siempre será siempre para mí… siempre- contesto Sophie separándonos del abrazo y mirarnos a los ojos como siempre lo hacemos.  
-Te amo Sian Powers- dijo Sophie acercándose para besarme.  
-Te amo Sophie Webster- dije juntando nuestros labios.

Ese beso fue tierno y gentil, sentí como Sophie sonrió en el y yo sola la pude tomar de la mejilla pero sin dejarla de besar, amo sus labios, sus sabor, su aroma, amo cada parte de ella, simplemente la amo y siempre será así. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo hasta que escuchamos su celular sonar y tuvimos que regresar a su casa, ya que era más de media noche y Kevin estaba preocupado, pero bueno, está ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, o he de decir una de las mejores, ya que con Sophie cada día es nuevo y maravilloso, no solo porque la amor, si no por el simple hecho de que es ella y es espectacular tanto siendo mi novia como persona…. La amo.


	15. Chapter 15

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

El fin de semana ha sido genial, el sábado nuestro primer mes juntas y el domingo Sian estuvo todo el día en mi casa, estuvimos viendo películas, escuchando música y sobe todo besándonos. Hoy es miércoles, vamos a la mitad de la semana, no tenemos deberes así que Sian y yo estamos demasiadas cómodas en nuestros brazos y jugando con la pulsera de la otra, es simplemente perfecto, pero somos brutalmente interrumpidas por mi padre que llega antes del trabajo y veo que trae varios papales con él y una notable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola papá- digo sin moverme del sillón.  
-Hola Kevin- dice Sian con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Que tal chicas… ¿cómo va su día?- dijo mi padre asentando todo en la mesa del comedor.  
-Excelente- dice Sian dándome un codazo recordando la escuela, hoy nos saltamos varias clases y nos fuimos a dar un lindo paseo en bote, me maree pero valió la pena del mundo.  
-No me quejo- dije pero dirigiéndome a Sian para guiñarle un ojo, ella solo puedo reír.  
-Ese lenguaje que tiene entre ustedes me da miedo- dijo mi papá riendo.  
-No te preocupes Kevin, yo cuido a Soph que no se meta en problemas- dijo Sian riendo más.  
-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que Soph siempre te convence de todo- dijo Kevin sarcásticamente.  
-Nada que ver yo me opongo a ella…. Bueno de vez en cuando- dijo Sian riendo ya que ni ella se lo creía, mi papá solo pudo reír más y seguir con sus papeles.  
-Yo soy buena, no sé que se quejan- dije riendo, tampoco me lo creí.  
-Bueno chicas… tengo una noticia que dar, así que… ¿les parece si preparamos la cena y ahí doy la nueva buena?- dijo mi padre emocionado.  
-¿Vamos a cocinar?.. ¿Los tres?... ¿Juntos?... ¿Con Sian con cuchillos y fuego?- dije riendo ya que mi linda novia, no es muy buena en la cocina.  
-Oye, he mejorado, me tengo que alimentar por mi cuenta, se aprende mucho- dijo Sian donde una fuerte palmada en el hombro y riendo.  
-Hey cálmate, soy tu novia, no me pegues delante de tu suegro, él te puede atacar- dije riendo y sobándome, mientras mi padre reía como loco.  
-Ya chicas, ahora entiendo porque es tan linda su relación- dijo mi padre aun riendo.  
-Si, bueno, cocinaremos y nos darás la noticia- dije entusiasmada y levantándome del sillón para luego ayudar a Sian, ya que yo estaba en sus preciosas piernas.  
-Si, me cambio y bajo a ayudarle… no quemen la casa mientras tanto- dijo mi papa subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose en los pasillos.  
-Bueno señorita Webster, ¿qué cocinaremos hoy?- dijo Sian tomándome de la cintura y acercándose para tentarme a un beso, odio cuando hace eso.  
-Bueno, primero unos besos y luego vemos- dije cerrando el espacio entre ambas.  
-Vamos chicas, sepárense, tengo hambre, cocinemos- dijo mi papá bajando las escaleras, wau, sí que es rápido, me gustaría serlo igual, ya que Sian se queja que tardo horas arreglándome.  
-Si perdón Kevin- dijo Sian algo apenada.  
-No te preocupes Sian está bien, solo que les quiero decir la noticia, sé que les encantara a ambas- dijo mi papá emocionado y metiéndose a la cocina.

Empezamos a cocinar y Sian estuvo bien, no quemo nada, ni se corto, ya que la ultima vez, se corto dos dedos y luego agarro limón, fue horrible, aunque bueno ser su enfermera personal no es nada malo. Después de terminar de cocinar pusimos la mesa y ahora estamos sentados los tres, yo estoy enfrente de Sian y mi padre en la punta, las dos nos morimos de nervios por saber lo que nos tiene que decir mi papa, tratamos de sacarle información en la cocina, pero fue inútil, no cedió.

-Bueno papá, ya, dilo de una vez- dije bajando los cubiertos y mirándolos.  
-Si, Kevin no sea malo y díganos- dijo Sian .ansiosa.  
-Bueno chicas, ya no desesperen…- dijo mi papa dándole un sorbo a su vino.  
-Papá ya, por favor- dije toda alterada, solo pude ver reír a Sian.  
-Bueno… Soph nos mudamos…- dijo mi papá riendo, Sian y yo nos quedamos paralizadas.  
-¿Qué…? ¿Esa es tu excelente notica? bromeas ¿verdad?- dije algo estupefacta.  
-No- dijo Sian igual o peor que yo.  
-Chicas… déjenme terminar, nos mudamos solo a otra calle… jamás dejaría Southporth, jamás te haría eso Soph- dijo mi papá riendo, por nuestras caras, ya que están pálida.  
-Me has dado un susto- dije levantándome de la silla y golpeándolo.  
-Hey clama, no es para tanto, eso pasa por no dejarme terminar- dijo mi padre dramáticamente.  
-Bueno… ¿dónde nos mudamos?- dije volviéndome a sentar en mi lugar.  
-¿Recuerdas la casa que nos había gustado cuando venimos la primera vez a Southporth?- dijo mi papá mientras seguía comiendo.  
-Si claro, la que tiene el observatorio y una habitación más que esta- dije sonriendo, ya que me había enamorado de esa casa, pero ya estaba en renta y mi padre consiguió está.  
-Pues hace unos meses la pusieron en venta, y la he comprado- dijo mi padre mostrándonos los papeles que traía cuando llego.  
-No lo puedo creer, ¿es la casa blanca con puerta de madera y cristal qué tiene un lindo buzón?- dijo Sian toda emocionada.  
-Si, esa misma- dijo mi papa riendo.  
-Está a 5 casas de la mía- dijo Sian completamente emocionada.  
-Es verdad, estaremos más cerca- dije parándome y abrazando a mi papá.  
-Eres el mejor- le susurre en el oído y apretándolo más.  
-Solo lo dices porque te he conseguido un lugar más cerca de tu novia- dice mi papá riendo.  
-Por eso y por más- dije en ese cálido abrazo.  
-Si y bueno, Sian, me gustaría que estés con nosotros, sé que tienes que vivir con Vinnie pero, tendrás una habitación tuya, en esa casa, eres como mi tercera hija- dijo mi papá cuando lo solté del abrazo, yo voltee a ver a Sian y vi como se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos.  
-¿Hablas enserio?- dijo Sian entre llanto y risa.  
-Claro que hablo enserio, te aprecio demasiado y sé que mi hija te ama, seremos una familia- dijo mi levantándose y abrazándola, yo hice lo mismo y nos quedamos así varios minutos.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Sian en el abrazo.  
-Nos mudamos entes fin, Soph empaca todo, y lo de Rosie también, necesitara una habitación para ella o Jasón- dijo mi papá soltándonos del abrazo.  
-Si papá empacare todo con Sian, estoy ansiosa, esa casa es excelente- dije tomando a Sian por la espalda y besando su mejilla desde la silla.

Terminando la cena, recogimos y limpiamos todo, mi padre paso a retirarse y ahora estoy acompañando a Sian a su casa, su padre está borracho como siempre y no la dejare sola, sube por sus escaleras mágicas como le dice y me manda un beso volado, después de eso yo regreso a mi casa pero antes pasar por la cual lo será, ya me imagino los excelentes momentos que viviremos en esa casa, es excelente.

-Soph arriba amor, ya es tarde, tenemos que ir al instituto- dijo Sian sacudiéndome y brincando.  
-Amor, 5 minutos más, muero de sueño- digo dándole un beso fugaz y tapándome.  
-Siempre me dices lo mismo, y por eso siempre llegamos tarde- dijo Sian riendo.  
-Está bien, ya me levanto- dije quitándome las sabanas y saliendo de la cama.  
-Así me gusta, que me haga caso- dijo Sian riendo.  
-Si, lo que tú digas amor- dije riendo y entrando a la ducha.  
-Te espero abajo con el desayuno, báñese bien, el amo- dijo Sian saliendo de mi cuarto.  
-También te amo- conteste metiéndome a la ducha.

Me bañe y vestí, Sian me espero abajo como dijo, desayunamos y nos fui a pie a la escuela, el día es frio, pero yo amo los días fríos mas si estoy con Sian. Llegamos al instituto agarradas de las manos, varios de nuestros compañeros se nos quedaron viendo, saben que Sian es gay, pero yo no así, que les extraña, pero para ser sincera no me importa en lo absoluto.

-Sian amor, devuélveme ese panque, es mío- digo persiguiéndola por el comedor, me ha quitado el ultimo panque de nuez que quedaba y no me lo quiere devolver. Hoy hemos decidido ser normales y comer con todos en el comedor, con eso que ahora ya nos estamos mostrando es muy divertido.  
-No Soph, se buena conmigo y démelo- dijo Sian poniendo cara de perrito, odio cuando hace eso.  
-Bueno, pero mínimo dame una mordida- dije sentándonos en una mesa, cuando de repente vemos que se acerca Emily, mi humor cambiar demasiado rápido y no es bueno.  
-Hola Sian- dijo sonriéndole, yo me aclare la garganta para saber que también estaba ahí.  
-Hola Sophie…- dijo sin mirarme, estoy que ardo de celos, ¿cuándo se dará por vencida?  
-Hola Emily, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Sian aguantando la risa, ya que sabe como estoy.  
-Nada, solo me preguntaba si bueno… ¿querías ir al centro comercial un rato este fin?- dijo Emily toda nerviosa, ahora soy yo la que se ríe.  
-No, lo siento, Soph, se muda a una casa nueva y he prometido a ella y a Kevin ayudarlos- dijo Sian mirándome y guiñando un ojo.  
-Oh Sophie… ya veo- dijo mirándome con cara de matanza, a lo cual yo solo pude sonreír.  
-Exacto, me ayudara a mudarme, estará TODO el fin de semana conmigo y mi padre ¿algún problema?- dije riendo y tomando a Sian de la mano.  
-Sabes, sí, tengo muchos problemas contigo, ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre con ella?- dijo Emily muy enfadada y fue inevitable que yo no le contestara.  
-¿Quieres saber porque estoy siempre con ella?- dije poniéndome de pie y alterada.  
-Soph cálmate- dijo Sian tomándome nuevamente de la mano.  
-Tranquila Sian, no hare nada malo.  
-¿Si contesta Soph porque siempre estas con ella?- dijo Emily, yo no lo pensé dos veces y me subí, a la mesa dejando las bandejas de nuestro almuerzo a un lado.  
-Su atención por favor- grite, todo mundo puso su mirada en mi.  
-Yo Sophie Webster, estoy saliendo con Sian Powers, ella es mi novia, la amo mucho y quien se acerque a ella lo degolló- dije ahora mirando a Emily que estaba paralizada. Me baje de la mesa, tome la mano de Sian y pasamos a retirarnos de la comedor, todo mundo al igual que Emily se quedo en silencio e inmóvil, yo solo reía al igual que Sian.  
-¿Estás consiente que te declaraste gay en frente de todo el instituto?- dijo Sian algo asombrada.  
-No, estoy consciente de que acabo de amenazar a todo el instituto que si te tocan los mato- dije riendo y caminando por los pasillos.  
-Es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí- dijo Sian deteniéndonos y agarrándome por la cintura mientras nos apoyamos en los casilleros.  
-Pues acostúmbrate, siempre haré de todo con solo saber que estés bien- dije juntando nuestras frentes, siento su respiración en mis labios y eso me vuelve completamente loca.  
-Te amo Sophie Webster- dijo Sian dulcemente.  
-Te amo Sian Powers, te amo- dije juntando nuestros labios, es un dulce y largo beso, no nos importo nada, solo el simple hecho de estar juntas y amarnos.


	16. Chapter 16

SIAN POWERS…

Estamos regresando a casa, por los pasillos, se murmuran demasiadas cosas, pero veo que a Soph no le importa en lo absoluto, ella está perdida en su música y en mi mano, ya que la esta acariciando y tiene la mirada en la puerta, creo que realmente quiere llegar a casa, y yo igual, muero de hambre, ya ni almorzamos después de la escena que se armó en el comedor y he de decir que ha sido algo hermoso, bueno para mí lo fue.  
-Vamos amor, apresurare, tengo hambre- dije apresurando a Soph que bajara del bus.  
-Si tranquila amor, yo igual pero déjame guardar mi reproductor- dijo Sophie riendo y guardando rápidamente su iPod mientras la jalaba por toda la calle y reíamos más.  
-Te amo, te amo, te amo, por lo que hiciste hoy en la escuela, eso cambiara tu vida amor- dije llegando a su casa y apoyándonos en su puerta.  
-Amor, te amo, y no fue nada, solo quería dejar claro algo, lo hice por dos razones, la número uno y la más importante es porque te amo y ya no me quiero ocultar, ya no quiero ocultar lo que siento por ti, y dos, para alejar a esa tal Emily de ti, no la soporto- dijo Sophie burlándose y me imagino que recordando la cara de asombro que puso cuando termino su anuncio Soph.  
-Claro, por Emily amor, entiende, podrá a ver mil Emilys pero yo solo quiero y amo a una persona y esa es Sophie Webster, te amo, siempre tu y yo, como dicen nuestras pulseras- dije agarrando nuestras muñecas y uniendo nuestras lindas pulseras.  
-YOU AND ME FOREVER- dijo Soph dándome un tierno beso, después de eso la abrace y no quedamos así varios minutos en la puerta de su casa.

Entramos a casa de Soph y nos tiramos en el sillón, cenamos y luego me acompaño a casa como siempre. Llegamos y mi padre empezó con sus gritos, Soph y yo lo ignoramos, bueno yo lo hice, Soph le quería romper la cara, pero no la deje, ya que sé que mi padre tiene mucha más fuerza que ella y me muero si llega a pasar algo, ella es mi todo, mi todo. Ahora estoy en mi cama acostada, escuchando música y sintiendo como mis ojos se cierran lentamente, luego de un rato me rindo y me quedo profundamente dormida, pensando en Soph y cuanto la amo.

-Arriba floja- me tiro encima de Soph como cada mañana, me levanto, baño y salgo antes de casa solo para poder hacer esto y disfrutar de mis besos matutinos.  
-Sian, ¿Por qué te tienes que tirar en mi?- dijo Soph, destapándose y riendo.  
-No lo sé, es muy divertido despertar así a mi novia- conteste besándola.  
-A mi igual me encanta, pero prefiero besos a algún hueso roto- dijo Soph riendo y volviéndome a besar, yo solo reí porque sé que exagera y la volvía a besar, amo su sabor.  
-Bueno mi linda y preciosa novia, al agua pato, no queremos llegar tarde, no mas retardo… ¿recuerda?- dije ya que Kevin nos ha amenazado en separarnos toda una tarde, cada vez que Soph le vuelva a traer un retardo y creo que es la única forma en que entendemos.  
-Si, difícil olvidar, me muero si no estás aquí-dijo dándome un último beso y metiéndose a la ducha.  
-Lo sé amor, ni me lo digas, te veo abajo, con el desayuno y tu padre- dije saliendo de la habitación. Soph no tardo en bajar, abrigada y hermosa como siempre. Desayunamos los tres juntos como de costumbre y luego nos despedimos con rumbo al instituto.  
-Soph amor, ponte otro abrigo, nevó durante la noche y está muy fría la mañana- dije agarrando mis cosas y volviéndome a poner mi chaqueta, aunque ya tengo dos abrigos puestos.  
-¿Enserio?... me pondré guantes y un gorro entonces, ¿Quieres un par amor?- dijo Sophie subiendo rápidamente a su habitación.  
-Solo guantes amor, ya tengo un gorrito- dije buscándolo en mi bulto.  
-Aquí tienes, mi linda rubia- dijo Soph entregándomelos, mientras yo le acomodaba su lindo fleco con el gorro, es uno que le regale, cuando lo vi, supe que era para ella y le queda perfecto.  
-Perfecto amor- contesto Sophie viéndose en el espejo, yo la agarre por detrás de la cintura y puse mi barbilla en su hombro.  
-Chicas no se muevan, se ven perfectas, dejen tomo una foto- dijo Kevin todo alucinado.  
-Papá exageras, como si nunca nos hubieras visto así- dijo Soph riendo.  
-Ya sé, pero se ven tiernas, quiero una foto- dijo Kevin en tono imponente, Soph y yo solamente reímos y nos giramos mientras Kevin sacaba la cámara de un cajón.

Después de eso Soph y yo salimos de su casa, pero llevamos la cámara con nosotras, nos tomamos lindas fotos de camino a la escuela ya que está linda la mañana y tenemos tiempo. Llegamos al instituto y todo mundo se nos queda viendo ya que entramos riendo y dándonos caricias, pero después de un rato de caminar por los pasillos las miradas se van, ahora nos saludan y sonríen. Soph está viendo las fotos mientras saco las cosas de mi casillero.

-Sian, amor, en la tarde vamos a revelarlas por favor- dijo Soph toda alucinada.  
-Claro que sí, lo que mi bebe quiera- dije cerrando mi casillero y dándole un gentil beso en los labios, sentimos miradas sobre nosotras pero no nos importan en lo absoluto.  
-Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo, y nada de quitarme hoy mi panque- dijo Soph riendo y dándome otro beso mientras se perdía en el pasillo con el sonido de la campana.

Es lo malo de los jueves, no tengo ninguna clase con Soph, es muy aburrido, aunque estoy con Ryan, Ben y Rachel, no es lo mismo, yo quiero a mi chica en clases. Después de tres eternas horas de clase llego por fin el almuerzo, voy volando directo a mi casillero para luego ir con Soph, pero cuando lo abro veo una nota y es su linda letra.  
*Amor por si no te habías dado cuenta está nevando… te espero en el campo de futbol, no te preocupes tengo comida y mis labios están que mueren por los tuyos… TE AMO*

No pude evitar sonreír con tan linda cartita, cerré mi casillero agarrando mis guantes y dirigiéndome a las canchas, en el camino me encontré a Emily, la cual solo me saludo y me dio una sonrisa media fingida, en está ocasión ni intento acercarse a mí y me da gusto, creo que Soph dejo las cosas demasiadas claras ayer en el comedor. Llego al campo y veo a Ryan, Rachel, Ben, Charlie y Soph, están junto a las gradas platicando y riendo.

-Hola chicos- dije saludando a todos y luego a Soph con un beso en los labios.

-¿Vaya, veo que las chicas están muy enamoradas?- dijo Rachel riendo y aplaudiendo.  
-Si, y mucho- dijo Soph agarrándome de la espalda y besando mi mejilla.  
-Ya sospechaba algo, tan juntas y cada día más detallistas no era normal… bueno con ustedes dos nada es normal, pero estaba fuera de su nivel de rareza- dijo Ryan riendo junto con Ben.  
-Pues ya ves, de ser extrañas, luego amigas, mejores amigas y ahora, es mi linda y amada novia- dije girando mi cabeza para atrapar ligeramente los labios de Soph.  
-Dios se ven tan tiernas… oficialmente tengo envidia de ustedes dos- dijo Charlie en un tono muy acaramelado, Soph y yo no pudimos evitar reír, aunque para ser sincera me encanta como están tomando todo el tema, ya que bueno, todos sabían que yo era gay, mas de Soph no.  
-Mientras esa envida no cause problemas, puedes tenerla- dije riendo.  
-No te preocupes, aunque me volviera gay o bisexual no las separaría, no tendría corazón- dijo Charlie toda melancólica y haciendo que llora en el hombro de Ryan.  
-Bueno los dejamos, iremos a almorzar- dijo Sophie riendo y mostrando una bolsa de papel un tanto grande, me imagino que ahí esta nuestro almuerzo.  
-Ya veo… "almuerzo"… creo que ese es su código- dijo Ryan guiñándonos un ojos.  
-Rayos Sian, nos han descubierto, hay que cambiar nuestro código- dijo Soph en tono dramático.  
-Si Soph, ya nos descubrieron, ¡Rayos!, ya no te podrá besar mientras nos cae nieve- dije chaqueando los dedos y poniendo cara de problemas.  
-Chicas, están locas, peor enserio de todo corazón, me alegra verlas juntas y sobre todo… felices- dijo Ben, a lo que lo demás solo asentaron y nos abrazamos todos, fue algo raro pero tierno.  
-Gracias chicos, enserio, es bueno saber eso- dijo Soph tomando mi mano y besándola.  
-De nada, son nuestras amigas y siempre será así- dijo Charlie. Nos despedimos de todos y empezamos a caminar cuando escuchamos que nos llaman.  
-Webster, Powers, cuidado… ¡Guerra de nieve!- grita Ryan todo eufórico, tirándonos nieve directo a nuestros rostros y riendo como loco.  
-Ryan, de esta no te salvas, ¿verdad amor?- dijo Soph soltando mi mano y agachándose a juntar nieve y hacer una perfecta bolita.  
-Te metiste con las chicas equivocadas- grite igual agarrando nieve.  
Todos empezamos a jugar y correr por todo el campo y el instituto, muchos se nos unieron cuando les caía nieves, Soph era mi escudo personal, no dejaba que ninguna bola de nieve me tocara y dejaba hasta que yo le tirara en su gorro.  
-Sian espera, esto merece foto- dijo sacando su cámara de su bulto que llevaba y colgándosela en el cuello para tomar foto a todo lo que podía.  
Estuvimos jugando así, pero ahora Soph tomaba fotos, hasta que Ryan y Ben crearon un plan para atacarnos a las dos y nos derribaron, Soph quedo encima de mí y me sonrío, creo que no le molesto quedar en esa posición, ya que no dudo en besarme y sacar una foto.  
-Te amo mucho- dijo Soph al separarnos del beso.  
-Yo igual te amo demasiado bebe, te amo- dije volviendo a unir nuestros labios.  
-Ya se pusieron acarameladas, mejor las dejamos y seguimos nuestra matanza- dijo Rachel riendo para seguir tirándose nieve por todo el instituto.  
-Por fin un poco de tranquilidad- dijo Soph aun encima de mí y volviéndome a besar.  
-Ni me lo digas, podre besarte sin compasión- dije girando y ahora quedando encima de eso.  
-Espera antes de que me enredes en tus deliciosos besos, déjame tomar una foto- dijo Soph toda emocionada y mirando a la cámara, yo le di un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento saco la foto, me la mostro y solo existe una palabra explicar cómo salió la foto "perfecta"  
-Definitivamente, saliendo de clases iremos a imprimirlas- dije dejando la cámara a un lado de nosotras y besando a Soph como si no existiera el mañana.

Estuvimos así el resto del almuerzo, por fortuna las siguiente hora fue libre ya que varios maestros no llegaron y uno era mi maestro y el otro el de Soph. Pudimos almorzar tranquilamente en nuestro lugar especial, seguimos tomándonos fotos y besándonos. Así paso otro día, ahora vamos a casa de Soph, nuestra ropa está un poco mojada, pero no nos importa, ya que nos estamos calentando mutuamente en el bus. Vemos a mi padre salir de la tienda que está en la casa de Soph y me escondo para que no me vea, ya que estoy casi segura que si me ve quera que vaya con él. Llegamos a casa de Soph y vemos a Kevin con muchas cajas, a lo cual nos miro con una gran sonrisa y dijo alegremente.

-Tiempo de empezar a empacar… ¿Están listas?- dijo también alzando una ceja…


	17. Chapter 17

SIAN POWERS…

Por fin es sábado, estoy enfrente de la casa de Soph, son a penas las 7 de la mañana, pero le prometí a mi lindísima novia que la pasaría ver antes de ir a trabajar y la levantaría para que empezaran a dar las vueltas, a pesar de solo mudarse unas pocas cuadras está súper emocionada, ya que es la casa que quiso cuando se mudaron aquí a Southporth, pero estaba ocupada cuando llegaron y por el hecho que esta a muy pocas casas de las mías. Llego y entro con el juego de llaves que me dio Kevin, entre en silencio, veo muchas cajas de cartón en la sala, todo está listo para la mudanza, subo a la habitación de Soph para meterme en su cama y empezarla a besar como siempre hago, bueno aparte de tirarme encima de ella.

-Buenos días amor- dije dulcemente y besando desde su frente hasta sus labios.  
-Oh, qué lindo es ser despertada así- dijo Soph abrazándome y besándome tiernamente.  
-¿Amor, porque están nuestras fotos regadas en toda tu cama?- dije riendo y viendo las fotos de la mañana y medio día del jueves y nuestra sangrienta y hermosa guerra de nieve.  
-Bueno, iba a ser una sorpresa y regalo de nuestro próximo mes, pero ya que- dijo Soph alzando la almohada y sacando un pequeño libro, o mejor dicho álbum.  
-Soph, que lindo amor- dije, viendo algunas de las fotos que nos hemos tomado.  
-Son pocas amor, por eso quiero muchas más contigo, así que de ahora en adelante mi cámara la llevare conmigo y serás mi mejor modelo- dijo Soph guiñándome un ojo, yo solo reí.  
-Hace tiempo que ya no usabas tu cámara amor- dije mientras nos incorporábamos en la cama.  
-Si, ni me lo digas, creo que la extraño, desde que murió mi madre, no tenía ánimos de nada, y bueno solo la utilizaba para ocasiones especiales, creo que es hora de tomar viejos hábitos- dijo Soph tomando su cámara y mostrándomela. Kevin me dijo en algunas ocasiones que Soph ama la fotografía, antes de mudarse aquí a Southporth siempre llevaba su cámara con ella, tiene varias cajas en el armario de lo que le tomaba fotos en su antigua cuidad, pero después de lo que paso con su mamá entro en depresión, y bueno yo la vi, cuando llego aquí era una zombi por así decir, su mirada era triste y sin vida. No sabes cómo me alegra tener una parte de responsabilidad de su cambio, los del instituto ayudaron mucho, y sé que yo también coopere un poquito.  
-Sera lindo tener una novia fotógrafa- dije riendo y jugando con la cámara.  
-Sabes, está cámara me la regalo mi madre la ultima navidad que pasamos todos juntos… la extraño demasiado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando mas su cámara.  
-Soph nena, ven aquí, claro que la extrañas es tu madre- dije abrazándola, Soph pocas, muy pocas veces menciona a su madre y déjenme decirles que cuando lo hace no es nada bueno.  
-¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?- dijo Sophie entre sollozos.  
-Así es la vida amor, no podemos hacer nada más que solo vivirla- dije acariciando su cabeza.  
-No sabes la falta que me hace- dijo Sophie aferrándose a mi blusa y siento como caer lágrimas.  
-Me imagino amor, tanto como yo siempre necesite a la mía- dije aun en el abrazo.  
-No tenía que irse, ella debería estar aquí conmigo, estúpido cáncer, me quito a mi madre- dijo Sophie ya es un rio de lágrimas, me mata verla así.  
-Bebe, lo siento, pero así son las cosas, siempre me tendrás aquí, sé que no soy tú madre, pero siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites, siempre- dije alzando su cara con mucha delicadeza y limpiando todas las lágrimas, para luego regalarle una linda sonrisa y un gentil beso.  
-Te amo, solo quiero estar contigo, no sabes cómo agradezco el día que te conocí, estaría perdida sin ti amor, perdida- dijo Sophie abrazándome aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía.  
-Yo igual te amo, lo sabes, y yo igual agradezco ese día en mi vida, eres esa luz en una habitación oscura, eres mi razón de pelearla- dije sin soltarla.  
-Te amo Sian, te amo mucho, no lo olvides- dijo Soph ya un poquito más tranquila.  
-Nunca lo haré, ni en otra vida, te amo Soph- dije besándola gentilmente.

Después de eso Soph se volvió a quedar dormida y yo la arrope, después de eso, deje la casa y me dirigí a mi trabajo, hoy será un largo, largo día para todos, peor bueno valdrá la pena, ya que mi padre se fue nuevamente de viaje y me quedare a dormir en la casa nueva, será algo genial, he de decir que mi padre está saliendo muy seguido de viaje, casi no está en casa y cuando lo está me ignora y sube a su habitación, no sabes qué alegría me da. Llego a la tienda y saludo a todos como siempre, después de eso fui a mi puesto y estuve trabajando hasta medio día. Ahora voy camino a casa de Soph para ver qué ha pasado, no quería dejar a Soph pero tenía que trabajar, de eso depende mi fututo y quererme mudar de casa. Llego y veo a mi Soph de un humor excelente, es lo que me asombra de ella, después de que llora y saca todo, vuelve a ser la alegre Soph y no saben cómo agradezco que se desahogue conmigo, quiero estar para ella siempre que me necesite ya sea en los buenos y sobre todo en los malos, que es cuando se pone a prueba uno como persona.

-Sonríe amor- dijo Soph al momento en que abrí la puerta y veo que tiene su cámara.  
-Hola amor, veo que estás mejor- dije besándola y cerrando la puerta.  
-Si, mucho mejor, gracias amor- dijo Soph devolviéndome el beso, pero un poco más largo.  
-Sian, que bueno que has llegado, ya tengo quien me ayude, ya que cierta fotógrafa se la pasa con su cámara y sus perfectos momentos para capturar- dijo Kevin apurado con unas cajas.  
-Me imagino, ¿amor no has ayudado a tu padre?- dije sarcásticamente.  
-Claro que lo he ayudado, hice esa caja- dijo mostrando una donde estaba toda su ropa.  
-Si ya veo cuanto has hecho- dije riendo y volviéndola a besar.  
-Hey… no es mi culpa que este tan inspirada el día de hoy para tomar fotos- dijo Soph riendo.  
-Si, ya veo, pero vamos a poner manos a la obra- dije asentando mis cosas y agarrando cajas.

Empacamos todos, hasta que llego un pequeño camión de mudanzas que rento Kevin para subir los sillones y muebles pesados. Los muchachos del camión ayudaron a subirlo, mientras que nosotras nos adelantamos a la nueva casa y Soph le toma fotos…Estamos en donde será la habitación de Soph, tiene un color demasiado feo, creo que la personas que ocuparon la casa anteriormente no tenía muy buen gusto por los colores.

-No pienso dormir aquí- dijo Soph sacando una foto y viendo qué tal le quedo, se ve tan linda con su cámara colgando de su cuello y concentrada.  
-Entonces pintemos, no hay problema- dijo Kevin apareciendo atrás de nosotras.  
-¿Enserio?- dijo Soph toda emocionada y aplaudiendo.  
-Si, que tal si dejamos todos los muebles en el camión está noche, pintamos mañana con Sian y luego acomodamos- dijo Kevin emocionado igual que Sophie.  
-Me parece perfecto, Sian y yo escogemos los colores- dijo Soph tomando mi mano y saliendo volando de la habitación, creo que realmente quiere pintar.  
-Soph, espera- dije riendo y bajando las escaleras.  
-Chicas… ¿con que dinero pagaran la pintura?- dijo Kevin desde arriba y mostrando su billetera.  
-Tienes razón papá, perdón, es la euforia, sabes que siempre quise vivir en esta casa- dijo agarrándome por la cintura y trazando pequeños besos por mi cuello.  
-Lo sé hija, pero calma, mientras acomodare unas cosas para pasar bien la noche… ¿Sian te quedas?- dijo Kevin sonriéndome.  
-Claro, si no es molestia- dije felizmente ya que cuando digo eso, los dos siempre me regañan.  
-Claro que no eres molestia lo sabes perfectamente, eres mi tercera hija- dijo Kevin bajando las escaleras y entregándonos dinero.  
-Si amor, ya eres de la familia, mi hermosa y amada novia- dijo Soph besándome.  
-Bueno, ya me quedo claro, ahora vamos que no queremos que nos agarre la noche- dijo Sian tomando nuestras chaquetas y abriendo la puerta.  
-Soph compra la cena, ya que no tenemos ni estufa- dijo Kevin saliendo con nosotras.  
-Si papá, no te preocupes… Sian me lo recuerdas- dijo Soph riendo y dándome un beso.

Estamos en donde se vende pintura, no tengo idea como se llama, ¿sería vende pintura no?, bueno creo que no, mejor dejo de pensar en eso y busco a Soph que se perdió en los catálogos, anda con su cámara y dice que este lugar tiene demasiado ángulos bueno, pero a la única que le toma foto es a mí… la encuentro viendo las cenefas y poster para pintar.

-Amor, que dices, ¿te gusta?- dijo Soph mostrándome un enorme corazón que se pinta con aerosol, creo que mañana será un día demasiado entretenido.  
-Si amor, esta hermoso, pero compremos la pintura, he de admitir que estoy un poco cansado amor- dije tallándome el hombro y bostezando, muero de sueño y son apenas las 6:30 de la tarde.  
-Claro amor, ya elegí los colores, será color hueso y cremita, escogería blanco, pero no, luego me estresara- dijo Soph echándose a reír como loca.  
-Bueno, te veo en el mostrador- dije dándole un gentil beso en los labios y yendo al mostrador.  
-Hola Sian… que sorpresa- escucho decir a alguien detrás de mí, volteo y es Emily.  
-Hola Emily… si aquí de compras con…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, aparece Soph y me besa intensamente, yo solo pude reír en el beso.  
-Hola Sophie- dice Emily con la mirada hacia el suelo, esto es muy incomodo.  
-Hola Emily, ¿qué tal?- dijo Soph riendo y saludándola, yo estoy tratando de reír.  
-Bien, comprando unas cosas para remodelar mi cuarto- dijo mostrando pinturas y pinceles.  
-Bueno Emily, nos quedaríamos pero tenemos cosas que hacer y Sian ya está cansada- dijo abrazándome y dándome un gentil beso en la mejilla.  
-Si claro, entiendo, que se diviertan, adiós- dijo Emily alejándose de nosotras.  
Después de eso pedimos la pintura y mientras Soph esperaba yo fui a comprar la cena a la pizzería de alado, cuando regrese, Soph me estaba esperando con varios botes de pintura, tomamos un taxi a casa y cuando llegamos vemos a Kevin asegurando el camión de mudanza y nos ayuda a bajar todo.  
-Vaya chicas, esto se pondrá bueno- dijo viendo las cosas que compramos.  
-Si, muy bueno- dijo Soph guiñándome un ojo y besándome.  
-Soph arraso con media tienda- dije riendo y volviéndola a besar.  
-Me imagino, es la última vez que las mando de compras- dijo Kevin riendo.

Después de eso entramos y cenamos en el piso de lo que será la sala, luego estuvimos platicando y viendo las fotos que Soph ha tomado, en menos de dos días arraso con su memoria, ya se cual será mi próximo regalo. Después de eso Kevin subió a acostarse, luego de un rato nosotras decidimos también subir, vimos un colchón en medio de habitación de Soph con varias cobijas y dos almohadas, buscamos entre las cajas hasta encontrar ropa y nos cambiamos, para luego tirarnos en ese lindo colchón a platicar, reír y sobre todo besarnos como locas. No tardamos demasiado en caer rendidas, ya que Soph todo el día estuvo con lo de la mudanza y yo trabaje, creo que me he lastimado el hombro por una caja que me cayó de la bodega, pero nada que un masaje de mi Soph para estar como nueva mañana. Soph me tiene en sus brazos y me acaricia todo mi brazo, yo cierro lentamente los ojos, ya que es muy lindo, no necesitamos decir nada, para saber que amamos estar así, y espero pasar muchas noches así, ya sea en esta casa o en otra, pero siempre alado de mi amada Sophie Webster.


	18. Chapter 18

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Abro lentamente mis ojos, no siento a Sian en mis brazos y busco mi celular, veo la hora y son las 9:30 de la mañana, ya debe estar en el trabajo, me levanto como puedo y veo una linda hoja doblada a un lado del colchón, es de Sian que decía… 'Amor me tuve que ir, no te quise despertarte, te veías demasiado linda, TE AMO regreso al medio día, ayuda a tu padre y suerte en encontrar tu cámara', al terminar me levante y revise la caja donde la había dejado anoche antes de acostarnos y veo que no está… rayos se la llevo.

-Sian Powers te voy a matar- dije poniéndome mis zapatos y saliendo de mi habitación.  
-¿Puedo saber por tu cámara está colgada en mi baño con una rosa y un nota?- dijo mi padre acercándose a mi mostrándomela y riendo.  
-Fue Sian papá- dije riendo y tomando la cámara con la rosa y la tarjeta.  
-Pues qué lindo detallito, cámbiate y baja a desayunar, nos espera un largo día- dijo mi padre bajando las escaleras y riendo él solo, a veces me pregunto si será normal.  
-Si como digas- dije viendo mi cámara con la memoria vacía y una foto de mí durmiendo.  
Sonrió para mí misma y abro la nota '¿Te di un buen susto no?, jamás te la quitaría y tranquila, todas tus fotos están a salvo en mi computadora, te veo en el medio día TE AMO', no pude evitar reír para mí misma, Sian es toda una tierna y el amo con locura.  
-Soph, ya, borra esa sonrisa de enamora que debes por la nota de tu novia y baja a desayunar que nos espera un largo día para los dos- grito mi padre desde la cocina.  
-Cortas mi sonrisa de enamoradiza… y ya voy, solo me ducho y me cambio súper rápido- dije doblando la nota y dejando todo en mi cuarto, para luego meterme súper rápido a la ducha.  
-Apresurare, que quiero hacer varios mandados, pero no te pienso dejar sola en un casa y con botes de pintura- escucho decir a mi padre riendo.

Yo solo reí y me duche, después de eso salí y me coloque lo primero que vi en las cajas, baje a desayunar con mi padre en medio de la cocina vacía, después de estar vacilando un muy largo rato, empezamos a cubrir los piso de la sala y comedor con sabanas y logramos pintar toda esa dos partes de la casa, nos dio medio día y Sian apareció con su lindo uniforme y una gran sonrisa en rostro, saludo como siempre y ahora subió a dejar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Listo, es hora de pintar no creen?- dijo Sian tomando un rodillo y una brocha.  
-Claro que si amor, manos a la obra- dije atrapándola por su sexy cintura y besándola dulcemente.  
-¿Chicas que les pareces si yo me quedo aquí abajo pintando y ustedes dos suben a dar su intento de pintada?- dijo mi padre riendo y sentándose en las escaleras.  
-¿Cómo que intento de pintada?- dije riendo junto con Sian.  
-Si, de seguro se la pasaran besándose y pintándose entre ustedes dos- dijo mi padre riendo.  
-En eso tienes razón Kevin- dijo Sian sentándose junto a él.  
-Bueno, pero mínimo hay que terminar una habitación- dije alzando a Sian y subiendo.  
-Las voy a ver en un rato, no desperdicien demasiada pintura chicas- dijo mi padre también poniéndose de pie y seguir pintando la cocina.  
-No te preocupes papá estaremos bien- dije riendo y subiendo con Sian a mi habitación.  
-Amor, espera, detente, no más pintura- dijo Sian corriendo por toda mi habitación siendo perseguida por mí y una brocha llena de pintura.  
-Dale amor, te vez hermosa pintada- dije aun corriendo tras ella.  
-Basta, por favor, ya basta- dijo riendo y tirándose al colchón que sigue en medio de la habitación.  
-Claro cuando te pinte me detendré- dije por fin atrapándola y dándole un pequeño brochazo en su hermosa cara para luego besarle su lado de la cara limpia.  
-Te amo- dijo Sian tomándome de la cintura y untando también pintura en mi rostro.  
-Yo igual te amo Sian, te amo demasiado- conteste besándola ligeramente.  
-Sabes escuche una canción que me gusto… iba algo así de: 'regálame tus besos, deliciosamente bellos… desprevenida he caído en el abismo de tu amor'- dijo Sian acercándose cada vez a mí y yo conocía esa canción, la escuche igual el otro día en la radio.  
-'Apuesta lo que sea, hay solo una manera, para sobrevivir yo vivo en tu silencio y tu color, no hay nada que podamos hacer, presiento que algo va a suceder, el fantasma de tu alma acariciando mi piel…'- dije a completando la canción y sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar cada vez más cerca de mí.  
-'Acércate y no esperes más, yo no me alejare jamás… amor, no puedo sacarte de mí, acercarte y que tu mirada, me abrase sin decirme nada amor… amor, es imposible no sentir así'- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y riendo para luego besarnos dulcemente.  
-Jamás me alejare de ti, te lo aseguro- dijo Sian al separarnos del beso.  
-Y créeme que es imposible no sentir este amor que siento por ti mi amor- digo volviéndola a besar.  
-Te amo, puedes dudar todo de mi, pero jamás pase por tu mente que no te ame- dije juntando nuestras frentes y sintiendo su respiración en mis labios.  
-Lo sé bebe, jamás lo dudaría, te lo aseguro, ya que yo igual te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- dijo Sian con un tono de voz que expresaba demasiada alegría y besándome.  
-Te amo, te amo demasiado amor, demasiado- conteste igual de alegre que ella.  
-¿No sabes cómo se llama la canción amor?- dijo Sian besándome ligeramente y dándome un brochazo de pintura en mi rostro, me lo tenía merecido  
-Si, se llama integridad perfecta, no puede existir mejor titulo ¿no crees?- dije sonriendo.  
-Es perfecto- contesto Sian riendo y colocándose encima de mí en el colchón.

Después de eso nos paramos y pintamos un rato más, hasta que encontramos la caja con las corbatas de mi padre y Sian me enseño a hacer una nudo, ya que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, ya que a comparación de ella yo no fui a escuela de paga con uniformes de corbatas y mi padre se harto de mi al tratar de enseñar.

-Amor esto me aprieta- dije riendo y soltándome la corbata.  
-No aguantas nada, yo tenía que soportarlas mis 9 horas de colegio- dijo Sian burlándose de mí.  
-Eras grande al soportarlo… mejor aquí- dije colocándomela en la frente aparentando ser una banda ninja y empecé a hacer movimientos demasiados graciosos.  
-Amor para, déjame tomo una foto- dijo Sian tomando mi cámara y tomándome un foto.  
-Déjame ver lo sexy que me veo- dije riendo y observando la foto tomada, estoy completamente pintada y me veo demasiada graciosa con mi corbata en mi cabeza.  
-Vaya, veo que se están divirtiendo- dijo mi padre entrando a mi habitación.  
-Kevin toma una foto por favor- dijo Sian entregándole la cámara y colocándose enfrente de mí, yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y coloque mi barbilla en su hombro, mi padre tomo la foto y sonrió al verla en la cámara.  
-Perfecta- contesto mi padre enseñando la foto, y he de decir que Sian salió hermosa.

Nos estuvimos tomando demasiadas fotos a partir de ese momento, varias donde nos estábamos besando y otras con mi padre, también tome la oportunidad y tome fotos donde ambos estaban pintando mientras me regañaban que dejara la cámara y fuera a ayudar. Tomamos un pequeño descanso y almorzamos los tres juntos, luego de terminar mi cuarto y el de mi padre sacamos por fin los muebles del camión de mudanza y dejando pendiente el pasillo y las otras dos habitaciones que dijo mi padre pintara el otro fin de semana. Ahora nos estamos dando una muy buena ducha y saldremos a cenar los tres ya que aunque las instalaciones de la cocina tanto de agua como de gas están listas, ninguno de los tres estamos de ánimos para cocinar, y Sian me dijo que hay un nuevo restaurant Italiano en la cuidad y he convencido a mi padre que nos lleve ahí, pero no ha costado muchos trabajo ya que el ama la pasta. Nos la pasamos de lo mejor como siempre y ahora estamos rumbo a casa, yo llevare a Sian a su casa ya que su padre regresa mañana en la mañana de su viaje y se enojara demasiado si no la encuentra en casa y no queremos eso.

-Bueno chicas, las dejo, estoy muerto, aunque veo que ustedes están de lo más normal- dijo mi padre tallándose el cuerpo y bostezando del cansancio y abriendo la puerta de la casa.  
-Adiós Kevin descansa- dijo Sian despidiéndose de mi padre.  
-Igual tu, nos vemos mañana, recuérdale a Soph que le toca a ella la cena- dijo Kevin riendo ya que los tres ya tenemos días puestos para cocinar y es excelente, luego cerró la puerta.  
-Ya escuchaste amor, mañana tu cocinas a tu linda novia y a tu padre- dijo Sian riendo.  
-Si, y espero le guste lo que cocine, si no sentirá mi furia- dije riendo y tentándola a un beso.  
-Mira como tiemblo- contesto Sian sarcásticamente y corriendo por la calle.  
-Te atrape, ahora si la sentirás- dije lanzándome directo a sus hermosos labios y besándola con mucha pasión, ella respondió en seguidas el beso y nos quedamos un rato, pero largo tiempo.  
-Tengo que ir a casa, ya es demasiada tarde- contesto señalándola con la mirada, ya que se veía desde donde nos encontrábamos paradas.  
-Lo sé, pero no quiero- dije abrazándola fuertemente y aferrándome a su blusa.  
-Ni yo amor, pero debemos descansar, mañana hay instituto- dijo Sian tristemente separándose de ese tan tierno abrazo para colocar un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y darme esa sonrisa que sabe que me enamora cada día un poco más.  
-Bueno, debes estar cansada así que te llevo a casa- dije tomando su mano y caminando los pocos metros que quedaban, no saben cómo me duele despedirme de ella.  
-Paso por ti, pon tu despertador si no yo lo seré- dijo Sian riendo y besándome la frente.  
-Suena, pero mi cerebro y oídos no lo escuchan- dije riendo.  
-Bueno luego vemos que hacemos con eso- dijo mientras me sonreí a un más.  
-Te amo- dije dándole un tierno y largo beso.  
-Yo igual te amo- dijo dándome el último beso y entrando a su casa sin antes rosar nuestras pulseras como cada vez que nos despedimos y aunque se burlen, créanme cuando les digo que ese sonido se ha vuelto música para mis oídos.

Después de eso volví a casa, me cambie y termine de ordenar mi cuarto, decidimos dejar una temporada mi colchón en medio de la habitación, se ve lindo y es el recuerdo de la primera noche que pasamos en esta casa. Enciendo mi computadora y conecto mi cámara a ella, me pierdo viendo las fotos que tomamos hoy en el día y me pongo a seleccionar las fotos mías y de Sian para guardarlas en mi nuestra carpeta y para mi álbum, soy sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de mi móvil, lo atrapo rápidamente y veo que es un mensaje de mi hermosa novia 'Descansa amor, ha sido un día espectacular y presiento que mañana y el resto de la semana serán iguales solo por el hecho de estar tu en ellos… TE AMO', no pude evitar sonreír para luego contestarle el mensaje y apagar la computadora, mi mirada se pierde en el techo de mi habitación donde estaban dibujados dos corazones de los que compre ayer con nuestras iniciales, fue idea de Sian y he de decir que le ha quedado hermoso, por nada del mundo cambiaria mi habitación, ya que cada parte de ella cuenta una pequeña travesura y/o ocurrencia mía y de Sian, me pierdo en esos corazones y mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar lentamente, dejándome caer en las manos del querido Morfeo y pensando cuanto amo a Sian Powers…


	19. Chapter 19

SIAN POWERS…

Estamos regresando de la escuela, Soph y yo venimos corriendo por toda la calle como siempre, Soph trae todas nuestras cosas y aun así sigue persiguiéndome, ya casi llegamos a casa y no paramos de reí, al final Soph se canso y yo tome demasiada ventaja. Ahora la estoy esperando fuera de su casa ya que no tengo llave de está y me canse para regresar a buscarla, "soy mala novia", digo para mí misma mientras la veo llegar toda cansada y con nuestras cosas.

-Has tardado demasiado en llegar- digo quitándole mi bulto y riendo por lo cruel que soné.  
-Muy graciosa la niña, me ofrezco a cargar por primera vez sus cosas desde que somos novias y me hace perseguirla del instituto hasta mi casa- dice Soph sin recuperar el aliento del todo.  
-Creo que deberías hacer más ejercicio amor- digo riendo y ayudándola ahora con sus cosas.  
-Muy graciosa, estoy bien, solo que no con peso extra…. ¿qué trae ahí?... ¿acaso piedras?- dice Soph irónicamente y abriendo la puerta mientras yo rio como loca.  
-Si amor, son piedras, cada vez que veo una en mi camino la meto a mi bulto- conteste riendo.  
-Eso explicaría demasiadas cosas- dijo Soph tirándose al sofá y haciéndome la seña que la acompañara, lo cual yo no dude ningún segundo.  
-Extrañe esos labios en todo el camino a casa- dije acercándome lentamente a ella.  
-Al igual que yo- contesto Soph besándome dulcemente.  
-Te amo, simplemente no me canso de decírtelo, te amo- dije al separarnos del beso.  
-Yo igual te amo y créeme cuando te digo que yo no me canso de escucharlo de tu linda boca- contesto Soph volviéndome a besar pero esta vez acariciando mi mejilla.  
-Bebe tengo un poco de sueño, ¿no te importa si subo a dormir un rato?- dije tallándome los ojos, ya que he últimamente si no es con Soph tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño.  
-Claro que no me importa, yo termino los deberes, me ducho y hago la cena, así que cuando despiertes ya esté todo listo y en la noche hagas los deberes para tener motivos para ignorar al estúpido ese de tu padre- dijo Soph frunciendo el ceño al mencionar a mi padre.  
-Hey tranquila, se te podrirá el hígado de tanto coraje que haces con tan solo mencionar a mi padre y me parece perfecto ese plan- dije acostándome en sus piernas.  
-Bueno me calmo, ahora descanse, no me levanto hasta que se duerma- dijo Soph acariciándome.  
-Te amo- dije sintiendo como lentamente se cerraban mis ojos.  
-Yo igual te amo Sian- fue lo último que escuche que dijo Soph antes de caer rendida a Morfeo.

Abre dormido alrededor de dos horas, necesitaba esa siestas, entre trabajos e insomnio que me está dando estás ultimas noche no he dormido casi nada, le quiero echar la culpa también que mi padre celebra ya entre semana sus negocios exitosos y con el escándalo de la música no me deja dormir. Me despierto aún en el sofá de la sala donde me había quedado dormida, una almohada en el lugar donde estaban las piernas de Soph y una manta que me arropaba perfectamente, esa debió de ser mi novia que sabe que me da frío al dormir. Entre lo que despierto del todo, escucho varias voces provenientes de la cocina, y más que plática se escucha una discusión, deben ser Kevin y Soph peleando por el platillo que abra cocinado Soph que no le guste Kevin o algún mini incendio que provoca en la cocina, y luego dicen que una es la que quema la casa. Me incorporo del sofá y veo los libros y libretas en la mesa del comedor, los cierro y apilo a un lado al duelo.

-Me duermo un par de horas y haces tú desastre amor- dije tomando a Soph de la cintura.  
-Hola amor, que bueno que despertaste, mi padre está haciendo un drama porque queme una servilleta de tela- dijo Soph agarrando mis manos que la sujetaban.  
-Hola Kevin… amor siempre quemas una cuando cocina, tu padre tiene que comprar nuevas cada vez que va de compras, ya te dije que te la coloque en el hombro en lugar de la muñeca- dije soltando una pequeña risa y besando gentilmente su mejilla mientras Soph refunfuñaba.  
-Ustedes dos tiene algún tipo de complot contra mí, yo lo sé- dijo Soph volteándose y besándome.  
-Claro que, solo eres tú y tus locas ideas que tienes en la mente- dijo Kevin riendo.  
-Vamos mi loca novia, cenemos, desperté con hambre- dije volviéndola a abrazar.  
-Aunque sea mi novia le gusta lo que cocino- dijo Soph refiriéndose a Kevin.  
-De que me gusta me gusta, pero que amo más a la chef no lo puedo negar- dije mordiendo el labio ya que eso siempre mata a Soph.  
-Y digamos que yo amo a mi degustadora- dijo Soph acercándome a ella y besándome.  
-Dejen su escena romántica que tiene todos los días y a cenar, este hombre de negocios muere de hambre- dijo Kevin sentándose en la mesa y tomando sus cubiertos.

Después de eso, servimos la cena, la pasamos excelente como cada noche, ayude a recoger y limpiar todo para luego disponerme ir a casa, Soph como siempre me acompaño. Han pasado los días de lo más tranquilo, en el instituto todo sigue normal excepto que Soph y yo nos divertimos cada día un poco más. Ya es jueves y estoy llegando a casa mi padre tiene su música a todo volumen, entro y trato de ignorarlo como siempre pero a la mitad de la escalera me atrapa.

-¿Dónde carajo te metes todas las tardes?- dijo tomándome del hombro y poniéndome contra la pared, yo solo respire y le conteste.  
-Donde me tratan como un ser humano- dije fríamente ya que es mi padre.  
-No sé que tanto le vez a los Webster, su padre es mi competencia y vas y te sacias todas las noche con el dinero que pierdo- dijo mi padre, creo que le ha salido un mal negocio.  
-No se dé que me hablas, Kevin solo se gana la vida como todos, y a comparación tuya el si me quiere y me lo demuestra- dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre pero fue inútil.  
-Sabes de lo que hablo, aunque bueno eres una estúpida, no se me haría raro que no entendieras- dijo mi padre soltándome y riendo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.  
-El estúpido eres tú- le grite subiendo las escaleras y tratando de escapar ya que sé que se enojara y aun así no sé porque se lo grite.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así?... por mi vives gusana, por mi respiras- dijo agarrándome del cabello y arrastrándome a mi habitación, yo no sabía qué hacer... ¿Grito?, ¿le pego?, Soph ayúdame por lo que más quieras amor, no terminara nada bien esto.  
-Ya, perdón, perdón, perdón, no quise decirlo fue un estúpido impulso- conteste desesperada.  
-Vez, eres una estúpida, soy tu padre y no me contradecirás nunca- contesto soltándome.  
-Si, perdón, no lo volveré a decir- dije tallándome donde me había agarrado.  
-Pero para que aprendas y por tirar mi cerveza- dije acercándose y dándome una cachetada.

Mierda eso ha dolido cómo no tienen idea (nota personal: 'no vuelvas a hablar y solo dale la razón')  
Después de golpearme salió orgulloso y yo me tire a la cama a llorar, si es tonto, pero no pienso llamarle a Soph para que se preocupe o quiera venir, mi padre anda demasiado agresivo y no sé qué le haría ya entendí porque no son de su agrado los Webster, bueno nadie que no sean sus pervertidos amigos lo es. Después de estar pensando un buen rato me quede dormido.

-Ya era hora de que bajaras- dijo mi padre desde la mesa de la cocina, estoy hecha un desastre, tengo colocado los primeros jeans que vi en mi armario, con una sudadera para usar la capucha y ocultar mi golpe, pero creo que será en vano, siempre lo es.  
-Perdón, no sonó la alarma, todavía me cuesta programarla- dije sirviéndole café.  
-Como sea, apresúrale que no quiero firmas más retardos de la princesa- dijo mi papa chasqueándome los dedos y luego levantando su periódico.  
-Si papá- dije haciendo rápidamente el desayuno.  
-Por cierto, ni se te ocurra traer a tu amiguita a esta casa, ningún Webster en bienvenido aquí, ¿entendiste?- dijo mi mientras le cambiaba la página a su periódico.  
-Si papá- fue lo único que pude contestar.

Estoy enfrente de la puerta de Soph, llevo la capucha de mi sudadera, no tengo valor de tocar, que diré… ¿hola amor me golpeo mi padre por decirle una verdad?, tiro un suspiro y toco la puerta, es Kevin quien me abre, pero me niego a pasar, con la excusa de que ya es tarde le grita a Soph y ella baja corriendo las escaleras, toma el dinero que le da Kevin para su desayuno y se despide de él, yo solo observo todo desde la puerta y veo esa escena de padre e hija. Cuando veo que viene hacia mí me encamino a la parada de bus y escucho como Soph me alcanza corriendo.

-Amor, espera… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Está todo bi…?- dijo pero antes de terminar su frase me giro y callo la capucha de mi sudadera dejando a la vista la marca del golpe de mi padre.  
-Todo está bien, amor- dije mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.  
-MALDITO DESGRACIADO, LO VOY A MATAR- grito Soph rápidamente corriendo hacía mi casa.  
-Hey cálmate, ven aquí- dije logrando agarrarla por la cintura y abrazándola.  
-No, lo voy a matar a ese desgraciado, ¿cómo se atreve a pegarte?, lo voy a matar- grito mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara pero no lo iba a conseguir.  
-No vas a ser nada, no serás igual que él, así que escúchame, estoy bien, solo es un golpe, no me voy a morir ni nada- dije mientras nos sentábamos en la banqueta.  
-Pero es que Sian…- dijo Soph pero la interrumpí.  
-Pero nada, tengo miedo, no lo voy a negar, pero cada día falta menos amor, solo te pido que estés conmigo, solo eso te pido- dije juntando nuestras frentes.  
-¿No sé cómo eres tan fuerte?- dijo Soph acariciándome el rostro con delicadeza.  
-Porque tengo a las personas correctas por quien serlo- dije tomando su mano que estaba en mi rostro y depositando en ella un gentil beso.  
-Pero algún día le cobrare todo lo que te hizo… todo- dijo Soph abrazándome fuertemente.  
-Eso solo la vida lo dirá amor, pero yo quiero estar contigo- dije en el abrazo.  
-¿Te duele?- dijo Soph alzando mi cara.  
-No, bueno solo un poco- dije tocándome el rostro.  
-Vamos a mi casa, no quiero que vayas así al instituto mi padre entenderá- dijo Soph poniéndose de pie, tomando nuestras cosas y extendiendo la mano para ayudar a enderezarme.  
-Compremos algo rico de desayunar, hay que tratar de ponerle vida al día- dije mientras le sonreía.  
-Me parece una buena idea, vamos por unos baggets, café y nos encerramos en mi casa, ahí somos libre amor- dijo Soph tomando mi mano y empezando a caminar.  
-No sabes qué alegría es tenerte en mi vida Soph- dije besando su mano.  
-Lo sé ya que yo siento esa misma alegría y quiero ser la responsable de todo lo bueno tuyo así como tú lo eres de la mía- dijo besándome ligeramente en los labios.

Después de eso compramos el desayuno como dijimos y nos fuimos a casa de Soph, ella le envió un mensaje a su padre explicándole todo lo cual Kevin llamo y se cercioro que todo estuviera bien, desayunamos y platicamos hasta que las dos nos quedamos profundamente dormida en el colchón que sigue en medio de la habitación de Soph, creo que se quedara así ya que veo a Soph fascinada de la vida y he de decir que esta muy chévere, a mi me encanta, más que siempre que estoy en el me recuerda a momentos como este donde me quedo dormida en su pecho mientras ella me acariciaba y traza pequeños besos por todo mi brazo y cabeza.


	20. Chapter 20

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Sian está completamente dormida, yo estoy en la ventana de mi cuarto con una taza de té, no puedo dormir como quisiera, me preocupa demasiado mi hermosa Sian, no se merece nada de esto, daría y haría cualquier cosa porque no sufriera o yo estuviera en su lugar. Veo pasar el auto de su padre, debe de estar yendo a su maldito trabajo. Nuestros padres son grandes comerciantes, exportan productos tanto fuera como dentro del país, y aquí en Southporth hay grandes demandas y una constante pelea por conseguir las mejores empresas y productos.

-Tú no mereces nada de esto- digo mientras le acaricio la frente a Sian y veo ese horrible golpe.  
Después de eso, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo a dar un pequeño paseo por la cuidad, son alrededor de las 9 o 10 de la mañana, la cuidad está desierta ya que todo mundo debe de estar en la escuela y los trabajos. Me detengo y veo a una pequeña niña llorando, me acerco a ella y veo la razón de su llanto, su paleta de caramelo está en el piso hecha trizas, veo a otro niño riéndose de ella y a una madre regañándolo, sonrío para mí misma ya que esta escena me recuerda a mí y a Rosie cuando éramos unas niñas, ella siempre me quitaba o botaba todos mis caramelos y paletas al ver que el de ella se acaba más rápido que el mío. Me acerco a la niña, me agacho a su altura y le tiendo la mano, ella seca sus pequeñas lágrimas.  
-Calma amiguita, tu hermano tendrá su regaño… ¿es tu hermano no?- ella solo asiente y sigue limpiando su rostro, yo saco un pañuelo y la ayudo, la madre se acerca y me agradece, vuelve a regañar al pequeño niño que se ha borrado esa sonrisa de su rostro y ahora tiene esa mirada de tristeza que ponen todos los niños al ser regañados por sus madres.  
Me enderezo y veo como se va esa pequeña familia, momentos como estos, necesito mi madre, que me diga que puedo hacer para ayudar al ser que más amo, para que me abrase y me de fuerzas, pero no mal interpreten, mi padre es una gran persona, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito, pero hay cosas que solo se discuten con una madre, ustedes sabrán a que me refiero.  
-¿Amor eres tú?- escucho decir a Sian desde las escaleras mientras abría la puerta.  
-Si princesa, soy yo, salí un momento… ¿está todo bien?- diga acercándome a ella y besándola.  
-Si amor, solo me sorprendí al no verte- dijo devolviéndome el beso.  
-Perdón, solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, es todo- dije abrazándola fuertemente.  
-No te preocupes me acabo de levantar, tenía que ir urgente al baño- dijo Sian riendo.  
-Mi linda novia tiene una vejiga muy pequeña- reí mientras la seguí abrazando y besando.  
-No te quejes, eres peor que yo- dijo en todo de ofendida, yo solo reí.

Después de eso nos quedamos en la sala platicando y planeando nuestra ya casi en puerta fin de semana, el padre de Sian se larga TODO el fin de semana, la casa estará completamente vacía y será nuestra, me convenció de que nos quedáramos a dormir, que tengamos una linda cena las dos juntas y de ahí veríamos lo que pasaría y yo sé que tiene en mente lo mismo que yo.

-Amor, me voy a casa, me despides de Kevin y paso por ti mañana a primera hora- dijo Sian tomando sus cosas y besándome tiernamente.  
-Te acompaño a casa amor- dije tomando ahora yo mi chaqueta.  
-No, mejor me voy sola, aun es temprano y solo son unas casas amor, mejor ayuda a Kevin a recoger todo lo de la cena- dijo Sian un poco nerviosa.  
-¿Amor todo bien?- dije tomándola de la cintura y acariciando su mejilla lastimada.  
-Todo excelente contigo en mi vida- dijo besándome y dándome una de esas sonrisas que amo.

Ayude a mi padre a recoger todo de la mesa y después subí a mi habitación a terminar mis deberes y platicar un rato con Sian por el chat y con los demás del instituto acerca de nuestra ausencia de clases, le dijimos que nos dimos una escapada y todo eso por el estilo, luego me tire en mi colchón y hable por teléfono con Sian, me dijo que había nuevamente fiesta en su casa, algo que ya sabía desde un principio ya que el escándalo se escuchaba hasta mi casa. Así estuvimos platicando hasta que Sian se quedo dormida y colgué el teléfono.

SIAN POWERS…

Abro lentamente mis ojos, veo el techo de mi habitación y mi despertador marca las 5:45 de la mañana, me he despertado 15 minutos antes de que suene mi alarma, "genial" dije para mí misma, me metí a la regadera, duche, vestí y baje a preparar el desayuno, después de un rato mi padre me hizo compañía, estaba muy bien vestido, de traje para ser especifica.

-Buenos días- dije sirviéndole una taza de café y asentando su periódico como de costumbre.  
-Buenos días- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme y es algo que no me sorprende.  
-Mi vuelo sale dentro de dos horas, solo pasare a la oficina por papeles y me voy al aeropuerto, te deje dinero donde siempre para todo tu fin de semana, quiero encontrar la casa igual que cuando me voy, en la tarde traerán un paquete de documentos, tómalos y ponlos en mi habitación en la repisa de siempre…- decía todo mientras comía su desayuno rápidamente.  
-Y bueno es todo, ya sabes a menos que esté muriendo me puedes hablar, de resto arréglatelas sola, nos vemos el domingo en la noche- dije levantándose tomando sus cosas y saliendo.

Por fin soy libre, libre tres días de estar con mi novia, poder andar sin ningún problema y sobre todo tenerla para mi solita en mi casa vacía y sin interrupciones, sé que mi padre me dijo que Soph jamás ponga un pie en esta casa, pero como no estará me da igual, jamás se enterare y mucho menos de mi. Tomo mis cosas y salgo de prisa de mi casa, paso a buscar a mi Soph y nos vamos al instituto, pasamos el día de lo normal, como cada viernes termina en entrenamiento quedamos hechas trizas y me quede a dormir en su casa.

SOPHIE WENSTER…

Me despierto y veo que Sian no está en mis brazos como recuerdo que nos quedamos la noche anterior, busco y veo una pequeña nota cuidadosamente doblada junto a una rosa y una galleta en forma de carita feliz, sonrió al verlo ya que sabe que amo esos detalles que tiene ella conmigo, tomo la nota y leo "Buenos días amor, tuve que ir a trabajar… te espero en mi casa a las 7 no llegue tarde, mis labios y yo la estaremos esperando… TE AMO". Después de eso, tome una ducha y baje a preparar el desayuno con mi padre, la mayor pase del día me la pase leyendo, pero para ser sincera mi mente no abandona la idea de la tarde/noche que pasare con mi chica, creo que estuve sonriendo así, hasta que en una de esas sonó mi móvil, lo tome rápidamente y vi que era un mensaje de Sian… "Solo tres horas mas y serás mía… TE AMO BEBE" se me formo una enorme sonrisa y vi que eran las 4:05, creo que había llegado la hora de empezarme a prepararme, ya que hablamos de Sian y tardo mil horas probándome ropa. Ya son las 6:45, ya casi estoy lista después de una hora en la ducha y casi dos vistiéndome, solo si encuentro mi tonta cámara podre irme feliz con mi chica.

-Papa… ¿has visto mi cámara?-dije desde arriba y mi padre estaba en la sala leyendo.  
-Busca en mi cuarto, ayer en la noche la dejaste en la cocina- dijo tranquilamente.  
-Gracias, eres el mejor- dije mientras corría a su habitación, no quiero que se me haga tarde.  
-Sophie Webster tenga más cuidado de donde deja esa cámara no le pienso comprar otra hasta dentro de un año ¿entendido?- dijo mi papa serio mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y llaves.  
-Si papa, tendré cuidado, lo prometo- dije dándole un beso y dirigiéndome a la puerta.  
-Cuídese, no llegue tarde y compórtate con Sian- dijo mi papa riendo.  
-Papa estás hablando de Sian y de mi, somos personas serias- dije riendo y cerrando la puerta mientras solo escuchaba como se reía.

Llego a casa de Sian y toco lentamente la puerta y no tarda nada en abrirse, se muestra antes mis ojos a mi preciosa novia, con un pantalón súper pegado y una blusa con un escote que me ha dejado sin palabras, lo único que se me ocurre en ese momento es sacarle una foto para que perdure el momento…

-Soph amor, no empieces con las fotos- dijo Sian riendo y tapando el foco de mi cámara.  
-Es que eres demasiado hermosa como para no capturar en una foto y admirar tu belleza toda la vida- dije volviendo a tomar fotos.  
-Veo que mi novia está inspirada esta noche- dijo Sian acercándose a mis labios.  
-Digamos que tengo la más bella y sexy fuente de inspiración- dije tentándola a un beso.  
-Siempre quiero serla- dijo Sian besándome dulcemente y yo aproveche y tome una foto para capturar como siempre el momentos.  
-Perfecto…. Y te aseguro que siempre lo serás…Te amo- dije riendo y volviendo a besarla.  
-Yo igual te amo- contesto Sian en el beso.

Estuvimos tomándonos fotos, riendo y besándonos como locas por toda su casa, hasta que nos cansamos y nos dolió tanto el estomago de tanta risa que decidimos sentarnos un rato en el sofá a besarnos cómodamente. Mi mano recorre toda la espalda de Sian esta encima de mí y poco a poco me va acostando en el sofá mientras inconscientemente voy soltando pequeños gemidos, es el momento yo lo sé, amo a Sian y ella me ama a mí, no quiero esperar más tiempo, y yo sé que ella tampoco, doy un giro al asunto y ahora yo quedo encima de ella, le regalo una sonrisa la cual ella me devuelve de inmediato, me lanzo nuevamente a sus labios y siento que sonríe en el beso, alzo ligeramente su blusa y acaricio sus pechos por encima de su bra, Sian empieza a desabrochar mi blusa y dirige sus manos a mi pantalón.

-¿Segura?- le digo ya que bueno, Sian es virgen y yo ya estuve con el maldito de Ben.  
-Si es contigo, súper segura, te amo y es lo único que importara esta noche- dijo con una gran sonrisa y volviéndome a besar.  
-Nuestro amor precioso- dije perdiéndome en sus labios.  
Nos seguimos besando y mi blusa fue quitada completamente de mi, luego la de Sian y así poco a poco mis besos van bajando trazando con mi lengua el estomago desnudo de mi novia.  
-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?- escuchamos decir detrás de nosotras mientras prenden la luz de la sala, eso hace que nos sobresaltemos y yo caiga del sofá, me levanto como puedo y veo a Vinnie en la puerta de la casa, volteo a ver a Sian que sigue en el sofá y esta igual o más pálida que yo… su padre… Vinnie… está en casa.


	21. Chapter 21

VINNIE POWERS…

Estúpido aeropuerto, pierde mi equipaje y tengo que regresar a Southporth por la copia de mi trabajo, no basto con solo perder mi maleta, si no que hubo tormenta y tuve que quedarme una noche completa en el aeropuerto, solo es desperdicio de mi tiempo, pero bueno tratemos de tranquilizarnos, solo llego a casa, imprimo nuevamente mi trabajo y regreso a Inglaterra. Mi plan es frustrado al encontrarme con antiguos colegas que me invitan a tomar una copa con ellos, la cual no me puedo negar, necesito relajarme un poco. Ya son más de las 6 o las 7 no estoy seguro, tengo que regresar a Inglaterra en el último vuelo, mañana es mi presentación, y los ineptos de mis trabajadores no sabrán hacerlo sin mí. Camino a casa ya que estoy cerca y busco mis llaves ya que la ingenua de mi hija debe andar con los Webster, como odio a esa familia, no la soporto, el padre siempre arruina mis mejores negocios y la hija es tan… Webster, llego a casa y veo todo oscuro desde fuera, lo he dicho esta con lo estúpidos de los Webster, voy abriendo la puerta y escucho música romántica y todo adornado cursimente ¿Qué estupidez hizo ahora Sian?... Me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida a ver a Sian y a la Webster menor encima de ella besándola y ambas sin blusas… Sian Powers estas muerta…

-¿Pero qué demonios?- digo desde la puerta y viendo como cae la Webster del sofá, se endereza como puede y se me queda viendo mientras ve ligeramente a la estúpida de mi hija.  
-Papa… ¿Qué haces aquí?... es decir… ¿no estabas en Inglaterra?- dice Sian completamente helada y buscando su ropa en el sofá, yo estoy que ardo en furia.  
-Eres la mayor estúpida que he conocido, había escuchado que eras una maldita lesbiana, pero que estés con esta, con una Webster, eres una estúpida- digo lleno de furia y golpeando la pared.  
-No le permitiré que le hable así a Sian- dijo la Webster poniéndose de pie y mostrando su espectacular cuerpo que no puedo negar que tiene.  
-Vaya mi hija no tiene malos gustos con las que se revuelca- digo riendo y observándola de pies a cabezas, ya que bueno, esta espectacular la maldita, esta se da cuenta y se coloca la blusa.  
-Pero eso no te quita la asquerosidad de que seas una Webster- dije tomándola de las mejillas y aprontándola viendo como causa una sensación de dolor y me satisface.  
-Suéltala, no tienes derecho a tocarla- dijo la gusana de mi hija apartándome de ella.  
-Miren quien por fin da la cara, mi estúpida hija- digo tomándola del cuello, es un asco, no merece vivir, pero es mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, así que por desgracia la debo de quererla.  
-Suéltala, maldito desgraciado- dice la Webster pegándome en la espalda lo cual ni me inquieta.  
-Vean a la asquerosa Webster defendiendo a mi hija… bueno aunque sea alguien te toma en cuenta, no eres tan miserable como pensaba- digo dirigiéndome a Sian y agarrando a la Webster de un brazo y parte de su hombro y apoyándola contra la pared con mi otra mano libre sin soltar en ningún momento a mi hija.  
-Suéltala, hazme todo lo que quieras, pero no la lastimes, te lo suplico- dijo ya casi llorando la estúpida, pero que entienda que por desgracia no la puedo tocar sin que se arme un escándalo.  
-No la toque, suéltela, lo voy a matar, me escucho, lo voy a matar- me grito la Webster.  
-Tu no entiendes, yo soy el dueño de la vida de mi hija, y hare con ella lo que se me plazca, y tu no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo- digo poniendo más fuerza y disfrutando el momento.  
-Papa, ya por favor, déjala ir, aquí estoy yo, por favor papa, déjala, te lo suplico- dijo llorando, sus lagrimas cayeron en mi mano y la solté.  
-Que asco…. Ahora tu largo de mi casa, no te quiero ver cerca de Sian ni de esta casa, estas advertida, tú y tu padre no son bienvenidos ni nunca lo serán, nadie de tu familia, nadie…. LARGO- dije soltándola y apuntando a la puerta.  
-No me iré de aquí sin Sian- dijo retándome, un gran error de su parte.  
-Eres igual de estúpida que mi hija, ya veo por qué se revuelcan… ella es mía, de mi pertenencia, largo antes que me arrepienta- dije agarrándola de la blusa y sacándola.  
-NO, no me voy de aquí sin Sian, he dicho- dijo zafándose de mí y dirigiéndose a mi hija.  
-Solo estás haciendo que pierda mi paciencia y mi tiempo- dije agarrándola nuevamente de su blusa y alejándola de mi hija que sigue llorando como una idiota.  
-Soph, por favor vete, no quiero que te lastime- dice mientras se levanta y se acerca a ella.  
-Voy a vomitar lo juro, largo de mi casa, ya me hartaron, largo y no te aparezcas, Sian pagara los errores que cometas- dije acercándola a mí y sacándola de la casa para azotarle la puerta.  
-TE AMO SIAN, TE AMO- grita desde afuera mientras golpea la puerta.  
-Dile que se vaya antes de que arruine mi puerta de caoba- dije jalándola y poniéndola enfrente de la puerta mientras la sostengo de su blusa.  
-Vete amor, yo igual te amo, así que solo vete- dijo llorando sin control.  
-Te amo princesa, te amo, volveré por ti, te lo aseguro- dijo mientras empezaba ella igual a llorar.  
-Ya mucho, largo… y tu ven conmigo, te darás una ducha para quitarte todas la babas de la Webster menor- dije mientras la subía por las escaleras a rastras mientras lloraba.  
-Te odio, te odio, eres la peor persona y un ser frívolo, te odio- gritaba y forcejeaba.  
-No me interesa en lo absoluto, tu opinión tuya acerca de mi, eres una gusana, mi gusana y una estúpida que se revuelca con una Webster- dije abriendo la puerta del baño y metiéndola bajo el chorro de agua con todo y ropa…

SIAN POWERS…

-Está muy fría- digo mientras mi padre me sostiene bajo el helado chorro de agua.  
-¿Qué esperabas, agua tibia?-dijo en un tono muy molesto.  
-Te odio, eres la primera persona que odio, te odio- repito sin control mientras trato de no romper mis dientes de tanto tiritar del frio que tengo en esto momentos.  
-Me respetas, soy tu padre- dice mientras me estrella contra la pared del baño haciendo que me pasara a caer en la tina y él se moje más el traje.  
-¿Hace cuanto te revuelcas con esa zorra?- dice mi padre volviéndome a poner bajo el chorro de agua helado de la regadera, no siento mis labios ni mis manos.  
-No…es…de…tu…incumbencia-digo fríamente y escupiendo agua que entra a mi boca.  
-Contéstame o no saldrás de aquí- dijo apretando mi cuello, lo cual por gracia no siento debido a que ya que mi cuerpo se empieza a entumecer, pero el frio gana y contesto.  
-Estoy…con…ella…ya…casi…dos…meses-digo formando una sonrisa al mencionar eso.  
-¿Dos meses?, eres una estúpida, dos meses con una zorra, dos meses burlándote de mí- dice soltándome y mis piernas no me pueden sostener y caigo en la tina, mi padre cierra la regadera y mi cuerpo tiembla sin parar, muero de frio.  
-No…le…digas…así…yo...la…amo-digo soplando un poco mis manos para conseguir calor.  
-Tú no amas a nadie y menos a esa cualquiera, te lo prohíbo- dice arrancando la cortina del baño y dejándola caer sobre mi helado cuerpo.  
-Si…la…amo…a ella-digo lo mas corrido que puedo, pero el frio me lo impide.  
-Tienes prohibido salir de esta casa, no iras a ningún lado, no serás novia de una zorra como esa Webster, de eso me encargo yo, prefiero verte muerta que con ella- dijo alzándome y poniéndome cara a cara para luego soltarme bruscamente y que me diera nuevamente contra la pared, luego de eso salió hecho una furia y escuche azotar la puerta de su habitación.

Como pude me arrastre hacia las llaves de la regadera y abrí la del agua caliente, no la sentí al principio pero después de unos minutos sentí que el calor volvía a mi cuerpo, quede en pose fetal y lo único que pude hacer es empezar a llorar sin control, odio a mi padre, él es culpable de todas las desgracias y dolor que tengo en mi vida… lo odio con todo mi ser, ha lastimado y alejado de mi al ser que más amo en este mundo. Después de unos minutos más, cerré la llave de la regadera y como pude salí de la tina y me fui a mi habitación, abrí mi armario y saque ropa seca y caliente de él, me cambie y deje mi ropa mojada a un lado de mi cama, me envolví en mi sabanas pero antes agarrar el porta retratos con la foto de mi Sophie y mía, llore un poco mas hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quede profundamente dormida abrazada de esa foto… Abro lentamente mis ojos y veo a mi padre enfrente de mi cama con una bolsa negra en sus manos.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- dije un tanto asustada ya que lo creo capaz de todo.  
-No te preocupes, no te voy a matar… aun no- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.  
-¿Qué quieres entonces?... estoy toda adolorida ¿no te es suficiente?- dije sentándome en la cama y con la mirada en el piso. Me duele todo, cuello, espalda, brazos, me arden los ojos y más.  
-Y tu infierno aun no empieza- dijo abriendo la bolsa y tomando mi computadora, mi teléfono celular, el porta retratos y todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con Soph.  
-No me hagas esto por favor, ella es lo único que tengo- dije guindándome a su brazo pero solo conseguí que me aventara contra mi cama lo cual me dejo media inconsciente.  
-No me importa, te olvidaras de la Webster de eso me encargo yo- dijo mi padre mientras seguía recogiendo todo de mi habitación-  
-Jamás la olvidare, me podrás tener encerrada y ella se podrá olvidar de mi pero yo nunca… AMO A SOPHIE WEBSTER-le grite mientras me trataba de levantar, solo para ver como enfurecía mas y me tomaba del cuello para estrellarme contra la pared… sentí que algo se rompió en mi y eso no es buena señal ¿no creen?.  
-No vuelvas a decir eso en mi casa, te olvidaras de ella, ninguna hija mía estará con una basura como esa- dijo mientras me empezaba a asfixiar… creo que ahora si me va a matar.  
-No…le…digas…así…no…te…lo…permitiré- dije con dificultad a fatal de aire.  
-¿No me lo permitirás?... ¿Qué harás?-dijo medio soltándome y riendo.  
-Esto- dije alzando mi rodilla con toda la fuerza que tuve y golpeando… bueno ya saben. Vi como mi padre cae al suelo y lo empuje fuera de mi habitación, trate de quitarle la bolsa mas no pude, ya que se aferro a ella en su dolor, pero logre tomar el porta retratos, pero estaba ya roto.

Cerré con seguro la puerta de mi cuarto y la trabe con una silla, si ya se, puedo estar exagerando, pero hablamos de mi padre después de lo que he hecho es capaz de molerme a golpes hasta dejarme media muerta si es que no me mata. Arrime mi mesa hasta mi cama para sentarme ya que su silla la tiene la puerta y asenté él porta retratos hecho trizas debido a que era de vidrio y en el forcejeo se ha roto, quite los pequeños pedazo de vidrio y rescato la foto un poco maltratada y la observo fijamente. Esa foto es de cuando Soph se mudo, estamos llenas de pintura y ella me está besando la mejilla, sonrió y siento la necesidad de llorar, la cual no me resisto y al poco tiempo lo hago. Odio a mi padre, lo odio con todo mí ser, se ha encarado de hacer miserable toda mi vida y cuando encuentro a la persona que me ama y que amo la aleja de mi, pero juro que esta vez no me rendiré muy fácil no será esa niña asustada que le tiene temor a su padre, si pierdo a Soph pierdo todo y ya no tendría motivos para luchar. Después de estar encerrada com horas moría de hambre quite con cuidado la silla y abrí lentamente la puerta, inspeccione el pasillo y vi que estaba vacío, baje rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, tome un poco de todo y lo que mis brazos pudieron cargar, pero antes de que subiera me percate que el carro de mi padre no estaba trate de abrir la puerta de la calle pero vi que estaba trabada, suspire y volví a tomar mis provisiones y subí a encerrarme nuevamente en mi cuarto, ya que tendré que esperar hasta la noche para poder hacer algo ver a mi Sophie y saber como esta, aunque para ser sincera no creo que este peor que yo, estoy adolorida y a punto que me dé un resfriado.


	22. Chapter 22

SOPHIE WBSTER…

-TE AMO SIAN, TE AMO- grite desde afuera de la casa de Sian golpeando su puerta sin control alguno, la gente me empieza a mirar pero no me importa en los absoluto.  
-Vete amor, yo igual te amo, así que solo vete- dijo Sian llorando sin control.  
-Te amo princesa, te amo, volveré por ti, te lo aseguro- dije mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

Después de eso no escuche nada más y me derribe a llorar en la puerta, la gente se acercó y yo no me quería despegar de la puerta, llamaron a mi padre y a los poco minutos el llego, yo aún golpeaba la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y susurraba el nombre de Sian, pero desde afuera solo se escucha silencio, ¿Qué le estará haciendo ese mal nacido?

-Soph cariño ¿Qué sucede?- dice mi padre levantándome y sosteniéndome.  
-Lo odio papá, lo odio con todo mi ser- dije entre sollozos y llantos.  
-¿De quién hablas?- dijo mi papá muy preocupado.  
-Del maldito de Vinnie, nos descubrió a Sian y a mí y nos grito, le grito, amenazo y lastimo, y yo no pude hacer nada, me saco de su casa- dije abrazando a mi papá y él me sostenía fuertemente.  
-¿Ese desgraciado te hizo daño?-dijo mi padre alejándome un poco de él.  
-No, pero sé que se lo hará a Sian- dije muy alterada.  
-Tengo que entrar ahí papá, no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada- dije tratando de liberarme de él, pero sin éxito alguno, él solo me volvió a abrazar fuertemente y llore más.

Mi padre me llevo a casa y me dijo que no podíamos hacer nada, llamar a la policía seria un desperdicio de tiempo ya que todos los de la comisaria son sus amigos y siempre los invita a tomar con él y no harían nada en contra de Vinnie, y solo lo podríamos hacer enojar mas, no tuve que otra que aceptar e ir a casa, mi papá me preparo un té para que me tranquilizara ya que seguía muy pero muy alterada, luego me di una ducha con agua caliente y fui directo a la cama. No pude dormir en toda la noche, trate de llamarle a Sian pero mi celular no prendía, creo que se ha roto en la pelea, estuve dando vueltas y vueltas en mi colchón, me senté un rato junto a la ventana para relajar mi mente pero fue imposible, tenía demasiadas imágenes de lo que Vinnie lo pudo a hacer a mi Sian, si darme cuenta me quede dormida en la ventana. Abro lentamente mis ojos y siento el sol en la cara, checo mi despertador y son las 6:30 de la mañana, me levanto de la silla donde me había quedado dormida, como pude llegue a mi colchón y me derribe en él y me volví a quedar profundamente dormida, estoy muerta, cansada, triste y muy preocupada sobre todo. Mi papá me despertó alrededor de las 11:30 para que comiera, pero lo último que quiero es comer, solo quiero saber de mi Sian y que este bien.

-Sian amor contesta por favor, necesito saber como estas, estoy demasiada preocupada, te amo demasiado- dije dejando el mensaje numero mil desde el teléfono de mi casa y también con el celular de mi padre, o bueno esos han sido para mí, he estado dejándole mensaje y mensajes de voz toda la tarde, pero no me contesta y entro en pánico.  
-Papá, ya no lo soporto más, iré a esa casa en este mismo momento y sacara a Sian, no me puedo quedar aquí y dejar que esté sufriendo, si le hace algo ese maldito jamás me lo perdonare- dije bajando las escaleras y colocándome a chaqueta.  
-Sophie por favor cálmate, solo podes empeorar las cosas, espera a mejor a mañana, todo estará más tranquilo- dijo mi papá atrapándome en la puerta.  
-No puedo, me estoy muriendo sin ella, la amo papá, la amo con todo mi ser- dije ya llorando.  
-Lo sé mi pequeña lo sé, y te entiendo ahora por el bien de ella es mejor esperar a que las cosas se tranquilicen- dijo mi papá abrazándome fuertemente.

Me llevo de nuevo a mi habitación y me volvió a envolver con mis sabanas, estuve volviendo a llamar a Sian desde el celular de mi padre y nunca me contesto, tengo demasiado miedo de que le haya hecho algo malo, estuve jugueteando mi pulsera o mejor dicho nuestra pulsera hasta que me quede dormida. Me levante alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche, baje a la cocina por algo de comer y vi que mi padre ya estaba en su habitación profundamente dormido, agarre mis llaves, mi sudadera, deje su celular en la mesa y salí lo mas silenciosamente posible de mi casa, tenía que ver a Sian, no sé cómo pero yo iba a entrar a esa casa aunque me cueste la vida en el transcurso.

SIAN POWERS…

Son las 10 de la noche, estoy sentada en el piso y mi espalda apoyada en mi cama, estoy viendo aun nuestra foto, con eso me he entretenido todo el día. Mi padre llego como a la de la tarde y estuvo aporreando mi puerta, estaba borracho, y tuve demasiado miedo que lo único que pude hacer es envolverme en mi sabana y esperar a que se fuera, después dormí una siesta y me despertó una patrulla que paso. Estoy muy aburrida, quiero ir a ver a Soph pero me duele demasiado el cuerpo como para bajar por mi ventana, solo me volvería a caer, estoy caminando por toda mi habitación y veo la hora 10:32, he llorado y dormido tanto toda la tarde que ya no sé qué hacer, no tengo sueño, y por primera vez en mi vida me he quedado sin lagrimas. Estoy sentada nuevamente en mi cama y escucho algo en mi ventada, debe ser el viento que nuevamente empieza a soplar y traer cosas con él, mas no tardo en volver a escuchar un ruido en mi ventana pero demasiado fuerte…

-Ese ya no es el viento-dije para mí misma y dirigiéndome a mi ventana, corro la cortina y me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida viendo a Sophie tirando piedras a ella. Abro mi ventana y le sonrió.  
-Hola amor- dijo Soph lo más despacio posible pero también que yo la escuchara.  
-¿Estás loca?, te ve mi padre y te mata- dije voleando a ver mi puerta y viendo como ella ya empezaba a subir por mi escalera de ramas y enredaderas.  
-Si estoy loca, pero por ti mi amor- dijo ya casi llegando conmigo en la ventana.  
-Te he extrañado demasiado- dije enredando mis brazos en su cuello y besándola lentamente.  
-Aquí estoy, todo estará bien- dijo abrazándome con un brazo y sujetándose con el otro.  
-Pasa, no quiero que te vayas a caer o lastimar- dije ayudándola a entrar a mi habitación.  
-Te amo- dijo Soph ya dentro de mi habitación y besándome suave y dulcemente.  
-Me hiciste demasiada falta hoy- dije en el beso y con ganas de llorar.  
-Lo sé amor, tu igual, perdón por dejarte ayer, perdón- dijo Soph abrazándome fuertemente.  
-No digas tonteras, yo quería que te fueras, se puso como bestia- dije con la mirada en el suelo.  
-Daria mi vida por ti, no me importa de lo que tu padre me pueda hacer, te amo- dijo apretándome un poco más en el abrazo y sin querer solté unos quejidos de dolor.  
-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo Sophie asustada y soltándome.  
-Nada amor, no pasa nada, estoy bien- dije volviéndome a abrazar a ella, pero me aparto.  
-Sian… ¿te lastimo verdad?- dijo Sophie lentamente tratando de no enfurecer.  
-Soph amor, estoy bien no es nada que no haya pasado nada- dije volviéndola a abrazar.  
-¿Dónde te lastimo?, Sian por favor se sincera conmigo- dijo apartándome lentamente de sus brazos y con una que otra lagrima ya acumulada en sus ojos.  
-Solo me empujo y llevo por toda la casa, sabes que cualquier cosa me lastima, soy muy delicada- dije sonriendo pero viendo que Soph enfurece.  
-Yo sé que te lastimo e hizo más cosas, pero no me las dirás, te conozco- dijo Sophie apartándose de mí y sentándose en la cama muy triste.  
-Hey, no te pongas así por favor, mírame… estoy bien, siénteme- dije hincándome enfrente de ella y colocándome su mano en mi pecho y dejando que sintiera mi palpitar.  
-Te amo… y odio saber que te está lastimando y yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo quitando su mano de mi pecho y tomando gentilmente mi rostros esta fría pero suave.  
-Si estás haciendo algo… créeme que con estar aquí y ahora en estos momentos es demasiado lo que haces, te estás jugando la vida al estar conmigo, mi padre es una bestia y no dudaría en hacerte daño y aun así no te importa y estás acá amor, conmigo- dije tomando igual sus manos y besándolas y sentir como se va tranquilizando.  
-Te amo, y no me importa en lo absoluto tu padre, solo me importas tu y nadie más, te amo Sian, te amo mi amor- dijo levantándome y besándome intensamente mientras caen una lagrimas de sus ojos y también de los míos por este momento.  
-Te amo Soph, te amo, no dudes de eso y agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo- dije en el beso.  
-No hay nada que agradecer mi amor- dije acostándose en la cama y llevándome con ella.  
Nos estuvimos besando un rato mas luego me acomode en sus brazos y pecho, extrañaba ese aroma tan dulce que droga a mi cuerpo, mientras que Soph me da besos en mi cabeza y me acaricia un brazo y tiene la mirada ida, hasta que escuche que se empezó a reír.  
-¿Qué te causa gracia amor?- dije medio alzándome y mirándola a los ojos.  
-Ardo de furia por dentro, pero me da risa ver una silla puesta en tu puerta… ¿Por qué esta así?... ¿No me digas tan loco se puso que tuviste que poner eso para que te dejara en paz?- dijo Soph ya muy alterada y preocupada.  
-Hey tranquila, no te me vuelva a alterar, es que… bueno… digamos que en mi afán de defenderme y salvar nuestra foto… le pegue a mi papa… bueno ya sabes dónde- dije soltando una pequeña risa burlona y sonrojándome un poco.  
-¿Le dolió?- pregunto Sophie alzando una ceja.  
-Se tiro al piso de dolor y fue cuando lo saque de mi habitación y puse así la silla- dije riendo.  
-Esa es mi novia, dame cinco- dijo Soph alzando su mano.  
-Mejor un beso ¿te parece?- dije con mi mirada picara.  
-Excelente idea- dijo Sophie riendo y besándome dulce y lentamente.  
Ya son las 2 de la mañana y Sophie sigue aquí, mañana hay clases y debe irse a casa a dormir por lo menos un par de horas, aunque para ser sincera no quiero que se vaya, estoy demasiada cómoda en su pecho y brazos.  
-Amor te tienes que ir- dije levantándome forzosamente de la cama y abriendo mi ventana.  
-Lo sé amor, si no te levantabas yo nunca lo hubiera hecho- dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome por la cintura para luego darme un dulce beso.  
-Te amo- dijo al separarse del beso y dedicarme una sonrisa que ella sabe darme solo a mí.  
-Lo sé, también te amo amor- dije dándole otro beso.  
-Nos vemos en el instituto, ya te estoy empezando a extrañar- dijo empezando salir por la ventana.  
-Yo también, pero nos vemos en un rato- dije dándole un beso mas antes que bajara.  
-Si, te amo, descansa- dijo dándome un último beso y bajando con cuidado.  
-Yo también te amo amor- dije mientras ella bajaba.  
Vi que Soph estuviera sana y salva en el suelo y después de ver como se fue corriendo cerré mi ventana, para costarme en mi cama y abrazar la almohada que utilizo mi Soph para drogarme con su aroma y quedarme profundamente dormida.


	23. Chapter 23

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Llegue a mi casa y entre lo mas sigilosa posible, subí a mi habitación y sin ni siquiera cambiarme me quede profundamente dormida en mi colchón. Me despierta mi maldita alarma y veo que son las 6:30 de la mañana, ya es tarde, así que me meto de prisa a la regadera para darme una buena ducha y luego vestirme lo más rápido posible para bajar y preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días Soph- dijo mi papa desde las escaleras con su traje y pantuflas.  
-Buenos días papa- dije riendo ya que bueno es muy gracioso verlo de traje y con pantuflas.  
-No se ría, deje mis zapatos por error en el carro, no quería que se mojaran- dijo sentándose y agarrando su periódico y café que le puse en la mesa.  
-Bueno, no me río- dije sirviendo el desayuno y sentándome con él.  
-¿Cómo estás hoy?- dijo mi papa mirándome fijamente.  
-Pues estoy mejor, y hoy veré a Sian en la escuela- dije tratando de no sonreír ya que bueno, tuve una buena madrugada con ella, aunque muera de sueño.  
-Me alegre escuchar eso hija- dijo mi papa sonriéndome.  
-Si…. Y papa… bueno me preguntaba… si… ¿Me podrías llevar hoy a la escuela?, sin Sian con quien irme no será lo mismo tomar el bus- dije poniendo ojitos de perro.  
-Claro que si Soph, solo apresúrate, para que no se me haga tarde, tengo junta y los socios son un poco malhumorados- dijo mi papá tomando de su café y comiendo rápidamente.  
-Si papá, solo como y ya- dije también comiendo rápidamente y luego levantando la mesa.  
-Bueno, vámonos, necesito buscar mis zapatos- dijo mi papá tomando su chaqueta y las llaves.  
-Papá está lloviendo, será mejor que tenga un paraguas y cambiar de chaqueta- dije tomando la mía y dándole una a él.  
-Gracias, vamos que se hace tarde Soph- dijo mi papa viendo su reloj.

Mi papa me llevo al instituto y entre huyendo de la lluvia, es demasiado temprano para que me moje, estuve inspeccionando todos los pasillos en busca de mi rubia, pero nada, así que mejor decidí ir a mi casillero a dejar el paraguas y tomar las cosas para mi primera clase. Estuve preguntando por Sian a los conocidos por el pasillo y todos me contestaron lo mismo, que no la habían visto, sin más que hacer me resigne y me dirigí a mi primera clase con la esperanza de que se haya quedado dormida y venga a la siguiente hora.

-¿Vas a ir no?- me pregunto Ryan y Charlie mientras estábamos en el comedor y yo tenía mi celular que decidió revivir y estaba tratando de comunicarme con Sian, ya que no ha venido a ninguna de sus clases, ya me estoy preocupando demasiado.  
-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- dije sin mirarlos volviendo a colgar el celular ya que me mando nuevamente a buzón y volviendo a marcar como loca.  
-Sophie, haznos caso, todo el día te la has pasado con el teléfono en la oreja- dijo Ben quitándome el teléfono y metiéndolo a su pantalón.  
-Devuelve ese teléfono, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, eres un maldito- dije levantándome furiosa y tratando de recuperar mi teléfono.  
-Hey Sophie cálmate, no es el Ben que odias es Ben… Benjamín, mi novio así que te controlas- dijo Rachel agarrándome fuertemente por la espalda.  
-Perdón, enserio, perdón a todos, solo estoy preocupada por Sian, eso es todo- dije sentándome y pasando mis manos por mi frente y cabello.  
-Lo sabemos y te comprendemos pero ¿qué paso? ¿Té peleaste con Sian?- dijo Charlie sentándose a un lado mío y tallándome la espalda en son de consuelo.  
-No, es solo que el maldito de su padre se entero de lo nuestro y se puso como loco- dije ya con ganas de llorar pero con mucha furia también.  
-Ahora comprendo todo- dijo Ryan acercándose y abrazándome fuertemente.  
-Toma, pero tranquilízate, perdón- dijo Ben devolviéndome mí teléfono y dándome una sonrisa.  
-Perdóname tú a mí, enloquecí y dije cosas sin pensar, perdón- dije conteniendo aun lágrimas.  
-No te preocupes, aquí no paso nada, somos amigos ¿no?- dijo sonriéndome.  
-Si, lo somos- dije tomando su mano que me extendió y me jalo a un abrazo.

Termino el día y me encontré a mi padre de regreso a casa, yo quería ir a casa de Sian a ver qué había pasado, pero él no me dejo, me dijo que lo acompañara a llevar unos papeles afueras de la cuidad y yo cometí el error de decir que no tenía deberes así que no me pude negar. Estamos en las afueras de la cuidad en una estación de gas cenando, ya que mi padre se perdió y nos agarra la hora de la cena ahí.

-Es raro cenar sin Sian- dijo mi papá, pero yo ni siquiera lo miraba.  
-Ni me la digas, la quiero ver-dije jugando con algunos de los vegetales de mi plato, ya que no tenía mucha hambre que digamos.  
-Sophie tranquila, todo está bien, ella está bien, ustedes dos tienen algún tipo de conexión y yo sé que sentirás si le paso algo malo- dijo tomándome de la mano y sonriéndome.  
-Pero papá, no sé nada de ella y me preocupa mucho- dije ahora si mirándolo.  
-Hagamos algo… si mañana no llega ir Sian a la escuela me llamas paso por ti, y si es necesario derribamos juntas la puerta de su casa ¿sí?- dijo mi papá mostrándome su dedo meñique.  
-Este bien- dije juntando nuestros dedos y sonriendo.  
-Bueno, veo que no has comido mucho- dijo mi padre señalando mi plato.  
-Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos- dije dejando los cubiertos.  
-Me lo imagine, y sé que como padre responsable que soy no lo debería hacer, pero ¿qué te parece una mega copa de helado de postre?- dijo alzando sus cejas y sonriendo.  
-¿De tres sabores?- dije sonriendo, ya que sabe que amo el helado.  
-De cuatro si lo deseas- dijo igual de emocionado que yo.

Comimos cada uno una mega copa de helado napolitano y luego de pagar la cuenta subimos de nuevo al carro y nos agarró la noche de regreso a Southporth y me quede profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto, desperté en la madrugada en mi habitación, vi la hora y eran las 4 de la mañana, revise mi celular con la esperanza de tener algún mensaje de Sian pero nada, suspire y me volví a acomodar para quedarme profundamente dormida.

-Papá apúrate en desayunar, ya quiero estar en el instituto- dije levándome de la mesa y agarrando mis cosas para dirigirme a la puerta de la casa.  
-Calmada, ya voy- dijo dándole un último sorbo a su café y tomando sus cosas.  
-Creo que debemos contratar a alguna muchacha que nos haga limpieza- dijo mirando la cocina que estaba un desastre ya que no limpie de la prisa que tengo de ver a Sian.  
-No te preocupes, yo lo limpio cuando regrese, vamos papá- dije toda desesperada.  
-Bueno está bien, ya vámonos- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo ambos de casa.  
Mi papá se estaciono en la puerta del instituto y yo salí disparada del carro despidiéndome rápidamente de él. Entre y empecé a buscar a Sian con la mirada como ayer, pero nada, también pregunte pero lo mismo, nadie la había visto, marque a su celular y está vez fue peor, ya que me mandaba directo a buzón. Entre a mi primeras clases y en dos estaba con ella, pero nada, hasta que en la penúltima hora entro una secretaría.  
-Buenos días jóvenes, sé que es tarde pero solo he traído un justificante de la señorita Powers- dijo la secretaria y con escuchar su apellido me hizo ver hacia el frente.  
-¿Qué ha dicho?- dije poniéndome de pie y caminando al frente, mientras toda la clase me ve.  
-Webster vuelva a su asiento- dijo el profesor en tono amenazador, pero yo lo ignore.  
-He dicho que la señorita Powers está enferma y no vendrá está semana a la escuela, su padre vino hace unas horas a notificarlo y ahora paso el oficio a todos sus maestros- dijo saliendo del salón pero la detuve y entrando un poco en pánico para ser sincera.  
-¿Pero que tiene?- dije un poco alterada y tomándola del brazo para girarla.  
-No lo sé, su padre no me dio explicaciones, y aparte aunque las hubiera dado, no se la diría son asuntos personales- dijo la secretara soltándose de mí y saliendo hoy si del salón  
-Soy su novia- le grite mientras se alejaba.  
-Señorita Webster si ya termino su espectáculo es mejor que tome asiento a menos que quiera un pase directo a detención- dijo el maestro, pero yo lo ignore.  
-Tengo que ir a verla, no lo soporto más- dije regresando a mi lugar para tomar mis cosas.  
-Si sale por esa puerta será doble castigo y una ida con el director- dijo el maestro retándome.  
-Me dará gusto verlo- dije saliendo del salón.

Estoy camino a casa de mi Sian y no pasaba ningún bus así que decidí correr o bueno mas bien, caminar, solo soporte una cuadra corriendo, estoy en muy mala condición física, Sian tiene razón, tengo que hacer más ejercicio y dormir menos. Estoy ya enfrente de la casa de Sian y estoy sin aliento, abro la puerta que va a su jardín, asiento todo junto a las enredaderas y empiezo a subir.

-Prometo hacer más ejercicio, lo juro-me dije a mi misma ya llegando junto a la ventana de mi Sian.  
-Sian, princesa, abre- susurre mientras daba gentiles golpes a su ventada.  
-Soph amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en el instituto- dijo Sian ayudándome a entrar.  
-¿Y tú no?- dije entrando a su habitación y parándome cerca de ella.  
-Lo sé amor, pero mi padre no me permite salir ni siquiera de mi habitación- dijo Sian bajando la mirada y en un tono de voz muy triste.  
-¿Dime que no te ha vuelto a tocar?- dije separándola de mi y alzando su mirada.  
-No tranquila mi amor, me tiene encerrada aquí, cree que así te voy a olvidar- dijo Sian juntando nuestras frentes y acariciando mi mejilla.  
-Eso jamás pasara mi amor, jamás, ya con todo esto ni te di un beso- dije acercándome y besándola dulcemente y abrazándola fuertemente.  
-Te amo, te he extrañado demasiado- dijo Sian volviéndome a abrazar.  
-Yo igual, ya no soportaba estar un minuto más lejos de ti mi amor- dije besándola dulcemente.

Sian y yo nos estuvimos besando y platicando una par de horas hasta que me tuve que ir, ya que mi padre no debe tardar en llegar a mí casa y pues no creo que le guste que llegue tarde y más si no termino mis deberes. Me despido de Sian unas mil veces y bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi casa, y viendo como su padre se me queda viendo mientras pasaba en su carro cuando llegue a mi casa y abría la puerta, como me gustaría que desapareciera y dejara a Sian ser feliz, personas como el no merecen tener una hija tan buena como lo es mi Sian, yo me siento demasiada afortunada teniéndola en mi vida y el solo la insulta, lastima y la hace de menos, creo que Vinnie es a la única persona que realmente odio en el mundo, juro que pagara todo lo que le ha hecho a mi Sian… TODO.


	24. Chapter 24

SIAN POWERS…

Vi como Sophie bajo sana y salva, tomo sus cosas que había dejado en la parte de abajo y se fue a su casa, por desgracia no tardo mi padre en llegar a la casa y fue directamente a mi habitación y me trajo algo de comer… bueno aunque sea me alimenta.  
-Aquí tienes, come y no hagas ruido- dijo asentando en mi cama una bolsa de comida.  
-Gracias- dije sin alzar mi mirada.  
-Vi a la Webster entrando a su casa… más vale que no se esté paseando por aquí- dijo mi padre antes de salir de mi habitación, lo cual hizo que trague saliva y me ponga un poco nerviosa.  
-No… no he sabido nada de ella gracias a ti, no tengo celular y no he salido de estas 4 paredes en todos estos días- dije con un tono de voz tranquila, pero muriendo de miedo por dentro.  
-Más vale que sea así, por su bien espero que así sea- dijo cerrando de golpe mi puerta.

Después que mi padre se fue literalmente devore lo que me había traído que era una hamburguesa, papas y refresco, ya que no había desayunado del coraje de que no me dejaba ir al colegio. Me he bañado y estoy dibujando en uno de mis cuadernos ya que no se me antoja leer y no encuentro mis audífonos para escuchar música, y sé que si la pongo sin ellos mi padre se alterara y tendrá una excusa para lastimarme, y aun me siento un poco adolorida, miro el reloj de mi alarma y veo que son las 8 de la noche, tiro un suspiro y asiento el lápiz en la libreta, me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo a mi ventana, tengo esa sensación que Soph aparecerá en cualquier momento por mi jardín y subirá para venir, abrazarme, besarme y darme fuerzas para resistir. Me quede dormida sentada junto a mi ventada alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Me despierta mi padre tirándome una almohada en la cabeza y asentándome mi desayuno en mi cama.

-Me voy a trabajar, te veo en la tarde, y más vale que no vea nada extraño cuando regrese- dijo mi papa azotando la puerta y cerrándola con seguro.

¿A qué se habrá querido referir con nada extraño?, digo para mí misma, mientras veo que me ha dado de desayunar. Se me va toda la mañana reacomodando mi habitación, y por reacomodar me refiero a quitar las sabanas de mi casa y sacudir las pocas cosas que tengo en mi mesa, después de eso me tiro en mi cama y saco de debajo de mi almohada la única foto de Soph y mía, amo esa foto, todas pintaditas y riendo, en esos tiempos donde éramos felices, y nada nos importaba más que nuestro amor. Me doy una buena y larga ducha hasta que escucho ruido proveniente de mi ventada… "Sophie"

-Hola hermosa- dice Sophie mientras sube por mi ventana.  
-Hola mi amor, te he extrañado horrores- digo dejándola pasar y lazándome a sus labios.  
-Yo igual te he extrañado mi vida- dijo Soph al separarnos de ese beso tan dulce.  
-¿Por qué tardaste en llegar mi amor?, ya son más de las 4, mi padre llega a las 5, no te puedes quedar mucho tiempo- dije abrazándola fuertemente.  
-Perdón, es que bueno, solo digamos que tuve doble castigo por salirme ayer en medio de la clase del profesor de gramática, ya sabes lo mal humorado que es- dijo Soph negando con la cabeza y soltando una pequeña risa.  
-Hasta no estando ahí, te causo problemas- dije tristemente.  
-No empieces Sian, lo hice con gusto, y el director no me…- dijo Soph pausadamente dándose cuenta que había hablado de mas.  
-Espera… dijiste ¿director?-pregunte separándome de ella bruscamente.  
-Amor, no fue nada, por favor, no vayas a hacer un escándalo- dijo Soph acercándose nuevamente a mí y tomándome por la cara dulcemente.  
-¿Cómo no quieres que haga un escándalo?, te dieron un castigo doble y resulta que también paraste con el director por mi culpa- dije alejándome de ella y sentándome en mi cama.  
-Sian estás haciendo un drama por nada, solo fue un castigo, no una cadena de por vida- dijo Sophie un poco molesta y dirigiéndose a mí.  
-Es que Soph por mi culpa te pasa cosas, mi padre y ahora la escuela, solo soy un imán de problemas para ti, no soy la persona indicada para ti- dije ya llorando.  
-Sian… en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me escuchaste?, tu eres mi vida, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y me vas a matar si repites eso- dijo Soph acercándose a mí y limpiando las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos y me besaba dulcemente.  
-Es que es la verdad amor…- dije pero no me dejo terminar de hablar.  
-Ya no digas mas, no peleemos por cosas tontas, ahora no, si quieres cuando termine todo esto, pero mientras déjame estar con vos, y consentirte- dijo Soph guiándome a mi cama y acostándonos las dos, y como siempre yo en sus brazos.  
-Bueno… tienes razón… te amo mi Soph- dije alzando mi mirada y viéndola fijamente a sus ojos.  
-Yo igual te amo mi hermosa princesa, te amo- dijo Soph inclinándose para besarme.  
-Toda la vida junta mi vida- dije volviéndola a besar.

Soph y yo nos estuvimos besando lo que quedo de la hora, extrañaba tanto esos labios, sus labios, que son dulces, suaves y adictivos para mi, Soph se tuvo que ir ya que no queríamos que se encuentre con mi padre, bajo, tomo sus cosas y se fue…  
Ya es viernes, Sophie ha venido toda la semana después de clases y se queda todo el tiempo posible, mi padre ya me deja andar por toda la casa, pero no puedo poner ni un pie fuera de ella. Estoy en mi habitación escuchando música y en eso veo a Sophie subir por mi ventana y veo que trae una bolsa colgando de su boca.

-Mi amor ¿Qué traes ahí?- dije riendo ya que se ve muy graciosa.  
-Cena para dos, ya sé que es temprano, pero bueno mi padre no vendrá a cenar hoy, ya que tiene un evento y si cenar con él es muy aburrido imagínate yo solita- dijo Soph acercándose y dándome un dulce beso y dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa.  
-Bueno esperemos un rato, tenemos toda la tarde, ya que mi padre creo que igual asistirá al mismo evento y tampoco vendrá a cenar- dije entre besos mientras nos dirigimos a la cama.  
-Entonces disfrutemos un rato- dijo Soph aumentando la intensidad del beso.  
-Te amo- dijo Soph colocándose encima de mí y volviéndome a besar.  
-Te amo Soph- dije respondiendo el beso y dejándonos llevar por el momento.

Soph me besa el cuello mientras mis brazos recorren su espalda por debajo de su blusa, siento como se eriza su piel y hace que sus besos sean más intensos y la sensación en mi cuerpo crezca pidiendo más de mi Soph, ella baja y besa por encima de mi blusa y bra mis pechos y baja hasta mi estomago para alzar mi blusa y besarlo, para subir de nuevo y jugar con mi pechos, mientras me termina de quitar la blusa, yo no dudo y también le quito la suya, giramos en la cama y ahora yo quedo encima de ella, beso su cuello, sus pechos y su estomago, bajo a su pantalón, Soph se estremece ante eso y me gira volviendo a quedar encima de mí, vuelve a besarme intensamente y siento su lengua en cada parte de mi abdomen, baja a mi pantalón y besa gentilmente mi zona y empieza a desabrochar mi pantalón estremezco y la subo a que me bese mientras desesperadamente sentimos la necesidad de juntar nuestros cuerpo lo más posible, busco el broche de bra y lo desabrocho, nuevamente giramos y yo quedo encima de ella, beso su cuello y termino de quitar su bra, y empiezo a lamer y succionar mientras sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda, estoy bajando a su pantalón cuando escuchamos que azotan la puerta "mi padre"

-Mierda Soph escóndete, mi padre - digo mientras nos paramos de la cama y buscamos nuestra ropa y nos vestimos rápidamente.  
-¿Dónde me escondo?- dice Soph un poco altera.  
-En mi armario, rápido- digo metiendo la comida al baño y echando desodorante ambiental en mi habitación para desaparecer el olor de la misma comida.  
-Espera… ¿Por qué me escondo?- dice Soph abriendo mi armario y un poco confundida.  
-Porque me amas, y en el fondo tu igual le tienes miedo a mi padre aunque no lo quieras admitir- dije cerrando el armario y acomodándome el cabello.  
-Sian… baja ahora- grita mi padre, lo cual yo tomo aire y bajo.

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Estuve como uno 15 o 20 minutos en el armario y no escuche nada raro, cuando subió Sian estaba tranquila me dijo que su padre había regresado a cambiarse y por el cargador de su laptop, le trajo la cena y se fue sin más aviso volviéndola a encerrar en la casa. Después que se fue bajamos a cenar las dos juntas y tuvimos que comernos las dos cenas para no desperdiciar nada, estábamos demasiado llenas como para continuar con lo que hacíamos antes de que llegara Vinnie, aunque bueno mientras estuve ahí escondida, pude sentir aun sus labios por mis cuerpo, besando y dejando su aroma en el, nos acostamos un buen rato abrazadas y regalando muchas caricias. Son las 8 de la noche y es hora de irme, mi padre me mando un mensaje que llega a las 9 y bueno, tengo que estar antes que él. Me levanto del sillón y subimos a su cuarto, ya que su ventana es la única forma de salir de su casa, ya que las demás puertas están complemente aseguradas.

-Bueno hora de marcharme- digo mientras empiezo a salir por la ventana.  
-No te has ido y ya te empiezo a extrañar- dice Sian juntando nuestras frentes y besándome.  
-Lo sé amor, yo igual ya te estoy extrañando- digo devolviéndole el beso.  
-Y lo peor es que no te podre ver hasta el lunes, en la tarde, porque no creo que mi padre haya cambiado de opinión sobre el instituto- dijo Sian tristemente.  
-Lo sé, pero mira, toma mi celular, está fallando pero aun funciona, y te mando mensajes todo el fin de semana ¿Te parece?- dije entregándole mi celular.  
-Bueno, así te extrañare un poquito menos- dijo Sian mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Que linda sonrisa, me enamoras con ella- dije mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.  
-Esta es tu sonrisa, tuya y de nadie más- dijo Sian sonriendo y besándome.  
-Te amo, y amo esa sonrisa- dije besándola dulcemente.  
-Te amo mi amor- contesto Sian en el beso.  
-Descansa- dije besando su frente y empezando a bajar.  
-Tu igual mi amor, te amo- dijo Sian volviéndome a sonreír.  
-Yo igual te amo mi amor- dije felizmente.

Baje con cuidado y tome mis cosas, vi a Sian despedirse como siempre desde arriba y le susurre un te amo y ella me dio esa sonrisa que amo y camine a la puerta de su patio. Abro el seguro de la puerta y luego lo cierro por fuera aparentando que tiene el candado puesto, me doy vuelta y veo la calle, tiro un suspiro y doy los primeros pasos cuando algo o más bien alguien me jala y me aporrean contra la puerta, cierro un momentos los ojos por el dolor que sentí y luego los abro rápidamente para ver que el que me retiene en Vinnie…  
-Así te quería encontrar maldita Webster- dice con furia y agarrándome del cuello.


	25. Chapter 25

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

-Así te quería encontrar maldita Webster- dice Vinnie con furia y agarrándome por mi cuello.  
-Suéltame, yo no te tengo miedo- dije tratando de zafarme de él, pero no puedo.  
-Entra y ni se te ocurra alzar la voz- dijo abriendo la puerta del jardín trasero e introduciéndome a él lo más silenciosamente y volviendo a cerrar la puerta sin soltarme  
-Me sueltas o grito- dije, pero él puso un poco de presión y sentí como me faltaba el aire.  
-No creo que puedas hacerlo, pero quiero hablar contigo- dijo acercándose a mí.  
-Ni se le ocurra tocarme, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dije llena de furia y aun tratando de liberarme, pero sin excito alguno.  
-Debo de admitir que no estás nada mal, pero no pienso gastar ni tiempo ni energías con una persona como tú, das asco, tú y tu padre- dijo el desgraciado.  
-No mencione a mi padre, él es un buen hombre, mejor que usted, aunque bueno, hasta una rata es mejor que usted y eso que las aborrezco- dije soltando una pequeña risa de burla.  
-Cállate niña estúpida, no estás en posición de hacerme enojar- dijo Vinnie poniendo más fuerza.  
-¿Qué quiere?- dije un poco asfixiada.  
-Por fin te calmas, escúchame bien Webster, yo sé que toda la semana has venido a ver a la maldita de mi hija, que subes por su ventana y te quedas toda la tarde con ella- dijo Vinnie furioso.  
-No… insulte a Sian, no se lo permitiré- dije un poco nerviosa.  
-¿Nerviosa Webster?-pregunto Vinnie riéndose y soltándome un poco.  
-No- dije con un poco de dificultad y tragando saliva.  
-Escúchame, quiero que te alejes de mi hija, no quiero que ella se acerque a ti, no quiero que ni respire tu mismo aire- dijo Vinnie separándome de la pared donde estoy apoyada y volviendo a aventar a ella y para ser sincera me dolió y mucho.  
-¿Por qué la odia? ¿Por qué nos odia a mí y a mi padre?- pregunte tratando de buscar un ser humano en ese cuerpo si es que hay uno.  
-Ella arruino mi vida, por ella tuve que casarme con Janet, por ella no pude seguir con mi vida, y a ustedes los odio porque después de triunfar llega tu padre y me arruina lo que yo trabaje, lo que conseguí, me quito mis mejores negocios- dijo sumamente furioso pero sin alzar la voz.  
-Pero fue su error no el de Sian, ella no se merece sufrir por sus equivocaciones, y mi padre solo hace su trabajo, nada más, no se mete con usted- dije tratando de aparentar estar tranquila.  
-Ella no debió nacer y de ser así se debió largarse con su madre y no aquí conmigo- dijo Vinnie furioso y volviéndome a aporrearme, respiro y se tranquilizo un poco.  
-Mira, quiero hacer esto por la buena- dijo un poco más tranquilo.  
-¿Esta es su buena manera?- dije mirándome y viendo como me tenia.  
-No me conoces, así que no me provoques, y déjame terminar de hablar…. Quiero que te alejes de mi hija, que desaparezcas de su vida, o yo la desaparezco de tu vida- dijo con una mirada que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se erizara y sintiera una frio muy feo.  
-¿A qué se refiere con desaparecerla de mi vida?- dije muy asustada.  
-Si, no la vuelves a ver en tu vida, hare que Sian viva el infierno propio, que pida morir, que me pida que la mate, hare que llore hasta quedarse sin ninguna lagrima, que me ruegue por comida, por agua, por todo, y a ti que no te puedo hacer nada, pero hare que veas cada cosa que le hago a Sian, documentare todo, te lo mostrare día con día y hare que sientas el mismo dolor que ella o peor, me rogaras que yo te lo haga a ti, pero solo le hare más daño y tú sabrás todo el daño que le hago, Sian desaparecerá de tu vida y de toda persona que ella conozca… así que tú eliges ¿Te vas tú o se va ella?... es tuya y de nadie más , si tanto la amas, sabrás decidir sabiamente- dijo soltándome por completo y yo estoy helada.  
-No se atrevería a hacerle eso a su hija- dije sin poder hablar muy bien.  
-¿A caso me estas retando?- dijo Vinnie muy seguro y eso solo me espanto más.  
Yo me quede callada unos minutos y el solo me mirada sonriendo, una sonrisa macabra, de satisfacción, de odio, de todo… Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero bueno, ya que el desgraciado está negociando con Sian buscare lo mejor con ella.  
-Si me voy, me desaparezco ¿promete dejar a Sian seguir con su vida?- dije en un tono seguro y desafiante, para que no ve el terror que tengo por dentro.  
-Tú no eres nadie para que yo te prometa algo, pero si, ella seguirá con su vida, la dejo en paz, pero te desapareces, te vas sin dejar rastro, no me importa donde, solo te vas… y te advierto, descubro que estás jugando sucio y tienes contacto con Sian y así como cumpliré en dejarla en paz, cumpliré todo lo que te he dicho, Sian vivirá en el propio infierno- dijo Vinnie extendiéndome su mano en plan de cerrar esto como un trato.  
-Eres la persona más desgraciada, asquerosa, maldita y miserable que he conocido en toda mi vida y créame cuando le digo que he conocido mucha gente así- dije tomando su mano y sacudiéndolas con todo el dolor de mi alma.  
-Ahora vete, y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí, tienes 48 horas para desaparecer, y bueno no es necesario que te diga que ni se te ocurra ir con la policía, yo lo negare todo y bueno solo digamos que el jefe de policía es muy amigo mío, bueno casi como un hermano- dijo riendo.  
-Lo sé… pero espere ¿dijo 48 horas?, eso solo son 2 días, ¿cómo le voy a hacer?, solo es el fin de semana- dije estremecida y preocupada.  
-No lo sé y no me interesa, solo tienes ese tiempo, porque te advierto, cuando yo empiece, no habrá poder humano para detenerme, ahora largo, ya me hartaste… LARGO- dijo sacándome de su jardín y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Quiero llorar, gritar, golpear, que me abrace Sian, que me bese, que me odie, que me ame, no se algo que me diga que lo que acabo de hacer lo mejor, no sé cómo le hare, como le digo a mi padre que tengo que desaparecer de Southporth en dos días o mataran lentamente a Sian y yo seré quien vea como lo hacen en los mejores asientos. Agarro mis cosas y me dirijo a unas tiendas del peor barrio de Southporth, entro a ella y pido que me den una cajetilla de cigarros, el vendedor me ve y yo le asiento más dinero, él lo agarra y me entrega lo que le pedí junto con un encendedor… si ya sé, no fumaba desde hace más de un año, cuando murió mi madre y caí, Sian fue la que me rescato e hizo que lo dejara, pero ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba algo con que desahogarme.. Ahora estoy caminando a nuestro parque, nuestro lugar, ya es tarde, pero no me importa, quiero estar en un lugar que me recuerde a ella, voy por mi tercer cigarrillo y me siento una inútil, una tonta, quiero llorar y dejo que las lágrimas fluyan.

-Perdóname amor, por lo que haré, perdóname, te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida y no quiero que te lastimen, quiero que busques a alguien que te haga feliz y la acepte tu padre sin amenazarla que te matara si esta cerca tuyo… te amo Sian, te amo- dije mirando al cielo, mientras llorando y aviento todas mi cosas y tirándome al piso queriendo que él me trague.  
Ya es más de media noche, estoy regresando a casa, busco mis llaves en mi bolso y abro lentamente la puerta de mi casa, con la esperanza de que mi padre duerma.  
-Sophie Webster…. ¿Ya vio la hora que es?- dijo mi padre desde arriba, sentado en las escaleras.  
-Lo sé, perdón, se me fue el tiempo- dije limpiando mi lagrimas y tratar de sonar natural.  
-¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo mi papa bajando las escaleras y abrazándome.  
-Me quiero ir, quiero irme de aquí papá, por favor, sácame de aquí- dije llorando.  
-¿Sophie porque dices eso?- dijo mi padre en el abrazo.  
-Papá, no me preguntes, solo sácame de aquí, mándame lejos…quiero estar con Rosie- dije en mi llanto y a punto de dar la mentira más grande del mundo.  
-Pero Soph ¿qué paso? ¿Peleaste con Sian?- pregunto pero escuchar su nombre solo hizo que llore más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, tome aire y empecé a hablar…  
-Termine con ella, la odio, quiero irme de aquí, por favor sácame de aquí, quiero ir con mi hermana, estar con ella y olvidarme de ella, sacarla de mi alma y de mi corazón- dije mientras sentía como cada palabra me quemaba por dentro al ser mentira.  
-¿Qué te hizo Sian?- dijo mi papa aun abrazándome y llevándome al sillón.  
-Me engaño, jugo conmigo, papa, por favor no preguntes mas, solo quiero irme con Rosie, por favor- dije tragando saliva y tratando de parar de llorar, pero simplemente no puedo.  
-Soph amor, lo lamento, nunca pensé que Sian sería capaz de eso, me tendrá que escuchar, que su padre la trate mal, no significa que te tiene que tratar de la misma forma- dijo mi padre molesto, yo solo me hundí en su pecho a seguir llorando ya que todo es una gran mentira.  
-No, no quiero que te acerques a ella, déjala que viva su vida, que se olvide de mí y yo tratare de hacer lo mismo- dije acostándome en sus piernas y tranquilizándome.  
-Pero Soph, me tiene que escuchar, te ha lastimado y por más que la quiera, no se lo perdonare, tú eres mi hija, mi pequeña- dijo mi padre acariciando mi cabeza.  
-Solo déjalo así, no empeores nada, solo déjalo así, me quiero ir y ya, por el bien de las dos- dije, pero más por el de ella pensé mientras mi padre me seguía acariciando.  
-Bueno, pero Soph no te puedes ir, estas a la mitad de tu ultimo año en el instituto, no quiero que pierdas el año- dijo mi padre guiando mi mirada para que se encuentre con la suya.  
-Lo sé, pero puedo estudiar en Liverpool, saca mis papeles y me inscribo ahí, no creo que haya problemas por favor…. Papa, esto no es un berrinche, no es un escape, en realidad lo necesito enserio, te lo ruego papa, no quiero estar aquí, quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ella- dije mientras mi corazón se está rompiendo en mil pedazos.  
-Pero pequeña…- dijo mi padre pero no deje que terminara.  
-Pero nada papa, por favor, solo has esto por mi y no te vuelvo a pedir nada, te lo prometo- dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos y rogándoselo.  
-Esta bien, pero espero no te arrepientas, ya que no habrá marcha atrás- dijo mi papa muy serio.  
-Lo sé, ya no hay vuelta atrás, nada puede dar marcha atrás- dije tristemente y dirigiendo mi mirada a la mesa del centro y recordar las palabras del maldito de Vinnie "Hare que ella me ruegue que la mate, que le de comida y agua" siento que me están arrancando el corazón.  
-Bueno… entonces, ¿Cuándo te quieres ir?- pregunto mi padre, he hizo que saliera de mi pequeño trance y reaccionara.  
-Mañana mismo, en el ultimo bus de la estación- dije fríamente y tratando de no colapsar.  
-Pero Soph es muy pronto, ¿cómo le harás con la escuela?- dijo mi padre asombrado.  
-Ve el lunes, sácalos y los mandas por paquetería, yo me quiero y a la voz de YA- dije parándome del sillón y dirigiéndome a las escaleras.  
-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto mi papa mientras yo subía las escaleras, con la mirada en el piso.  
-Muy segura- dije finalmente y desaparecí en el pasillo a mi habitación.  
Subí y me encerré en mi habitación, saque mis maletas y empecé a empacar todo, yo no quiero esto, quiero quedarme con ella, hacerle sentir que la amo con toda mi alma y darles fuerzas, pero no puede, si me quedo Vinnie cumplirá lo dicho.  
-Te dejo mi amor, se feliz sin mí, te amo- dije mientras empacaba todo.


	26. Chapter 26

SIAN POWERS…

Me despido de mi Soph desde mi ventana y veo como me dice con sus labios un "Te amo", tomo sus cosas y se va. Cierro mi ventana y me tiro en mi cama con una enorme sonrisa, mientras husmeo su teléfono, no es que no le tenga confianza si no que ella tiene varias fotos de nosotras besándonos y de muy bueno momentos. Veo su carpeta de imágenes y veo miles de fotos de nosotras, donde estamos en nuestro parque, en el instituto, en el muelle, desayunando, en su casa, en fin, en muchos lugares, sigo revisando y luego encuentro otras fotos, antes de que llegara a Southporth, donde esta con su mama, con Rosie y con Kevin, sonrió al verlas y me alegra que ella si tuvo y aun tiene una hermosa familia que la ama, que la protege, y se preocupa por ella y no como la mía, si es que le puedo llamar familia a mi padre, que es de lo peor y solo sufro con él. Me quede dormida esperando un mensaje de Sophie, pero supongo que se entretuvo con Kevin o algo por el estilo, ya que Kevin es muy chismoso (por así decir) y le debe estar peguntando todo lo de la semana e interrogándola de cómo va conmigo. Me despertó un ruido en mi casa y vi que era mi padre en borracho en la nevera en busca de más cerveza.

-Papa es tarde, vamos a dormir- dije con paciencia ya que esto es de todos los viernes.  
-Ya no hay mas cervezas- dijo súper borracho e incorporándose de la nevera.  
-Se acabó, hora de dormir- dije cerrando la nevera y agarrándolo para llevarlo a su habitación.  
-¿Mañana me compras más?- dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras con mucha dificultad, mi padre es un hombre robusto y bueno, yo no soy muy fuerte.  
-Si me dejas salir, si las compro- dije con dificultad, mi padre pesa demasiado.  
-No, mejor la compro yo- dijo medio dormido.

-Como quieras- dije suspirando ya que pensé que tendría una manera de ver a mi Soph.  
Lo metí a su habitación y como pude lo puse en su cama, le quite los zapatos y me fui a mi habitación, de ahí, vi la hora, y eran 1:00 de la mañana, me envolví en las sabanas de mi cama y aspire su aroma, ya que todavía conservan el aroma de mi amada, de cómo estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, de cómo probé parte de su cuerpo, sentí sensaciones nunca antes vividas y me alegra que con ella las sientas, que con ella me entregue, que sea siempre ella y solo ella. Después de estar pensado en lo maravillosa que es mi novia me quede profundamente dormida, abrazada de la almohada donde Sophie se ha acostado demasiadas veces a acariciarme y besarme mientras estoy triste. Desperté y vi el celular de Soph, esperando un mensaje, pero nada, me bañe y prepare el desayuno, vi a mi padre irse, y a mí no me quedo más que subir nuevamente a mi habitación.  
SOPHIE WEBSTER…  
Son las 11 de la mañana, mis maletas están ya casi lista, no he podido pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche, pensando en cómo decirle a Sian sin darle mis verdaderas razones, las razones por la me voy de su lado, cuando prometí estar con ella hasta la muerte, pelear con ella, pero sé que si le digo la verdad ira a reclamar a su padre y no servirá nada de lo que hare, ya que Vinnie solo enojara y cumplirá lo que le he dicho.  
-Sophie, baja por favor- grito mi padre desde la sala.  
-Voy- dije desde mi habitación y guardando mis últimas cosas.  
-Sophie ya tengo tu ticket de bus, sales a las 9:30 de la noche, terminal 2- dijo mi padre entregándome mi boleto y dándome una mirada muy triste.  
-Gracias papa, ya estoy empacando mis ultima cosas, solo llevo lo necesario, menos cosas, menos recuerdos de Sian- dije verificando la hora de mi boleto.  
-¿Estás segura de lo que harás? He de volver a mencionar que después que saque el lunes tus papeles de la escuela y envíe ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí- dijo mi padre muy serio.  
-Si, estoy muy segura de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, ahora voy a hablar con Rosie y decirle que llego mañana en la madrugada, y prepare la habitación que tanto quería que ocupara en vacaciones de navidad, pero sabes que preferí quedarme contigo que no podría ir de vacaciones…- pero antes que terminare mi padre a completo.  
-Y con Sian…-dijo mi padre acariciando mi mejilla y tratando de buscar mi mirada.  
-Por favor, ya no la menciones, te lo ruego- dije quitando su mano de mi mejilla y volviendo a subir a mi habitación pero deteniéndome estando ya arriba de las escaleras.  
-Y sí, me quede principalmente por ella, para darle una bonita navidad y nunca me arrepentiré de nada de lo que hice por ella- dije llorando y encerrándome en mi habitación.  
Diablos estoy dejando a Sian como la peor, necesito explicarlo todo, pero necesito que lo sepa ya cuando no haya marcha atrás como dije mi padre, tomo varias hojas, algo para apoyarme y un bolígrafo, me siento en mi cama y empiezo a escribir.

SIAN POWERS...

Ya son las 5 de la tarde, mi padre está abajo con sus pervertidos amigos como cada sábado, estoy acostada en mi cama y extrañada ya que Soph no me ha mandado ningún mensaje, es muy raro de ella, para este momento del día, pensé tener aunque sea dos mensajes, uno de bueno días y otro en el medio día, pero bueno, debe estar ocupada con Kevin, como me conto entre semana, hoy iba a limpiar el sótano y la debe tener encerrada ahí limpiando telarañas y polvo, Soph debe estar infartada ya que su cabello debe estar sucio y al igual que sus uñas y es algo que odia. Espere dos horas más y ya no puedo más, le enviare un mensaje al celular de Kevin y esperare que me conteste, perdón si interrumpo algo familiar, pero ya no lo soporto más, quiero decirle y leer cuanto nos amamos, tomo el teléfono y empiezo a escribir…

"Hola hermosa, te extraño demasiado, quisiera besarte, abrazarte y hacerte muchos mimos… Te amo, eres mi vida… hola Kevin saludos"  
Oprimí el botón de enviar y sonrió, al saber que ella sonreirá al ver mi mensaje como yo lo hago en estos momentos. Tardo como media hora y el celular sonó, yo me puse nerviosa y me emocione, ya se, sé que es mi novia, ya casi llevamos dos meses, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme cada vez que me llega un mensaje de ella, es que simplemente la amo. Mi emoción no duro demasiado al leer el mensaje que me envió…  
"¿No de donde sacas el descaro de enviarle un mensaje a mi hija después de lo que le hiciste?, aléjate de ella, lo siento Sian, pero me decepcionaste, nos decepcionaste…"

No entendiendo el mensaje de Kevin ¿Cómo que dañe a mi Soph? ¿Qué deje que me olvide? ¿Qué está pasando?, le contesto el mensaje e Kevin pero al ver que no hay respuesta después de 29 eternos minutos, tomo mi chaqueta, mochila, llaves y decido ir a casa de Soph a buscarla, total mi padre debe estar tan borracho con sus amigos que ni cuenta se dará si me voy una o dos horas. Son las 8:15 de la noche, salgo de mi casa pero antes verificando que haya suficiente alcohol en la nevera de la casa como para que mi padre estuviera entretenido y no note mi ausencia, corro a casa de Soph y veo a Kevin entrando por la puerta.

-Kevin espera por favor- dije toda acelerada.  
-¿Sian?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Kevin demasiado asombrado, pero también enojado.  
-Vine a ver a Soph, no entendí el mensaje que me enviaste, y me desespera al ver que no me contestaste- dije muy asustada, ya que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.  
-No te conteste porque ella me lo pidió- dijo tratando de meterse a su casa pero lo detuve.  
-¿Cómo que ella te lo pidió? ¿Dónde está?, necesito hablar, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- dije tratando de entrar a la casa, pero Kevin no me dejo.  
-Sian, para, no empeores la situación- dijo tristemente y sacándome delicadamente de su casa.  
-¿Qué situación?, no entiendo, Kevin explícame por favor- dije con ganas de llorar.  
-Sian tú debes saber muy bien de que hablo, no lo hagas más difícil, Soph se va lejos, déjala así, deja a mi hija, por favor- dijo entrando a la casa y asentando la bolsa de la tienda en el sillón y volviendo a salir a la puerta, pero no entiendo nada.  
-Kevin, ¿Qué pasa? No se dé que me estás hablando, necesito hablar con Sophie, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Cómo que se va lejos?... Kevin por favor habla- dije ya con ojos húmedos y desesperadas.  
-Ahhh- suspiro Kevin y me dejo pasar a la casa sentándome en el sillón.  
-Kevin, explícame por favor, ¿Dónde está mi Sophie?- dije aguantando aun el llanto.  
-Sian escúchame, por favor- dijo sentándose enfrente de y muy serio. Yo solo pude asistir.  
-Soph está muy lastimada por lo que le hiciste y yo decepcionado de ti…- dijo pero interrumpí.  
-¿Pero que le hice?, ¿Qué hice?, Kevin dime- dije desesperada al ver que la situación no tiene sentido alguno para mí y Kevin está dando demasiados rodeos al asunto.  
-Engañar a mi hija, encerrarte en tu casa, y traicionar mi confianza, la confianza de ambos, ¿Te parece poco?- dijo Kevin enojado, tiene una mirada de furia y yo estoy con la boca abierta.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Engañar yo a Soph? ¿Se va?- dije parándome del sillón.  
-Mira Sian, no sé qué está pasando, porque finges no saber nada, pero Soph se va, su bus sale en una hora y me dijo que te entregara esto- dijo entregándome un sobre de plástico tamaño carta.  
-¿Qué es?- dije ya ahora si llorando.  
-No lo sé, pero no tenía pensado dártelo, lastimaste a mi hija Sian, ella te amaba, bueno te ama y no me parece justo que le hayas hecho lo que le hiciste- dijo parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta, para abrirla y señalar que me retire.  
-Kevin no entiendo nada, sabes que yo amo a mi Sophie, es mi vida, a aparte toda la maldita semana he estado encerrada en mi casa, no he podido hacer nada aunque hubiera querido, lo cual sabes que sería incapaz, me conoces, sabes como soy, no le haría eso a Soph- dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que me creyera.  
-Sian, por lo mismo que te conozco me duele, eres como mi segunda hija, pero Soph es mi sangre, yo le di parte de su vida, y le creo, ella no me mentiría con una cosa así, y menos tratándose de ti- dijo Kevin tallándose la cabeza ya que creo que esta igual que yo.  
-Tienes razón, ella no mentiría- dije abriendo rápidamente el sobre de plástico y encontrando tres sobre más pequeños en su interior enumerados del 1 al 3, por lógica tomo el que tiene el numero 1, lo rompo y empiezo a leer rápidamente.  
"Mi querida Sian, sé que no debes entender nada, que te preguntaras que estoy haciendo, de porque me voy para no volver…"  
No pude leer más, "Me voy para no volver"…. Me quede helada, pero reaccione enseguida, sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a Kevin.  
-¿A dónde se va?, ¿En qué terminal? ¿A qué hora?, dime te lo ruego, Kevin dímelo, por favor, no hare nada malo, yo sé que tú no quieres que se vaya- dije alterada y rogándole con la mirada.  
-Su bus sale en la terminal 2, en aproximadamente 45 minutos- dijo mirando su reloj. Metí las cartas a mi mochila y salí corriendo, la tengo que frenar, no la puedo perder, a ella no…


	27. Chapter 27

SOPHIE WESTER…

Estoy sentada en la terminal 2 de la estación de bus, es un parada al aire libre, son las 8 de la noche, falta más de una hora para que pueda subir al bus, pero me vine antes, para eliminar toda tentación de ir a ver a mi Sian y despedirme de ella. Le deje a mi padre un sobre tamaño carta con tres sobres más pequeños dentro de él, uno donde le explico porque me voy, la segunda, diciendo cuanto la amo y la tercera es para mi padre, pidiendo que se la entregue unos días después que la lea, que debe ser en estos días. Me trato de entretener viendo a las personas que pasan por el lugar, pero para mí es muy aburrido, para mí ya fue un eternidad cuando en realidad solo han sido 15 eternos minutos, estoy sentada en la parada de autobús, con mis dos maletas y mochila a un lado mío, veo a la gente pasar, adolescentes riendo, madres con sus pequeños y parejas enamoradas felices de la vida, eso ultimo me deprimió demasiado, ver como se besaban, abrazaban y daban muestras de cariño uno al otro sin preocupare de su entorno, viviendo en su mundo feliz, y lo único que me recordó fue momentos con mi amada y hermosa Sian…

-Sian Powers basta, vamos a tierra firme, por favor mi amor- dije agarrada de bote mientras que Sian se ríe como loca y sigue remando.  
-Vamos mi amor, no exageres, solo llevamos 30 minutos en el agua, y no estamos muy lejos de la orilla, cuando mucho 5 metros- dijo riendo y deteniéndose en medio del lago.  
-Lo sé mi amor, pero sabes que odio estar en los botes, me mareo demasiado y no me gusta estar en el agua me da miedo- dije acercándome lentamente a ella para que la abrazara ya que estábamos de punta a punta en el bote, y esto se mueve demasiado.  
-Bueno… vamos haya, donde tengamos un poco más de privacidad- dijo señalando la parte retirada del lugar y dándome un hermosa sonrisa.  
-Está bien, pero yo me quedo aquí en tus piernas, así me siento más segura- dije acostándome y poniendo mi cabeza en sus pierna y abrazándola fuertemente.  
-Que se me hace que solo son excusa, para aprovecharte de mí y estar cerquita de mí en el bote- dijo riendo y remando, mientras yo me quede en sus piernas muy cómoda.  
-Jamás me aprovecharía de ti, yo soy niña buena- dije riendo y abrazándola más fuerte.  
-Llegamos…- dijo Sian tirando el mini ancla que tiene el bote y acariciando mi rostro. Yo me gire y nuestras miradas se fundieron, mientras las dos sonreíamos como tontas.  
-Eres hermosa Sian- dije mientras veía cada facción de su perfecto rostro, adornado con su perfecta sonrisa, me pierdo, estoy loca de amor por mi Sian.  
-Pero no más que tú mi amor, eres hermosa, la más hermosa del mundo- dijo bajando su cabeza y besándome dulcemente. La tome del cuello e hice que baje y se acostara conmigo en el bote sin romper el beso un solo segundo.  
-Te amo mi amor- dije entre beso y beso y abrazándola fuertemente.  
-Te amo Soph, jamás lo olvides- dijo Sian colocándose encima de mí y besándome apasionadamente, yo solo sonreí y respondí el beso.

Nos estuvimos besando así durante casi media hora, cada minuto la pasión aumenta y el aire faltaba, Sian jugaba con mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en el mientras me besaba y yo tomada su trasero dulcemente, en eso Sian bajo y empezó a besar como loca mi cuello, pero yo la frene.

-Amor, no es que no te desee, y no quiera hacer el amor contigo en este momento, pero no da hacerlo en un bote, no podemos movernos mucho y no te aseguro no vomitar- dije riendo mientras veo como me sonríe y yo le quito un mechón de cabello de su rostro.  
-Tienes razón, nuestra primera vez tiene que ser especial y donde tú no me vayas a vomitar, pero déjame besarte un poquito más ¿sí?- dijo aun riendo y chocando nuestras narices.  
-Por supuesto que sí, no hay formas de decirle no a esos ojitos azules que tiene mi novia- dije cerrando el espacio que había entre nosotras y plasmando un lindo beso.

Después de un rato, Sian y yo escuchamos un ruido y vimos a dos botes más, decidimos movernos para mantener nuestra privacidad, ya que aunque no tenemos problema en que la gente sepa que estamos juntas, preferimos estar solas, para no tener esas miradas incomodas encimas de nosotras. Llegamos a unas pequeñas cuevas que nunca en mi vida había visto, aunque bueno, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo en el lago y tan lejos de la orilla, ya que yo no aguanto tanto y Sian cae antes mis suplicas de que regresemos a tierra firme.

-Amor, vamos a explorar- dijo Sian emocionada y pidiendo que me acercara ya que fue mi turno de que remara, ya que ella lo había hecho durante un muy largo rato.  
-Lo que quieras, con tal de bajar de aquí, debes de admitir que he aguantado demasiado- dije orillándome y sonriendo orgullosa de mi.  
-Lo que el amor te hace hacer, soportar lago y remada- dijo Sian bajado del bote y amarrándolo.  
-Mejor dicho, "lo que tú me haces hacer"- dije bajado por fin del bote y atrapando a Sian de espalda por su sexy cintura, para alzarla y girar.  
-Amor, detente, estás loca, no vas a tirar- dijo Sian riendo mientras dábamos vueltas.  
-Claro que estoy loca, loca de amor por ti- dije felizmente parando y cayendo al suelo, yo quede encima de ella, mientras reíamos como desquiciadas.  
-Te amo Sian- dije mientras su mano recorría mi rostro suavemente.  
-Te amo Soph, nunca me dejes por favor, te necesito a mi lado- dijo Sian aun acariciándome el rostro y su mirada se volvía triste.  
-Jamás me perderás, te lo aseguro mi amor, eres lo más valioso para mí- dije acercándome a ella y sonriéndole para que su mirada alegre vuelva.  
-He perdido todo lo que amo, mis abuelos, a mi madre, mi padre me odia y si vos me faltas no sé qué haría- dijo con los ojos húmedos.  
-No llores mi pequeña, siempre estaré contigo, no físicamente pero siempre aquí- dije poniendo mi mano en su corazón y sentir su tierno palpitar.  
-Eres la mejor, agradezco a Dios, al mundo, a todo el universo en ponerte en mi destino- dijo volviendo a aparecer ese brillo en sus ojos y sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Yo igual, lo agradezco de corazón… pero bueno, tiempo de explorar, veamos que hay por aquí- dije colocándome de pie, pero sin antes darle un beso a mi amada.  
-Vamos a ver que hay por aquí- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y sacudirse.

Estuvimos curioseando el área, hasta que Sian cayo de sentón en un charco de lodo y yo de boca tratando de salvarla, pero fue en vano, las dos terminamos hechas un asco, así que ya es hora de regresar a casa, a parte no encontramos más, que lodo, hojas y muchos insectos. Estamos regresando al bote y tengo Sian en mi espalda besando mi mejilla, ya que se había cansado de caminar y me ofrecí como todas las veces que se cansa a cargarla, total, más sucia de lo que ya estamos no podemos quedar.

-Amor, ¿qué te parece si llegando a tu casa, nos duchamos y le decimos a Kevin que salgamos a merendar algo rico?, total, aun son las 3:30 y ya almorzamos y cenaremos tarde- dijo mientras la baja ya que ya habíamos llegado al bote.  
-Me parece una excelente idea, solo que mi padre no nos podrá acompañar ya que esta con sus amigos jugando domino- dije desamarrando el bote y subiendo a él.  
-Bueno entonces será una cita, tu y yo ¿Aceptas?- dijo sonriéndome ayudándome a remar.  
-Claro que acepto, antes muertas que rechazar una cita con Sian Powers- dije mientras trataba de quitar lodo de mi cuello ya que me está dando picazón.  
-Deja que Kevin nos vea llegar así y nos baña con la manguera en el jardín- dijo Sian riendo.  
-Sí, ni me lo digas, pero por fortuna no estará en casa- dije aun rascándome.  
-Soph no te rasques tanto, te vas a lastimar y te tendré que curar- dijo Sian remando pero yo no le hice caso, me pica demasiado, siento que me está quemando.  
-Sophie basta, deja de estarte rascando, enserio amor- dijo Sian ya más seria.  
-No puedo, me pica demasiado- dije rascando con mayor fuerza y para empeorar la situación llega una avispa y se pone en el otro extremo de cuello.  
-Sophie no te mueves- dijo Sian dejando de remar y quedándose inmóvil.  
-Sian quítamela, amor, quítamela, Sian- dije espantada, le tengo asco y terror a las avispas.  
-Soph tranquila, solo es un insecto- dijo riendo al ver la cara de pánico que tenía.  
-Sian no te rías y quítame esto del cuello-dije poniéndome de pie en el bote y tratando de espantar.  
-Soph no te pares en el bote- dijo Sian tratando de calmarme.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dije aun peleando con el maldito insecto.  
-Soph solo siéntate no te muevas, vas a voltear el…- pero antes de que terminara de hablar se paró de su lugar para tomarme de los brazos, perder el equilibrio y voltear el bote, haciendo que cayéramos juntas al agua.  
-Sian, Sian, Sian-dije al salir a la superficie y verla a ella salir a los pocos segundos después de mí.  
-¿Soph estas bien?-dijo nadando a mí.  
-Perfecta, el insecto se fue y ya no me pica ni arde el cuello- dije riendo y limpiando el resto de lodo de mi cuello, no saben la sensación de alivio que tengo.  
-Eres una tonta, hiciste que nos volteáramos, ahora estamos sucias y mojadas- dijo Sian riendo tratando de poner el bote normal.  
-Ya no me pica, necesitábamos el chapuzón para limpiarnos de tus aventuras y si soy una tonta, soy tu tonta- dije acercándome a ella y tratado de darle un beso, pero flotar, voltear un bote y buscar los labios de tu novia, no es fácil.  
-Mía y de nadie más- dijo juntando nuestros labios.  
-Soph, el remo- dijo Sian mientras la ayudaba a subir al bote.  
-Tranquila lo tengo- dije nadando y atrapándolo, para que no se alejara.

Después de eso, subí al bote y remamos hacia la caseta, entregando el bote y recogiendo nuestras cosas, el señor que renta los botes se nos que viendo y riendo ya que estábamos sucias y mojadas. Nos fuimos a casa a darnos una buena ducha y pasar el resto de la tarde juntas.

"Pasajeros del autobús 290112 con destino a Liverpool favor de subir equipaje"

Escuche por el megáfono, sin darme cuenta recordar tan solo ese día con Sian me entretuvo una hora, me levanto, tomo mis maletas y me coloco la mochila, sacudo mi cabeza y me dirijo a la parte de atrás a entregar mi equipaje y luego a la puerta del bus a subir, una señora con dos niños va con problemas con su equipaje y decido ayudarla, cuando regreso a la parte delante veo que hay una fila, suspiro y me formo para poder subir al bus… Adiós Southporth, adiós mi amor.

-Sophie amor, espera por favor- escuche gritar. Volteo y me quedo helada al ver a Sian llegar corriendo desesperadamente y ya casi sin aliento.


	28. Chapter 28

SIAN POWERS & SOPHIE WEBSTER….

-Sophie amor, espera por favor- grito Sian llegando justo a tiempo a la estación de bus.  
-Sian… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sophie corriendo hacia ella y tomándola por el rostro.  
-No, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿Qué estás haciendo mi amor?- dijo Sian abrazando a Sophie y tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
-Estoy haciendo lo correcto, te tienes que ir, vete, no quiere que estés aquí- dijo Sophie apartándose de ella con dificultad y tratando de subir al autobús.  
-No me voy a ir, y tú tampoco lo harás- dijo Sian agarrándola por un brazo y haciendo que la voltee a ver y tener su explicación de toda esta situación.  
-Sian déjame, no quiero estar contigo, vete, ve a casa, se suponía que no podías salir- dijo Sophie tratando de sonar fría, pero por dentro muriéndose de ganas de besar a Sian.  
-No te voy a dejar, me tienes que explicar todo esto, no entiendo nada- dijo Sian tomando a Sophie por los hombros y tratando de juntar miradas, pero Sophie evitaba la de Sian.  
-Déjame ir Sian, por favor, yo sé lo que hago- dijo Sophie zafándose de ella y Sian la volvía a agarrarla del brazo pero un poco más fuerte.  
-Pero Sophie…- dijo Sian queriendo llorar.  
-Pero nada, largo, vete, no quiero verte, por eso me voy, para estar lejos de ti- dijo Sophie furiosa y librándose del agarre de Sian mientras lucha por contener sus lágrimas.  
-¿Qué pasa contigo Sophie Webster? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Te hice daño? dime... ¿O acaso no me amas?- dijo Sian desesperada y haciendo que Sophie se frenara al escuchar la última pregunta que hizo Sian y regresara donde estaba ella.  
-Jamás digas eso de vuelta, te amo, te amo y yo soy la que te hará daño si se queda, me tengo que ir antes de que sea tarde, me voy porque te amo- dijo Soph tomando a Sian por el rostro juntando sus narices aun conteniendo las ganas de besarla.  
-No te vayas, por favor, no sé qué está pasando, pero lo solucionaremos, juntas- dijo Sian acariciando la mejilla de Soph mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro.  
-Me tengo que ir, así que olvídate de mí, por favor, ódiame, de ser necesario, pero no me ames, te lo ruego- dijo Soph sin despejarse de Sian.  
-No amor, no digas eso, jamás podría odiarte, pero dime ¿Por qué te quieres ir?, Kevin me dijo que ya no te hiciera daño, pero no lo comprendo- dijo Sian abrazando a Sophie.  
-No es que me quiera ir, me tengo que ir, ¿Leíste las cartas?-dijo Soph secando las lágrimas de Sian y admirar el rostro de su amada por última ocasión.  
-No, solo supe que te ibas y me vine volando- dijo Sian un poco tranquila, creyendo que Soph empezaba a desistir de su idea de irse.  
-Entonces léelas, ahí te explico todo…espero que un día me perdones- dijo Soph soltando algunas lágrimas y abrazando por última vez a Sian.  
-No te vayas, quédate, te lo suplico, te lo ruego, te necesito, seré mejor persona, te lo prometo, no te vayas- dijo Sian en el abrazo mientras llora sin poder controlarse.  
-El problema no eres tú, soy yo, tu eres la mejor amiga, novia y persona en este mundo, eres linda, dulce, autentica, quieres bien a las personas, el problema soy yo, y solamente yo, lo lamento Sian, me voy- dijo Sophie separados lentamente del abrazo.  
-Disculpe señorita ¿Va a subir o no?- dijo una voz masculina, Sophie y Sian voltearon y vieron que se trataba del conductor del autobús.  
-Si… Sian me voy…- dijo Sophie pero antes que terminara Sian la interrumpió.  
-No, ella no se va a ningún lado, así que usted ya se puede ir con el resto de los pasajeros, ella no se irá a ningún lado- dijo Sian agarrado a Sophie.  
-No le haga caso, ya voy, solo denme unos minutos más- dijo Sophie al conductor.  
-No, Sophie tú no te vas- dijo Sian volviéndola a abrazar, pero Sophie se resistió y aparto de ella rápidamente. La noche era fría y la lluvia se empezaba a sentir, pequeñas gotas caían en los abrigos de las dos chicas y el conductor se empezaba a desesperar.  
-Me voy Sian entiéndelo, ya no quiero estar contigo, me voy, desapareceré de tu vida, sigue sin mí, olvídate de mí, hazlo por ti, yo no valgo la pena, ódiame, y veta, ahora solo vete, desaparece- dijo Soph gritándole a Sian y tratando de llegar al bus de nuevo.  
-Dame una explicación, dime porque te vas, ¿dime porque ya no quieres estar conmigo?, dime, no me voy hasta que me lo digas- dijo Sian en llanto.  
-Te lastime, te engañe, te fui infiel, me bese con otra chica en el instituto, no puedo con eso, ¿feliz?, ahora largo, vete- grito Sophie bajo la lluvia que arreciaba cada segundo que pasaba.  
-No, no te creo, tú no me harías eso- grito Sian aun llorando.  
-Lo hice, te traicione, no fui buena para ti, vete que yo lo hare, largo Sian, no hagas esto más difícil, vete y olvídate de mí-dijo Sophie alejándose cada más de ella.  
-Señorita, suba si va a subir, ya no la podemos esperar más, los pasajeros se empiezan a desesperar- dijo el conductor un tanto enojado.  
-¿Tú te olvidaras de mí?- dijo Sian llorando, eso hizo que Soph se detuviera de subir el primer escalón y regresara donde estaba Sian.  
-Primero muero y luego me olvido de ti- dijo llorando y el conductor de autobús se enojó más.  
-Señorita…-grito el conductor molesto.  
-Ya voy, espere- dijo Sophie igual en un tono molesto.  
-Ve a casa, estas toda mojada, bueno, estamos, vete y sigue sin mí- le susurro a Sian en el odio.  
-No, Soph no te vayas, quédate conmigo, saldremos adelante, te perdono, te perdono por todo, te perdono de corazón- dijo Sian sin querer soltar a Sophie.  
-Adiós mi amor, fuiste y serás lo más hermoso que pude haber encontrado en esta vida, te amo más que a mi propia alma- dijo Sophie cerrado sus palabras con un beso, el último beso.

La lluvia había empeorado, pero no importaba, Sian y Sophie seguían besándose bajo ese torrencial de agua helada, dándose el adiós, Sophie quiso terminar el beso después de aproximadamente medio minuto, pero Sian no se lo permitió, y la apretó más a su cuerpo lo cual Sophie no puedo resistirse y continuar en el beso, los pasajeros del bus se asomaban a ver la trágica y hermosa escena que se armaba enfrente del autobús. Sophie por fin pudo separarse de aquel beso y abrazar a Sian fuertemente mientras rompía en un mar de lágrimas y le susurraba a Sian cuanto la amaba, después de unos minutos se fueron separando lentamente, Sian tomo a Sophie por el hombro, su mano recorrió hacia abajo todo el brazo de Soph hasta llegar a su mano y tomarla fuertemente, a lo cual Sophie solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y limpiaba sus lágrimas y gotas de lluvia de sus ojos. Sian tomo fuertemente la mano de Sophie pero ella se logró liberar dejando como recuerdo y despedida su pulsera en las manos de su amada, queriendo dar a entender que ya nada las unía y que debía seguir adelante.

-Sophie NO, POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO-grito desesperada Sian.  
Pero Sophie reunió fuerzas y no volvió a ella, tratando de escuchar sus suplicas, ya que hace lo correcto, subió al bus completamente mojada y todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella.  
-Perdón por la espera- dijo Sophie fríamente a todos los pasajeros que la miraban  
-No hay problema, perdone por la insistencia- contesto el conductor un tanto asombrado.  
-Vámonos, se lo suplico, no puedo seguir aquí- contesto Sophie para luego ir al final del bus, entrar al baño de este y ponerse algo de ropa seca que trae en su bulto, aunque bueno, ni tan seca.

Luego de eso, Sophie se miró en el espejo, vio como lagrimas recorrieran sus lágrimas, se negaba a perder a Sian, pero no podía verla sufrir y más si ella es la culpable de ese sufrimiento. Se lavó la cara y salió del baño, la gente aún la miraba fijamente, pero Sophie solo las ignoraba y buscaba su lugar, poner sus cosas en el espacio de arriba que le corresponde y sentarse alado de señora de unos 40 años, para ponerse a mirar su cámara, una cámara vacía de imágenes, las había borrado todas, dejando en su casa un USB con todas ellas muy bien guardadas, para saber que quedo ahí pruebas y huellas de ese amor tan grande e inmortal de Sian…

El autobús no tardo en arrancar, Sian estaba ahí, arrodilla a un costado de la parada, llorando y aun pronunciado el nombre de Sophie, estaba destrozada, no podía ni siquiera pararse, sentía que no tenía fuerzas para nada, la lluvia seguía sin secar y bus ya había partido.

-Regresa por favor, te perdono mi amor- decía Sian sin parar de llorar y apretando fuertemente la pulsera que ella misma le regalo a Soph hace menos de un mes.  
-¿Sian?- dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la calle, pero Sian simplemente no escucho.  
-Sian, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo nuevamente, Sian alzo la miraba y la vio, era Emily, enfrente de ella con un paraguas en mano y tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero Sian se resistía.  
-¿Emily?, déjame en paz, solo vete- dijo Sian aun en un mar de lágrimas.  
-Sian, ponte de pie, enserio no te voy a dejar aquí, está lloviendo demasiado, te vas a refriar- dijo Emily aun tratando de levantar a la rubia, pero ella no ponía de su parte.  
-Emily lárgate, déjame en paz, quiero estar sola y ver si un rayo me cae- dijo Sian llorando y volviéndose a tirar al piso a llorar y sin soltar la pulsera de Sophie.  
-No digas eso, ¿Qué pasa?, déjame llevarte a casa, como amigas, enserio- dijo Emily ahora si poniendo a Sian y pasando el brazo de Sian por su cuello.  
-Déjame, Emily ya por favor, mátame si quieres, pero ya dame algo de paz, no puedo más- dijo Sian llorando y tropezando en lo que caminaban a casa de Sian.  
-¿Por qué estas así?, cuéntame, solo quiero ser tu amiga, no pasara nada con Sophie- dijo Emily caminando pero Sian se quedó paralizada al oír su nombre.  
-Sian coopera, estas medio pesadita y nos estamos mojando demasiado- dijo Emily volviéndose a acomodar a Sian, ya que se estaba cayendo de su agarre.  
-Déjame aquí ya te lo dije, no quiero ir a casa, solo déjame aquí, por favor- dijo Sian tratando de zafarse. Teniendo una apariencia de que estuviera ebria, dejándose caer y no pudiendo hablar bien debido a que el llanto no se lo permite.  
-Bueno, entonces, te llevo a casa de Sophie… aunque me medio mate cuando lleguemos- dijo susurrando para ella misma la última parte.  
-Sophie… Sophie…ella, se fue…- dijo Sian llorando más y ahora abrazando a Emily fuertemente.  
Emily se quedó petrificada por la reacción que tuvo Sian, al principio no contesto el abrazo, pero cuando sintió llorar a Sian en su pecho la abrazo, pero aún muy confundida por toda la situación, las dos estaban bajo la lluvia y empapándose, ya que a Emily se le cayó en paraguas que traía.  
-Ven, tenemos que secarnos y te tienes que tranquilizar, no puedes estar así- dijo Emily mirando a la calle en busca de un taxi al que pudieran subir.  
-Me da igual, zambúlleme en un rio o quémame, ya me da igual, si tu no lo haces lo hará mi padre cuando regrese a casa- dijo Sian tristemente y separándose del abrazo.  
-Eso no pasara te lo aseguro- dijo Emily caminado con Sian a una pequeña caseta y sacando su celular y marcando, hablando por un momento diciendo donde se encontraba y colgando.  
-Vienen por nosotras- dijo Emily volteándose para ver a Sian que está sentada en el suelo de la caseta y se quedó instantáneamente dormida.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado Sian?, pensé que Sophie te iba a cuidar- dijo Emily acariciando a Sian…


	29. Chapter 29

SIAN POWERS…

Escucho unas voces y a alguien cargarme, quiero abrir mis ojos, pero simplemente no puedo, siento que son piedras y no parpados, estoy cansada de perder a las personas que amo y de que mi vida sea un asco, me rindo y solo me acomodo en los brazos que me cargan…

Voy abriendo lentamente mis ojos, veo un techo blanco y unas paredes azules, no reconozco la habitación donde me encuentro. Estoy acostada en una cama suave, con sabanas limpias y finas, me doy cuenta que tengo puesta un pijama que no es mía… ¿Dónde rayos estoy?, me pregunte yo misma, mientras me destapaba y salía de la cama a recorrer el cuarto, es un cuarto el doble de grande que el mío y eso que el mío lo considero grande, hay tres puertas, una de manera fina que he de suponer que es del armario y otras dos con manijas doradas, que deben ser del baño y de salida, veo también una mini sala en el cuarto, con dos sillones y una mesita de centro, un pantalla plana en la pared con un tocador abajo con fotos y pequeños adornos. Me dirijo a la mini sala y veo que tiene una gran alfombra, en un sillón, que lo considero el más grande, veo unas sábanas y almohadas, como si alguien hubiera dormido ahí, en el otro mi ropa doblada y seca, junto con mi mochila… esperen mi mochila, Sophie… ahora lo recuerdo todo, Sophie se fue, siento como mi corazón se estruja, tomo rápidamente mi bulto aun mojado y busco rápidamente el sobre con las cartas que me dejo Sophie deseando que todo sea una broma o un mal entendido, no se algo que arregle todo esto, agradezco que el sobre sea de plástico, si no con la lluvia de anoche se hubiera perdido todo. Estoy a punto de leer la primera carta que dejo, cuando escucho que se abre la puerta y veo a Emily entrar por ella con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Buenos días- me dice dándome una enorme sonrisa.  
-Buenos días- conteste dando una sonrisa falsa.  
-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto mientras camino hacia mí, asentó la bandeja en la mesita.  
-Bien supongo- dije con la mirada en el suelo y el sobre en mis manos.  
-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?- pregunto Emily tímidamente.  
-Sí, Sophie se fue de Southporth, trate de detenerla, pero no pude, luego me encontrase en la parada y no tengo todo muy claro, pero creo que me quede dormida- dije sintiendo lagrimas recorrer mi rostro mientras recordaba como perdí al amor de mi vida.  
-¿Por qué se fue Sophie?, claro si me quieres decir- dijo Emily sentándose a mi lado y alzando mi rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que caen de él.  
-Para ser sincera, ni yo misma lo sé, me dejo estas cartas explicándome todo- dije tratando de contener mi llanto y mostrándole el sobre.  
-Bueno, creo que te dejare sola, tomate tu tiempo, te traje algo de desayunar, tu ropa ya está limpia y seca, cualquier cosa, estaré en la habitación de alado- dijo Emily dándome una sonrisa y parándose del sillón para salir de la habitación.  
-Emily espera…- dije antes que saliera.  
-¿Qué pasa Sian?- dijo ella volteándome a ver.  
-Gracias… no tenías que hacer nada de eso- dije algo tímida y con la mirada en el suelo.  
-No hay de que agradecer Sian, eres muy importantes para mí…amiga- dijo algo nerviosamente y luego se retiró de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Desdoblo la primera carta, pero antes sentarme y tomar una gran bocarada de aire antes de leer lo que mi Sophie me dejo, tengo miedo de leer algo que no quiero saber, aunque yo confié en ella, confió ciegamente en ella, pero me duele y no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado.

_"Mi querida Sian, sé que no debes entender nada, que te preguntaras que estoy haciendo, de porque me voy para no volver, no te he de negar, me voy con Rosie permanentemente, sé que no te di nunca una explicación, que mentí de los hechos por las cuales me voy, que nada tiene sentido, todo es muy confuso, pero tengo mis razones para irme, jamás te dejaría así porque así. Amor el asunto es este: mi vida era lo más cercano a la perfección antes de mudarme aquí a Southporth, tenía una familia, amigos, buenas notas y una muy buena posición social. No me quejaba, todo era casi perfecto para mí, más no conocía ni el dolor, ni el amor, me hubiera gustado experimentar solo el amor como lo he hecho contigo, pero el destino tenia cosas muy diferentes para mí, mi madre enfermo y murió, yo quedo devastada, adolorida y sin ganas de vivir, sé que mi padre estaba ahí, pero yo quería a mi madre. Al mudarnos aquí, al conocerte, me iluminaste mi vida, la cambiaste, volví a sentir no casi, si no la perfección de antes, pero ahora había algo que lo hacía perfecto…TU, sentía vigor, felicidad y sobre todo AMOR. Al principio de esta relación me di cuenta de que había cosas que no encajaban, que algo estaba mal, pero te amaba tanto que no quise prestarle atención, pero ahora, en este punto, me di cuenta que debí hacerle caso, escuchar y prestar atención a esa alarma interna en mí. Sian, yo solo he traído dolor y sufrimiento a tu vida, cuando tu solamente has traído amor y felicidad a la mía, aun sabiendo que tu padre me odia y se desquita contigo, aun así decidí amarte y estar contigo… créeme que ese fue mi mayor error en la vida y jamás me lo voy a perdonar, pero que quede claro, NO ME ARREPIENTO de haber estado contigo, todo lo contrario, fuiste lo más hermoso, lindo y verdadero amor que he tenido en toda mi vida, pero me di cuenta de que yo no en tu vida, solo traje dolor y sufrimiento… me alejo de ti para darte paz, libertad y las cosas mejoren con Vinnie, aunque bueno sé que debes estar negando y maldiciendo a Vinnie en estos momentos, al igual que yo, pero por favor Sian, no hagas ninguna locura, no lo enfrentes, no hagas nada para que te lastime, por eso me alejo de ti, para que regreses a tu vida de antes de conocerme, TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE, espero un día me perdones y sigas adelante, busques a una persona mejor que yo y seas feliz… TE AMO MI AMOR._

_Atte.: Sophie Webster."_

Arrugue la hoja y sentí como en todo mi cuerpo recorría un frio, un vacío, un dolor que jamás había experimentado, perdí al amor de mi vida por culpa de mi padre, nuevamente el arruino mi vida, Sophie se fue por culpa de él, lo odio con todo mi ser, arruino toda mi vida, él y solo él tiene la culpa de todo lo malo de mi vida LO ODIO. Limpie mis lágrimas y trate de no perder la conciencia entra tanto llanto y falta de aire, me incorpore de mi llanto y tome el siguiente sobre, aunque no sé si leerlo, ya no quiero leer más de mi desgracia de no tenerla en mi vida. Rompo el sobre lentamente y trato de contener lágrimas, mas no puedo, ellas caen libremente, expresando el dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento que siento en estos momentos, desdoblo lentamente la hoja y comienzo a leer…

_"Hola… si ya sé, no es el mejor saludo en estos momentos, sé que estas triste y sientes que te quieres morir, pero mi amor, yo sé que eres fuere, has sido fuerte todos estos años, soportando a Vinnie, no me puedes fallar, no te puedes fallar a ti ahora. Imagina que retrocedes el tiempo, una época en que yo no estaba en tu vida y eres feliz (vamos mi Sian no digas que no hay ninguno, yo sé que debe haber, aunque sea uno muy sencillo), recuerda como vivías antes preciosa, como podías estar sin mí… ahora aférrate a ese recuerdo, aprende a vivir sin mí, que yo aprenderé a hacerlo sin ti mi amor, esto es tan difícil para ti como para mí, te podría decir que me odies, pero eso es lo último que quiero, es más te pido que me ames toda la vida, mas ya no te aferres a mí, sé que es contradictorio, pero tienes que seguir adelante mi vida, ya no puedes esperar nada de mí, porque yo ya no haré nada más por ti, me alejo de tu vida permanentemente, quiero que busques a una persona que pueda estar contigo sin ocasionarte tantos problemas como yo lo he hecho, que te haga feliz y puedas compartir tu vida. Date un nuevo comienzo…_  
_Sé que esta pregunta puede rondar por tu cabeza y te la contesto, ¿Qué si realmente te amé?... déjame decirte que te amé como nadie en mi vida, con una intensidad que hasta yo misma me he sorprendido, créeme que daría mi vida por ti y es lo que estoy haciendo, ya que alejarme de ti es dejarte mi alma y mi corazón, ahora tienes eso, guárdalo, aprécialo y sigue adelante. Yo no era la persona más feliz del mundo cuando llegue a Southporth, pero contigo fui feliz, ¿Quieres saber cuánto?... simple, piensa en el momento más feliz del mundo, donde te sentías viva, fuerte y poderosa, ese momento que marco tu vida, en el que te saca una sonrisa cada vez que lo recuerdas, el que te da fe, el que te alimenta la vida, en fin EL MAS FELIZ MOMENTO DE TU VIDA... ¿Ya lo tienes mentalizado?... ahora multiplica esa felicidad por 1000 y tendrás una pequeña idea de cuan feliz era a tu lado mi amor, (sé que estas llorando y sonriendo a la vez preciosa)._  
_Me disculpo de ante mano por dejarte estas cartas y recordarte este dolor con cada palabra, pero no podía irme sin despedirme, sin decirte por última vez cuanto TE AME, TE AMO Y AMARE TODA LA VIDA, por no darte una explicación más concreta, pero tú me debes de entender, si te veía a los ojos no iba a poder dejarte. Mi vida, es hora de un adiós, sé que odias las despedidas a menos que tengan un rencuentro, pero aquí no habrá, es un adiós para siempre, es lo mejor para ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti. Ahogare este amor y dolor de alguna manera, te prometo que no hare nada contra mi vida ni mi bienestar, cuidare de mí y quiero que tú te prometas a ti misma que harás lo miso, si ya estoy vacía dejándote, moriré en cuestión de segundos si te llegara a pasar algo, Sian no hagas que todo este dolor y sufrimiento por parte de ambas sea en vano, no tires todo este sacrificio por la borda, que el dolor no tendrá sentido alguno… mi sacrificio es por ti y por nadie más, solo por ti mi amor, por el AMOR que siempre te tendré, por todos los momentos felices que compartimos, desde un simple y burdo toque de manos hasta el más profundo y apasionado beso con caricias muy atrevida, esos roces de piel que tuvimos siempre estarán en mi mente, recordándolos con anhelo y AMOR, sobre todo AMOR… Sian Powers, TE AMAERE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO… TU Y YO NUNCA MAS… LO SIENTO MUCHO BEBE… TE AMO._

_Atte.: Sophie Laurent Webster_

_PD: La tercera carta es para mi padre, entrégasela en unos días, será lo último que sabrás de mi familia, te lo aseguro... se feliz, vive tu vida y vuelve a amar… TE AMO SIAN POWERS"_

Abrazo las hojas de papel y caigo al suelo, en un llanto sin fin, perdí todo lo que me quedaba…  
Siento unos brazos rodearme y alzo la mirada, es Emily quien me consuela y me ve con de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza, me aferro a su pecho y sigo llorando, ya no puedo más, quiero dormir y ya nunca más despertar, esto ya no es vida, esto ya es un infierno, un infierno que nunca acaba ni lo hará.

-Se fue, me dejo, me abandono cuando más la necesita, huyo- dije entre lágrimas y sollozos, a lo que Emily solo me abraza más fuerte y me acaricia mi pelo.  
-Aquí estoy, yo no te voy a dejar, aquí estaré aunque tú no quieras, siempre me tendrás Sian- dijo Emily en un tono dulce, yo ya no conteste absolutamente nada, solo me limite a seguir llorando y lamentar de mi vida… ahora para mí, ya nada tiene significado alguno.


	30. Chapter 30

EMILY SORIANO…

Voy camino a la estación de bus, mi mejor amiga Karen, ella vivió una temporada aquí en Southporth pero es tiempo que regrese a Italia, con su madre y bueno, hará unas paradas por no sé dónde y tuvo que tomar el bus, luego tomara un avión que la llevara directo a casa, algo que ella extrañaba demasiado y bueno… ¿Quién no lo haría?

-Lorenzo date prisa por favor, no quiero llegar tarde- dije a Lorenzo a lo cual el solo asintió y acelero un poco más el automóvil.

Lorenzo es mi chofer, ya que digamos que mi familia es un tanto adinerada y podemos tener este tipo de lujos, pero nada fuera de lo común, bueno no para mí, yo me siento una chica normal, a pesar del hecho que soy gay, que me derrito ante la chica rubia de ojos azules que tanto deseo besar y amar, pero que es un deseo prohibido, sus labios, corazón, alma y cuerpo tienen dueña y no soy precisamente yo… si damas y caballeros, hablo de nada más y nada menos de la preciosidad de Sian Powers, mi amor inalcanzable, quien desde hace más de una mes trato de sacar de mi mente y corazón, más me es imposible, cada cosa que veo y pienso me recuerda a una sola cosa… ella. Es que es simplemente perfecta, es inteligente, hermosa, sexi, carismática y muchísimo más, pero ella no me ve de la misma manera que yo la veo, yo soy para ella la simple Emily una amiga, cuando quisiera ser Emily "su novia", pero bueno, no me puedo quejar, dicen que si amas a una persona es dejar que sea feliz contigo o sin ti, y es lo que trato de convencer y hacer entender a mi corazón, ella ama a Sophie Webster, una chica morena, alta, guapa, no lo he de negar, mas creo que las rubias son mi tipo o mejor dicho Sian es mi tipo, pero bueno volviendo al tema de Sophie, ella es una chica muy guapa, que al principio de este año llego y se hizo casi de inmediato amiga de Sian, algo que a mí me costó meses, es el destino ¿no creen?... pero bueno, ellas se aman y son felices juntas, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, no soy ese tipo de persona envidiosa que trata de conseguir lo que quiere aunque eso implique pasar por encima de otras personas y dañar muchas en el camino. Tiro un suspiro al cristal pensando todo esto y apoyo la frente en el cristal.

-Es tan fácil amar, pero tan difícil y casi imposible olvidar- dije tristemente para mí misma.  
-Señorita Emily hemos llegado- dijo Lorenzo estacionándose y mirándome a través del retrovisor haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos, a lo cual reacciono y me quito el cinturón de seguridad.  
-Gracias Lorenzo- dije tomándome un tiempo para bajar del auto.  
-¿Todo bien señorita Emily?- dije aun mirándome por el retrovisor pero con una mirada de preocupación, a pesar que Lorenzo es el chofer, para mí es un muy buen amigo.  
-Mi mejor amiga se va, ¿Tu qué crees?- dije con una sonrisa medio irónica pero más de tristeza.  
-La conozco muy bien y me atrevo a decir que no es solo eso- dice alzando una ceja.  
-Claro que no es solo eso, me conoces muy bien, a ti no te puedo mentir- dije suspirando.  
-Y esa persona ¿es la que creo que es?...- dijo volteándome a ver.  
-Claro que es la que crees, no hay nadie más, para mí no hay nadie más- dije con ganas de llorar.  
-Pero para ella tampoco hay otra que no sea la señorita Webster ¿no?- dijo tristemente a lo cual yo asiento y retengo las lágrimas.  
-Animo Emily, ella no es la única, afuera hay demasiadas chicas que quieren un pedacito de ti o toda tú- dice haciéndome formar una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Siempre logras hacerme sonreír, ¿no sé cómo le haces?- dije dándole un gran sonrisa.  
-Es un don que tengo y que me encanta utilizar en usted siempre que me lo permita- dijo riendo y pasando su mano por su cabellera con algunas canas ya visibles. Lorenzo es un hombre ya grande, con esposa y 2 hijas, bueno 3 ya que él me trata como a una de ellas.  
-Gracias Lorenzo- dije sonriente y un poco mejor.  
-Señorita Emily ¿A qué hora la recojo?- dijo Lorenzo antes de que bajara del auto.  
-Tómese el resto de la noche, vaya a casa, disfrute, yo me regreso, tengo ganas de caminar un rato, sabe que eso me gusta- dije sonriéndole.  
-Muchas gracias señorita Emily, tenga mucho cuidado- dijo volviendo sonriente.  
-De nada, saludos a toda su familia- dije de último y cerré la puerta del automóvil.

Recibo un texto de Karen diciendo que está llegando igual a la terminal de autobuses, la veo llegar con una gran maleta y una mochila. La ayudo con su equipaje y espero con ella 30 minutos hasta que se anunció su bus, ahí vino la aparte dramática y sentimental, llanto, lamentos y más tristezas para mí, pero bueno entre lo bueno de todo esto me ha prometido volver a visitarme en las vacaciones de verano y con chance por fin conozca a su madre, ya que como dije ella y toda su familia son de Italia. Veo como sube a su bus, busca su asiento y se despide con la mano desde su ventanilla, yo le respondo el saludos y trato de no soltar lágrimas, pero me es imposible, Karen es como mi hermana, ella me a consolado tantas noches cuando sufría por Sian y ella me daba valor de tratar de conquistarla, pero bueno fue inútil pero la cuestión es que siempre ha estado a mi lado, y eso jamás cambiara, son amistades que nacen de la nada y te das cuentas que sería una gran estúpida en dejarlas ir.

Decido esperar que el bus parta ya que mis planes de sábado por la noche, aparte de despedir a mi amiga del alma, son ver películas con mi hermanito y con suerte alguien vaya a mi casa a rescatarme de tanta caricatura. Veo como el bus parte y Karen se despide moviendo su mano aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía y con una sonrisa acompañada de una lagrima que veo que recorre su mejilla, tiro un gran suspiro y siento como empieza a llover, me refugio dentro de la terminal de autobuses más después de haber pasado unos 15 minutos y ver que la lluvia no cesaba decidí mejor comprar un paraguas y caminar a casa, total, un poco de agua nunca a matado a nadie, nadie me espera en casa y no tengo prisa en llegar… me agradezco a mí misma haberme puesto mis viejas zapatillas deportivas en lugar de mis zapatos nuevos que tanto le encantan a Karen. Compro el paraguas y empiezo a caminar fuera de la terminal, donde están las paradas al aire libre y veo como varios buses se marchan.

Voy caminando lentamente bajo la lluvia con mi paraguas rojo, tengo la mirada perdida y ni que decir de mi mente, ella solo tiene en mente a una persona y no creo que quiera dejar de pensarla. Vuelvo a suspirar y camino aun mas lente de lo que ya iba… cuando de repente veo un bulto en medio de la ultima parada antes de salir a la calle, me voy acercando ya que la lluvia no deja ver muy bien y la veo… es ella… es Sian… ¿Qué demonios hace bajo este torrencial de agua? Me pregunto para mi misma y me acerco lo más rápido posible a ella.

-¿Sian?- dije, ya que aun no estoy muy segura, pero no hay respuesta.  
-Sian, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dije ahora si teniéndola cara a cara y viendo lo devastada que estaba, ¿Qué le han hecho a ese brillo en sus ojos que ahora solo muestra dolor?  
-¿Emily?, déjame en paz, solo vete- dijo Sian, tratando de librarse de mi y llorando sin parar.  
-Sian, ponte de pie, enserio no te voy a dejar aquí, está lloviendo demasiado, te vas a refriar- dije soltando el paraguas y tratando de levantarla, mas no podía.  
-Emily lárgate, déjame en paz, quiero estar sola y ver si un rayo me cae- dijo Sian forcejeando conmigo, mas yo no la iba a dejar así, veo que se vuelve a tirar al suelo y esta aferrada a algo que tiene en su puño, debe de ser algo muy importante, ya que no lo suelta.  
-No digas eso, ¿Qué pasa?, déjame llevarte a casa, como amigas, enserio- dije desesperada y tratando que entre en razón, no la puedo dejar aquí, no en este estado, me mata verla así.  
-Déjame, Emily ya por favor, mátame si quieres, pero ya dame algo de paz, no puedo más- dijo Sian llorando en lo que empezábamos a dar unos pasos muy torpemente.  
-¿Por qué estas así?, cuéntame, solo quiero ser tu amiga, no pasara nada con Sophie- dije ya que bueno, Sophie en su novia y sé que no soy de su mayor agrado.  
-Sian coopera, estas medio pesadita y nos estamos mojando demasiado- dije al ver que se volvía a colapsar, la agarro como pude y seguimos caminando.  
-Déjame aquí ya te lo dije, no quiero ir a casa, solo déjame aquí, por favor- dijo Sian tratando de zafarse pero yo no se lo permití, agarrándola aun más fuerte y caminando más rápido.  
-Bueno, entonces, te llevo a casa de Sophie… aunque me medio mate cuando lleguemos- dije para mi misma la ultima parte, ya que me estoy imaginando como Sophie me gritaran y pedirá explicaciones de que hago con su novia, aunque la que debería de gritarle sea yo, como puede dejar sola a Sian, o ¿No sabrá nada de esto?, por mas que me duela aceptarlo me voy por la segunda opción, Sophie aunque sea mi rival he de decir que no permitirá que nada le pase a Sian.  
-Sophie… Sophie…ella, se fue…- dijo Sian llorando, haciendo que me detenga de golpe y sienta como ella se tira a mi pecho a llorar sin control.

Quede helada, no lo podía creer… Sophie dejo a Sian, terminaron, trate de no aparentar estar feliz y abrase fuertemente a Sian a mi, ya que ella no dejaba de llorar, pero al momento en que sentí sus lagrimas por mi pecho que eran tibias y llenas de dolor a comparación del agua del lluvia, fría y sin sentimiento, entendí que no me debía alegrar, todo lo contrario, la chica que mas quiero esta llorando, esta dolida y no dejare que caiga.

-Ven, tenemos que secarnos y te tienes que tranquilizar, no puedes estar así- dije volviendo a caminar y sin soltarla del abrazo, para buscar un taxi o bus para ir a mi casa.  
-Me da igual, zambúlleme en un rio o quémame, ya me da igual, si tu no lo haces lo hará mi padre cuando regrese a casa- dijo Sian tristemente y separándose del abrazo.  
-Eso no pasara te lo aseguro- dije volviéndola a abrazar y dirigiéndome a una pequeña caseta de teléfono que esta a unos metros de nosotras. Entramos y siento a Sian en el suelo mientras saco el teléfono y marco al único que se me ocurre llamar, mis padres no están y no creo que la nana de mi hermanito sepa manejar y mucho menos encontrar la terminal de autobuses.  
-¿Bueno Lorenzo?- dije al momento en que me contestaron.  
-Si soy yo… todo bien a excepción que salió un problema… no me ha pasado nada, pero necesito que vengas por nosotras… si NOSOTRAS… te cuento cuando vengas, estamos en la caseta de teléfonos a fuera de la terminal de autobuses, del lado de las paradas al aire libre… si muchísimas gracias, no sé que haría sin ti… te espero, gracias de nuevo- dije colgando el teléfono y suspirando para tratar de asimilar lo que a pasado en estas ultimas horas.  
-Vienen por nosotras- dije volteando a ver Sian quien esta apoyada en la pared de la caseta y se ha quedado profundamente dormida, de seguro esta agotada de tanto que ha llorado, o bueno yo lo estaría. Me inclino lentamente y como puedo debido al tamaño de la caseta telefónica, retiro un mechón de su rubia cabellera que estaba en su cara y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja para admirar su hermoso rostro mientras esta durmiendo, se ve tan pasible, bella e inocente, lo cual me llena de mas tristeza, dolo y rabia al ver como se ha puesto, lo que me hace no creer que Sophie la haya dejado, la que tantos celos tenia de mi y no dejaba a que acercara a Sian, siempre pensé que ella realmente la amaba y jamás le ocasionaría este dolor a Sian.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado Sian?, pensé que Sophie te iba a cuidar- dije suavemente mientras le acaricia su perfecto rostro y deposito un beso en su frente.


	31. Chapter 31

EMILY SORIANO…

Logro acomodarme y abrazar a Sian mientras esperamos a Lorenzo, le acaricio su rubia y hermosa cabellera y escucho su respiración, lenta y pasible, mas tardo en acomodarme en que veo como un automóvil se estaciona enfrente de la caseta y baja alguien con un paraguas. Me enderezo y visualizo a Lorenzo que viene hacia la caseta, abro y el me mira preocupado.

-¿Emily que ha pasado?- dijo gritando ya que la lluvia esta muy recia y casi no se escucha nada.  
-Nada grave, solo encuentro a la chica de mi corazón destrozada y bajo la lluvia llorando- dije suspirando tristemente y mostrando a Sian quien sigue completamente dormida.  
-Dios… ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Powers?- dijo Lorenzo asombrado.  
-Dile Sian…. Y no tengo ni idea, solo me dijo que Sophie se fue, pero sé que debe haber algo más- dije mientras Sian seguía durmiendo y Lorenzo me entregaba el paraguas.  
-Bueno, mientras lo descubre es mejor que la llevemos a su casa, cada vez esta peor la lluvia- dijo Lorenzo entrando y cargando a Sian, veo como ella se medio despierta pero al final solo termina acomodándose en los brazos de Lorenzo y sigue durmiendo, esta exhausta.  
-No quiere ir a su casa, me rogo que no la llevara ahí, será mejor que la llevemos a la mía- dije mientras caminábamos y yo sostenía el paraguas.  
-Como usted me diga- dijo Lorenzo colocando a Sian en la parte de atrás y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mí, .luego tomo su lugar de chofer y nos fuimos.

No dije ni una palabra en de camino, solamente quería estar allá atrás, que Sian tengas mis piernas de almohada y poder acariciarla, pero tengo que mantener mi distancia, Sian se ve demasiado herida, frágil, y un acercamiento mio no creo que sea lo mejor para ella. Sigo sin explicarme las razones por la cual Sophie se iría dejando así a Sian, yo jamás le haría eso, y bueno, creo que Sian le demostró cuanto la amaba… o la ama.

-Señorita Emily llegamos- dijo Lorenzo estacionando el auto enfrente de mi casa.  
-Si gracias Lorenzo- dije saliendo y abriendo la puerta de mi casa para que Lorenzo entre con Sian.  
-Vaya, la señorita Powers es mas pesadita de lo que se ve- dijo mientras subía las escaleras, lo cual por alguna razón me hizo sonreír.  
-Me imagino- dije sonriente.  
-¿Dónde la acuesto?-pregunta ya estando arriba.  
-En mi habitación, ahí estará bien- dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y dejando que pase.

Veo como Lorenzo acuesta delicadamente a Sian en mi casa y luego gira a verme, me dice que se retira y que me controle, que no vaya a hacer nada de lo que después me arrepienta, yo solo pude asentir y seguir mirando profundamente a Sian. Le pedí a Charlotte que es la nana de mi hermanito Jack que cambie a Sian ya que yo no podría, mi cuerpo y el amor que le tengo no me permitiría hacerlo a menos que la toque y sienta, y no quiero hacer nada malo, no sin que ella este consciente y con su permiso. Después que Charlotte deja mi habitación veo a Sian tendida en mi cama, dormida pasiblemente, con el cabello ya casi seco ya que Charlotte le paso la secadora, un de mis pijamas y muy bien arropada, esta tan profundamente dormida que no creo que se haya dado cuenta de todo lo que le hicieron, me acerca lentamente y le empiezo a acariciar el rostro, lo que al parecer le gusta ya que se gira y me toma de mi brazo, abrazándolo fuertemente. Me quede unos minutos así hasta que me dije a mi misma que era suficiente, solo me iba a dar sufrimiento a mi misma, no me merezco eso, o bueno no debo hacerme esto… tome una pijama de mi armario y me fui a mi baño a cambiarme y prepararme para dormir con toda la calma del mundo, al salir veo a Sian aun dormida, me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente, tomo una almohada de la cama y unas sabanas de mi armario, me dirijo al sillón que hay en mi cuarto y me tiendo en él, ya que dormir en la misma cama que Sian Powers seria algo insoportable para mi, ya que querría abrazarla y en una de esas besarla, así que mejor no corro riesgos, me acuesto y no tardo demasiado en caer a mis sueños, la noche es helada pero tibia a la vez, tengo una buena vibra.

-Señorita Emily…despierte- dice una voz mientras me sacude dulcemente.  
-Ahora me despierto, denme 5 minutos mas- dije tapándome la cara con las sabanas.  
-Señorita Emily la están esperando para desayunar- dijo Susana destapándome.  
-¿Qué hora es?-dije aun más dormida que despierta.  
-Son las 7, sus padre me dijeron que quieren hablar con usted antes de marcharse- dijo Susana.  
-Bueno, ya me levanto- dije de mala gana y abriendo mis ojos mientras me acoplo a la luz.  
-¿Despierto también a su amiga?- dijo mientras asienta la ropa de Sian en el sillón.  
-Sian…-dije para mi misma, para luego levantarme e ir a la cama, ella sigue durmiendo.  
-No, déjela dormir, lo necesita, a tenido una dura noche- dije mientras la acariciándola.  
-Como usted pida, señorita Emily le repito, la están esperando- dijo Susana un poco insistente.  
-Lo se, ya voy- dije buscando mis pantuflas, no me pienso cambiar para desayunar en un domingo.  
-¡Hemanita!- escucho gritar a Jack mientras corre a mi habitación y se tira a mis brazos.  
-Shhh, Jack, no hagas ruido, despertaras a mi amiga- dije mientras lo cargaba y el soltaba una risita de travesura, ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?

Jack en mi hermano menor, tiene 4 años y es muy apegado a mi, ya que no soy la mas social de todos y siempre me quedo con el y Charlotte cuando mis papas salen que son casi todos los fines de semana, ama cars y a los piratas, siempre nos quedamos viendo películas los fines de semana, tanto que ya hasta me aprendí la mayoría de los diálogos de esas película, ya que siempre son las mismas, cars, Peter Pan, 101 dálmatas y buscando a Nemo, le encantan esas películas, y a pesar que tiene todo un estante de ellas, siempre son las misma, SIEMPRE.

-Perdón, pero mama y papa están esperando abajo y yo tengo hambre- dijo mientras reía.  
-¿De que te ríes chaparro?- dije mientras salíamos de habitación para no despertar a Sian.  
-Estas en problemas con mama y papa- dijo riendo y hundiendo su carita en mi cuello.  
-¿Por qué? ¿De que me echaste la culpa ahora?- dije ya que él es muy travieso.  
-Esta vez de nada… estas en problema por la chica que durmió en tu habitación- dijo ya un poco mas serio y estrujando mi rostro.  
-Ya veo… bueno tendremos que aguantar los gritos de la mama los dos… ¿O me dejaras sola en esto?- dije mientras le hacia cosquillas.  
-No, no, para, no, no, si, estamos juntos, para hemanita para- decía riendo sin control.  
-Bueno así me gusta chaparro- dije mientras terminábamos de bajar las escaleras y nos dirigíamos al comedor a ver en que problemas estoy.

Baje y le tuve que explicar a mis padres todo lo de Sian y como fue que termino durmiendo en mi cama. Ellos saben que soy gay y todo, me aceptaron y me apoyaron al 100%, pero tengo reglas, nada de chicas en mi cuarto después de las 10 de la noche y menos que se queden a dormir, mis padres son muy comprensivos y ni que decir de cariñosos, pero solo me gustaría que pasen mas tiempo conmigo y con Jack, siempre están metidos en el trabajo y muy poco en casa, Jack tiene contratada una niñera las 24 horas que es Charlotte, ella nos acompaña a todas partes y digamos que también cuida de mi. Termina el desayuno y me dicen que tiene un evento dentro de unos horas, se despiden y me quedo con Jack desayunando, luego subo y tomo ropa de mi armario sin hacer el menor ruido posible para salir a ducharme ya que no quiero despertar aun a Sian, luego es el turno de bañar a Jack, algo que Charlotte sufre cada día, ya que lo odia, aunque después no se quiera salir de su bañera llena de juguetes. Los tres estamos en el cuarto de Jack, Charlotte lee un libro y yo trato de concentrarme en la película aunque ya la haya visto mil veces, Jack juega con el video repitiendo una escena una y otra vez. Son ya casi las 10 de la mañana y creo que es tiempo de despertar a Sian, no puede dormir toda la mañana ¿o si? Me levanto y bajo para llevarle el desayuno a Sian, respiro onda y entro a la habitación, pero con la sorpresa que Sian ya estaba despierta y sacando un sobre de su mochila. Asenté la bandeja en la mesita del centro y me puse a su lado, ella esta como ida, no se, ese brillo particular en sus ojos no esta.

-Buenos días- dije mientras pasaba tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y sonriéndole, es tan hermosa aun recién levantada ¿Cómo le hará?  
-Buenos días- dijo sin ánimos y tratando de sacar un sonrisa convencedora.  
-¿Cómo dormiste?- dije para sacar tema, ya que no se me ocurre nada.  
-Bien supongo- dijo triste y encogiendo los hombros.  
-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?- dije un poco tímida, ya que no quiero que piensa que la robe o algo.  
-Si, Sophie se fue de Southporth, trate de detenerla, pero no pude, luego me encontrase en la parada y no tengo todo muy claro, pero creo que me quede dormida- dijo mientras veía como se le empezaba a formar lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules.  
-¿Por qué se fue Sophie?, claro si me quieres decir- dije acercándome a ella y tomar con mis manos su tierno rostro y limpiar las lágrimas que ya se dejaban ver.  
-Para ser sincera, ni yo misma lo sé, me dejo estas cartas explicándome todo- dijo mostrando el sobre al que estaba abrazada y tratando de no llorar.  
-Bueno, creo que te dejare sola, tomate tu tiempo, te traje algo de desayunar, tu ropa ya está limpia y seca, cualquier cosa, estaré en la habitación de alado- dije levantándome y empezando a salir.  
-Emily espera…- dijo Sian, lo que hizo que me diera la vuelta.  
-¿Qué pasa Sian?- dije tranquilamente.  
-Gracias… no tenías que hacer nada de eso- dijo tímidamente y tratando de volver a sonreír.  
-No hay de que agradecer Sian, eres muy importantes para mí…amiga- dije nerviosamente por la última parte y después de eso salí de mi habitación.

Me quede un rato apoyada en la puerta, creo que en si quería ver si Sian leía en voz alta esas cartas, pero nada, la habitación estaba en silencio. Decidí volver con mi hermanito y Charlotte, mas no dejaba de mirar la puerta, yo en el fondo quería que Sian apareciera por ella y me deje quererla o por lo menos consolarla, no se, algo que le demuestre que la quiero. Ya ha pasado alrededor de 30 minutos y no lo soporto mas, tengo que ver que este bien, me levanto y le entrego el control de la DVD a Jack ya que se lo había quitado porque le encanta repetir escenas y así a rayado todas sus películas, Charlotte sigue leyendo, luego salgo y camino los pocos pasos hasta mi habitación, me vuelvo a apoya en la puerta y no escucho nada, abro lentamente la puerta y veo a Sian leyendo con lagrimas en los ojos y luego veo como se derrumba del sillón y empieza a llorar sin control, no lo pienso dos veces y me acerco a ella para abrazarla por la espalda, Sian levanta la mirada y al verme se gira y me abraza fuertemente, tengo una tristeza y preocupación por ella, me mata verla así y no sé que hacer, quisiera matar a Sophie en este momento .

-Se fue, me dejo, me abandono cuando mas la necesita, huyo- dijo Sian entre llanto y llanto, estaba destrozada, la abrace con mas fuerza y ella se aferro mas a mi pecho.  
-Aquí estoy, yo no te voy a dejar, aquí estaré aunque tu no quieras, siempre me tendrás Sian- dije en el abrazo, Sian ya no volvió a contestar y solo se limito a abrazarme y yo a consolarla.


	32. Chapter 32

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy abrazada a Emily, ella solo se ha limitado a acariciarme y no soltarme, yo necesitaba a gritos alguien que me consuele, ya no puedo más, Sophie a destrozado todo lo que me hacia feliz, gracias a ella volví a sentir felicidad después de años de infierno, ahora se fue sin razón alguna, diciéndome en la parada de bus que me engaño y en las cartas que lo ha hecho para proteger… ¿acaso se olvido que mi?, ¿se olvido de mi amor a ella?, ella me había prometido no dejarme nunca, y ahora lo ha hecho, en el momento que mas la necesito y ella simplemente se va, dejándome mil dudas y el corazón destrozado.

-Cálmate Sian por favor, me mata verte así- dijo Emily acariciándome, y abrazándome.  
-Tu no me dejes por favor, no me dejes- dije llorando y aferrándome mas a Emily.  
-Claro que no lo hare, yo no me iré a ningún lado, siempre me tendrás- contesto Emily.  
-¿Por qué se fue?... ¿Por qué me dejo?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Tan mala persona soy?- me preguntaba a mi misma mientras seguía llorando.  
-Claro que no Sian, tu eres una excelente persona, una buena y dulce chica, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario, aunque se trate de Sophie, ella no te supo valorar- dijo Emily un tanto enojada, mas no tengo ganas de discutir , solo seguí llorando.  
-Ven, hay que ducharte y cambiarte, no te puedes quedar así todo el día- dijo Emily tratando de pararme pero yo no siento mis piernas.  
-Emily no, déjame por favor, solo quiero llorar y ya- dije ahora tratando de zafarme de ella, pero ella pone fuerza, algo que yo no tengo en estos momentos.  
-No voy a dejar que te caigas y deprimas por una persona que no te supo valorar, no te lo mereces, y hare todo lo necesario para sacarte adelante- dijo Emily levantándome.  
-Emily, tu no te tienes que hacer cargo mio, yo no soy nada tuyo- dije al momento en que me sentó en la cama, ella se puso a mi altura y me tomo por el rostro.  
-Claro que eres algo mio, eres mi amiga y yo te quiero mucho, eso ya lo deberías de saber- dijo Emily secando las lagrimas de mis ojos.

Después de eso se levanto y salió un momento de la habitación para regresar con una muchacha, tiene un uniforme así que he de pensar que es una empleada… nunca imagine a Emily provenir de una familia con dinero, nunca se ha mostrado así.

-Susana, ella es Sian Powers, una amiga mía, ahora que esta despierta ya puede acomodar mi habitación mientras ella toma una ducha- dijo Emily sonriéndome.  
-Mucho gusto señorita Powers… ¿le cambio de sabanas?- dijo mientras Emily checaba su teléfono.  
-No, esas están bien, todas las cosas de Sian póngala en mi cama y llévese el desayuno, Sian ya no lo puede comer así, ya esta frio- dijo Emily sonriéndome.  
-Emily no te molestes, enserio, ya has hecho suficiente por mi, no pongas a tus empleadas a hacer cosas por mi, yo puedo recoger mis cosas y prepararme mi propio desayuno- dije colocándome de pie y yendo de nuevo a la mini sala por mi ropa.  
-No seas tonta Sian, eres mi invitada, y aparte no estoy diciendo que te carguen y lleven por toda la casa, solo es una muestra de cariño si lo quiere ver así, de amiga a amiga- dijo Emily detrás de mi y con una cara un tanto triste.  
-Deja de repetir de amiga a amiga, me desesperas- dije ya un tanto irritado.  
-Perdón, ya no lo digo mas- dijo Emily bajando la mirada y alejándose de mí unos pasos.  
-No, Emily, perdón yo a ti, es que estoy mal, no sé que hacer, todo lo mi mundo se derrumbo en menos de 48 horas, yo nunca me prepare para algo así- dije acercándome a ella y tomando su rostro con mis manos, veo que tiene los ojos llorosos.  
-Déjame ayudarte por favor, solo quiero verte bien, solo eso Sian, nada más- dijo- Emily acercándose mas a mi, lo cual me puso un tanto nerviosa, y creo que lo noto y volvió a tomar un poco de distancia entre nosotras.  
-No soy una persona nada fácil Emily, tengo demasiados problemas y te puedo meter en ellos como la metí a…-dije interrumpiéndome a mi misma, ya que siento que no puedo ni pronunciar su nombre, me duele hacerlo, me hace daño si quiera pensar en ella.  
-Olvídate de ella, solo por hoy, solo trata de tranquilizarte, solo déjame ayudarte- dijo Emily acariciando mi rostro y dándome un linda sonrisa.

Después de eso, me metí a su baño y me di una larga ducha, cuando salí vi su habitación en perfecto estado, cama tendida, sabanas dobladas y mi mochila en su cama, me dirigí a ella y busque en ella las cartas de ella, estaba a punto de volverlas a leer cuando entra Emily con nuevamente un bandeja y se queda mirando las cartas.

-No las leas Sian, solo te harán daño- dijo Emily al momento de acercarse a la cama.  
-Lo se, pero, necesito respuestas- dije alzando los hombros y con la mirada en el suelo.  
-Te comprendo Sian, en serio, pero leerlas solo te harán daño, y me duele verte así- dijo Emily tomando mi mano ya que había tomado lugar a un lado de la cama y dejado la bandeja a un lado de ella. Yo sé que Emily tiene razón, más necesito respuesta, mi alma y mi corazón lo pide a gritos, necesito entenderla y entenderme…

Pero si ella no me quiso dar yo no las buscare más, Sophie se fue, me dejo en mi peor momento, no le importe, no le importo todo el dolor que sentiría al momento en que se fuera, no le importo la situación en mi casa, rompió todas sus promesas, me rompió el corazón, quiero despreciarla, quiero olvidarla ya, pero sé que será imposible, ella se convirtió en mi vida y se llevo mi alma con ella, y yo me quede con una parte de ella, todas sus palabras me calaron el alma y el corazón, quiera o no, siempre será parte mi, siempre LA AMARE… guardo las cartas en mi mochila y me giro para quedar frente a frente con Emily.

-Emily, ayúdame por favor, ayúdame a no sentir este maldito dolor, siento que muero, y sé que estando sola moriré- dije mientras mis lagrimas nuevamente empiezan a fluir, Emily se acercó mas a abrazarme y yo volví a llorar sin control.  
-Ten lo por seguro Sian, no te dejare sola, no te hare sufrir, te querré bien- dijo Emily en el abrazo.  
-Bueno… basta de llorar… ¿que desayunaremos?- dije limpiando mis lagrimas y tratando de recuperar la voz, y mirar la bandeja del desayuno que ha vuelto a traer.  
-Bueno espero te guste la tostada francesa un tanto ya fría, jugo de naranja y fruta con granola- dijo Emily volviendo a tomar su distancia, y acercándome la bandeja.  
-Suena delicioso- dije empezando a comer.

Después de un rato Susana volvió a entrar, se llevo la bandeja y me dejo sola con Emily, ella se puso a mostrarme su habitación y empezamos a platicar, acerca de la escuela, los maestros y todo eso, por un momento pensé que iba a sacar el tema del porque había faltado a la escuela esta semana, pero evito ese tema y se lo agradezco.

-Hemanita juguemos- entra un niño como d años a toda prisa y tirándose a los brazos de Emily, detrás de el entre una señora ya un tanto grande.  
-Perdón señorita Emily, pero no ha dejado de preguntar por usted, quiere jugar en el jardín- dijo la señora acercándose y tomando al pequeño.  
-No te preocupes Charlotte, este chaparro no puede estar lejos de mí- dijo revolviendo el cabello del pequeño, que suelta un hermosa risita.  
-Vamos a jugar, por fis, tu amiga puede venir- dijo el pequeño en tono de suplica.  
-Sian… él es mi hermanito Jack, Jack ella es Sian- dijo Emily riendo y cargando a Jack.  
-Hola Jack, todo un placer- dije extendiendo mi mano y el la tomo con su pequeña manito.  
-Hola Sian- dijo tímidamente y hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro para volver a soltar un risita.  
-¿Qué pasa Jack? ¿De que te ríes?- dijo Emily un tanto agraciada.  
-Es que ya veo porque te gusta, es muy guapa- dijo entre risas y volviendo a esconder su carita.  
-¡JACK!- dijo Emily poniéndose roja y con una expresión de que la tierra la trague.  
-Ey tranquila, un niño pequeño nunca dice mentiras, así que lo tomare con un cumplido- dije riendo y pidiendo cargar a Jack a lo cual el acepto y fue directo a mi brazos.  
-Es verdad, eres muy guapa, no te miento mi hemanita me ha dicho que mentir en malo y muy feo- dijo Jack en mi brazos y mirando a Emily que aun esta un tanto roja.  
-Pues ella tiene demasiada razón, mentir es muy malo Jack, lastima a la gente- dije suspirando.  
-No diré mentiras lo prometo- dijo Jack dándome su mano como en forma de trato, yo la toma y la estreche. Jack tiene muy buenos modales para su tierna edad, lo cual no me sorprende ya que Emily da el ejemplo y ella nunca la he visto comportarse mal ni indebidamente.  
-Hemanita vamos a jugar por fis, estoy muy aburrido, Sian puede venir, debe ser mejor jugando que tu- dijo Jack mientras me tomaba del cuello y me pedía lo mismo con sus ojitos.  
-Jack, no se si Sian quiera- dijo Emily acercándose a mi y tratando de quitármelo, pero Jack se negó y se sujeto más de mi cuello hundiendo su cara en mi hombro.  
-Tranquila Emily, juguemos con este pequeño, o mejor… ¿Jack te gusta el helado?- dije mientras seguía cargando al pequeño Jack.  
-SIIII… me encanta el helado, es mi postre favorito- dijo Jack emocionado y aplaudiendo.  
-¿Qué te parece si vamos por uno y después al parque?... bueno si tu hermana quiere y no hay problemas con tus padres- dije ahora mirando a Emily.  
-Vamos hemanita, di que si- dijo Jack ahora rogándole a ella.  
-Claro que si, por mis papas no hay problema, ellos ni están y yo junto con Charlotte nos hacemos cargo de este pequeño travieso- dijo bajando a Jack de mis brazos.  
-SIIII, vamos por un helado- dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación muy emocionado.  
-Charlotte por favor ve que se ponga su chaqueta, ahora bajamos- dijo Emily a la señora que asintió y salió de la habitación tras el pequeño Jack.  
-Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo- dijo Emily sonriéndome.  
-No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto, necesito entretenerme, no quiero llegar a casa, ahí estoy un tanto sola- dije poniéndome mi chaqueta y tomando mi mochila.  
-Bueno, entonces aprovechemos el tiempo, divirtámonos ¿Te parece?- dijo Emily abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y esperándome, yo sonreí y me puse a un lado de ella.

Recorremos el amplio pasillo, es demasiado grande, para mi punto de vista esto ya no es una casa, esto es una mansión, debe haber alrededor de una habitaciones, o bueno, esa fue la cantidad de puertas que conté a partir de la habitación de Emily, no dudo que hayan más. Bajamos las escaleras y me encuentro una amplia y lujosa sala, con un enorme comedor y el olor de las maderas finas que se encuentran en el, yo me que un tanto impactada, nunca imagine a Emily provenir de una familia de dinero, siempre se ve tan sencilla y simple que nunca te imaginarias que vive en un lugar así. Salimos de la casa y veo un enorme jardín con una fuente y un carro esperando por nosotras, subimos, Emily saluda al conductor de nombre Lorenzo, me saluda y arranca el motor, solo somos los tres, aparentemente Charlotte se ha quedado en casa, en lo persona hubiera preferido que nos acompañe, no quiero que Emily mal interprete todo esto.


	33. Chapter 33

SIAN POWERS…

Estamos en el parque, Jack esta sentado comiendo su helado en medio de las dos, yo tengo un sándwich de helado de vainilla, el un cono de napolitano y Emily un cono de chocolate, estamos en un silencio cómodo, después de un rato jugamos con Jack hasta que ya no dimos mas y él se quedo dormido en mis brazos rumbo a su casa, ya que el chofer de Emily se tuvo que ir y aun estaba claro y lindo para caminar.

Estoy llegando a mi casa y pasar junto a la de ella fue demasiado doloroso, todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi, me cachetearon y me hicieron ver la realidad de que por mas que no la quiera pensarla siempre esta ahí, y siempre estará, no creo que exista nada que la saque de mi mente y corazón. Doy un gran suspiro y empiezo a abrir la puerta de mi casa y no la termino de abrir y siento a mi padre jalarme y meterme bruscamente a la casa.

-Tienes 30 segundos para decirme donde carajo estabas- dijo mi padre poniéndome contra la pared y una cara mas roja que cuando hago ejercicio.  
-Estaba….estaba…en- trataba de decir, pero el terror de sentir sus golpes me ganaba.  
-Estabas con ella ¿no?, estabas con esa maldita Webster, estabas revolcándote con ella ¿Ah?, contéstame gusana CONTESTAME- dijo mi padre aporreándome contra la pared.  
-NO, no estaba con ella- dije un poco más firme.  
-Si no estabas con ella entonces ¿donde?- dijo mi padre tratando de calmarse.  
-Estaba con una amiga- dije tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.  
-¿Y donde dejaste a tu perra de la Webster?- dijo mi padre riéndose de mi.  
-Ella se fue, me dejo- dije tratando de soltarme, decir eso me parte el alma.  
-¿Con que se fue? ¿Estas segura de eso?- dijo mi padre agarrándome mas fuerte.  
-Si, yo misma vi como subía al maldito bus y me dejaba, sola y contigo- dije ya muy molesta.  
-Yo sabía que esa no te amaba tanto como decía- dijo mi padre riéndose y soltándome.  
-Yo también me doy cuenta de eso ahora, ella no me quería y mucho menos amaba- dije mientras una lágrima salía inconscientemente y recorría todo mi rostro.

Mi padre me soltó y subió las escaleras riéndose de mi desgracia, limpie mis lagrimas y me quede unos momentos apoyada en el sillón de mi sala, observaba detenidamente esa casa fría y oscura, una casa que es testigo de todas mis desgracias, di un enorme suspiro y subí lentamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación, dude unos momentos en abrir o no esa puerta, ya que esa habitación de cuatro paredes donde compartí grandes noches con que pensé que era el amor de mi vida, para que al final me dejara y este sufriendo como una estúpida en estos momentos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y sentí su aroma por todas partes, ese aroma a su perfume dulce y goma de mascar de yerbabuenas que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dejaba las envolturas en mi habitación, asenté mi mochila junto a la mesa y me tire a mi cama a dejar que mis lagrimas fluyan libremente y mas cuando mi cabeza siente debajo de mi almohada algo y veo que es su celular y nuestra foto, esa hermosa foto que salve de las garras de mi padre y que ahora solo me recordaran mas el dolor de a ver perdido a la persona que amo.

Me quede dormida llorando y recordando, me despertó la alarma de mi padre que por alguna razón estaba colocada en el pasillo, me levanto y busco algo en donde mirar la hora, y lo único que encuentro es su celular, no me queda mas que abrirlo y ver como tenia una foto de nosotras como fondo de pantalla, trata de ser indiferente pero me duele y mucho, checo rápidamente la hora y veo que son las 6 de la mañana, me levanto y me dirijo a mi baño, me miro al espejo y veo que mis ojos están un tanto hinchados y mi cara parase de uno de esos monstruos de Halloween, decido darme una buena ducha y abrigarme, espero que mi padre me deje ir al colegio, porque si no me volveré loca en esta casa con todos sus recuerdo. Bajo rápidamente a preparar el desayuno y mi padre no tarda en alcanzarme, desayunamos en completo silencio como cada mañana, levanto la mesa y tomo mis cosas para ir a colegio, rogando a Dios que mi padre no me frene, veo que el sale de la casa como siempre y no me dice absolutamente nada, doy como autorizada mi salida y salgo de mi casa rumbo a la parada de autobús. Llego a la parada de autobús y me encuentro a Ryan y Ben en ella, al verlos decido sacar mis audífonos y poner música a todo volumen para evitar sus preguntas, pero no funciono.

-¿Sian donde has estado?, Sophie toda esta semana estuvo como loca tratando de saber de ti- dijo Ryan apenas me vio, yo me hice la sorda y solo me senté a esperar el bus.  
-Sophie morirá cuando te vea, estoy casi segura que te comerá a besos y por fin se dejara de preguntar por ti y su mal humor también desaparecerá- dijo Ben sentándose a un lado de mi, yo hice lo mismo que con Ryan he hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado, quiero que la música sea mas fuerte, que mi mente se vaya de este mundo, se hunda en oscuridad y olvido, pero sé que eso no pasara, ya que aun la sigo amando.  
-¿Sian?... ¿Qué pasa? Contestanos- dijo Ryan sentándose a mi otro lado, quedando entre ellos.  
-Sian contestanos, no nos ignores- dijo Ben tratando de tener mi atención, pero mi mirada era fija en el suelo y la música a todo volumen que puede, pero aun así lo escucho y me están matando.  
-Sian, haznos caso, no nos ignores- dijo Ryan al momento en que me quitaba los audífonos.  
-No quiero hablar, ¿no se dan cuenta?, quiero estar sola- dije levantándome rogando que el bus llegue de una vez. Mas el bus no fue mi salvación pero si Emily, que apareció enfrente de mi, con un carro totalmente distinto al de ayer y con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-¿Sian quieres que te lleve?- dijo al momento que bajo su ventanilla.  
-¿Emily?- dije aun tanto sorprendida, nunca la veo por estos rumbos.  
-Si Sian soy yo, ¿Quieres venir?- dijo abriendo la puerta y bajando para darme paso.  
-Claro que si, vamos- dije levantándome y así librándome de los chicos, lo ultimo que quiero es dar tontas explicaciones de como ella se fue después de jugar con mis sentimientos.  
-Sian estamos hablando contigo, no te vayas- dijo Ben un tanto molesto.  
-Pero yo no, así que no molesten- dije subiéndome al carro y ver la mirada confusa de Emily.  
-Cada vez están más locas estas dos- dijo Ryan en un tono irónico mientras se cerraba la puerta del auto de Emily, ella ya había subido junto a mí en la parte de atrás y el chofer siguió su camino.  
-¿Todo bien?- dijo Emily ya que yo tengo la mirada en la ventanilla.  
-Si todo bien, gracias por sacarme de ahí, no quería ese interrogatorio con Ryan y Ben- dije sonriéndole amablemente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero un tanto mas de dulcera que la mía.  
-Que bien que fui de ayuda, sabes que solo quiero ayudarte- dijo tomando mi mano que estaba asentada en el asiento, lo cual yo por inercia quite y ella lo noto.  
-Emmm si lo se y gracias- dije un tanto nerviosa ya que se vio demasiado feo lo que hice.  
-Nunca te había visto pasar por aquí- dijo Sian para tratar de romper el silencio incomodo.  
-Pues ya vez, tuvimos que pasar por… unas cosas de mi papa y pues, pensé que te ibas en bus así que… decidí pasar a ver si te encontraba- dijo Emily tratando de convencer a ella misma y me di cuanta por su tono voz y la mirada que le lanzo su chofer que me decía que mentía, yo solo sonreí irónicamente y decidí seguir la historia de Emily.  
-Pues si que me encontraste y me salvaste del interrogatorio de Ryan y Ben… gracias- dije sonriéndole y ahora tomando su mano.  
-De… de nada- dijo Emily poniéndose roja y tratando de no chocar con mi mirada.  
-Enserio Emily, nunca pensé que te tomarías tantas molestias por mí- dije aun sonriéndole, enserio estoy muy agradecida con ella, siento que ella no me dejara, que podre tener con quien llorar.  
-No es nada Sian, eres mi amiga y te quiero demasiado, espero poder seguir ayudándote en todo lo que pueda- dijo Emily acercándose a mi, lo cual me pone un tanto nerviosa.

Logre esquivar las indirectas de Emily, ya que en cada oportunidad que podía acortaba la distancia entre nosotras y eso me incomodaba un poco, ya que a pesar que ella es una hermosa chica, no la quiero lastimar, no quiero jugar con ella, no quiero hacer nada de lo que me arrepienta después. Llegamos al instituto y nos separamos, tenemos clases y horarios diferentes pero acordando almorzar juntas. Entro a mis primeras horas y varias personas se me quedan viendo, deben de estar curiosas por mi ausencia la semana pasada y ahora la de ella. Las horas pasaron lentas y eternas, las clases no es lo mismo yo sola, no tengo con quien platicar ni con quien distraerme, he evitado a Ryan y a Ben todo el día, ellos están molestos, quieren respuestas y no se las doy, y no quiero, no quiero mencionarla, no quiero ni siquiera recordarla.

-Hola rubia- dijo Emily tomándome por la espalda al momento en que llegaba al comedor.  
-Hola Emily- dije sin muchos ánimos.  
-¿Mal día?- dijo Emily colocándose a mi lado y sonriéndome.  
-Pues mas bien aburrido, no hay nada interesante- dije tratando de sonreír mas no lo logro.  
-Entonces vamos a hacer interesante el almuerzo- dijo sonriéndome y jalándome a una mesa.  
-Bueno tu cuidas la mesa y yo voy por el almuerzo, ¿te parece?- dije sentándome a lado de ella.  
-Perfecto- dijo Emily sin dejarme de sonreír. Cuando me estaba levantando de la mesa y dirigirme a la barra del almuerzo sentí que alguien me jalo, alzo en un instante la mirada y veo a Ryan y a Ben enfrente mio y con una cara un tanto de molestia.  
-Explícame que pasa y explícamelo ahora- dijo Ryan en un tono de voz oponente.  
-Ryan yo no te tengo que explicar nada, es mi vida personal, PERSONAL, grábatelo- dije tratando de esquivarlo pero retenida por Ben que se puso en medio de mi camino.  
-Pues si tu vida es tan personal, dile a Sophie que me deje de llamar cada rato preguntando por ti, me tiene arto, no sé que ha pasado, solo sé que esto no esta nada bien-dijo Ryan molesto.  
-Espera… ¿te ha llamado? ¿Ha preguntado por mí? ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?- dije mientras lo acercaba a mi y lo agarraba de la camisa.  
-A ti todo hay que repetírtelo, te estoy diciendo que Sophie a estado llamando cada hora, me esta comiendo la cabeza, pregunta mil cosas y no deje que le conteste ninguna.  
-¿Pero que te dice?, dime ahora- dije poniendo un poco mas de fuerza y acercándolo mas a mí.  
-Te estoy diciendo que…- pero antes que terminara de hablar se detuvo y saco su móvil que aparentemente sonaba, se libro fácilmente de mi agarre y contesto.  
-¿Otra vez Sophie?, ya déjame respirar un poco, casi me quitan el teléfono por tu culpa en la anterior clase…- dijo Ryan pero yo le quite el teléfono y empecé a hablar como loca.  
-¿Mi amor?... bebe soy yo Sian, bebe regresa por favor, te extraño, te amo, te necesito, perdona si he hecho algo mal, por favor regresa a mi lado, te lo suplico, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, estoy toda zombi sin ti, me haces demasiada falta, por favor regresa, ven a mi lado de nuevo, por favor- dije queriendo llorar pero conteniendo las lagrimas ya que estamos en medio del comedor.  
-Adiós Powers- fue lo único que dijo y colgó. En ese momento me entro una descarga de furia, avente el teléfono de Ryan y empecé a patear las sillas.  
-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ SOPHIE? ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? YO TE AMO MALDITA SEA- dije hecha una furia y sin dejar de patear y maldecirla.

Sentí como varias personas trataron de contenerme más no pudieron, tome mis cosas y salí hecha una verdadera bestia, empujando a cualquiera en mi camino por los pasillos y deseándome morir, ella no me quiso, solo jugo conmigo, solo fui su diversión, ella…ella no me amo.


	34. Chapter 34

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy en nuestro lugar, en nuestros columpios, estoy llorando como una verdadera idiota, por mas que la quiera olvidar y diga que no me amo, sé que me miento a mi, ella me amo o mintió tan bien que creí que realmente me amo, no se, estoy realmente muy confundida, siento que estoy perdiendo la conciencia de tanto que estoy llorando.

-¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? ¿POR QUÉ?- grite parándome y pateando la tierra y el césped.  
-Yo te amo, te amo tanto que ya me duele tanto este amor, me esta quemando el alma- dije hincándome y agarrando un puño de tierra para apretarlo y luego aventarlo.  
-No me hagas esto, deja de jugar ya con mis sentimientos, desaparécete, vete- dije aun llorando.

Después de unos minutos mas así, como pude me levante y camine, ciento que el peso de mi mochila me gana y trata de botarme v más sé que soy más fuerte y me mantengo de pie. Camino hasta el muelle y me siento con mis piernas al aire y viendo fijamente el agua, checo mi reloj y veo que son las 12 del día, doy un gran suspiro y ahora mi vista se fija en el agua, viendo dos parejas, navegando y riendo, mis lagrimas vuelven a fluir ya que eso me recuerda mas que nada a ella, como odia estar en el agua y me abrazaba mientras yo remaba.

-Basta Powers, no puedes llorar toda la vida por una persona que no te supo amar- dije para mi misma y limpiando mis lagrimas.  
-Sabia que ibas a estar aquí- dijo una voz mientras sentía que alguien se sentaba a un lado mío, giro y veo ha Emily sentada junto a mí.  
-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?- dije un tanto sorprendida, ahora donde me voltee esta ella, siempre esta ella, para mí, para ayudarme, para soportarme.  
-No… eres demasiado rápida para seguir tu ritmo, hubieras visto con que velocidad te saliste de la escuela hace rato- dijo Emily sonriendo irónicamente.  
-Si me imagino, hice todo un papelón- dije un tanto apenada.  
-No te preocupes, tu no puedes quedar nunca en ridículo, eres demasiado linda para eso- dijo Emily soltando una pequeña risita.  
-No, créeme nadie se salva, pero gracias por lo de linda- dije riendo y tirando unas piedras al agua.  
-solo digo la verdad, me han dicho que siempre la diga y bueno, contigo no podría mentir con algo tan a la luz como tu lindura- dijo Emily con la mirada hacia abajo.  
-Bueno… pero no contéstame ¿Cómo me encontraste?... ¿Y porque me sigues ayudando?- dije ahora mirándome y ella a mí.

Para ser sincera ahora que estamos así, veo ese brillo en sus ojos, como de quererme transmitir su alegría, pero algo que yo no tengo en estos momentos, me recuerda a la mirada de ella, cuando reíamos y nos terminábamos besando, Emily tiene ese mismo brillo y sé que le gusto, y ahora mas que nunca me lo esta demostrando en la manera en que me apoya, en como no me ha dejado sola con todo esto, es algo que simplemente no se como agradecerme… solo tal vez, sea una señal del universo, del destino o de lo que sea que me dice que Emily es una buena persona que realmente me quieres y esta aquí para ayudarme y no dejarme sola.

-Bueno… digamos que solo adivine, aparte, te había visto muchas veces por aquí y había escuchado como peleabas con… ella de como a ti te encantaba este lugar y a ella no- dijo Emily volviendo a agachar la mirada.  
-No agaches la mirada, siento que tienes pena de mirarme a los ojos… ¿acaso me tiene miedo o algo?- dije riendo y acercándome más a ella.  
-NO, claro que no, solo que bueno, miedo no te tengo, pero no se, solo que, bueno, si me pongo nerviosa, pero enserio, no te tengo miedo, es mas, siento una ternura y mucho cariño hacia ti- dijo viendo como se ponía roja y volvía a bajar la mirada, yo sonreí.  
-Vez, lo estas haciendo de nuevo… no lo hagas de nuevo, veme, enserio, tienes una mirada muy linda para ocultarla viendo hacia el suelo, él no se da cuenta- dije alzándola para que me viera.  
-¿Y tú…la tendrías en cuenta?- dijo tímidamente y tratando de desviar la mirada, pero yo la seguía.  
-Claro que si, pero no lo podre hacer si la sigue ocultando- dije sonriendo.  
-Bueno de ser así… que dices, ¿Damos una vuelta?- dijo sonriente y apuntando los botes.  
-Porque no, seria excelente y me despejaría la mente- dije poniéndome de pie y extendiéndole mi mano para ayudarla a que se ponga de pie, algo que ella tomo en ese mismo momento.

Rentamos un bote y estuvimos dando vueltas a lo tonto como una hora y media casi dos, no se, no estuve muy segura, estuvimos hablando y riendo, Emily me estuvo contando acerca de sus vacaciones en Brasil y como tiene un pésimo portugués, que solo sabía pedir pizza, espagueti y hamburguesas, ya que son palabras internacionales y era las únicas que le entendían, también estuvimos platicando un poco de la escuela, de los maestros y de deportes, yo no sabia que ella estaba en el equipo de basquetbol del instituto y menos que en un mes juegan para pasar a las semi-finales, yo en lo particular le dije que soy un asco en los deportes y que correr mas de 10 minutos me pone roja y corren el riesgo que vomite, a lo cual ella respondió que me entrenaría para que aguante más y no vomite a la gente…

Estoy regresando a casa, mi padre aun no llega lo cual me dará unos momentos de paz para mi misma, me la pase excelente con Emily, me ha invitado a pasar el almuerzo mañana con ella algo que lo cual acepte con gusto, dejemos que las cosas tomen su rumbo propio y que el tiempo diga lo que tenga que decir. Me ducho, hago mis deberes y me dispongo a hacer la cena, cuando estoy terminando de poner la mesa escucho como se estaciona el carro y unos minutos después aparece mi padre por la puerta, y por lo que demuestra esta muy feliz con la sonrisa que traer plasmada en el rostro, yo lo ignoro y sigo lo mio en la cocina.

-Hola chica que se hace llamar mi hija- dice en un tono feliz y asentando sus cosas en la pequeña mesita que hay un lado de la mesa y luego tener rumbo hacia la cocina.  
-Hola papa- digo sin muchos ánimos y sirviendo la cena mientras él toma lugar.  
-Vamos larva, cambia esa expresión en el rostro, respira el aire puro y limpio sin la Webster, todo es diferente, es mejor, más grato, en fin mejor- dijo feliz mientras empezaba a comer.  
-A diferencia tuya, yo no me alegro por tragedias- dije sentándome.  
-Vamos larva no empieces, he tenido un excelente día como para que tu justamente lo arruines, aunque bueno no seria nada extraño, tiene ese don de arruinármelos- dijo riendo sarcásticamente.  
-Bueno entonces mejor no digo nada- dije con la mirada en el plato y comiendo.  
-Hasta que dijiste algo inteligente- dijo mi padre riendo.

Después de ese incomodo momento mi padre subió a su habitación a descansar como siempre, mientras que yo me quede abajo limpiando y acomodando la cocina, después de eso veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que son alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche, subo a mi habitación y veo que tengo mi computadora, teléfono celular y demás cosas que me quito días atrás mi padre. Suspiro y sin muchas ganas me cambio, me tiro un rato en mi cama, prendo mi computadora e ignorando todas las fotos que tengo con ella navego un rato en internet, escucho música y me distraigo, después de un rato, ya no pude más, me dolía ver mi fondo de pantalla, mis carpetas con nuestras fotos y demás, pero por alguna razón no tenia el valor de eliminar todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos, cambio mi fondo de pantalla por alguno que trae mi portátil y la cierro, guardándola en mi armario, no quiero volver a ver esas fotos, pero tampoco las quiero borrar, después de un rato de estar pensando en mi cama ,me quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

-Amor, vamos corre- dijo aquella voz.  
-Espera, me he cansado- digo sin aliento  
-Dale, solo unos metros más, pensé que era yo la de la mala condición- dijo ella riendo y esperándome, yo voy sin aliento y mas roja que nunca.  
-¿A dónde vamos?, dime que estoy a punto de desmayarme- dije en todo dramático.  
-Bueno te tendré que cargar, ven- dijo alzándome en sus brazos y caminando.  
-Bueno ya que estoy aquí tan cerca de tus labios aprovechare- dije riendo y cerrando el espacio entre nuestros labios y besándola tiernamente. Veo como ella empieza a perder el control de su caminata y empieza andar en línea ondulada.  
-¿Pensé que ya no tenías aliento?- dijo al separarnos del beso y aun cargándome.  
-Por ti hago esfuerzos sobre humanos- dije riendo y volviéndola a besarla. Después de un rato llegamos a una hermosa colina justo en el momento del atardecer, ella me baja de sus brazos y me da una de esas sonrisas que derretiría a cualquier ser humano.  
-No me sonrías así, me hipnotizas- dije riendo y poniéndome roja.  
-Bueno entonces aprovechare ese poder en ti y te besare como nunca- dijo acostándome en el pasto y colocando encima de mí y besándome tiernamente.  
-Te amo mi amor- dijo entre beso y beso.  
-Yo igual te amo mi Soph- dije sintiendo como me volvía a besar.

* * *

Me despierta el sonido de mi alarma, la pago de golpe y veo que son las 6 de la mañana, me restriego los ojos mientras me incorporo en mi cama.

-Maldita seas Sophie Webster, ni en mis sueños me dejas en paz- dije frotando mis manos contra mi cara y tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos.  
-Sal de mi cabeza- dije haciendo puños mis manos y golpeando mi almohada.

Después de unos minutos más en mi cama me decidí por levantarme y darme una larga y tibia ducha, después hice mi rutina diaria y salí rumbo a la parada de bus. Ahí estaban de nuevo Ryan y Ben, pero a diferencia del día de ayer hoy no me preguntaron nada acerca de ella, solo me limitaron a estar ahí a un lado mio. Llego el bus pero también llego Emily con su chofer como la mañana anterior, decidí volver a irme con ella, me dirijo al auto y subo.

-Buenos días chica linda- dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa.  
-Buenos días también a ti- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Bueno, por un momento pensé que no te iba alcanzar, me quede dormida- dijo sonrojándose.  
-Hey, no es necesario que me vengas a buscar, muy bien puedo tomar el bus- dije riendo por la cara de Emily, es demasiada graciosa cuando esta apenada.  
-No me cuesta nada, a parte es todo un placer- dijo tomando mi mano y dándome un beso.  
-Bueno, pero solo te advierto, me mal acostumbro muy fácilmente- dije riendo junto con Emily, conmigo mientras su chofer conducía rumbo al instituto.

Mientras vamos rumbo al instituto vamos riendo y haciéndonos bromas entre ambos… y he de decir que la compañía de Emily se me esta haciendo demasiado grata.


	35. Chapter 35

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy en el instituto, aburrida en clases como de costumbre, pero bueno, esta hora y voy a almorzar, muero de hambre, en la mañana ni desayune bien soportando a mi padre y sus frases "cómicas" acerca los Webster. Asiento mi lápiz y me pongo a inspeccionar el salón con mi vista… veo a Ryan casi dormido en el hombro de Ben y este le esta sacando unas cosas de la mochila, veo a unas compañeras con sus celulares y al maestro dirigirse a mi… RAYOS el maestro se dirige a mí….

-Powers!- dijo el maestro colocando su mano en mi mesa y haciendo que me sobresalte un poco.  
-¿Si maestro?- digo un tanto nerviosa, sé que me preguntara algo y no tengo ni idea de que esta hablando, bueno no tengo ni idea de por que tema vamos.  
-¿Cuál es valor de x en la ecuación anterior?- dijo señalando el pizarrón a lo cual yo vi y me sentí mareada con solo ver tanto numero escrito.  
-Emmm… ¿3?- dije inocentemente ya que esperaba atinarle o algo por el estilo.  
-Ay Powers… falta una semana a clases y ahora no presta atención… sigue así y por lo menos mi clase usted no pasa- dijo el profesor con cara de lamento.  
-No…- dije un tanto exaltada, nunca he reprobado una materia y no pienso comenzar ahora.  
-Digo, que no, claro que no pasara eso profesor, ya no vuelve a suceder se lo aseguro- dije muy seria y convencida conmigo misma.  
-Eso espero Powers… eso espero- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Después de esa escena ya decidí prestar a tención pero fue en vano, mi mente no se quedaba quieta de pensar en otras cosas y a parte no entendía ni papa de lo que decía el maestro… creo que me tendré que refundir estos días en la biblioteca estudiando… que terrible es mi vida.

EMILY SORIANO…

El timbre ha sonado y he salido de mi clase, estoy llegando al comedor a esperar a Sian para almorzar juntas… "juntas" me gusta como suena eso. Yo sé que Sian la esta pasando difícil en estos momentos, pero yo solo quiero ser esa persona que la apoye y este con ella, me gusta lo sé, es mas ME ENCANTA, pero no hare nada para que me aleje de ella, no quiero que se quede sola, ya que como me doy cuenta sus amigos Ryan y Ben no son de mucha ayuda en estos momentos. Entro al comedor y justamente los veo a ellos, en una mesa comiendo y hablando.

-Hola chicos… ¿han visto a Sian?- dije tímidamente.  
-Hola Emily…justamente la persona de la quien estábamos hablando- dijo Ryan en un tono macabro, algo que para ser sincera me asusto.  
-¿Decían cosas buenas o malas de mí?- dije riendo nerviosamente.  
-Ryan, deja a la chica, ven aquí, sin miedo Emily, no mordemos, solo queremos unas respuestas acerca de la actitud de Sian y la espontanea desaparición de Sophie… ¿Tú sabes que esta pasando o qué a pasado?- dijo ahora Ben, con tranquilidad y asiendo que tome asiento a un lado de él, yo dude en contestarle, pero en fin, son sus amigos, y bueno no se mucho.  
-Bueno, en realidad, yo tampoco tengo en claro que esta pasando, lo que se por lo que he visto, es que Sophie se fue este sábado, le dejo unas cartas a Sian y eso solo la puso peor, tuve que levantarla a rastras de mi habitación para que se de un baño y vista- dije en un tono triste al momento de recordar como estaba la chica de mis ojos ese día.  
-Espera... ¿TU habitación?- dijo Ryan un tanto sorprendido.  
-Si… bueno… es que, es una larga historia y quede con Sian para almorzar y no quiero quedar mal con ella- dije sonriendo pícaramente.  
-Ya vemos- dijo Ben riendo junto con Ryan.  
-Bueno, te vemos al final del día para platicar ¿Sí?, enserio, solo queremos entender y tratar de ayudar a nuestras amigas- dijo Ben tocándome el hombro y poniendo una carita de perro a la que no me podía negar, di un gran suspiro y asentí con la cabeza.  
-Bueno, los veo en el gimnasio, ya que de ahí tengo entrenamiento- dije al momento en que vi entrar a Sian a la cafetería.  
-Y por cierto, ni una palabra a Sian, no se como lo tome ¿entendido?- dije poniéndome de pie.  
-De nuestras bocas no saldrán nada… y por cierto, muchas gracias- dijo Ryan dulcemente.

Les sonríe en son de no había nada que agradecer y me dirigí hacia la rubia de ojos azules que trae loca a mi mente y corazón, al estar llegando a su lado, me di cuenta que no se había percatado de mi presencia, ya que seguía buscando con la mirada por todo el sitio, me la arregle para pasar a lado de ella sin que me viera y colocarme atrás y taparle los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dije riendo y caminando junto con ella.  
-Vaya, hoy es día de hacerme preguntas ¿no?-dijo riendo y quitándome las manos y girando.  
-¿Porque dices que hoy es el día de hacerte preguntas?- dije un tanto divertida.  
-Compremos nuestro almuerzo, busquemos una mesa y te cuento, porque muero de hambre ¿te parece?- dijo Sian camino a la barra del comida.  
-Me parece mas que perfecto- dije siguiéndola.

Sian me conto de lo que le paso en su clase, de como vivirá ahora en la biblioteca para estudiar y ponerse al día con sus materias, lo cual yo le ofrecí mi ayuda y ella acepto, así que hemos quedado en las tardes después de mis entrenamientos en que ella iría a mi casa y así estudiaríamos. Termino el día muy tranquilo, después de mi almuerzo con Sian la acompañe hasta su siguiente clase y me arme de valor para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero para ser sincera creo que se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo ya que mis movimientos después de juntar mis labios con su piel eran bastantes torpes.

Estos saliendo de mi ultima clase y me dirijo a al gimnasio a encontrarme con Ryan y Ben, quedamos en que les explicaría todo lo ocurrido y bueno, a ver si ellos saben algo más.

-Hey Emily- dijo Ben entrando por la puerta del gimnasio junto con Ryan y otras dos chicas, que no recuerdo sus nombres.  
-Hola- dije volteando a verlo y saludarlos.  
-Mira ellas son Rachel y Fabiola, amigas nuestras- dijo Ryan presentándome a las dos chicas.  
-Mucho gusto chicas… no quiero sonar grosera pero solo tengo unos 30 o 45 minutos como máximo para hablar, tengo entrenamiento- mirando mi reloj y luego a ellos.  
-Bueno entonces seamos rápido- dijo Fabiola sentándose en las gradas junto con Rachel y Ben, Ryan quedo a mi lado de pie y comenzó a hablar.  
-¿Nos puedes explicar que paso este fin de semana?... hasta donde me quede Sophie moría por Sian y viceversa, ahora resulta que Sophie se fue y Sian no quiere saber nada de ella- dijo Ryan alborotándose el cabello dando a entender que esta confundido.  
-Pues, mira, yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro, a Sian no le gusta hablar mucho de eso, es más, no la menciona ni nada- dije mirando a todos.  
-¿Pero porque?... esas dos estaban locas una por la otra- dijo Ben.  
-Te digo, miren, para cortar todo esto les contare todo lo que yo se- dije mientras me miraban.  
-Bueno, cuanta Emily, el que interrumpa se va- dijo Rachel riendo.  
-Bueno…vean esto fue así… este fin que paso yo fui a despedir a una amiga a la terminal de autobuses, de ahí empezó a llover y por razones personales me quise regresar caminando, casi saliendo vi a Sian tirada en el suelo llorando y completamente destrozada, literalmente la tuve que cargar y llamar para que nos fueran a buscar, la lleve a mi casa ya que no quiso ir a la suya, durmió en mi habitación y bueno, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó me dijo que Sophie le había dejado unas cartas, la cual deje de que ella leyera sola y cuando la fui a volver a ver estaba llorando sin control, creo que casi pierde el conocimiento, la logre tranquilizar y todo, pero bueno, yo sé que esta ausente, no es la misma, siento que esta como ida, pero no se, tal vez sea yo- dije tomando aire, ya que bueno hable un tanto seguido.  
-Bueno, de lo que has dicho yo solo sé que Sophie me ha llamado estos días preguntándome por Sian, pero se niega a decirme su repentina decisión- dijo Fabiola.  
-Pero no podemos dejar así a Sian, ella es nuestra amiga desde antes que Soph- dijo Ryan.  
-Pero tampoco podemos dejar sola a Sophie, ella debe estar igual o peor que Sian, te recuerdo que ella igual ama a Sian- dijo Rachel un tanto enojada.  
-Si la amara tanto como dices no la hubiera dejado nunca- dijo Ryan defendiéndose.  
-Ni tu ni yo sabemos muy bien sus razones, así que no podes juzgar así a Soph- dijo Rachel ya un tanto irritada y bueno, esto se esta volviendo un tanto incomodo para mí.  
-A ver chicos, dejen de pelear… esto es para tratar de aclarar dudas y ver que vamos a hacer, no para ver quien esta del lado de quien- dijo Ben interrumpiendo la pelea de esos dos.  
-Bueno ¿entonces QUE VAMOS A HACER?- dijo Fabiola.  
-Miren chicos, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Sian, a no dejarla sola y apoyarla en todo lo que se me haga posible, y sobre Sophie, bueno, Emmm, como ustedes saben yo nunca me lleve muy bien con ella que digamos, siempre tuvimos choques acerca de Sian- dije un tanto nerviosa ya que yo siempre tuve celos de que Sophie fuera novia de la chica que tanto me gusta y bueno, no puedo decir que me alegra su partida, ya que me duele tanto ver a Sian así de triste y sin ánimos que bueno creo que prefiero verla con Sophie y feliz que conmigo y triste.  
-Si nos hemos dado cuenta que tu "quieres" mucho a Sian y no te le despegas- dijo un tanto irónico Rachel, lo cual hizo que todos soltáramos una pequeña risa.  
-Bueno entonces dejando esto claro, veamos, mira, podemos hacer esto: tú sigues con Sian como estás, que veo que se empiezan a llevar muy bien, pero te advertimos, no trates de sacar provecho con Sian, te estamos vigilando Emily- dijo ben como una mirada un tanto macabra.  
-Si, tranquilo, jamás me aprovecharía de ella… que el tiempo diga lo que tenga que decir- dije un tanto nerviosa ya que todos me están mirando.  
-Eso esperamos Emily, Sian es nuestra hermanita, la mas pequeña de todos nosotras, la tienes que cuidar bien y cualquier duda, percance o problema que surja no dudes en consultarnos por favor, nosotras estaremos igual al pendiente de ella, y trataremos de comunicarnos con Sophie y tratar de resolver todo este misterio- dijo Fabiola poniéndose de pie.  
-Bueno así quedamos entonces- dije sonriendo.  
-Si, y también, si logras averiguar algo dinos, esta situación no me gusta nada- dijo Ryan.  
-Téngalo por seguro, y bueno me tengo que ir, llego tarde al entrenamiento- dije mirando mi reloj.  
-Si, ya no te retenemos más, gracias por habernos contado y escuchado- dijo Ben despidiéndose.  
-De nada chicos, un placer estar con ustedes- dije ya empezando a caminar.  
-Y por cierto Emily… cuida a Sian estarás vigilada por todos nosotros, es nuestra mejor amiga y hermanita, la queremos demasiado- dijo Fabiola seria.

Yo solo asentí y seguí mi camino. Ellos no tiene nada de que preocuparse, cuidare a Sian con mi propia vida de llegar a ser necesario, ella es muy importante para mi, es mi chica ideal.


	36. Chapter 36

SIAN POWERS…

Han pasado ya semanas desde que todo paso, estoy en las canchas de basquetbol viendo entrenar a Emily, han pasado a las finales que serán a finales del curso escolar en nuestra escuela, siempre me paso mis tardes aquí, viendo como entrena el equipo femenino de la escuela, es muy entretenido, las chicas son muy agradables conmigo, siempre están tratando de convencerme de que intente jugar básquet y que me meta al equipo, a lo cual yo respondo con un no, ya que bueno, aunque mi condición física ha mejorada un poco gracias a Emily que me saca a correr con ella, pero aún sigo siendo pésima con los brazos, mi coordinación no es nada buena.

Para ser mas exacta, ha pasado 3 meses desde que se fue, me la he llevado bien, pero no estoy bien, nunca estoy bien, siempre esta en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, siempre esta presente en mi, la ultima vez que supe de ella fue el fin de semana siguiente a su partida que decide llevarle a Kevin la carta que le dejo junto con su celular que me había dejado, créanme fue muy doloroso para mi, ya que como dijo ella en una carta. "esa seria la ultima vez que sabría de ella y de su familia" y al parecer así fue, lo ultimo que escuche es que esta con su hermana como me dijo y que ahí terminara sus estudios para luego ir a la universidad, lo ya no me importa, por mas que la piense, por mas que este siempre presente, ya no me importa su vida, puede estudiar ahí o donde ella quiera, ella ya no es parte de mi vida y ya no lo será nunca más, ahora solo queda sacarla de mi mente para poder estar bien conmigo misma. Por otro parte yo aquí sigo con mi vida, tengo a mis amigos y Emily cada día me divierto más con ella y ni que decir de la cantidad de tiempo que paso a su lado, todo el día de aquí para allá.

-Bueno chicas suficiente por hoy, ya se pueden ir- dijo la entrenadora, sonando el silbato y así finalizando la práctica del día de hoy.  
-Excelente, ya quiero ir a casa- escucho decir a Valeria, una de las amigas de Emily, que suelta el balón y se tira en medio de la cancha.  
-Rubia, ven aquí, vamos a encargarnos de este saco huesos, la basura pasa mañana- dice Verónica mientras empieza a rastrar Valeria por la cancha.  
-Ven Emily, ayúdanos- dije bajando las gradas y tomando a Valeria del otro brazo.  
-¡Suéltenme locas desquiciadas, quiero vivir, no quiero ser parte de los desechos humanos, quiero vivir!- dijo Valeria en un tono dramático y riendo mientras las tres la arrastramos mientras el resto del equipo sale de la cancha rumbo a las duchas.  
-Exageras, vamos hay que ducharnos, ya quiero irme a casa también- dijo Verónica soltándola y nosotras también, la ayudamos a ponerse de pie y caminamos a las duchas.  
-¿Me esperas?- dijo Emily mientras abría su casillero.  
-Por supuesto, podemos hacer algo si quieres, total, ya mañana es viernes- dije apoyándome en los casilleros y estirándome un poco, estar sentada 2 horas verlas entrenar me entume mi cuerpo.  
-Por que mejor no te duchas con Emily, así se te afloja el cuerpo Sian- dijo Valeria riendo junto con Verónica, lo cual Emily les tiro una mirada fulminante, algo que acostumbra hacer cuando la empiezan a molestarla conmigo.  
-Cállense taradas, Sian solo es mi amiga- dijo Emily sonriéndome dulcemente.  
-Pero re bien que te gustaría que fuera algo más, mueres por comértela a besos- dijo ahora Verónica muerta de la risa, voltee a ver a Emily y pude ver lo colorada que estaba, no se si de vergüenza o de lo furiosa que estaba con sus amigas.  
-Con ustedes dos no se pueden, vamos a ducharnos, ya- dijo agarrando a las dos, del brazo y encaminarlas a las regaderas.  
-Emily espera, no agarre mi shampo-dijo Valeria tratando de zafarse de Emily pero esta no la dejo.  
-No me importa, te presto del mío, vamos- dijo mientras la seguía jalando.  
-Sian, te veo en las gradas- dijo Emily volteándose rápidamente y sonriéndome, luego de eso volvía a jalar a Verónica y Valeria con rumbo a las regaderas.

Yo reí y solo asentí, tome mi mochila que había asentado y luego me dirigí a las canchas de nuevo a las gradas como me había dicho. Me senté y saque un libro que tengo que terminar de leer para la otra semana para mi clase de literatura y digamos que es un libro un tanto interesante se llama "Brave New World" habla de un mundo perfeccionista, donde los seres humanos somos diseñados para ser felices y nunca sufrir, son revitalizados con una droga llamada soma que hace que nunca se sientan cansados y mucho menos tristes, pero en ese mundo falta algo, algo que hace que se derrumbe y eso es el "amor". Mientras me pierdo página con página en ese libro no me percato que Emily estaba detrás de mí.

-Emily… no te vi llegar- dije cerrando el libro al momento en que ya la tenia en mi espalda.  
-Tranquila, se ve que estabas concentrada- dijo Emily riendo y sentándose a un lado mío.  
-Si, digamos que me esta gustando un poco el libro- dije guardándolo en mi mochila.  
-Si, ya lo termine de leer, esta dos, tres, digamos que no es mi tipo de lectura, prefiero las comedias y las novelas románticas- dijo riendo y mientras juega con el balón que tiene en sus manos, cada chica del equipo trae su propio balón, o bueno por lo menos eso he visto.  
-Espera… ¿Ya lo terminaste de leer? ¿Cuando?, yo apenas voy por el capitulo 11- dije toda sorprendida, ya que tiene solo dos días que nos los marcaron.  
-Si, lo termine de leer ayer por la noche, digamos que me gusta leer- dijo riéndose.  
-Me doy cuenta, algo que en mi no, digamos que simplemente la lectura no es mi punto fuerte, prefiero otras cosas- dije encogiendo los hombros.  
-Emmm y bueno, como que cosas te gustan- dijo tímidamente acercándose a mi lentamente.  
-No se, digamos que soy mas fanática de las películas que de los libros- dije riendo ya que bueno, ha de pensar que soy una inculta que solo ve televisión.  
-A mi también me gusta las películas, que dices… ¿películas, tu y yo, este fin?, yo invito las palomitas y golosinas- dijo sonriéndome y dejando el balón a un lado para tomarme de la mano.  
-Me parece perfecto, ¿Tu casa o la mía?- dije mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su mano con mis dedos, me gusta ese contacto de piel, ella tiene una muy suave, que se eriza cuando toca la mía.  
-En la mía, mi padre compro un nuevo equipo de sonido, y lo he robado para instalarlo en mi cuarto, será la oportunidad perfecto para estrenarlo- dijo riendo.  
-Entonces así será, sábado a las 7 ¿te parece?- dije mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a bajar las gradas rumbo a la salida.  
-Perfecto, Lorenzo pasa por ti a eso de las 6:50- dijo Emily mientras me seguía.  
-Emily no es necesario que me pasen a buscar, ya se donde vives- dije terminando de bajar las gradas y esperándola.  
-Sian, puedo y quiero hacerlo, por favor, es la ultima vez- dijo poniendo sus ojitos de perrito.  
-Eso me dices siempre, que es la última vez que lo haces y nunca es cierto- dije con seriedad.  
-Es que siempre me funciona- dijo riendo.  
-Que te parece, jugamos si pierdes pasa tu chofer por mi, si gano me voy yo solita- dije quitándole el balón y rebotándolo hasta la mitad de las canchas.  
-Ya te dije que lo llames Lorenzo y trato hecho, veamos que tanto has aprendido de todas las practicas que vez rubia- dijo Emily quitándome el balón con mucha facilidad y corriendo hacia la canasta, para que en unos simples movimientos encestara el balón.  
-¿Con que jugaras ruda eh?, ahora sentirás la furia de esta rubia descoordinada- dije riendo y quitándome la mochila de los hombros para asentarla en el piso.  
-Pago por ver eso- dijo riendo y asentando también sus cosas junto a las mías.

Estuvimos jugando a lo tonto como 30 minutos hasta que yo me canse y me tire en medio de las canchas a descansar un rato, Emily se acostó a un lado mío y estuvimos platicando un buen rato, y después de un rato ni yo misma sé que paso que nos quedamos viendo una a la otra en un silenció muy cómodo, donde solo nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos y sonreíamos.

-Sian…-dijo tímidamente Emily mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí, y me tomaba de la mano.  
-¿Qué pasa Emily?- dije volviendo a acariciar su mano con mis dedos como se me esta haciendo costumbre últimamente cada vez que me toma de la mano.  
-Me encantas, me gustas, ya no lo puedo ocultar más, enserio Sian, me gustas y mucho- dijo mientras alzaba su mano para acariciarme la mejilla.  
-Yo lo se Emily y creo que siento esa atracción hacia ti- dije acercándome a ella.  
-Yo sé que estos meses que han pasado han sido únicos para mi, sé que al principio te enfocaste en tus estudios, en tanto ponerte al día como sacar las mejores notas en tus exámenes, así que decidí solo ayudarte, pero ahora, ya no puedo mas rubia hermosa, me tienes loca- dijo aun sin dejarme de ver a los ojos, viendo esa mirada tan linda, un brillo en los ojos que causo cuando me ve y me gusta, me gusta ser motivo de eso especial que siente.  
-Emily tu eres mi amiga, he de decir que te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, pero…- dije más no me dejo terminar cuando me puso un dedo en la boca y ella continuo.  
-Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga Sian, ya me harte, me gustas Sian, ME GUSTAS, dame una oportunidad, por favor, dame una oportunidad, dame ese chance de enamorarte, sé que no has estado nadie desde…- y ahora fui yo quien la detuve antes de que diga su nombre.  
-Ni la menciones, no lo hagas, no arruines este lindo momento- dije bajando la mirada.  
-¿Tú piensas que esto es un lindo momento?- dijo mientras abría mas su ojos, esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y se ponía colorada al mismo tiempo en se medio levantaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y no me dejaba de mirar, lo cual hizo que alzara la mirada de nuevo.  
-Claro que lo es, una chica muy linda me esta diciendo que le gusto, sería una tonta en decir que no- dije mientras le sonreía.  
-Me… ¿me estas dando un si?- dijo un tanto trabado debido a la emoción que pude escuchar en voz, yo solo me empecé a reír.  
-Si Emily, creo que es tiempo que me de una nueva oportunidad a mi misma, y nos demos una oportunidad a ambas, no los merecemos- dije mientras me medio alzaba.  
-Te juro que no te arrepentirás, hare todo lo posible por hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo, te juro que… ahhh te juro todo lo que quieras, gracias enserio gracias- dijo colocándose encima de mi mientras me acaricia mi mejilla y veo como se le aguan los ojos.  
-Es todo lo contrario, gracias a ti, por darme apoyo todos estos meses, por estar a mi lado, por no dejarme caer, por levantarme desde el primer día que estuve mal, por darme un hombro en cual llorar, en una compañía que tener cuando estuve sola, en fin, gracias por todo Emily- dije limpiando su lágrima que recorría su rostro en estos momentos.  
-No hay nada que agradecer Sian, hare es y más por ti, siempre, siempre estaré para ti, - dijo con la voz cortada y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Y de así, poco a poco fue acercándose mas a mi, sintiendo cada vez mas su respiración en mis labios y su corazón latir, parecerá que se fuera a salir de su pecho y sentía como estaba nerviosa pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo, poco a poco fuimos cerrando el espacio entre nosotras, avanzando lentamente las dos hasta juntar nuestros labios en un dulce y tibio beso, el cual marcaba para mi y para ella, el comienzo de algo nuevo con una persona tan maravillosa como lo es Emily.


	37. Chapter 37

SIAN PORWERS…

Llevamos ya un largo tiempo besándonos, me encuentro acostaba en las canchas de basquetbol, debajo de Emily, ella me besa suavemente. Para mi un beso es muy importante, no solo por el hecho que un beso solo se los das a las personas que quieres y que amas, un beso que significa mas que un simple roce de labios, mas que fricción, un beso es por el cual expresas los sentimientos, las verdades, las mentiras, el dolor, el engaño, la felicidad, el AMOR y Emily me besa dulcemente, me demuestra el cariño que tiene hacia mi y como sus palabras son ciertas, esas palabras que me dicen que me cuidaran, que me harán feliz, que me protegerá de todos y contra todos, un beso sincero, de corazón, donde me dice que no me dejara sola, un beso donde yo, me doy cuenta que ella es la persona indicada para darme una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo chance para poder ser feliz, una nueva razón para amar.

Después de un largo tiempo, empezamos a separarnos lentamente debido a la falta de aire, Emily apoya su frente con la mía, yo abro los ojos y veo como ella los mantienes cerrados mientras esboza una enorme sonrisa y me empieza acariciar nuevamente la mejilla.

-Dime por favor que no estoy soñando, dime que no me despertare en mi cuarto mirando el techo y deseando que mi sueño se haga realidad- dijo mientras controlaba su respiración y me daba pequeños besos en los labios y no dejaba de acariciarme.  
-No es ningún sueño, mírame, estoy aquí, para ti, como tú lo has estado para mí todo este tiempo, mírame Emily, mírame- dije mientras le tomaba la mano que estaba en mi mejilla y le daba pequeños besos en ella. En eso veo como va abriendo sus ojos lentamente mientras me sonríe.  
-Eres simplemente hermosa Sian- dijo mientras se me sentaba y me jalaba igual para enderezarme y quedar enfrente de ella.  
-Tú no te quedas atrás, eres maravillosa Emily- dije acercándome más a ella y juntando nuestras frentes para luego sentir como me vuelve a besar.  
-Sian… se mi novia por favor- dijo al separarnos del beso. Bueno no puedo decir que estaba sorprendida porque en realidad espera eso, si queremos darnos una oportunidad las dos tenemos que hacer las cosas bien y formales.  
-Seria todo un placer Emily- dije, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando sentí que ella se me tiro encima y volví a quedar tiraba debajo de ella.  
-¡Te quiero tanto Sian!- dijo mientras me besaba, a lo cual solo pude sonreír y contestarle aquel tan dulce beso que me estaba dando en esos momentos.

Después de que acepte ser la novia de Emily nos estuvimos regalando besos y caricias un rato más hasta que el intendente de la escuela nos hecho de las canchas ya que las tenia que limpiar, decidimos que seria mejor ir a nuestras casa a descansar y hacer los deberes, ya luego saldríamos a celebrar nuestro noviazgo por así decir. Cuando llego a casa veo que ya ha llegado mi padre y corro, ya que la cena no esta lista y me va a matar.

-Perdón por la demora papa, estaba en la escuela y no vi pasar el tiempo, ahora te preparo la cena- dije entrando a mi casa y asentando mis cosas junto a la puerta mientras mí papa leía su periódico en el sillón de la sala.  
-Ya no importa, he ordenado comida china, ahora súbete a cambiar y baja para la cena, ya no debe tardar en llegar- dijo sin quitar la vista del periódico y con una de voz demasiado tranquila, ya que para este momento para mi estaría insultándome y arrastrándome a golpes por todo la casa u obligándome a cocina a velocidad flash ya que moriría de hambre.  
-Si papa como digas- dije sin reproche y subí a mi habitación he hice lo que me dijo.

Después de bajar y cenar tranquilamente con mi padre en silencio recogí la mesa y el subió a dormir como cada noche, pero algo no anda bien, desde ya hace tiempo su trato de mi padre ha cambiado, no digo que se haya convertido en el padre ejemplar pero ya casi no hay insulto ni gritos, he de decir que tiene mas paciencia conmigo, me trata mejor y me da mas dinero para lo que necesito, ya no tengo la necesidad de trabajar, con la cantidad de dinero que ahora me da tengo suficiente para mis gastos de la semana y aparte poner en mis ahorros debajo de la tabla en mi cuarto. Ahora si podemos hablar de un ser humano mas comprensible que el de un tiempo atrás, he de tener una idea de su cambio de actitud pero pensar en eso es pensar en alguien que no quiero, a parte su manera viciosa a la cerveza es algo que no cambia, pero bueno eso lo puedo soportar, con tener la nevera llena y suficiente botana para el y para sus pervertidos amigos es mas que suficiente para tener un fin de semana tranquilo y sin gritos ni insultos hacia mi persona.

Después de terminar mis deberes me quedo profundamente dormida pero antes platicar un rato con Emily que me contaba que su papa llego con el traje roto ya que se le atoro en la maquina de la empresa donde trabaja, algo muy gracioso de ver ya que el papa de Emily es uno de los empresarios mas importantes no solo de Southporth si no de Inglaterra, tiene una gran empresa de cosméticos que distribuye en todo el país y saber que haciendo unas rondas de control se le atora en una maquina su traje de miles de dólares y queda sin manga de su saco es para morir de risa.

-Vamos arriba, es hora de la escuela- escucho decir a mi padre desde la puerta de mi habitación.  
-Si papa ya voy- dije colocándome de pie de la cama y veo que he quedado dormida 30 minutos y veo a mi padre que sigue en la puerta de mi cuarto.  
-Apresúrale, te tienes que vestir y hacer mi desayuno- dijo volteándose y cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto. Yo me incorpore y di una ducha exprés, para luego vestirme aun mas rápido y bajar a hacer el desayuno a mi padre e irme al instituto.

EMILY SORIANO.

Hoy es un excelente día, un maravilloso día, el primer día donde soy la novia oficial de la hermosa de Sian Powers, ayer fue un día que sigo pensando que es un sueño, pero que me doy cuenta que es realidad cuando veo esos mensajes tan lindos y tiernos que me manda Sian. Me despierto de un humor muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que es viernes y estaré con Sian en la mayoría de mis clases y el fin de semana, me ducho, visto, desayuno y me subo al carro en camino a recoger a Sian en la parada de autobús como ya es costumbre estos últimos meses. Llego a la parada de autobús y la veo ahí, con un hermoso gorro y sus auriculares, esta perdida en su mundo y creo que ni se ha percato que a su lado están Ryan, Rachel y Ben y menos que he llegado yo.

-¿Mi linda chica rubia desea transporte privado?- dije bajando la ventanilla del carro que se había estacionado justo a un lado de ella. Sian se quita los audífonos y me da una gran sonrisa.  
-Lo siento, pero no creo que a mi novia le guste que me suba en carros de chicas guapas y desconocidas- dijo Sian riendo "me ha dicho novia y guapa, puedo morir en paz".  
-Lo de desconocidas lo podemos arreglar, lo de su novia, no creo que le importe, ya que bueno, para que la deja solita a la vista de todo mundo, una belleza debe tener muchos pretendiente- dije riendo y bajándome del carro.  
-Emily Soriano, puedes decirme Em- dije riendo y dándole la mano.  
-Sian Powers, puedes decirme Sian- dijo soltando una tímida carcajada.  
-Sian, que acto tan grande de confianza, ¿ahora si me deja llevarla?- dije mientras Sian me estrechaba la mano y me sonreía.  
-Claro que si chica ya no desconocida y aun muy guapa- dijo riendo.  
-Hola hermosa, te extrañe tanto- dije ya acercándome a ella y tomándola de la cintura.  
-Yo igual- dijo mientras me sonreía.  
-Desee que fuera hoy solo para poder hacer esto- dije acercándome y plasmando un gentil besos en sus labios y viendo como me responde casi inmediatamente.  
-Tenemos que ir al colegio, no quiero que pierdas clases, aunque me podría quedar toda la mañana y día besándote- dije ahora dándole pequeños besos.  
-Vamos- dijo dándome un pequeño beso y subiendo al carro conmigo.

Se me ocurre voltear en esos momentos y veo a Ryan y sus amigos boquiabiertos por la escena que le acabamos de dar Sian y yo, a lo cual yo solo puedo sonreírles y subir al carro. Llegamos al instituto y le tomo la mano a Sian tímidamente, la cual ella agarra dulcemente y me da una sueva apretón, yo solo puedo sonreír como loca y caminar por los pasillos, no me importa que todos se nos queden viendo, solo sé que muero de felicidad, lo que siempre pareció una fantasía o un sueño loco ahora es una realidad, nuestra realidad, mía y de Sian. Nos tuvimos que separar ya que nuestra primera hora nos toca diferente pero ya las demás juntas. Pasa rápidamente la mañana y Sian fue al baño mientras yo me adelante a la cafetería a comprar nuestros almuerzos, me dirijo a una mesa paso lado de Ryan y no puedo evitar escuchar su plática por teléfono de ese momento y me quedo parada a un lado de él escuchando, lo cual el esta perdido en el teléfono y creo que ni se percata de mi presencia.

-Ya te dije que ni yo se muy bien que pasa… Averiguare, pero no te prometo nada, esto no pinta bien para ti amiga… lo se, sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero es lo que esta pasando… aun sigo sin entender tus decisiones, pero no me meto en ella… Soph ya pasaron 3 meses, tu también debes seguir adelante, no te puedes seguir torturando, ya es hora que empieces dejarla ir… Si, sé que aun la amas pero…- y no termino de hablar porque volteo y se cruzo su mirada con la mía y se quedo perplejo y yo no sabia que hacer, se de quien están hablando.  
-Me tengo que ir… luego te marco- dijo Ryan cerrando de golpe el teléfono y tratando de esquivarme pero lo retuve.  
-Ella… ¿ella sigue llamándote?- dije tartamudamente y triste a la vez.  
-Si, casi diario- dijo bajando la mirada y encogiendo los hombros.  
-¿Sian lo sabe?- dije dudosamente, ¿Qué tal si me esta utilizando para olvidarla a ella? ¿Qué tal si en el fondo me sigue viendo como amiga y no como algo más?  
-No, nadie lo sabe, es algo que me ha pedido que mantenga en secreto y es mi mejor amiga y no he podido negarme, Emily, sé que las cosas pintan raro o bueno para mí si, pero enserio, si estas preocupada por Sian, no temas, no hay ningún peligro, ella ha tomado su decisiones y se ve firme en ellas- dijo tristemente y negando con la cabeza.  
-¿La extraña verdad?- dije asentando la bandeja que aun tenia en mis manos y tomándolo por un hombro mientras veo como su mirada se empieza a aguar.  
-Claro que la extraño, es mi mejor amiga y aun después de este tiempo sigo sin entender su ida- dijo abrazándome, lo cual yo me quede sorprendida y respondí el abrazo.  
-Créeme Ryan, no eres el único así, hasta yo tengo aun muchísimas dudas de todo lo que paso ese fin de semana que Sian se rehúsa a si quiera mencionarlo- dije en el abrazo.

Así nos quedamos unos minutos hasta que llego Sian e inventamos que Ryan tenía problemas amorosos lo cual Sian también lo consoló, luego nos fuimos a almorzar y de ahí de nuevo a clases, pensando en que debía hacer, ¿mencionarle a Sian que la persona porque aun sufre y ama la sigue buscando? o ¿Portarme egoísta y seguir con ella así como estamos?... Dios dime que hacer, quiero hacer lo correcto y mejor para Sian, luego yo veré que hago conmigo misma.


	38. Chapter 38

SIAN POWERS…

Hemos salidos de clases y estamos rumbo a casa de Emily, su chofer… bueno Lorenzo ha pasado por nosotras, pero noto algo extraño con de Emily desde que la encontré en la cafetería con Ryan, y estoy temiendo que le haya dicho que la esté confundiendo o no sé algo por el estilo, necesito hablar con ella, pero mejor espero que lleguemos a su casa, ya que por más confianza me inspire este señor, no quiero discutir mis asuntos enfrente de él, prefiero hacerlo a solas con Emily.

-Sian llegamos- dijo Emily sacándome de mis pensamientos, ya que cada una estaba en mi lugar y con la mirada en la ventanilla del auto.  
-Si, perdón, me pierdo en mi propia mente- dije tomando mi bolso y bajando del auto.  
-¿Puedo saber en que estabas pensando?- dijo Emily al entrar a su casa.  
-Para ser sincera en ti y tu actitud de ahora- dije mientras encogía mis hombros, ella solo bajo la mirada y se abstuvo de decir algo y solo subir las escaleras.  
-Emily, dime ¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan callada conmigo, te he hecho algo o dicho algo malo?- dije mientras entrabamos a su habitación.  
-No, nada de eso, más bien yo soy la que no te he dicho algo- dijo mientras asentaba sus cosas en la cama y se sentaba en la punta de esta misma.  
-¿Qué pasa Emily? dime, somos novias ¿no?, la comunicación es importante, bueno para mi lo es- dije mientras me sentándome junto a ella y tomándola de la mano.  
-Claro que somos novias, y la comunicación también es importante para mi, más no se si debería decirte lo que me entere- dije con la mirada en el suelo.  
-¿De que se trata?- dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.  
-Es… es acerca de ella… Soph…- pero al escuchar que iba a decir su nombre la frene.  
-No la nombre, te lo ruego- dije apartándome ahora de ella.  
-Vez, por eso no quería decirte nada, sé que aun sufres por ella, se… sé que aun la sigues queriendo si es que no es mucho decir que aun la amas- dijo Emily mientras veía como se le empezaba a aguar los ojos.  
-No, no digas eso, no llores por favor, ven aquí, a la que quiero es a ti, ella es mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y…- dije mientras la abraza y me detenía un momento de hablar, ya que nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora.

Con ella siempre me vi en un futuro, viviendo juntas, casarnos y tal vez, solo tal vez formar una linda familia, pero con Emily… con ella nunca imagine nada de eso hasta en estos momentos que la tengo en mi pecho sollozando porque me ama y yo simplemente la quiero, tiene y razón y mi amor sigue con la misma persona y mas porque he luchado todos estos meses simplemente mi corazón y mi alma se rehúsan a dejarla ir, algo que debí hacer mucho tiempo, pero que simplemente no puedo. Regrese de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que Emily sigue en mis brazos ahora llorando y yo la deje con una frase a medias antes de perderme en mi mente, no me atrevo a mentirle que la veo en mi futuro por que seria mentirle y no quiero, pero tampoco la quiero lastimar diciéndole que no, en si, no se, sé que ella la persona con la que podre estabilizarme del todo y con la que siempre contare, más ¿Es mi compañera de vida?.

-¿Qué te enteraste?- dije mientras la seguía abrazando.  
-Ella sigue llamando a Ryan y preguntando por ti- me dijo mientras se reincorporaba y se limpiaba sus lágrimas, yo solo sonreí al pensar que lo sigue haciendo, he de decir que no me sorprende, ya que Ryan no debería hablar en los pasillos de los institutos o en la cafetería.  
-¿Por qué sonríes?- me dijo Emily un tanto preocupada.  
-Por que ya lo sabía- dije mientras me hacia atrás en la cama y Emily me seguía.  
-¿Así?- dijo ahora ella completamente confundida.  
-Si, me entere el mes anterior, Ryan debería hablar en lugares mas privados y no ponerse nervioso cada vez que me ve- dije riendo y haciéndole la seña a Emily que venga a mis brazos.  
-Wau… ¿Y… porque no hiciste nada al respecto?- pregunto mientras iba a mi lado y se acomodaba en mi pecho.  
-Porque ella ya es un caso cerrado *o intento que eso sea* de mi vida y debo seguir adelante *aunque no quiero ni este segura* y tu eres mi ese adelante, estoy contigo ahora, y eso es lo que me importa el por venir *si es que viene* ya lo resolveremos, ella es mi pasado, debo dejarla *aunque me coma el alama lo hare* es lo mejor para mi- dije mientras mi mirada se perdía en la pantalla plana que tenemos enfrente nuestro y deja ver nuestro reflejo abrazada, no se porque pero no siento esa ternura como cuando me veía con ella.  
-Yo te quiero, te amo, y enserio quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, eres muy importante para mi Sian, no hare nada que te lastime, te lo aseguro, y no te ocultare tampoco nada, por eso te dije, no se tal vez tu quieras recuperarla si ella es tu felicidad, solo me interesa eso Sian tu felicidad, sea con quien sea, solo se feliz- dijo mientras se alzaba y me tomaba de la barbilla y me miraba con unos ojos de amor que yo no le puedo regresar.  
-Tú eres mi felicidad ahora, dejemos eso así, ella es pasado… mi pasado, nuestro pasado- dije y sentí como Emily junto nuestros labios y me empezó a besar, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, ya que me perdí en la última parte que dije.

Después de eso Emily se quedo dormida en mis brazos y yo ahora solo la estoy viendo dormir, se ve pasible, inocente y sobre todo linda, más como he dicho, no me causa esa ternura y amor como la que me provocaba ella tan solo con verla a los ojos. Sé que me estoy comiendo la cabeza como todos los días desde su partida, pero no es justo, no es justo esto ni para mi ni para Emily, ella me quiere muchísimo y yo solo la comparo con ella y no se lo merece, ella que solo se limito a escucharme y consolarme durante tantas tardes y noches y cuando tiene el valor de confesarme todo y yo acepto solo le hago eso, a veces siento que tengo el monstro de mi padre dentro, que me parezco demasiado a él y tanto que lo repudio y en el fondo soy como el, ¿O eso me ha hecho crees?... la verdad estoy confundida, pero lo único que se es que es momento de esforzarme y tener una relación sana y formal con Emily, ella se lo merece yo me lo merezco, ambas lo merecemos, nada de comparaciones y mucho menos dudas, tengo que seguir adelante si o si, no tengo otras opciones, es tiempo de dejar todo atrás o bueno dar mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo. Después de eso me acomode a aun lado de Emily y decidí que también debería de tomar una siesta, es viernes y mi padre esta de viaje, puedo disfrutar de mi fin de semana sin ninguna preocupación, me acuesto a un lado de Emily ya que estaba sentada y la acomodo en la cama, pero no tardo en estar cómoda cuando siento que unos brazos me rodean por la espalda y siento a Emily dándome besos en la mejilla desde atrás.

-Perdón, te he despertado- dije mientras ella me seguía besando.  
-Descuida, ahora podemos dormir las dos abrazadas- dijo mientras volvía a su posición de dormir pero abrazándome por la espalda.  
-Advierto soy una roca cuando duermo, no intentes moverme que no lo lograras- dije riendo y tomando la mano que me sujetaba mi abdomen.  
-No quiero que te muevas ningún milímetro- dijo alzándome y dándome un lento y dulce beso, después de eso no tardamos en acomodarnos y caer rendidas a Morfeo…

-FLOJAS ARRIBA…- dijo un pequeña vocecita que me resulta muy familiar.  
-Jack, no vengas a molestar, estamos durmiendo- dijo Emily mientras me giro y ella vuelve a abrazarme y me acomodo ahora en su pecho.  
-Hemanita levántate tú y tu novia, quiero jugar, estoy aburrido y Charlotte no quiere jugar conmigo, dice que ya se cansó- dijo saltando ahora encima de nosotras y riendo.  
-Jack déjanos dormir, cuando despertemos jugamos contigo- dijo Emily.  
-Por favor, ya son casi las 6, estoy muy aburrido- dijo mientras seguía brincando sobre nosotras.  
-¿Son las 6?- dije sorprendida y abriendo los ojos.  
-Sí, rayos nos dormimos toda la tarde, mis papas llegan a las 7 para cenar- dijo Emily ahora si completamente despierta.  
-Mis papas te quieren conocer Sian, Emily no deja de hablar de ti y mas ayer que dijo que ya eran novias- dijo Jack con una cara picara y una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Espera… ¿Tus papas ya saben de nosotras?- dije entrando en shock, ya que nunca había tenido que conocer a los padre de algunas de mis novias y bueno con ella fue diferente, Kevin me consideraba un miembro más de la familia *algo que extraño mucho* y bueno no sé cómo actuar antes los papas de Emily, deben de ser personas importantes y muy sofisticaras.  
-Sí, pero tranquila, no te van a comer ni nada, aparte ellos me pidieron que te invitara a comer o cenar este fin de semana, pero ya que se dio la ocasión hoy es perfecto- dijo levantando se de la cama y cargando a Jack mientras le hace cosquillas.  
-Pero Emily, no sé, creo que…. Hahn no sé cómo comportarme- dije un tanto sonrojada.  
-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana, o el domingo, o la otra semana *NUNCA* no sé, menos hoy dije muy nerviosa- tranquila rubia, mis padre no te van a comer ni nada por el estilo.  
-Excepto mi mami ella te puede cortar la cabeza y colgarla en la sala, o bueno eso dijo que le haría a una… ¿Emily como llamo mami a las personas que lastiman a otra?- dijo Jack mientras trataba de recordar y yo solo pude tragar saliva.  
-Jack, no asustes a Sian, mama y papa no le harán nada a Sian por ella es una muy buena persona y jamás me lastimaría- dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo, yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa y bajar la mirada.  
-Así ya recordé… unas "Sucias y crueles perras desalmadas"- dijo Jack con una sonrisa de estar orgulloso de haberlo recordado, pero no teniendo ni la más mínima idea de lo que significa, Emily solo me miro y yo a ella, lo cual acto seguido nos empezamos a reír.  
-Por cierto… ¿Qué significa todo eso?- dijo Jack mientras Emily lo bajaba. Las dos nos reímos más de lo que ya lo hacíamos y solo negamos con la cabeza.  
-Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo chaparro, solo crece un poco más y lo entenderás- dijo Emily mientras le alborotaba el cabello a Jack y reía.

Después de ese divertido momento con Jack, Charlotte entro en busca de Jack para prepararlo para cena, lo cual Emily yo también hicimos, ya que estábamos todas despeinadas después de nuestra pequeña siesta. Ahora estamos sentadas en la sala esperando la llegada de mis "suegros", lo cual yo por mi parte muero de nervios como no tiene idea y mientras Emily se nota de lo más relaja, algo que me pone más nerviosa.

-Tranquila rubia linda todo estará excelente, no tiene nada que tener, solo son mis papas, son agradables créeme, no cualquier chica adolecente dice eso de sus papas, así que relájate- dijo Emily tomándome de la mano y regalándome una linda sonrisa.  
-Eso espero Emily… eso espero- dije aún muy nerviosa, ya que nunca había hecho esto y no lo quiero hacer, quiero salir corriendo, pero no lo hare, tengo que ser valiente, lo seré


	39. Chapter 39

SIAN POWERS…

Estamos todos sentados en la mesa del comedor cenando augustamente, Emily tenía toda la razón y sus padres son unas personas muy agradables, me han invitado a pescar la semana que viene lo cual acepte con gusto ya que amo estar en el mar y bueno vi la cara de ilusión de Emily y tampoco me pude negar, es linda cuando le brillan los ojos.

-Bueno Sian, nos retiramos a sido un placer conocerte, Emily tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que eras una chica encantadora- dijo el papa de Emily.  
-El placer a sido mio señor Soriano- dije mientras le daba una sonrisa. Estamos en la sala de estar ya que después de terminar de cenar decidieron que tomáramos el postre ahí y nos fundimos en una agradable plática acerca de la escuela y lo que haremos la próxima semana.  
-Llámame Mark- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y dirigiéndose a las escaleras de su casa.  
-Estas en tu casa Sian, no tengas pena, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo- dijo la mama de Emily también levantándose del sillón.  
-Gracias seño…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar me interrumpió.  
-Nada de señora, me harás sentir una anciana… dime Brenda o si quieres señorita Brenda- dijo la mama de Emily riendo junto con todos.  
-Mamá no empieces, nadie piensa que eres una anciana, bueno nadie aquí presente- dijo Emily riendo a lo cual también todos reímos.  
-Bueno ya, nos retiramos, estamos cansados y creo que ustedes deben querer un tiempo a solas- dijo el padre de Emily mientras se paraba a esperar a su esposa.  
-Si, en eso tiene razón mi esposo, así que mejor nos llevamos también a este pequeño que ya es su hora de dormir- dijo mientras cargaba a Jack que estaba jugando en la mesita de en medio donde había hecho su desastre con su rebanada de cheese cake.  
-No mami, no quiero dormir, yo me quiero quedar con mi hemanita, por favor- dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos y frunciendo las cejas.  
-Vamos, si no mañana no te queras despertar- dijo Brenda mientras lo cargaba y caminaba.  
-Hora de dormir campeón, ha sido un largo día para ti- dijo el papa de Emily quitando a Jack de los brazos de su esposa y subían las escaleras.  
-No quiero dormir, yo quiero jugar- dijo mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba en los brazos de su papa que lo subía por las escaleras.  
-Buenas noches chicas, no se acuesten tarde…. ¿Te quedaras Sian?- pregunto Brenda ya estando arriba y dedicándonos unas linda sonrisa.  
-Quédate Sian, ya es tarde para que vayas a casa- dijo Emily tomándome del brazo.  
-Si no hay ningún problema con tus papas por mi no hay problema- dije sonriéndole y acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.  
-Claro que no lo hay… Emily bueno vean como se acomodan habitaciones sobran, pero imagino que se quedara contigo, así que compórtense chicas, no quiero sorpresas por la mañana- dijo la mama de Emily riendo, a lo cual voltea a ver a Emily y se había puesto rojo.  
-Mamá no empieces- dijo Emily tirando una mirada asesina a su madre.  
-Solo bromeaba, descanse- dijo desapareciéndose en la planta alta. Emily miro unos segundos cerciorándose que su madre se haya ido y se lanzo sobre mí.  
-Por fin sola- dijo mientras se colocaba encima de mí en el sofá.  
-¿Qué me harás traviesa?- dije riendo y chocando nuestras narices.  
-Esto- dijo mientras juntabas nuestros labios en un tierno y lento beso.  
-Emmm señorita Emily…debo recoger aquí- dijo una muchacha de unos 24 o 25 años con un uniforme de servicio de la casa de Emily.  
-Si claro, disculpa- dijo Emily quitándose encima de mí y tendiéndome la mano para que me levante del sofá, la cual tome y me enderece.  
-Mejor vamos a mi habitación hermosa, ahí nadie nos interrumpirá- me susurro en el oído a lo cual yo reí y asentí. Emily me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Estoy rumbo a los muelles de Southporth junto con Emily y toda su familia, nos encontramos en uno de los carros de su familia, ya que él señor Soriano a decidido manejar *se siente raro llamarlo Mark* y según Emily hay un barco ya listo esperando para partir, será un fin de semana muy loco, aproximadamente 48 horas en un barco, algo que nunca pensé que pasaría, ya que de los botes para remar jamás pase y esos me encantan. El pequeño Jack viene entre nosotras dos con la mirada perdida en el iPhone de su hermana que le descargo unos juegos para que no se aburra en el camino, ya que no son los muelles de la ciudad si no unos mas retirados, ya que creo iremos a mar abierto *DIOS IREMOS AL MAR ABIERTO* y están a un hora de la casa de Emily.

La semana paso súper rápido, entre la escuela, los entrenamientos de Emily y lo demás, no vez pasar el tiempo, cada vez falta menos para las finales de basquetbol, las vacaciones de verano y mi cumpleaños que es una semana después de salir de clases, algo que me emociona, ya que faltara un año exactamente para poderme ir de casa. Llegamos y el primero que baja de la camioneta en Jack y empieza a correr completamente emocionado hacia el mar.

-Jack, no te alejes, no hagas a papa ir por ti- le grita la mama de Emily mientras baja a toda prisa del auto, tratando de frenar a su pequeño hijo.  
-Dios, ese travieso nunca se cansa- dice riendo el señor Soriano quitándose el cinturón y bajando.

Al bajar del auto, miro hacia los muelles y veo solo un barco que debe ser de la familia de Emily y es sorpréndete, es mas bien un yate, nunca había visto uno en mi vida y déjenme de decir que es sorprendentemente grande y hermoso.

-¿Te gusta?- dice Emily abrazándome por la espalda y colocando su barbilla en mi hombro.  
-Emily es sorpréndete, jamás había visto un barco tan lindo-dije aun abobada al barco.  
-Bueno son lujos que mi familia se puede dar, ya que tu padre es el dueño de la compañía mas importante de comercio en toda Inglaterra y tu madre una reconocida abogada- dijo alzando los hombros y diciéndolo en un tono un tanto triste.  
-¿Porque siento que te lamentas de que tus padres sean eso?- dije girándola a ver.  
-No es que me lamente es solo que…- pero no termino de hablar cuando su papa nos interrumpió.  
-Chicas hay que bajar las cosas de la camioneta ¿Me ayudan?- dijo abriendo la parte trasera y mostrando unas cajas de plástico con alimentos para nosotros, carnada, cañas de pescar y más.  
-Si claro, con gusto… ahora platicamos pequeña, animo- dije dándole un rápido beso.

Ayudamos al papa de Emily a pasar todo al barco y al poco tiempo zarpamos, no nos hubiera tomado tanto tiempo si Jack se hubiera quedado quieto para ponerse el chaleco salvavidas ya que él no sabe nada y se negaba a usarlo, media hora convenciéndolo. Ahora estamos a unos metros ya del muelle, Emily esta pensativa en la parte delantera del barco *sé que tiene un nombre, pero ni idea* me acerco despacio a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Qué piensa mi pequeña Emily?- dije mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.  
-Nada, de lo maravillosa que es mi vida-dijo volteándose y mirando todo el barco para luego verme.  
-Lo sé pequeña, tienes una familia maravillosa- dije colocándome a un lado de ella y viendo lo que ella ve, Jack jugando en el pequeño chapoteadero que hay en la cubierta, y su papa y mama en los controles abrazados y disfrutando una copa de vino mientras nos saludan.  
-Son raros los fines de semana que podemos pasar juntos- dijo mientras mira a sus papas.  
-Me imagino, siempre están ocupados ¿No?- dije mirándola ahora a ella.  
-Si, siempre están en juntas, viajes de negocio, juicios, almuerzos, desayunos, cenas de negocio, en fin, por eso Jack es tan apegado a mi y a Charlotte, porque yo estoy con el cuando mi mama no esta y eso es la mayor parte del tiempo… la alta sociedad tiene su precio y ese es el tiempo de estar con mi familia- dijo agachando la cabeza.  
-No te me pongas triste pequeña, mira, aprovecha cada momento que estés junto a ellos, cada uno tiene ya una vida asignada y si te contara la mía sentirías tristeza o lastima por mi, *me iba a interrumpir pero no la deje* y sé que me dirás que jamás sentirías eso por mi, pero yo así siento muchas veces, tu tienes la vida que muchas personas quieren, pero ellos no ven lo que me dices y sé que yo no soy tu familia, pero aquí me tienes Emily, como tu siempre has estado para mi, ahora déjame ser parte ya de tu vida, no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro- dije poniéndome enfrente de ella y limpiando sus lagrimas que caían.  
-Gracias Sian, te quiero demasiado, te quiero, te amo, eres única, única mi Sian- dijo abrazándome y luego darme un largo beso.

Después de eso, decidimos relajarnos un rato en las sillas de playa junto a Jack que se quedo dormido, un par de horas después el papa de Emily dijo que era el momento perfecto para pescar, lo cual yo estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca lo había hecho.

-Sian, suelta el carrillo… pon bien la carnada… el gusanito no te va a comer…. Amor no te duermas…. Sian atrapaste uno, enrolla el cordel- fueron algunas de las frases que me dijo Emily riéndose mientras me enseñaba a pescar.  
-Yo no se de pesca pequeña, no te burles de mi- dije mientras luchaba en atraer al pescado a mi.  
-Vamos amor, tu puedes, sé que puedes- dijo colocándose atrás de mi y jalando conmigo.  
-Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden, vamos- dijo el papa de Emily a un lado nuestro. Después de unos segundos vimos un pequeño pez colgar de mi red.  
-¿Tanto trabajo para este pequeño?- dije un poco frustrada ya que esperaba algo más grande.  
-Hey no te quejes, para ser la primera vez que pescas atrapaste uno- dijo Emily dándome un beso y liberando al pez de nuevo al agua.  
-Adiós pececito- dije mientras lo soltaba Emily y reía.  
-Papi ¿Por qué liberan a los peces?- dijo Jack mientras su papa lo cargaba.  
-Porque es pesca deportiva, no lo vamos a comer ni nada, merecen vivir- dijo el señor Soriano sonriéndole a su pequeño hijo.  
-SIII!, sean libres pececitos- dijo Jack aplaudiendo y riendo.

Estuvimos un rato mas pescando, hasta que atardeció y nos deleitamos con los majestuosos colores de este y luego Emily y yo nos retiramos a nuestros dormitorios y sus papas se quedaron en la cubierta cenando con Jack, después de un rato los escuchamos bajar, más Emily estaba mas concentrada regalándome caricias que en sus papas.

Y así paso un fin de semana perfecto, con mi novia Emily y su maravillosa familia, entre pesca, besos, risas y tratando que el pequeño Jack no se tirara por la borda cada vez que le parecía ver a un pingüino, un delfín, una ballena o un pez gigante. Ya después regresamos al muelle en donde habíamos partido y los señores Soriano fueron muy amables de llevarme a mi casa, lo cual Emily no quería pero sus padres le dijeron que me tenia que descansar, así que me llevo hasta la puesta de mi casa, me dio un beso robado ya que estábamos bajo la mirada de sus padres y luego se fue, dejando este fin de semana como algo sorprendente y lindo para ambas.


	40. Chapter 40

SIAN POWERS…

Después de ese maravilloso fin de semana con mi novia y su familia las cosas han sido maravillosas en muchos sentidos, mi relación con Emily es de lo mejor, ella es tierna y comprensible, me demuestra cuanto me quiere y es súper atenta, estamos a punto de cumplir dos meses los cuales han sido de gran provecho, he mejorado mucho en la escuela y parte se debe a ella, mi condición física también ha mejorado y las finales de básquet se llevaran acabo en menos de una semana. He de decir que para nuestro primer mes Emily me llevo al mejor restaurant de todo Southporth y al parecer el papa de ella es amigo del dueño y nos han servido una cena hermosa en la terraza del restaurant, yo le he regalado un marco de cristal con una foto de las dos del día que fuimos de pesca, donde ella me esta ayudando a atrapar a mi "gran" pez, y ella lo ha adorado, también un oso de felpa con un globo de helio, ella a mi me ha regalado un lindo reloj y una tarjeta con un lindo mensaje diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere y adora tenerme en su vida.

-Bebe ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- dijo Emily mientras me acariciaba mi cabeza, ya que estoy acostada en el pasto y uso sus piernas como almohada.  
-No sé, solo tengo que enviar unos papeles de mi papa por paquetería a Francia, al parecer se esta empezando a relacionar con ellos, pero no entiendo mucho de negocios- dije cerrando el libro que leía y alzando mi mirada para ver la de Emily.  
-Eso es excelente, mi papa tiene contactos en Francia, España y Alemania, al parecer la empresa se hará mas grande- dijo Emily mientras me seguía acariciando.  
-Wau, tu papa si sabe hacer negocios- dije riendo y levantándome del pasto.  
-Si lo se, pero bueno, ¿te pare si llevamos los papeles y luego vamos a una nueva cafetería, no esta lejos del centro de paquetería- dijo mientras se acercaba y jugaba chocando nuestras narices.  
-Me parece perfecto- dije mientras cerraba el espacio entre nosotras y la besaba.

Emily y yo pasamos una excelente tarde juntas, nos divertimos y tomamos un exquisito café, después de eso, fuimos un rato al centro comercial a ver unas rodilleras que se quería comprar para el partido del fin de semana, ya que teníamos que aprovechar hoy que hacían limpieza de las canchas de básquet y se suspendió el entrenamiento. Ahora estoy llegando a casa, Lorenzo me trajo como de costumbre y me despedí, ya que tenemos que estudia ya que son los últimos días de exámenes y de clases, estamos a punto de finalizar, el año escolar, en si estoy a dos exámenes de terminarlo, y el año que viene será el ultimo antes de irme a la universidad, lo cual llega el momento de las decisiones y todo eso, pero no hablemos de eso. Con el partido del sábado termina en el ciclo escolar ya la semana que viene habrá uno que otro evento como todos los años, pero solo iremos un rato a la escuela pero ya no tendremos clases. Después de estudiar como una hora y media el cansancio se hace presente, por lo cual decido darme una larga y relajante ducha para luego platicar un rato con Emily por mensajes y luego caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Sian sonríe, no seas amargada- me dicen mientras ciento una cámaras enfrente de mí.  
-Amor cálmate, no empieces con tus fotos inesperadas- digo tapando el foco de la cámara y agarrándola de la cintura para que se tranquilice un poco.  
-No cortes mi momento artístico sabes que amo tomar fotos y mas si hablamos de ti- dijo besándome y tomando una foto al mismo tiempo.  
-Sophie Webster no tienes remedio- digo riendo y volviendo a besarla.  
-Así me amas- me dice riendo y cargándome en sus brazos.  
-Siempre lo hare mi amor, eres mi todo, la mujer perfecta para mi, te amo tanto-dije juntando nuestras frentes y acariciándole la mejilla mientras me deleito con su aroma. Cierro los ojos tan solo un momento y al abrirlos me encuentro en la estación de tren, llorando y pidiendo que regrese, luego en un instante cambia el escenario y me veo en mi cama abrazada a alguien.  
-Jamás me fui, siempre me quede a tu lado, tal vez no físicamente, mas si en tu corazón y alma, te amo tanto Sian Powers, eres mi vida y las razones de todos mis actos en el pasado, presente y futuro, simplemente te amo mi amor- dijo abrazándome fuertemente y pegándome a su pecho fuertemente, podía sentir su cariño, su amor, su dolor, su pena.  
-Te quiero a mi lado, regresa, eres a la única que amo, la única mi amor, mi Soph- dije aferrándome su pecho y sollozando.  
-Siempre estaré a tu lado siempre mi amor, te amo, te amo, juro que te amo- dijo Sophie agarrándome de la barbilla para depositar un gentil beso en mis labios…

* * *

Me despierto suavemente, con la respiración un tanto acelerada y muy confundida.

-Hace tanto no soñaba contigo… ¿Qué me esta pasando?, dije que te olvidaría y sigue en pie mi palabra- digo para mi misma y pasándome la mano por el cabello.  
-Ahora estoy con Emily, ella me hace feliz, tu no, tu solo me lastimaste y te fuiste- dije mas que una afirmación fue algo que dije para tratar de convencerme a mi misma.  
-Fuiste un error en mi vida, lo hecho, hecho esta- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me metía a la ducha a despejar mi mente y concentrarme en mis exámenes.

Llegue mas tranquila al instituto, ya que solo fue un estúpido sueño y nada más, sigo y seguiré sin perdonarle el dolor y sufrimiento, ella ya es mi pasado, ahora mi presente es Emily y el futuro ya dirá que es. Entre a mi examen y bueno digamos que espero salir bien, luego almorcé con Emily y sus amigas, luego en una hora libre fui con Rachel, Ben y Ryan platicando y jugando futbol americano, lo cual lo chicos se emocionaron y Rachel y yo terminamos encima de ellos.

-Em, pequeña, ¿no has visto una sedadera azul que tiene el escudo de Súper Man?- dije mientras revisaba mis cajones y Emily estaba acostada en mi cama.  
-Emmm, no, no la he visto, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la utilizaste?- dijo Emily incorporándose de la cama y ahora mirándome.  
-Ese es el problema, que no recuerdo habérmela puesto hace meses, la única que entra a mi cuarto eres tu y mi padre, no creo que ninguno de los dos la haya tomado- dije sentarme a un lado de ella y entrelazando nuestras manos.  
-De haberla tomado jamás me la quitaría- dijo Emily riendo y acercándose para besarme.  
-Si eso suponía, la debí de haber dejado en el instituto o en algún sitio… diablos me encantaba esa sudadera- dije separándonos del beso y riendo.  
-Te comprare otra, te lo prometo, ahora calla y dame otro beso- dijo Emily riendo y volviéndome a besar, lo cual yo solo asentí y respondí a sus besos.

Estoy saliendo de mi ultimo examen, mañana es el gran partido, la final de basquetbol femenino de mi instituto, Emily esta que se muere de nervios al igual que Valeria y Verónica, las tres han estado entrenando como locas al igual que el resto del equipo, quede en desayunar con ella y me dirijo a la cafetería viendo a todo el instituto emocionado ya que hoy es en si el ultimo día de clases formales, todos estamos en la espera de los resultados de los exámenes y poder sentir "libertad". Entro a la nevería y esquivo a los del equipo de Futbol que celebran algo que no tengo idea pero andan muy entusiasmados, busco con la vista a Emily y la veo sentada en una mesa junto con Valeria, me dirijo a ellas y no tarda mucho en llegar Vero, ya que estaba presentando su examen, platicamos un buen rato y luego regresamos a nuestras debidas clases. Quede con Valeria de acompañarla a comprar un regalo a su hermanita de 7 años mañana por la mañana ya que el domingo es su cumpleaños y de ganar el partido se irán a celebrar y ya no tendrá tiempo, me servirá para relajarme ya que me he sentido extraña últimamente. Emily y Vero quedaron en que nos alcanzarían mas tarde porque Emily tenia un desayunos con sus papas y Vero no se quería despertar muy temprano, según ella necesita dormir 10 horas para estar súper lista para el partido, a lo cual nosotras solo nos echamos a reír.

"Buenas noches mi pequeña Emily, descansa, mañana te espera un gran día y yo estaré junto a ti, te lo aseguro, te quiero mucho"

Fue el mensaje que le envíe a Emily antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo. La mañana siguiente me levanto relativamente temprano para un sábado, me doy una ducha, me visto y dejo el desayuno preparado a mi papa que regreso de su viaje ayer, dejo todo listo, su café, periódico y comida, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo para encontrarme con Valeria donde habíamos quedado.

-Sian esto es perfecto, a mi hermanita le gustara- dijo Valeria abrazándome mientras sostenía el obsequio que le compro a su hermanita.  
-Si eso espero, nos tomo su tiempo encontrarlo- dije riendo.  
-Bueno, espérame, solo lo iré a envolver y estará perfecto-dijo corriendo hacia la tienda de regalos.  
-Si claro, iré a sentarme a esas bancas- dije señalando unas que están afuera de una tienda y dan vista hacia el muelle de Southporth.  
-Si claro, no tardo- dijo Valeria alejándose de mí.

Me siento en la banca y me pongo los audífonos para relajarme un poco, más me siento intranquila, con una sensación de que alguien me observa, más no sé que es, tiene unos días que me siento intranquila, como si algo llegara a pasar, solo espero que no sea sobre el resultado del partido de hoy, me mataría ver perder a las chicas y mas a Emily, estoy perdida en mis pensamientos y no me doy cuenta de que Valeria ya esta de vuelta.

-Hey rubia, despierta, vamos, las chicas nos esperan en el centro comercial, Emily pregunta como loca por su novia- dijo Valeria riendo y tendiéndome la mano.  
-Si claro vamos- digo volteando a todos lados tratando de buscar la razón de mi nerviosismo.

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Veo a mi hermosa Sian, sentada en un banco, con la mirada confusa, buscando como algo, pero al mismo tiempo perdido en su mundo. Tiene un par de horas que regrese a Southporth con mi hermana y Jasón, la vi de casualidad en los aparadores de una juguetería de la cuidad y no pude evitar seguirla, siento como si ella supiera que estoy aquí y me deja seguirla, tal vez Ryan se equivoco y no esta tan relacionada con Emily como él me ha contado. Hoy luce igual de hermosa de como la vi hace 5 meses, un día antes de mi partida cuando me despedía de ella en su habitación, y me decía cuanto me amaba.

Veo como se dirigen hacia mi, ella y otra chava que se me hace muy familiar, me coloco nuevamente la capucha de mi sudadera y me doy la vuelta simulando que leo las revistas pero veo que ellas van en su mundo y ni se percatan de mí, lo cual yo agradezco, ya que simplemente no se como acercarme ni que decirle, después de 5 eternos meses alejada de la chica que sigo amando.


	41. Chapter 41

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Seguí a Sian y a su amiga hasta el centro comercial, donde vi la imagen más dolorosa en mi vida, la vi saludar a Emily de un beso y tomarla de la mano mientras ella le daba besos en la mejilla, sentí punzadas en mi corazón, creo que me hubieran disparado en ese momento y hubiera sido menos doloroso. No pude quedarme a seguir viendo, limpie las lagrimas que se formaban ya en mis ojos y amenazaban en caer, di media vuelta y regrese a casa de mi papa.

-Sophie, tardaste horas por mis revistas, hasta donde fuiste ¿Inglaterra?, se podían conseguir aquí en la siguiente cuadra- dijo Rosie riendo mientras le entregaba sus revistas que me mando a comprar y por eso me encontré con Sian.  
-Calla Rosie, no estoy de humor- dije subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa y cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto de un fuerte golpe, para patear mi colchón y luego caer en el.  
-Dios, matate ahora, te lo ruego- dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi cara y trataba de no llorar.

Gire y golpe el colchón varias veces y luego fui inevitable no llorar, las lagrimas me hicieron recordar los golpes que tenía en la cara, ya que al pasar por la cortada de mi labio me ardió, mas era un pequeño dolor a comparación del cual sentía mi alma y mi corazón en estos momentos.

Han pasado cinco meses desde que deje a la chica que mas amo, cinco meses por los cuales he sufrido y me he sentido la basura mas grande de todo el universo, cinco meses en donde tuve que soportar una escuela de homofóbicos y cada día una paliza mas fuerte que la del día anterior, tengo moretones por todo el cuerpo y una que otro dolor en mis costillas, me aferro a la sudadera que un día fue de Sian y la cual decidí quedarme para tener un recuerdo de ella, me recuerda a la suavidad de su piel y aun en mi nariz se conserva el dulce aroma de ella…

* * *

**5 MESES ATRÁS….**

Estoy llegando al departamento de Rosie, Jasón fue por mi a la terminal de buses y me trajo hasta su departamento y el de mi hermana, abro y veo a Rosie sentada en el sillón de la sala leyendo una revista de modas, asiento mi cosas haciendo un poco de ruido, del cual se percata ella y corre a darme un gran abrazo.

-Hermanita, cuanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado demasiado- dijo Rosie en el abrazo.  
-Yo igual Rosie, te he extrañado- dije sin muchos ánimos y abrazándola fuertemente.  
-Animo Soph, papa ya me conto, ella no era la única chica en el mundo y no lo será- dije separándose del abrazo y limpiando una lagrima que se dejaba ver.  
-Rosie, estoy cansada solo quiero descansar, no tengo ganas de hablar y menos de eso- dije mientras me daba vuelta y tomaba de nuevo para ver en donde iba a dormir.  
-Bueno, sígueme esta será tu habitación- dijo Rosie ayudándome y llevándome a mi habitación. Llegamos a una pequeña puerta donde me mostraba una acogedora cama y tocador con una ventada con vista a casi todo Liverpool, ya que estamos en el último piso.  
-Tiene el cuarto con la mejor vista, solo que es el más pequeño- dijo Rosie asentando mis cosas.  
-Es perfecto- dije mientras miraba por la ventana la cuidad.  
-Soph cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, estaré en la sala, ahora te dejo para que descanses- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Acomode un poco mis cosas en el pequeño armario y luego me tire en la cama a tratar de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco, ya que en el bus, no hice otra cosa que llorar y maldecir a Vinnie. No se en que momento me quede dormida, me desperté un poco pasado las 5 de la tarde ya que cuando llegue era temprano, viajamos toda la noche, y me despertó el hambre, salí a inspeccionar el área y me encontré con Jasón llegando con una caja de pizza y Rosie poniendo la mesa. Después de cenar, estuve charlando con los dos acerca de donde iba a estudiar ya que mi papa me había dicho que había ido por mis papeles y en un par de días me los enviaría, lo cual la otra semana podría regresar a la escuela. Después de eso vimos un rato la televisión y de ahí cada quien de nuevo a su habitación, a descansar, lo cual yo no pude hacer, solo tenia a una persona en mi mente y esa era Sian, mi amada y bella Sian.

-Sophie arriba, tienes clases- dijo Rosie despertándome. Ha pasado una semana desde que llegue a Liverpool, mi padre ha enviado los papeles y Rosie me ha inscrito en el instituto cercano a su apartamento, lo cual me servirá de distracción y dejare de llamar a Ryan a cada rato, necesito controlarme, después de que Sian le quito su teléfono y me imploro que regresara, a lo cual solo pude decirle adiós y luego llorar hasta quedarme dormida, si lo se, soy patética, me meto a la ducha y luego salgo a desayunar.  
-Ánimos Soph, hoy es tu primer día, sonríe, no conseguirás amigos con esa cara de muerta viviente- dijo Rosie mientras me servía el desayuno.  
-Como digas- dije, mientras comía lentamente.

Al llegar a mi nuevo instituto, veo a todas las personas se me quedan viendo, yo los ignoro por completo y trato de localizar mi primera clase. El día pasa tranquilo y me dirijo de nuevo a casa, cenamos, hago mis deberes y después a dormir, una rutina que adopte por varias semanas hasta que un día, no se ni como ni cuando se supo por todo el instituto de mis preferencias sexuales y ahí fue empezaron los problemas. Me empezaron a fastidiar y hacer burla, lo cual para mi era algo que podía sobre llevar hasta que un grupo decidió darme mi "merecido" por "coquetear" con una porrista de la escuela, lo cual solo me acerque a ella por que se le cayó su libro y se lo recogí.

-Vaya, miren, a la chica rara y anormal del colegio- dijo un chavo poniéndose en medio de mi camino cuando regresaba a casa.  
-Disculpa, pero estas en mi camino, solo quiero ir a casa- dije quitándome los auriculares.  
-¿Qué? ¿Iras a encontrarte con alguna de tus amiguitas?- dijo riéndose con otras tres personas, un chaco y 2 chavas, lo cuales me rodearon.  
-Solo quiero ir a casa, nada más- volví repetir y tratar de pasar.  
-Hey, tu a mi no me dejas hablando solo- dijo agarrándome del brazo fuertemente.  
-Enserio, no quiero problemas, no he hecho nada malo para que estés así conmigo- dije liberándome de su agarre y caminando un poco rápido.  
-¡Agárrenla!- escuche que dije y sentí como entre dos personas me empujaban a un callejón y me sujetaban fuertemente los brazos, haciendo que votara mis cosas.  
-Suéltenme- dije pero fue muy tarde, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen, lo cual hizo que mis piernas se doblaran, pero el agarre de ellos me mantuviera de pie.  
-Dale tu hermosa, desquítate con ella tu mal día- le dijo a una de las chavas dándole un beso en la boca, a lo cual la chava rubia y pálida se acercó, me dio una sonrisa un tanto malvada y deposito en mi cara una fuerte cachetada.  
-Personas como tu deshonran a las mujeres- dijo ahora enojada y volviéndome a cachetear. Así estuvieron unos minutos más hasta que me dijeron que se aburrieron de mí, soltándome y dejándome casi inconsciente, pero antes de irme, se acercó de nuevo el chavo que me golpeo primero y me dijo.  
-Me llamo Mike, recuerda ese nombre, es el nombre de tu peor pesadilla, te arrepentirás del día que pusiste un pie en mi territorio- dijo riendo y dejándome caer de nuevo.

Después de mi primera de muchas golpizas que darían los malditos desgraciados de Mike, Spencer, Andrés y Sofía, me senté como pude y me apoye en un contenedor de basura cercano, saque mi teléfono y llame a Rosie. Al llegar a casa, tanto Jasón como mi hermana enloquecieron por lo que me había pasado, pero les dije que me había pasado a robar, más sé que no se tragaron el cuento y si lo hicieron fue solo de principio, ya que si llegas con marcas de golpes de la escuela varias veces te empiezan a interrogar, más en si ellos lo sabia, más me abstenía de decir algo o ir a la dirección ya que unos días después me entere que el director era el padre de Mike y él estaba orgulloso de todo lo que su hijo hacia, de TODO, por eso se sentía poderoso e intocable. Rosie quiso ir varias veces a la policía, mas yo me opuse ya que tenía suficientes problemas y solo faltaban dos semanas de clases.

Una semana antes de salir de vacaciones, le llamaron a Rosie de su agencia de modelaje, donde le ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo en una revista muy exclusiva, y el contrato seria de 6 meses a un año, lo cual acepto con gusto y después de haber aceptado nos enteramos que las sesiones serían en Southporth, un fuerte golpe para mí, ya que no tenía planeado volver, pensaba quedarme encerraba en el departamento de Rosie todas las vacaciones viendo fotos mías y de Sian y llamándole a Ryan para que me informe acerca de mi rubia amada.

Cuando me entere del noviazgo de ella y Emily sentí morir, ese día llore 16 horas seguidas, maldiciéndome y queriéndome morir, mas no podía culpar a mi Sian, ya que en mis cartas le pedí que siguiera adelante y se olvidara de mi, lo que al parecer, ella tomo la decisión de que lo haría. El ultimo día de clases, cuando salía de mi examen los malditos de Mike y su grupo me dieron una paliza de "despedida de año", la cual casi hace que pierda el conocimiento, pero gracias a Dios Rosie ni Jasón estaban cuando regrese ese día a casa, lo cual me dio tiempo de cambiarme y meterme a mi habitación y no salir de ella con el pretexto de que me encontraba muy cansada y quería prepararme para el viaje de la noche de vuelta a Southporth, de vuelta a lado de la chica que me robo el corazón y que aun lo tiene.

* * *

-Soph, despierta, hija arriba- dijo mi papa acariciándome la mejilla.  
-Papa 5 minutos más- dije abrazando una almohada que estaba a mi lado.  
-Extrañaba tanto eso de ti- dijo mi papa riendo, a lo cual mi cerebro reacciono y se dio cuenta que era mi padre, a mi ser amado que no he visto en 5 meses, me despierto de golpe y me tiro a sus brazos, ya que cuando llegamos se encontraba en un reunión urgente de trabajo.  
-Hola mi pequeña hija, te he extrañado tanto- dijo mientras me abraza.  
-Yo también papa te he extrañado tanto, Rosie cocina peor que tu- dije riendo y aun abrazándolo.  
-¿Sabe cocinar?- dijo separándose del abrazo y riendo conmigo.  
-Hace el intento- digo volviéndolo a abrazar.  
-Vamos, bajemos, tienes mucho que contarme… ¿Soph que te ha pasado en el labio?- dijo tocándolo y mirándome serio y preocupado.  
-Nada importante, un pequeño accidente con el buro antes de venir- dije dándole una sonrisa falsa y levantándome de mi colchón tratando de no mostrar una mueca de mi cuerpo adolorido.  
-Ten mas cuidad hija, eres igual de torpe que tu padre- dijo riendo y abriendo la puerta.  
-Lo sé, bajemos Rosie debe tener mucho que contarte y yo quiero reír un rato- dije mientras salíamos de mi habitación y pasaba mi brazo por el hombro de mi padre y bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con Rosie en el sillón de la sala y tener un agradable y divertida charla.


	42. Chapter 42

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Después de estar platicando varias horas los 4 decidimos ir a echar un vistazo al nuevo apartamento de Rosie, el cual esta excelente, elegante y moderno, estuvimos ahí mas de una hora y decidimos cenar afuera, para celebrar nuestra llegada, mi papa eligió el restaurante así que comimos carnes Argentinas, algo exquisito para mi y Jasón, mientras que para mi hermana era algo salvaje, mientras esperábamos que nos sirvieran sonó mi teléfono.

-Hey Soph, es Ryan, ¿Cómo andas?- dijo mientras yo trataba de reír de las ocurrencias de mi hermana y sus comentarios nada oportunos acerca de los meseros.  
-Bien, hoy llegue a Southporth y estoy cenando con mi familia- dije tomando un poco de mi soda.  
-¿Cómo que estas en Southporth? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, hubiera ido a la estación de buses por ti- dijo Ryan completamente alterado.  
-Porque no quería que te alteres como lo estas en estos momentos, aparte quiero pasar lo mas desapercibida posible y contigo como loco en la estación no iba a ser nada oportuno- dije riendo.  
-Bueno… pero no es justo, soy tu mejor amigo, debes de decirme todo- dijo en un tono de ofensa.  
-No te me pongas dramático, mañana voy a tu casa, y me pones al tanto de todo ¿Te parece?- dije mientras reía y era observadas por mi papa, Rosie y Jasón.  
-¿Qué te parece mejor esta noche? Son las finales femeninas de basquetbol en la escuela y no tengo con quien ir, es lo malo de no tener novia- dijo lamentándose.  
-Ryan los deportes no son lo mio, me aburriré- dije con un tono desanimado.  
-¿Mencione que Sian estará ahí?- dijo con un tono seductor.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, pero si a ella no le gustan los deportes, se noquea en minutos- dije con el corazón latiendo a mil y las miradas encima de mi.  
-Pues si, pero su novia Emily juega en el equipo y estará apoyándola- dijo Ryan.  
-No menciones a Emily me pones la sangre a hervir-dije agarrando la servilleta y estrujándola.  
-Si tranquila, no digo nada, entonces… ¿vamos?- dijo alegremente.  
-Claro que si vamos, consígueme una entrada, ¿A que hora es el partido?- dije levantándome de mi asiento y yendo al baño.  
-A las 7, en las canchas cerradas- dijo Ryan mientras entraba al baño.  
-Bueno, te veo ahí a las 6:45, en el laboratorio de química, no llegues tarde- dije abriendo el grifo.  
-Así quedamos entonces, te veo ahí, te dejo mi madre me llama, nos vemos en un rato- dijo colgando de golpe el teléfono, yo guarde el mio en uno de mis bolsillos y me enjuague la cara, tratando de poner mi mente en claro.  
-Si el destino me ha traído de nuevo a ti, juro que esta vez me quedare y nada hará que me vaya de nuevo, te voy a recuperar mi amor, lo haré, te lo prometo- dije mientras observaba mi rostro un tanto maltratado y me secaba la cara.

Después de salir del baño regrese a la mesa donde ya esta servida la comida, comí un tanto de prisa, ya que vi mi reloj y era las 6, después de comer y tomar algo, le dije a mi papa que iría con Ryan y el me dio de nuevo mis llaves de la casa y me dijo que no llegara muy tarde. Estoy de camino al instituto y llevo la capucha puesta, ya aun no quiero ser vista, si lo se, ir a unas finales no es la mejor forma de pasar desapercibida, pero necesito verla, aunque sea de lejos, aunque sea unos minutos, llego a los laboratorios de química dos minutos antes de la hora acordada con Ryan y no tarda en aparecer, al cual verme se ira en mis brazos y me da un súper abrazo.

-Te he extrañado mucho tonta- dijo en el abrazo.  
-Wau, que palabras tan lindas- digo riendo y separándonos del abrazo.  
-Ya sabes, mi dulzura enamora- dijo guiñándome un ojo y riendo conmigo.  
-Eres un tonto… ¿Tienes las entradas?- dije mirando sus manos.  
-Claro que los conseguí, vamos, antes que se llene mas- dijo poniendo su brazo en mis hombros.

Entramos a las canchas y esta algo mas que llenas, logramos conseguir lugar y yo no dejo de buscarla con la vista, debe estar por aquí yo lo se, mi corazón late fuertemente mientras me pide a grito que la encuentre.

-Sophie tranquila, se te van a salir los ojos- dijo Ryan tomándome de la mano.  
-Es que no puedo estar tranquila hasta que no la vea- dije sin mirarlo y seguía buscando.  
-Si lo sé, pero tranquilízate, si se te salen los ojos no la podrás ver- dijo burlándose de mi.  
-Muy gracioso Ryan, pero no se me van a salir los… ahí esta Ryan, ahí esta- dije golpeándole el pecho y saltando de felicidad en mi lugar. Sian esta en la cancha hablando con las del equipo de basquetbol y lleva uno de esos dedos de espuma, se ve tan hermosa,  
-Cálmate, esta ahí, tranquila, la veo-dijo Ryan tomándome de las muñecas y tratando de calmarme.  
-Es que Ryan vela, es hermosa, es perfecta con su pelo un tanto despeinado, con esa chaqueta de cuero negra y sus jeans ajustados, cualquiera se derretiría por ella- dije mientras mis ojos se clavaban fijamente en ella y en cada movimiento que hacia.  
-Si tranquila- dijo Ryan girando los ojos y soltándome.  
-No, no, no, esta Emily, no, no, no, que se aleje de ella, que no, no, no, la va a besar, no, no, no, Ryan tírales algo, que no se acerque a mi Sian- dije poniéndome de pie y agarrándome la capucha con las manos que aun llevo puesta en la cabeza.  
-Cálmate Sophie, no voy a hacer eso, cálmate por favor- dijo mientras veía como Emily besaba a Sian y ella la tomaba de la cintura, para luego besarle la nariz y susurrarle algo al oído.  
-Creo que no fue buena idea haber venido al final- dije sentándome y bajando la mirada.  
-Sophie, tienes que aceptarlo Sian ya no esta contigo, tienes que dejarla ir-dijo Ryan abrazándome.  
-Es que Ryan, tu no entiendes, yo jamás la hubiera dejado, jamás, yo era la mujer mas feliz del mundo a su lado, pero la vida nos hizo una mala jugada, me hizo una mala jugada a mi- dije con ganas de llorar y la mirada en mis zapatillas deportivas.  
-Nunca me contaste bien las razones de tu partida, y creo que no lo harás ¿verdad?- dijo aun abrazándome, y yo solo negué con la cabeza.  
-Ahhh, Sophie me mata verte así, buscaremos una forma de solucionar todo eso, te lo prometo- dijo apretándome a su pecho y acariciando mi cabellos.  
-Gracias Ryan, eres el mejor amigo, aunque sigues siendo un tarado- dije soltando un risita.

Después de eso, vi como Sian se despidió de Emily y se fue a sentar a las bancas del equipo, ya que me imagino que por Emily esta ahí, uno de los mejores lugares, aunque bueno ella se merece lo mejo y solo eso. Escuchamos el pitido de inicio del partido y vi a Sian echando porras y gritando a Emily y a sus amigas.

SIAN POWERS…

Estamos a mitad del partido, el marcador esta 32-28 a favor del equipo contrario, estamos a unos 2 minutos a que suene el pitido que indique medie tiempo. Yo estoy súper emocionada, aunque aun no entiendo del todo lo de las faltas, pero sé que juegan excelente, se mueven con una velocidad asombrosa las chicas, Valeria se lucio y marco un tiro de 3 puntos 3 segundos antes de que termine el primer tiempo, quedando 32-31 el primer tiempo. Veo a las chicas venir a mi, ya que estoy sentada junto al dispensador de agua y me pase rellenando vasitos los últimos minutos del tiempo para cuando terminaran se recuperaran un rato.

-Aquí tienes mi pequeña- dije dándole un vaso con bebida rehidratante y un toalla.  
-Gracias hermosa, eres todo un amor- dijo dándome un beso y tomando su bebida.  
-Lo estas haciendo excelente- dije mientras me sentaba en la banca y veíamos el espectáculo de las porristas de medio tiempo como en cada juego.  
-¿Hola? Estoy aquí, te recuerdo que soy yo la que metió 3 puntos en un solo tiro- dijo Valeria en tono ofensivo y sentándose en medio de nosotras dos con Verónica enfrente nuestro.  
-Las tres lo están haciendo excelente, pero Valeria entiende, tengo que adular a Emily- dije riendo y guiñándole un ojo a ella que se ponía un tanto colorada.  
-¿Y puedo saber porque a ella la adulas y a mi no?, yo soy mejor jugadora que ella- dijo Valeria con aires de grandeza para ella misma, mientras Vero se reía con nosotras.  
-No empieces, no le llegas ni a los talones, y porque es mi novia, la persona que mas quiero y que me da unos ricos besos- dije riendo y viendo como las 3 ríen conmigo.  
-Ven aquí hermosa te beso rico- dijo Emily tomándome de los hombros y besándome tiernamente.

En ese momento escuchamos las quejas de las chicas y reíamos ambas en el beso, después de unos minutos empieza el segundo y ultimo tiempo. Han botado a Emily y le lastimaron la mano, mas ella ha insistido en seguir jugando y el entrenador la reviso y dejo que siguiera ya que no era nada malo, ahora estamos nuevamente a menos de 2 minutos de que termine el segundo tiempo, la sangre esta congelada, vamos ganando por dos puntos y creo que ahora serán 4… si son 4 puntos de diferencia, Ana dio un gran tiro, aunque bueno para mi todos son excelentes y mas lo que se llevan desde media cancha, esos son excelentes… quedan 30 segundos de juegos y las chicas están decidas a tener una diferencia d puntos… Vero le pasa el balón a Valeria, ella a Ana y de esta pasa a Carolina que se la da de ultimo a Emily que da un gran brinco y encetas en el segundo 2 antes de terminar el partido, cayendo y levantados a celebrar la victoria con el resto del equipo, ya que en ese momento sonó el pitido que indica el final de este asombroso partido y que ellas son las campeonas.

-GANAMOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS!- gritan todas lazándose encima de Emily, yo corro también a ella y al resto de las chicas que saltan de emoción y toda la escuela salta y grita de alegría.  
-Lo hicieron chicas, lo lograron, FELICIDADES- dije saltando a los brazos de Emily que gritaba de felicidad y me cargaba.  
-No puedo pedir más, enserio, AHHHHHH SOY FELIZ- dijo Emily mientras me seguía cargando y dando vueltas mientras todos celebraban a su estilo.  
-Yo también, ahora todo es perfecto para mi, o bueno lo más cercano- dije mientras reía y Emily me bajaba de su agarren y me acariciaba la mejilla.  
-Tú eres mi perfección Sian, no puedo pedir más, enserio, soy muy feliz a tu lado y yo quiero que tu lo seas al mío- dijo acercándose para besarme.  
-Lo soy, enserio, como no serlo a lado de una persona tan maravillosa como lo eres tu Emily… te quiero demasiado- dije cerrando el espacio entre nosotras y dándonos un lindo beso.  
-¡Sepárense!, ahora hay que celebrar, luego habrá tiempo de besos- dijo Vero completamente emocionada y cargando a Emily entre ella y Carolina en sus hombros.  
-FIESTA EN MI CASA!- grito Emily mientras estaba en el aire y le entregaban el trofeo ya que ella es la capitana del equipo y ha hecho un excelente trabajo.  
-Tú serás mi invitada de honor- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras la lanzaban ahora al aire y el entrenador solo reía y celebraba con el resto del equipo. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a los vestidores, donde esperaría a las chicas, de ahí nos iremos seguro a celebrar a casa de mi novia.


	43. Chapter 43

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Veo a Sian y a Emily muy acarameladas en medio de la cancha y celebrando la victoria del equipo de la escuela que para colmo se lucio Emily metiendo el último punto, que les daría más ventaja del que ya tenían. No puedo evitar sentirme triste y deprimida, volví queriendo recuperarla, pero la veo siendo feliz, mas feliz que a mi lado, creo que nunca debí volver, es evidente que no le hago falta, me pongo de pie y empiezo a caminar con la mirada hacia el suelo con dirección hacia la salida, estoy a punto de marcharme, perdí a Ryan en la multitud y creo que será mejor, ahora quiero estar sola y tal vez perder el conocimiento de tanto llorar.

-Sophie… ¿A dónde vas?... vamos a celebrar, nuestra escuela gano- dijo Ryan totalmente emocionado al momento de bajar de las gradas y dirigirme a la salida.  
-Es tu escuela Ryan, ya no es mas mía, lo dejo de ser hace 5 malditos meses, no tengo nada que celebrar y quiero estar sola- dije un tanto irritada pero también con muchas ganas de llorar.  
-¿Qué pasa Soph?, ¿Por qué me estas hablando así?- dijo mientras me alzaba la mirada y trata de leerla como siempre que me pongo mal.  
-Ryan me pasa que la vida a decidido cagarme la existencia, hace que me vaya, que regrese, que vea a la chica que amo con otra, la veo feliz y que el de aparecer yo, solo la haría sufrir, eso me pasa- dije a punto de llorar y aun con la rabia.  
-Cálmate Soph, no puedes estar así, todo tiene solución, todo va a estar bi…- pero antes de que terminara lo interrumpí, solo me dice siempre esa frase "todo va a estar bien".  
-No lo digas, nada va estar bien, hace mucho dejo de estarlo, te quiero pero déjame sola, quiero que esto sea una maldita pesadilla pero no lo es, nada lo es, ahora Ryan enserio déjame, ve, diviértete, no pierdas ya tiempo, déjame- dije soltándome de su ligero agarre y salir corriendo de las canchas con ya lagrimas en los ojos.

Llego a mi casa y subo corriendo a mi habitación, estaba toda mi familia en la sala, pero yo subí corriendo y los ignore, siento una gran presión en el pecho que no me deja respirar, no se si es por mi mala condición y haber corrido casi desde el instituto hasta mi casa, o el hecho de que mi vida es un completo asco y me odia.

-Soph abre, soy papá, déjame entrar princesa- dijo mi papa golpeando la puerta suavemente.  
-Papá enserio, quiero estar sola, déjame, estoy cansada- dije mientras lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente la almohada y hundía la cabeza en ella.  
-Como me pidas Soph, pero aquí estoy, solo dime, yo te apoyare en todo, eres mi hija, te amo y me mata verte así, aquí estoy princesa, nunca me iré- dijo aun pegado a la puerta.  
-Lo se papá, pero solo vete- dije entre sollozos y lagrimas.

SIAN POWERS…

Estamos rumbo a casa de Emily en el carro del novio de Valeria que es un deportivo, vamos con el trofeo que le entregaron a Emily y con la música a todo volumen anunciando la victoria. Al llegar vemos varios carros estacionados en el enrejado de la casa de Emily, ella da la orden que los dejen pasar y en la parte trasera y jardín de su casa se arma la fiesta, se escucha la música y aparecen las neveras con alcohol y todo el mundo feliz.

-Hermosa, ¿Tus papas no están en casa?- dije gritando un poco por la música.  
-No, se fueron de un viaje de negocio, por eso desayune hoy con ellos, me desearon lo mejor y me dieron permiso de usar la casa- dijo sonriente y empezando a bailar.  
-Bueno, entonces que siga la fiesta- le dije y la acerque a mí para besarla.  
-Soy feliz a tu lado, jamás me cansare de decírtelo- dijo Emily volviéndome a besar.  
-Yo también mi pequeña, ahora disfrutemos de la vida, que hoy ha sido un día extraordinario- dije riendo y tomando dos cervezas de un chico que pasaba con nevera en ese momento.  
-Brindemos- dijo Emily tomando la cerveza que le doy.  
-¿Por qué quieres brindar?- dije mientras reía y jugaba con la botella en mi mano.  
-Por todo lo bueno que nos ha sucedido, que nuestro futuro sea tan bueno como lo es nuestro presente, que siempre estemos juntas y sobre todo que me ames- dijo chocando las botellas y tomando un buen trago, lo cual yo también hice y empezamos a bailar.

A pesar de que parece que me divierto y todo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo, Emily…. "Sobre todo que me ames", yo nunca había pensado eso, pero ahora que veo las cosas me doy cuenta que yo nunca le he dicho que la amo, ella lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones, pero siempre termina diciéndome que me quiere mucho, porque yo se lo digo, jamás le he dicho que la amo, pero no comprendo por qué… ¿No la amo? ¿O simplemente no siento que sea necesario decirlo?... Dios como algo me puede confundir tanto. Mejor decido disfrutar la fiesta y divertirme con mi Emi, la tomo y la junto a mi cuerpo y seguimos bailando y bebiendo.

Celebramos alrededor de la de la mañana, muchas personas terminaron muy mal, y las tuvieron que sacar cargando de la casa, Emily y yo tomamos pero no tanto como para quedar en ese estado, me despierto como a eso de las 1 veo a Emily abrazada a mi en el sofá de su sala, trato de estirarme sin despertarla y luego inspecciono la habitación, solo veo a Vero en el otro sillón y abrazada a una botella, lo cual es una imagen muy graciosa para mi. Empiezo a despertar a Emily y ella despierta lentamente, me sonríe y me da unos tiernos besos de buenos días. Después de un rato nos despertamos por completo junto con Vero y ayudamos con la limpieza de la casa que esta un completo desastre y almorzamos las tres, hablando del extraordinario partido y la fantástica fiesta del día anterior, riendo un poco de todo.

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Han pasado una semana desde que estoy aquí, no he salido de mi casa, ni siquiera de mi habitación, estoy demasiado triste para eso, mi padre me ha tratado de levantar los ánimos, pero en lugar de eso en varias ocasiones ha logrado todo lo contrario. Rosie casi nunca esta en casa ya que se la vive en el set y Jasón esta en el departamento. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi chica linda y hermosa, estoy acostada en mi colchón y veo las fotos de mi cámara otra vez, tratando de meterme a esos recuerdos, a esos momentos en donde era feliz, donde la podía llamar mía, donde ella me decía Te amo y jugaba con mis labios y reía en el beso, en donde podía abrazarla y decirle que es mi dolor de cabeza, pero que la amo mas que todo, una lagrima sale involuntariamente y abrazo la cámara, ya que ella entiende mi dolor, o bueno eso quiero creer tanto que le he llorado y contando, ella debe entenderme aunque sea en lo mas mínimo.

-Basta Sophie, no puedo permitir que te hagas esto- dijo una voz en la puerta de mi cuarto lo cual hace que me limpie el rostro y mire hacia la dirección de su voz.  
-Ryan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sentándome y mirándolo.  
-Vine porque Kevin me lo pidió, el pobre esta desesperado de ver a su hija hundida y deprimida todo el día- dijo avanzando hacia mí y sentándose a un lado mío.  
-Es que no puedo estar de otra manera, estoy triste, sola y sin mi Sian- dije dando un gran suspiro.  
-Claro que no estas sola, ¿Estoy pintado o que?- dijo en tono de ofendido.  
-Claro que no lo estas, pero tu sabes de lo que hablo- dije riendo y dándole un codazo.  
-Bueno entonces, ya que creo que no podre convencerte que la olvides, vamos a tratar de recuperarla… ¿Algún plan en mente?- dijo pasando su brazo por mi hombro y pensando.  
-Solo amordazarla, meterla en una caja a Emily y mandarla a Madagascar- dije sonriendo.  
-¿Es en serio?, ¿Madagascar?- dijo riendo y dándome un codazo.  
-No ya enserio, si no es ese plan no tengo otro, porque no creo que quieras conseguir pasaportes para mi y Sian e irnos a Australia o China, no se, donde podamos estar solas- dije riendo.  
-Bueno, ese plan es mejor, pero que tal si empezamos con algo fácil y eso seria por su cumpleaños que es mañana ¿Te parece?- dijo mientras me sonreía.  
-¿Tú crees?- dije un tanto no convencida, ya que no pensaba verla tan pronto y mucho menos hablarle… ¿Qué le diré?, ¿Cómo la tratare?... ah! No se, esto es confuso para mi.  
-Sophie, despierta, dale, no tengas miedo, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo Ryan dándome ánimos a lo cual yo aun no estoy convencida.  
-Que me diga que ama a Emily- dije bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza.  
-Dios Webster, me la pones difícil, ¿la quieres recuperar o no?...- dijo Ryan ya molesto.  
-Claro que la quiero recuperar Ryan, es mi único propósito- dije sobresaltándome.  
-Entonces no lo lograras si no lo intentas, dale vamos, inténtalo, una y otra vez, de resto no lograras nada y siempre te estarás lamentando, vamos animo- dijo mientras se levantaba y me jalaba para que yo también lo haga.  
-Bueno, esta bien, tienes razón vamos a hacerlo, sé que puedo y mas si te tengo a ti, dale dime ideas- dije poniéndome de pie y llenándome de energía ya que Ryan tiene razón no me puedo rendir sin ni siquiera intentarlo, las cosas no son como parecen, y tal vez solo se necesite aclarar las cosas y explicar todo lo sucedido.  
-Esa es la Sophie que conozco, bueno, vamos, ya sé que podemos hacer- dijo Ryan animado.  
-¿Dime?- dije siguiendo a Ryan por las escaleras de mi casa.

Estamos en el centro comercial, Ryan me ha dicho que Emily le ha preparado a Sian una fiesta sorpresa, así que hemos decidido asistir y bueno sorprender a mi rubia, estoy tratando de elegir un regalo perfecto y creo que lo he encontrado, no es la gran cosa, pero es un peluche con una gorra de marinero y una pipa en su boca, es adorable me enamore de el apenas lo vi, Ryan me dijo que eso es demasiado cursi, pero lo he ignorado como siempre. Ahora lo estamos terminando de envolver en una linda caja con un enorme moño y adentro una tarjeta que también le compre, luego de eso salimos del centro comercial y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras casas a vestirnos y arreglarnos para la fiesta. Estoy en la sala de mi casa esperando a Ryan ya son mas de las 9 de la noche, la fiesta se supone que empezó desde las 8 así que Sian ya debe estar ahí, estoy que me comen los nervios, no tarda en llegar Ryan y me da ánimos y trata de calmarme, lo logra un poco y tomamos un taxi a la casa de Emily la cual no conocía y me sorprendió al ver donde se detuvo el taxi ya que no eran casas eran residencias donde vive, Ryan me explico que sus papas son de dinero y que ella vive la gran vida la cual la comparte con Sian, eso me hace sentirme mal por el regalo que le compre, ya que ella le debió darle un extravagante y caro obsequio. Pero bueno ya estamos aquí, el regalo de Emily podrá ser caro, pero el mío es simbólico para ambas y sobre todo es dado con mucho, demasiado amor que le tengo a mi chica, la amo, la amo sobre todo y eso nunca se podrá comprar. Entro y todo mundo se queda paralizado viéndome, pareciera que han visto un fantasma, Ryan desaparece de mi lado y lo maldigo por eso, camino y cada vez siento más nervios, llego al centro del jardín y la veo, platicando y riendo, se gira, la miro de pies a cabeza, es hermosa, la amo, me mira, la miro, nos miramos, me acerco con cuidado a ella...

-Feliz cumpleaños Sian- digo llegando a su lado y ella sigue mirándome.


	44. Chapter 44

SIAN POWERS…

-Arriba cumpleañera- escucho decir a alguien mientras se tira encima de mí.  
-Cinco minutos más es mi cumpleaños- dije tapándome y media dormida.  
-Dale mi amor levántate son ya las 9 de la mañana, arriba perezosa- dijo Emily mientras seguía saltando encima de mí y riendo.  
-Pequeña, déjame dormir, ayer me dormí muy tarde…- dije volviéndome a tapar.  
-Si te dormiste tarde por mí y mírame, yo estoy con mucha energía, vamos, arriba, te tengo todo un día planeado, vamos Sian, vamos, vamos, vamos- dice sacudiéndome y destapándome.  
-¡YA!, me levanto, deja de estar brincando- dije enderezándome de la cama un tanto enojada.  
-No se me enoje mi rubia, aunque el rojo de sus mejillas le queda lindo, solo quiero estar contigo en un día tan especial- dijo acercándose a mi y acariciándome.  
-No me puedo enojar contigo pequeña- dije riendo y besándola.  
-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- dijo en otro beso y me abrazo.  
-Gracias Em, eres maravillosa- dije en el abrazo y hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello.  
-Todo por ti hermosa- dijo en el abrazo.

Después de eso me levante y aliste para salir con Emily que me llevo a desayunar a su casa, lo cual sus papas me han recibido con una gran amabilidad y hospitalidad como siempre, han preparado un desayuno especial y me han regalo un collar hermoso de plata con mis siglas grabado en el y Jack me dio un dibujo de Emily y yo agarradas de la mano. Después de ese maravilloso momento fuimos a los muelles Emily, Jack y yo y estuvimos ahí mas de medio día, y luego fuimos al centro comercial, donde Emily me ha comprado un pastel de helado y lo hemos comino los 3 y Jack hizo su desastre, regresamos a su casa a dejar al pequeño Jack y luego a mi casa, comimos algo ligero ya que con lo que comimos en el centro comercial quedamos un poco llenas, y aunque no lo crean al llegar a casa había un obsequio y era de mi padre, me regalo unos audífonos inalámbricos y había una tarjeta de cumpleaños, nunca me imagine eso, es el primer año desde hace muchos que me regalaba algo, creo que la ultima vez que lo hice tenia como 8 años, pongo todos mis obsequios en mi cama y luego me tiro en ella.

-Em, ven hazme compañía, me siento solita- digo sonriéndole y mostrándole un pedazo de la cama mientras ella mira solamente su reloj de muñeca, desde que salimos de su casa no deja de hacerlo me esta empezando a poner muy nerviosa.  
-Claro que te hago compañía- dijo sonriéndome y acostándose a un lado mío.  
-¿Pequeña, que tanto le ves a tu reloj?- dije abrazándola.  
-Es que estoy esperando un paquete, pero como lo encargue por internet creo que di mal mi dirección y son una vasijas de cristal de mi mama y si no encuentran la casa lo llevaran al centro de paquetería y corre el riesgo que se rompa, mi mama ha pagado una buena cantidad de dinero por esas piezas- dijo mientras seguía viendo su reloj.  
-Ya veo… ¿A que hora deben llegar?- dije mientras la acariciaba para tranquilizarla.  
-Me dijeron que entr de la noche debían estar llegando el camión de entrega.  
-Bueno, esperemos, solo falta media hora, así que disfrutemos un rato y luego regresamos a tu casa, ¿Te parece?- dije mientras bajaba la mirada y ella asentía.

Alrededor de las 8:15 llegamos a su casa y no encontramos nada, es mas estaba toda la casa a penumbras y no había señal de ningún carro de sus papas y ni empleados alrededor de la casa.

-Emily, prende la luz, voy a romper algo, no veo nada- dije entrando a su casa y caminando torpemente.  
-Si amor lo que tu digas- dijo y al momento de prender las luces todos saltan sobre mí.  
-SORPRESAAAAAAAAA- gritas todos en coro y veo su sala y comedor lleno de nuestros amigos con gorros y espanta suegras mientras empieza a sonar la música a todo volumen.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!- dijo Emily riendo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.  
-Dios, te juro que no me lo esperabas, realmente sonabas preocupada por el paquete- dije riendo y sin creer lo que estaba pasando.  
-Digamos que cuando me lo propongo puedo actuar muy bien- dijo riendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla y colocaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

Todo mundo me felicito y entrego regalos, lo cual lleno toda una mesa, lo cual yo no dejaba de sonreír y agradecer a todo mundo. Pasando un poco de las nueve de la noche, estaba platicando con unas chavas que son animadoras y moría de risa, con sus preguntas hacia mi y porque era lesbiana, más eran en buena onda y diciendo que una de ellas lo quiere hacer, pero no sabe como acercarse a una mujer, sus amigas que también estaban ahí, la apoyaban dándole consejos demasiados graciosos, yo solo con oírlas moría de risa.

Estamos en lo mejor de la plática cuando el bullicio de voces empieza a desaparecer hasta que se hace un notable silencio, lo cual me hace girar y es cuando la veo, es ella, caminando hacia mi, con su elegancia de siempre, unos jeans de mezclilla que la hacen mostrar sus perfectas piernas, una blusa azul celeste de botones y de manta que hace que se vea ligeramente su bra color blanco, esta mas flaca, pero sigue con su hermoso cuerpo y sus líneas en el, su cabello despeinado ligeramente pero sexy como siempre, su cara esta con una capa gentil de maquillaje pero se ven unas heridas que tiene en la ceja y labio inferior, como si se hubiera cortado también se notan unas cuantas ojeras… ¿A caso no ha dormido?. Estoy paralizada, mi piel se eriza, mis sentidos reaccionan ante su imagen, me tiemblan las piernas, y mi sonrisa desaparece, se acerca cada vez a mi, me mira fijamente y me penetra con esos ojos azules que podrían derretir, pero no, simplemente no puedo caer, no debo…

-Feliz cumpleaños Sian- dijo suavemente, como una melodía, cuidando esas tres simples palabras y entregándome un pequeña caja forrar y un moño. Yo no dije nada, no podía, no sabía que decir, simplemente las palabras no salía, no se formulaban de mi boca.  
-¿Sian?- dijo mientras me intento tomar la mano pero yo el quite, ella retrocedió un poco y continúo mirándome. La música fue silenciada con un clic, y ahora éramos el centro de atención.  
-Vete- fue lo único que pude decir *mierda, no, quédate*  
-Sian, espera, solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi.  
-He dicho que te vayas- dije alejándome de ella pero chocando con unos muebles.  
-Sian, mi rubia, escúchame, por favor, escúchame- dijo desesperadamente.  
-Yo no soy nada tuyo, me escuchaste, NADA, lo dejaste de ser cuando te largaste, no eres NADA, grábatelo, no puedes venir aquí, con un regalo y creer que nada ha pasado, pensé que eras mas inteligente, tenia más expectativas de ti… LARGO- dije queriendo llorar, el dolor y la ira ha hablado, yo solo quiero abrazarla y saber como ha estado su cara no me habla muy bien de ella.  
-Sian no…no es lo que piensas-dijo desesperada, acercándose y con sus ojos con lagrimas.  
-¿Entonces como son?... ¿No eres un cobarde? ¿No me dejaste SOLA? ¿Qué me engañaste y luego que no? Explícate porque yo jamás entendí nada JAMAS SOPHIE, solo te marchaste, TE FUISTE… Así son las cosas, no quieras venir a hacerte la que no paso nada conmigo Sophie, por si paso y mucho, me destrozaste y me tomo levantarme, me tomo demasiado, tu ya no eres nada de mi vida, NADA y no te lo voy a volver a pedir VETE DE AQUÍ- dije con mi respiración pesada, las mejillas me arden y mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, toda la rabia acumulada ha salido, le he gritado todo lo que quería gritarle y me doy cuenta, no la quiero cerca,, la quiero fuera, no quiero que me toque, solo me esta lastimando y el día de mi cumpleaños.  
-Sian, lo lamento, lo lamento, perdóname, hablemos, yo sé que me quieres escuchar, estas enojada, lo se, yo tengo toda la culpa, pero escúchame, te lo pido, te lo ruego, te lo suplico- dijo pero me harte, ya no la soporto, la quiero lejos.  
-TE HE DICHO QUE LARGO, ¿ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE? LARGO- dije ahora llorando y empujándola y golpeándola, ella solo se cubre y camina hacia atrás.  
-Sian detente, esta no eres tu, detente- dijo entre los golpes que le daba.  
-En esto me convertiste tu, LARGO- grite nuevamente y le di un ultimo empujo y golpe en el pecho que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, vi sus gesto de dolor, pero no me importa, merece sufrir, ella me hizo sufrir, aún sufro por ella.  
-Y llévate tu estúpido regalo, no quiero nada que provenga de ti, NADA- dije aventándole en la cara su regalo que había asentado en el mueblo a un costado mío.  
-Sian, ya cálmate- dijo una mano tomando mi hombro a lo cual yo me sobresalte, pero luego vi que era Emily quien me agarraba y me miraba con ojos de tristeza.  
-Dile que se vaya, no la quiero, que se largue- dije mientras la agarraba de la mano y daba media vuelta con ella mirando hacia una pared blanca.  
-Sophie, será mejor que te vayas, no empeores esto- dijo Emily volteándose a verla, ya que Sophie seguía en el piso, creo que no se podía levantar.  
-Si, ya entendí- dijo suspirando y tratando de levantarse, pero escuche unos gemidos de dolor y agarrarse las costillas tratando de levantarse, eso no puedo evitar que no sintiera culpa ¿Tan duro la he golpeado y empujado? Varias personas la intentaron ayudar, pero ella se negó, hasta que llego Ryan y la levanto y ella tomo su regalo del suelo, no pude evitar no mirarla nuevamente, ahora ya no me veía a mi, si no que veía el agarre de mi mano con el de Emily, a lo que yo solo pude acercarla más a mi y apretarla más fuerte, siento que voy a vomitar.  
-Fue un error de mi parte venir, lo lamento- dijo dándose vuelto y Ryan la sujetaba de la cintura.  
-Cálmate hermosa, aquí estoy- dijo Emily abrazándome y yo sentía que las lagrimas ya no se podían contener más, no se si son de tristeza, rabia, frustración o todo lo anterior.  
-Sé que no quieres nada mío, pero esto fue comprado para ti, es tuyo, haz lo que quieras con el, es tu pertenencia, una disculpa nuevamente y no te molestare- dijo suavemente ya llegando a la puerta de la casa de Emily y asentando el regalo junto a una mesita de cristal que hay ahí.

Luego de eso vi desaparecía junto con Ryan y ahora me doy cuenta de todas las personas que hay en casa de Emily y aun así no me importa y mis lagrimas empieza a caer sin permiso y me abrazo a Emily, quien solo se limita a acariciarme.

-Bueno chicos, la fiesta ha acabado, es hora de irse- dijo Vero al darse cuenta de mi estado.  
-Aun es temprano- se escucha decir desde atrás de las personas.  
-No me interesa, váyanse o hago que los guardaespaldas de Emily los saquen a patadas- dijo Vero muy firmen, y en ese momento la gente empezó a salir.  
-Yo no tengo guardaespaldas Vero- dijo Emily mientras me abrazaba.  
-Shhh, ellos no lo saben- dijo mientras se unía al abrazo.

Entre ellas dos me subieron a la habitación de Emily, ya que yo estaba como ida, estaba llorando más, no podía hablar, no quería, sigo sin creer lo que había hecho, no se podía levantar, le dolía demasiado, esta bien que estaba furiosa, pero ¿tanto así?... ¿La he lastimado?

-Sian mi amor, reacciona por favor, ¿Qué pasa?- escucho decir a Emily mientras me acuesta en su cama y yo sigo sin decir nada y mis lagrimas siguen cayendo, aun la recuerdo tirada en el suelo.


	45. Chapter 45

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Mierda, todo salió mal, muy mal, nunca imagine que Sian, mi Sian se comportaría de esa forma, sé que me iba a gritar y reclamar pero jamás pensé que me empujaría y golpearía, me dolió mas su actitud que sus palabras, pero tal vez fui demasiada crédula pensar que me quería escuchar, en que me perdonaría y que regresaría a mi lado, verla tomada de Emily con tanta fuerza me destrozo por completo. Ahora estamos llegando a casa de Ryan, en un rato le mandare un mensaje a mi papa diciendo que me quedare a dormir en su casa, cuando llegamos prende rápidamente la luz y me coloca en el sillón, estoy toda adolorida, aun me dolían un poco las costillas de cuando regrese de Liverpool y tenia uno que otro pequeño moretón, pero ahora tendré más, sonrió a la idea pensando que Sian me los ha hecho, siempre tenia uno que otro por las ideas de ella y sus momentos de exploración, pero era lindo, digamos que era como un recordatorio de un excelente día que había pasado a su lado.

-Sophie, lo siento, no debí llevarte, fue una estupidez- dijo Ryan sentado en la mesa del centro y con la mirada en el suelo, sé que se siente culpable.  
-Vamos Ryan, no fue tu culpa, yo decidí ir, estaba súper animada y ah, nunca imaginamos que Sian se pondría así- dije soltando una risita pero suspirando de la frustración.  
-Créeme ni yo, fue todo tan rápido, te dejo 5 minutos y haces que tu ex novia te golpee, muy mal Webster- dijo riendo y alzando la vista para mirarme.  
-Cállate, eres un tarado jajaja, pero si, ah, me ha dado mi merecido- dije riendo ¿Por qué me rio?  
-Dale, te traeré una camiseta y un bóxer para que duermas mas cómoda- dijo levantándose.  
-Gracias y ya que estas de pie se útil y trame un poco de hielo, me arde el pecho- dijo desabrochándome la blusa y viendo rojo mi pecho.  
-¡Sophie!... no te desnudes enfrente mío- dijo al voltearme y tapándose lo ojos.  
-Vamos Ryan, no sea delicado, como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda- dije riendo ya que se había puesto demasiado rojo.  
-Claro que las he visto, me he acostado con muchas, pero eres tú… mí…. Mi mejor amiga, no es correcto, se podría malinterpretar- dijo sonándose la garganta y muy nervioso.  
-Oh Ryan no exageres, lo haz dicho, soy tu mejor amiga, y por si lo olvidas soy gay-dije riendo.  
-Si, ya se, pero en su momento fuiste heterosexual, que tal si eres atraída por mis encantos y no podre frenarte- dije guiñándome un ojo.  
-Cállate Ryan, eres un tarado- digo riendo y arrojándole un cojín del sillón.  
-Ya perdón, no digo nada, solo bromeo, sabes que te respeto, y sabes me caes mejor homosexual, eres mas divertida, que cuando eras heterosexual siempre andabas tímida y callada- dijo riendo y sacando unos hielos del congelador y colocándolos en un trapo.  
-Bueno, no solo fue mi cambio de preferencia sexual también a sido Sian, ella me cambio la vida- dije tristemente, ella me rescato, me hizo feliz y yo solo la hice y hago sufrir.  
-No Sophie, no te me pongas triste de nuevo, vas a ver que se le va a pasar a Sian, solo se desquito de este tiempo que te ha extrañado- dijo mientras regresaba a la sala.  
-Ya se, creo que mejor le doy su espacio, haber como reacciona… ¿Oye seguro que no hay problema que me quede? ¿No se enojaron tus papás?- dije mientras agarraba los hielo que me daba Ryan y me los colocaba en mi pecho *Dios que delicia*  
-Si, no hay ningún problema, mi papa pues no vive con nosotros y mi mama llega hasta la madrugada, tuvo una cena con sus amigas- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la mesita.  
-Bueno… Gracias Ryan, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti- dije mientras me arrimaba en el sillón y le hacia la seña de que se sentara a un lado mío.  
-De nada Webster, para eso están los amigos… ¿Entonces, cual es el siguiente paso? ¿Por qué hay otro paso verdad?- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado mío y me ponía el brazo en el hombro.  
-Claro que hay otro paso, dije que no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y a pesar de que Sian no me quiera ver ni en retrato no significa que más adelante no me escuche, así que solo queda esperar mi querido amigo- dije mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el frio calar en mi pecho.  
-Pues esperaremos junto Sophie, juntos- dijo mientras me estrechaba más a él en el abrazo.

Después de estar platicando un rato más en el sofá me cambie con un poco de ropa que me dio y nos volvimos a acomodar en el sillón a platicar hasta quedarnos los dos dormidos, nos levantó la mamá de Ryan como a eso de la 1 de la mañana y vi varias llamadas perdidas de mi papa y unas de Rosie, así que decidí enviarle el mensaje avisando que me quedaría en casa de Ryan, a lo cual mi papa me dijo que me cuide de Ryan, algo que fue demasiado divertido para los tres, ya que hasta la mamá de Ryan se río. Me pase a la habitación de Ryan y él durmió con su madre, a lo cual caí muerta, ha sido un día muy largo, lleno de decepciones, pero no las suficientes para que pierda fe, sé que Sian solo está molesta, pero sé que en algún momento tendrá que hablar conmigo, o yo iré a hablar con ella, no sé qué tendré que hacer, pero Sian me tendrá en su vida, de nuevo, aunque no quiera, pero no me rendiré hasta que me escuche, y me deje decirle que la sigo amando, si después de eso no me quiere volver a ver, pues, no se algo tendré que hacer pero es que simplemente ya no puedo ni quiero estar sin mi Sian.

SIAN POWERS…

Son las 3:30 de la mañana, me desperté, ya que sentí demasiado calor, debido a que Vero y Emily están dormidas pegadas a mí, me levanto con cuidado para no despertarlas, y todo me da vueltas, viniendo a mi cabeza los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de ver a Sophie parada enfrente mío diciéndome feliz cumpleaños y pidiéndome que habláramos, a lo cual solo pude reaccionar gritándole y golpeándola, creo que en ese momento a pesar de todas las ganas de besarla y decirle cuanta falta me hizo, fue el dolor y la rabia la que hablo en esos momentos, recuerdo haberla golpeado y empujado hasta votarla y luego aventarle su regalo… esperen… su regalo, me lo dejo en la mesita junto a la puerta, camino hasta la puerta del cuarto de Em y la abro con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarla a ella o a Verónica y luego baje sigilosamente las escaleras, al llegar abajo me dirijo a esa pequeña mesita que es iluminada solo por la luz de las escaleras, tomo el regalo y me dirijo a la sala, prendo la luz y me siento en uno de los amplios sillones de piel de la familia de Em. Lo miro durante unos minutos y no me atrevo a abrirlo, tengo miedo que sea un recordatorio mas de nuestra trágica historia de amor y no quiero, aún la lloro, aun me duele, aun la extraño… aún, aún, aún la amo.

Voy quitando el papel ya arrugado de la caja y veo que cae una tarjeta y se le sale un pequeño papelito, recojo ambos y asiento la caja de regalo a un lado mío, abro la tarjeta y veo que es una simple tarjeta de cumpleaños con sus letras sobresalidas del cuadro, de fondo negro y luego muchas, muchas letras de colores, y serpentinas, digamos que Sophie es un poco extravagante al momento de escoger sus tarjetas, pero es muy bonita, es algo que no ha perdido en este tiempo la pongo junto al regalo y tomo e pedazo de papel y lo empiezo a desdoblar y leer..

**"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte.  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
La llama de tu amor.**

**"_Cuanto lamento todo lo sucedido en este tiempo, nunca fue mi intención dejarte, créeme que hacerlo es lo más doloroso que he hecho en toda mi vida… siempre te seguiré amando, sé que ahora estás con Emily, pero seré paciente si eso significa recuperarte, no sabes todo lo que he pasado, te he necesitado tanto mis sentimientos por ti no son los mismos, ahora son más fuertes… Por siempre: Tu Sophie S&S"_**

No puede de terminar de leer la carta sin derramar mis lágrimas, arrugue el papel y lo pegue a mi pecho mientras daba pequeños sollozos, estuve así un muy buen rato, hasta que logre tranquilizarme y decidí abrir su regalo. Pongo la hoja de papel con cuidado en el sillón y mientras limpio mis lágrimas tomo la caja de cartón y la empiezo a despegar, cuando la termino de abrir me encuentro con un hermosa y tierno osito vestido de marinero que tiene su pipa, y su gorrito de un marinero, sonrío al verlo, ya que ah, simplemente es muy tierno el obsequio, me encanta, Sophie siempre ha sabido que regalarme, aunque sea algo pequeño pero significativo, le sonrío como tarada al pequeño osito de peluche y lo acaricio mientras me levanto para colocarlo en la mesa de mis regalos y ponerle en sus patitas la tarjeta de cumpleaños, doblo la nota de para ponerla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y decido volver al sillón de la sala para pensar. Creo que Sophie merece una oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo no, ya me desquite con ella y por mas, ella no se merecía eso, creo que debo escucharla, pero tampoco siento que se lo merezca, pero ella se veía mal, sus ojos me transmitían preocupación y sufrimiento, estoy en este dilema cuando escucho bajar a alguien de las escaleras y me percato que es Emily.

-Sian, bebe, ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?- dijo Em, mientras baja las escaleras.  
-Lo siento, es que no podía dormir y baje por un vaso de agua- mentí.  
-Bueno vamos, necesitas dormir, ven subamos, saquemos a Vero de mi cama, está de más ahí- dijo riendo extendiéndome la mano, desde la escalera.  
-Yo la empujo- dije mientras tomaba su mano y ella me pegaba a su cuerpo y me besaba.  
-¿Estas mejor?- me dijo al separarnos del beso.  
-Si- dije tímidamente mientras que Emily me volvía a besar.

Después de eso, subimos y regresamos a la habitación de Emily y nos encontramos a Vero extendida en toda su cama, y por más que intentamos moverla no pudimos, así que mejor dormimos en la pequeña sala de la habitación de Emily, lo cual fue mala idea ya que terminamos en la alfombra de esta misma, porque no entramos las dos en su sofá.

-Buenos días, perezosas, ¿Qué hacen ahí tiradas?-dijo Vero lazándonos una almohadas a las dos.  
-Buenos días Verónica, hemos dormido acá porque alguien se apodero de toda la cama- dijo Emily eso mientras se estiraba y me despertaba yo.  
-Bueno ya, ¿Qué haremos hoy? Hay que celebrar lo que no celebramos ayer- dijo sentándose.  
-En realidad chicas, mi papa dijo que tenía algo preparado para mí, así que debo regresar a casa, luego celebraremos- dije incorporándome de los brazos de Emily.  
-Bueno entonces, desayunemos y te llevo a tu casa- dijo Emily chocando nuestras narices y riendo.  
-Si, aprovechemos la mañana juntas- dijo Verónica tirándose encima de nosotras.

Después de eso bajamos a desayunar, me despedí de las chicas, y luego Lorenzo me llevo a mi casa, estando ahí y duche para luego vestirme y salir de mi casa con rumbo a casa de Sophie, sé que si no hablo hoy con ella sé que luego me arrepentiré…


	46. Chapter 46

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Estoy llegando a mi casa con Ryan, lo he invitado a pasar el día con mi familia ya que ninguno de los 2 tenemos ganas de salir después de lo ocurrido ayer y su madre trabajaría todo el día, yo aún estoy un poco adolorida, pero bueno que más da, tratare de disfrutar el día de hoy, pensando que todo se solucionara a su debido tiempo, tengo que tener una actitud positiva a todo esto o caeré en depresión. Son un poco pasadas de las 10 de la mañana, Ryan y yo ya hemos desayunado y estado un rato con Rosie y con Jasón, más se han marchado a dar una vuelta por la cuidad y estar un rato en el departamento, según para limpiarlo, pero sé que eso sería lo último que harían, creo han estado demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo ya que mi papa los tiene bien vigilados y pues ya les hace falta, se empiezan a estresar, ahora Ryan y yo estamos en mi habitación escuchando un poco de música mientras peleamos por una barra de chocolate que he traído de Liverpool, solamente la venden ahí así que es especial y no pienso dejar que Ryan se la coma toda.

-Ryan, dame, es mi chocolate- dije tirándome encima de él.  
-Sophie, quítate de mí, me aplastas mis costillas- dijo Ryan quitándome de él tirándome a un lado de mi colchón y devorando la barra de chocolate.  
-Ven aquí, es mía, MÍA- dije quitándosela y riendo. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra mí cuando en eso se abre la puerta de mi cuarto y mi papá aparece.  
-Hola chicos, lamento interrumpirlos, pero Sophie tienes visitas- dijo mi papa un tanto tímido.  
-¿Quién es papá?- dije levantándome del colchón y subiéndome el jeans que se me caía debido a que no encuentro ninguno de mis cinturones.  
-Emmm creo que será mejor que tú lo compruebes- dijo y luego se marchó.  
-Qué raro, mucho misterio, bajemos a ver quién es- dije mientras le aventaba a Ryan un almohada.

Estamos bajando las escaleras y Ryan no deja de encimarse en mi para quitarme lo que queda de chocolate, yo lo intentó quitar de mí pero es una bestia que pesa mil kilos y no puedo, cuando llegamos abajo veo a alguien sentada en la sala, esta de espaldas y tiene puesto un gorro por lo que no puedo ver ni su cabello, Ryan y yo seguimos jugando y riendo hasta que me coloco junto a la persona y me quedo petrificada al verla, es… es ella… es Sian… mi Sian, los dos nos quedamos petrificados y yo me la quedo viendo y ella a mí.

-¿Sian?- digo aun sin creérmelo y me quito rápidamente a Ryan encima de mí.  
-Hola…- dijo mientras nos veía a mí y a Ryan.  
-Creo… creo que te espero arriba- dijo igual de atónito que yo.  
-Hola…- dije tímidamente y sin poder dejarla de ver, estoy que no me la creo.  
-¿Aun quieres hablar?- me dijo con su suave voz. Yo solo pude asentir y caminar tropezando con los sillones, lo cual ella solo soltó un pequeña risita que me puso la piel de gallina e hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas, hace mucho no me sentía así.  
-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche, no fue mi intención lastimarte- dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos como cada vez que está nerviosa.  
-No te preocupes, creo que estabas en tu derecho- dije alzando los hombros.  
-Nadie tiene derecho de tocarte y menos yo Soph… Sophie- dije tartamudeando mi nombre.  
-Dime Soph, eres la única que me dice así o bueno la única que me gusta que me diga así- dije ahora acercándome a ella, para sentarme en el mismo sillón.  
-No es que no quiera llamarte así, pero tan solo en mencionarlo me estremece, no lo he podido mencionar todo este tiempo, me dolía tan solo en pensarlo y más llegar a mencionarlo- dijo mientras me miraba con sus intensos ojos azules.  
-¿Te he lastimado demasiado verdad?- dije bajando la mirada y mis ojos vidriosos.  
-Como no tienes ideas Sophie pero…- se detuvo trago saliva y continúo.  
-Pero también te he extrañado demasiado, no ha habido día en que no estés presente en mi mente aunque ella se niegue a pensarte- dijo tocándome la mejilla y haciendo que suba la mirada.  
-¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de recuperarte?- dije soltando una pequeña lagrima, ella me miro unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.  
-No Sophie, lo siento, pero ahora estoy con Emily y no la pienso dejar, ella es mi presente y tu como nuestra historia ya es pasado, solo he venido a disculparme por mi actitud de anoche, no fui justa contigo y me sentí mal, para ser sincera, no quiero escucharte, mi mente se reusara a creer en todo lo que me digas- dijo mientras yo no podía evitar soltar más lágrimas, me está matando, me está apuñalando el corazón lenta y dolorosamente.  
-¿Y tu corazón? ¿Él también se rehúsa a creerme?- dije llorando y soltando pequeños sollozos mientras la tomo de las mejillas y me acerco a ella.  
-Si Sophie, él también se rehúsa, por más feliz que este de verte y de quererte abrazar, el ya no confía en ti, yo ya no confío- dijo quitando mis manos de su cara.  
-No Sian, por favor no, dame un oportunidad, solo una, no te quiero perder, no puedo, eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo y puede pasar en la vida, mi amor, por favor- dije alterándome mientras veía que ella alejaba de mí y se colocaba de pie.  
-No me vuelvas a llamar amor, y no Sophie, como he dicho, eres mí pasado, un maravilloso pasado, pero solo eso- dijo tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela.  
-Sian, no te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo, solo, solo quédate conmigo- dije mientras me ponía de pie y me ponía enfrente de ella.  
-Sophie, quedarme implica sufrimiento para las dos y me prometí a mí misma ya no volver a sufrir por ti, ya te he llorado lo suficiente- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y tomando el picaporte.  
-No Sian, no te vayas, quédate, quédate conmigo, quédate, no te puedo perder, no puedo, no puedo mi amor, no puedo- dije lanzándome a ella y abrazándola fuertemente.  
-Sophie suéltame, solo estás volviendo las cosas más difíciles, suéltame Sophie- decía mientras se trataba de zafar, pero yo no se lo permitía.  
-Quédate por favor, quédate, quédate- le susurraba mientras seguía llorando.  
-Sophie…suéltame- dijo pero ahora susurrándomelo al oído dulcemente.  
-No lo hare, nunca lo hare, nunca- dije mientras la seguía abrazando fuertemente. Nos quedamos un largo tiempo mientras yo estaba privada en llanto y ella me acariciaba la espalda.  
-¿La amas?- fue lo único que pude decir entre mi llanto y sus caricias.  
-¿Qué?- dijo deteniendo y tratando de despegarse de mí, pero yo no se lo permití.  
-¿Qué si amas a Emily?- dije tratando de no colapsar en el llanto, ella se quedó un momento en silencio para luego responderme.  
-Sí, la amo- dijo lo cual me hizo dejar caer mis brazos y llorar más de lo que ya hacía.  
-Me voy Sophie, no hagas ninguna locura por favor, es lo único que te pido- dijo mientras me daba un gentil beso en la mejilla, pero yo seguía inmóvil, me vio durante unos segundos y se dio la vuelta para agarrar nuevamente el picaporte, y fue ahí cuando reaccione.  
-No Sian, tú no te vas a ningún lado, tú te quedas aquí conmigo- dije mientras la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba de nuevo a la sala.  
-Sophie suéltame, no hay nada más que decir- dijo soltándose de mí y caminando de nuevo a la puerta lo cual yo la seguí y la volví a sujetar.  
-NO, he dicho que te quedas- dije mientras la arrastraba con un tanto de ira.  
-Y YO HE DICHO QUE ME VOY- dijo soltándose de mí.  
-NO, TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO, TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HABLAR, NO TE PUEDES IR, NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR- dije cerrándole la puerta que ya había medio abierto.  
-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo, tu dejaste de ser algo mío hace mucho, MUCHO, solo he venido a disculparme y he visto que ha sido un error, tú en mi vida has sido un error- grito mientras volvía a abrir la puerta y yo la volvía a cerrar.  
-Si me escucharas, tal vez comprenderías mis razones, tu siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida a parte de mi familia, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que me ha pasado, como mierda he sufrido sin ti, he estado muerta en vida Sian, MUERTA EN VIDA, con tan solo verte he revivido, entiéndelo, yo jamás he dejado de sentir cosas por ti, JAMAS, solo necesito que me escuches y que me comprendas, por favor Sian- dije tratando de tranquilizarme.  
-¿Entender que Sophie?, ¿Entender cómo te revolcaste con alguien mientras estabas conmigo?, ¿Entender porque eres tan estúpida? ¿Entender que me fallaste cuando más te necesitaba?, lo siento Sophie, pero no puedo entender todo eso, y si tanto has sufrido es porque tu sola te has buscado ese sufrimiento, yo hubiera dado todo porque lo nuestro funcionara, pero tú lo tenías que arruinar, yo te hubiera perdonado todo, TODO, pero decidiste irte lejos, dejarme aquí, yo igual he estado muerta en vida, yo sufrí lo que tú y más, estar aquí y ver cada día los lugares donde me hiciste miles de promesas y me jurabas que me amabas, cuando todo era mentira, UN GRAN MENTIRA- dijo llorando y abriendo la puerta.  
-Todo era y es cierto, siéntate y hablemos, escúchame y si no me crees te podrás marchar Sian, te lo prometo- dije poniéndome en medio de la puerta.  
-No Sophie, yo ya no tengo más que escuchar de ti, nada- dijo haciéndome a un lado.  
-No, Sian te quedas- dije sujetándola de nuevo mientras ella se soltaba bruscamente.  
-He dijo que me suelte, no me vuelvas a detener- me grito llorando pero con rabia.  
-Sian…- pero antes de que pueda volver a tomarla sentí a alguien por la cintura.  
-Deja que se vaya- dijo Ryan en el agarre.  
-No, no la voy a dejar ir- dije tratando de soltarme pero no pude. Sian solo se quedó parada enfrente de nosotros dos sin decir nada.  
-Si te vas a ir, vete ahora, ya no la hagas sufrir más- dijo Ryan viéndola fríamente.  
-No Sian, no le hagas caso, quédate- dije llorando, pero ella no se movía.  
-Te quedas o te vas, decide de una vez-dijo Ryan molesto.  
-Quédate mi amor, quédate- dije llorando y suplicando. Vi como apretó su puño, dio un gran suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
-No Sian no- dije estirando mis brazos como si eso pudiera detenerla.  
-Suéltame Ryan, suéltame, tengo que ir por ella- dije llorando y girándome en el agarrare para golpearlo y tratar de que me suelte e ir por Sian.  
-Sophie cálmate, solo te estás haciendo daño- dijo tratando de calmarme.  
-No Ryan, suéltame, suéltame, por favor suéltame- dije llorando y abrazándolo.  
-Es por tu bien Sophie, la tienes que dejar ir, solo te estas lastimando a ti misma- me dijo en el abrazo mientras que yo solo podía seguir llorando.  
-Yo la amo Ryan, la amo muchísimo, me enamore de ella como nunca antes, le di todo, todo y ahora se me resbala de mi vida como agua entre mis manos, no me pidas que la deje ir, no puedo, no quiero- dije sollozando.  
-Yo lo se Sophie, es duro, pero tienes que aceptarlo, es la realidad, sigue sin ella- dijo tranquilo.  
-No Ryan, tu no entiendes nadie entiende y nadie entenderá nunca, no la pienso perder, no así, no sin dar pelea- dije por fin lográndome zafar de él y saliendo corriendo, lo cual Ryan me trato de nuevo de detener más esta vez no pudo, corrí en dirección a casa de Sian, pero es como si se hubiera desvanecido, grite su nombre varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta, no podía ver bien por las lágrimas que cubrían mis ojos así que empecé a correr sin rumbo alguno y tratando de controlarme, la tengo que encontrar, le tengo que decir que la amo y todo acerca de lo ocurrido con Vinnie, no la voy a perder, no podría, tengo que encontrarla, LO TENGO QUE HACER.


	47. Chapter 47

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy llegando a mi casa, he corrido hasta ella porque sé que Ryan no iba a detener por mucho a Sophie y no quería estar cerca de ella, me duele verla sufrir, me duele sufrir por ella. Llego a mi habitación y lloro, lloro como no lloraba hace meses, recordando todo lo que me dijo, lo que vivimos, lo que enfrentamos, todo, absolutamente todo se me viene a la mente y las lágrimas fluyen sin permiso alguno, siento que me falta la respiración y me tiro en mi cama para aferrarme a una almohada y ahogar mi llanto...

Estoy aproximadamente así una media hora hasta que me quedo profundamente dormida, me despierta el sonido de mi teléfono en mi chaqueta que aun llevo puesta y miro la hora en mi despertador y son las 6:33, me miro rápidamente en el espejo y veo que tengo los ojos hinchados, me los restriego un poco los ojos y contesto el teléfono.

-Sian mi amor, hasta que contestas- dice la alegre Emily del otro lado del teléfono, yo me había olvidado por completo de ella.  
-Emily pequeña, perdón, me he quedado dormida la mayor parte de la tarde- dije aun un poco dormida y soltando un pequeño bostezo.  
-Tranquila hermosa, llamaba para ver como estabas y ver si quieres venir al centro comercial conmigo y Jack, quiere jugar un rato y comer helado con galletas- dijo feliz.  
-Claro, no hay problema, te veo ahí en media hora ¿sí?- dije sentándome en la punta de la cama.  
-Mejor aún Lorenzo pasa por ti en 20 minutos- dijo Emily riendo.  
-Bueno estaré lista te... te... te quiero- dije con un poco de trabajo, quería decirle que la amo, pero simplemente no salieron, ahhh me tengo que esforzar un poco.  
-Yo igual te quiero mucho, nos vemos en un rato- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Me levanto, me dirijo al baño y me lavo un poco la cara para estar razonable cuando llegue Lorenzo, ya que sé que si me ve así se lo dirá a Emily o aun peor, que Emily venga con él, me limpio la nariz y luego lavo la cara con una buena cantidad de agua, me cepillo mi cabellos y regreso a mi habitación a tomar de nuevo mi gorro que me quite al llegar, me lo coloque, me acomode la chaqueta, tome mi bolso y baje a la sala a esperar a mi pequeña Emily.

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Llevo corriendo como 20 minutos, no tengo idea donde estoy, no he parado de llorar en todo este tiempo, solo quiero verla, quiero encontrarla, besarla, abrazarla, atarla si es necesario para que me escuche, solo la quiero a ella a nadie más, me detengo en algo que aparenta ser un terreno deshuesadora de autos, me detengo y trato de tranquilizarme, camino lentamente y miro mis alrededores, creo que estoy en la parte este de la cuidad, pero qué más da, solo quiero verla, no tengo nada más en mente, saco un pañuelo de mi chaqueta y me limpio un poco la cara ya que no veo ni bien, respiro y me tranquilizo.

-Vamos Webster, llorando no arreglaras nada- dije para mí misma.  
-Sí, sé que llorar en muchas ocasiones es bueno llorar, pero en esta no, me tengo que controlar mejor, tengo que demostrarle que no soy un tonta arrepentida de mi error, cuando lo único que eh hecho ha sido alejarme de su lado por pensar solo en su bien- sigo hablando conmigo misma, mientras camino de regreso a mi casa.  
-Primero me tengo que duchar, poner una buena ropa e ir por ella, sé que no me va a abrir, así que tengo que conseguir una escalera ¿Quién tendrá una escalera? ¿Sera que Ryan?, mejor me apuro y así le pregunto- dije ya con una sonrisa en el rostro, y sin darme cuenta choco con una persona.  
-Disculpe, no me había dado cuenta de que…- y me quedo paralizada al ver quien era.  
-Miren nada más, con quien me encuentro- dijo la persona en tono burlón.  
-Mi…Mike… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije tratando de sonar tranquila, pero se me ha erizado la piel.  
-Eso no importa, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú acá? Pensé que te quedarías todo el verano encerrada en tu casa llorando como siempre- dijo rodeándome como si él fuera un depredador y yo fuera su presa, algo que ha sucedido todos estos meses.  
-Yo aquí vivo, soy de está cuidad, y ahora si me disculpas llevo prisa- dije evitándolo y siguiendo caminando, pero él me detuvo con su estúpida sonrisa.  
-No tan rápido, ¿después de tantos meses y no has aprendido que me tienes que respetar?, muy mal Webster- dijo colocándose enfrente mío y acariciándome el rostro.  
-Déjame Mike, no he hecho nada y ya no estamos en Liverpool, ahora esta es mi cuidad- dije tratando de zafarme nuevamente pero él no me dejo  
-Vamos Webster, no te hare nada malo, si no te resistes- dijo acercándose demasiado a mí.  
-Suéltame, me das asco- dije forcejeando con él.  
-Vamos Webster no te quiero lastimar, eres hermosa, eres un desperdicio- dije pasando su boca por mi cuello, lo cual yo causo en mi más repulsión.  
-Suéltame maldito, no tienes derecho a tocarme- dije zafándome de él y golpeando su pecho.  
-Eres una ingrata, maldita lesbiana, quise darte la oportunidad de rectifica tu camino, pero eres un estúpida, no sabes valorar a un verdadero hombre, eres una desgracia para todas las mujeres, maldita chica- dijo dándome un puñetazo en el estómago, lo cual solo me inclinaba de dolor.  
-No me vuelvas a tocar, ya no soy como antes- dije entre el dolor, pero el no hizo caso y lo volvió a hacer, yo tire un gemido de dolor.  
-Mírate, queriendo compórtate valientemente rata lésbica inmunda, tienes que aprender a respetar a los hombres, ustedes no son nada sin nosotros NADA- dijo golpeándome una tercera vez y haciendo que caga al suelo. Estaba a punto de darme una pateada cuando veo que llega alguien y lo empuja tan fuerte que el también cae al suelo.  
-¿Pero qué demonios?- grita al momento de caer, yo levanto la mirada y es Ryan.  
-¡TE VOY A MATAR ESTUPIDO!- dije Ryan hecho una furia.  
-¿Quién te crees tú?- dijo Mike poniéndose rápidamente de pie y encarándolo.  
-El mejor amigo de Sophie, su hermano- dijo agarrándolo del cuello y medio alzándolo.  
-Suéltame- dijo ya un poco asustado.  
-Te voy a romper la cara- dijo dándole un primer golpe que lo voto, lo cual Ryan lo volvió a alzar y golpear nuevamente, en lo que me pare creo que le dio dos golpes más.  
-Detente, date cuenta, es una lesbiana, es un insulto para las mujeres y sobre todo para nosotros los hombres, es una basura- dijo Mike desde el suelo y ya con sangre en la cara.  
-TU ERES LA BASURA, ELLA ES UNA PERSONA MAS, MI MEJOR AMIGA, TU ERES UN BASURA, TU- Gritaba Ryan mientras lo volvía a alzar y dar un golpe más.  
-Ryan detente- dije colocándome de él y tratar de tranquilizarlo.  
-Sophie, no te metas- dijo aún muy molesto.  
-Ryan tú no eres así, cálmate- dije ahora tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que suelte a Mike que ya había vuelto a sujetar.  
-El merece todo esto, ahora me doy cuenta que los golpes que tenías no eran porque te lastimaste, este desgraciado te lo producía- dijo furioso y volviéndolo a sujetar.  
-Lo sé, pero no lo hagas, para por favor,- dije tomándolo de los brazo.  
-No pierdas el tiempo con él, no vale la pena- dije mirándolo con ojos de súplica.  
-Tienes suerte que ella sea tan buena, pero te advierto te vuelvo a ver a 100 metros de ella y te juro que tendrás que llamar a una ambulancia- dijo soltándolo fuertemente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y callera al suelo, Ryan se volteo, pero lo volvió a ver y le dio una patada, lo cual dejo a Mike privado de dolor, luego de eso Ryan se volvía a voltear me agarro y empezamos a caminar.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo alzándome la blusa y viendo como estaba rojo.  
-Si tranquilo y Hey, no te propases- dije riendo y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.  
-Perdón, pero ya enserio ¿Estas bien?- dijo sonando preocupado.  
-Sí, estoy bien, estoy perfecta, gracias- dije tomando su hombro gentilmente.  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, eres como mi hermanita, mi molesta y pequeña hermana que me taladra el odio todo el día, pero que nunca dejaría que te pase nada- dijo sonriéndome.  
-Ahhh, Ryan eso fue tan lindo, te quiero- dije deteniéndome y abrazándolo.  
-Bueno ya basta, tanto amor me empalaga, ¿también estas mejor de lo de hace rato?- dijo mientras seguíamos caminando y se metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-Estoy perfecta, tengo el plan perfecto- dije con una sonrisa de picar.  
-Dios, esto me huele que nos meteremos en líos, y como sé que no te poder sacar la idea de la cabeza así que dime ¿En qué te ayudo?- dijo también sonriéndome.  
-Por eso te quiero tanto, a ver dime ¿Tienes una escaleras?- dije mirándolo y alzando una ceja.  
-¿Una escalera?- dijo todo sorprendido, yo solo reí, lo tome de la mano y pegamos la carrera.

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy llegando a mi casa, son alrededor de las 9:30, ha sido un agradable tarde con Emily, he reído y divertido con ella y con el pequeño Jack, entro a mi habitación y me tiro en la oscuridad de ella y de mi cama, estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo y duro para mí, toda la tarde no pude sacarme a Sophie de la mente y de sus lágrimas y suplicas, lo cual solo me ha hecho sentir una mala persona, ella solo me pedía que la escuchara y yo me negué, es que cuando estoy enfrente de ella se sube la rabia y el coraje de todo este dolor de los últimos meses. Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que decido prender la luz y cambiarme, me desvisto y visto rápidamente y busco mi reproductor en los bolsillos de mi pantalón que está en el suelo.

-Hola preciosa- dije una persona detrás de mí lo cual hace que dé el brinco de mi vida y giro.  
-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Sophie que rayos haces aquí?- dije asustada pero al mismo tiempo enojada, al darme cuenta que es ella y está en mi habitación.  
-Pues ya que yo aún necesito hablar muchas cosas- dijo acercándose a mí.  
-Sophie vete, aparte ¿Cómo subiste?, hace meses no podo las enredaderas, te pudiste a ver caído- dije quitándola de mi camino y asomando por la ventana, para ver a Ryan con una escalera saludándome… Lo odio siempre ayudando a Sophie.  
-¿Con que me pude a ver caído?, aun te preocupas por mi entonces- dijo sonriéndome y acercándose a mí con una sonrisa muy picara que me enamora cada segundo.  
-No… bueno si… pero no como tú crees…. Es que… Sophie largo- dije aclarándome la garganta.  
-No me iré, Sian Powers, hace 5 meses te deje, hace 5 meses mi vida se volvió un infierno, hace 5 meses que deseo hacer solo una cosa- dijo tomándome gentilmente de la cintura y acercándome a ella, a una altura que nuestras narices chocaron y pude sentir nuestros alientos.  
-Sophie, estoy con Emily, te tienes que ir- dije con mucha dificultad, aún tiene ese efecto sobre mí.  
-Lo sé y créeme que no me interesa en lo absoluto, Sian yo te sigo amando, yo te amo, te amo desde el primer día, te amo como siempre lo he hecho, no me rechaces, yo sé que tú aun me amas, yo lo sé hermosa- dijo muy cerquita de mis labios.  
-Sophie, no me hagas esto- dije tragando saliva y tratando de controlarme.  
-No te hago nada, ¿Tu aun me amas?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla y haciendo que me derrita.  
-S…Si, aun lo hago- dije nerviosa y solo sentí como Sophie me sonreía y terminaba con el espantoso espacio en que había entre nosotros con un dulce y único beso…


	48. Chapter 48

SIAN POWERS & SOPHIE WEBSTER….

-Aun tienes esa sabor a menta que tanto amo- dijo Sian separándose del beso lo cual Sophie no la dejo lejos de sus labios por mucho tiempo y al escuchar eso, solo sonrió y la volvió a besar.  
-Te amo, juro que te amo- dijo Sophie entre beso y beso.  
-Yo a ti, pero esto está mal- dijo Sian volviéndola a besar, toda ira y enojo hacia Sophie había desaparecido, solo podía disfrutar de los labios de la chica que siempre ha amado.  
-Muy mal- contesto Sophie en el beso pero sin despegarse.  
-No te he perdonado aún- dijo Sian bajando al cuello de la morena y besándolo con fuerza.  
-Lo sé, no descansare hasta que lo hagas- dijo Sophie alzando a Sian y volviéndola a besar.  
-Me hiciste pasar los peores meses de mi vida, no te vuelva a ir por favor, aunque te lo pida, nunca más te vuelva a ir de mi lado- dijo Sian besando con fuerza a su chica.  
-Jamás lo hare, te lo prometo bebe- dijo Sophie en el beso.

Caminaron hasta ventana y Sophie le hizo una seña a Ryan para que se marchara, lo cual Ryan entendió perfectamente, ya que pudo ver como las dos chicas se estaban besando, lo cual el chico solo sonrío y se marchó contento de que el objetivo estaba cumplido.

Sophie como pudo cerro la ventana y giro a Sian para que quede apoyada en ella y pueda besar a gusto el cuello de la rubia, lo cual ella solo hizo la cabeza a un lado para facilitarle la tarea a la morena. Sian disfrutaba cada toque de Sophie, alzo un poco su blusa hasta el momento en que Sophie tuvo que alzar los brazos para liberarse de ella y seguir besando a Sian. Caminaron hasta la cama y Sophie se acostó encima de Sian mientras empezaba a acariciarla por debajo de la ropa, hasta que algo vino a su mente y se detuvo.

-¿A qué hora regresa Vinnie?- dijo un poco asustada, ya que si la encontraba ahí se podía dar por muerta en ese mismo instante y Sian también.  
-Está en un viaje de negocios, regresa hasta dentro de 5 días- dijo Sian desesperada por seguir besando a Sophie, lo cual ella hizo en el momento de escuchar que estaban a salvo. Se estuvieron besando un largo tiempo hasta que Sophie se deshizo de la blusa de Sian y trazaba besos por su cuello, alrededor de sus pechos y su desnudo estómago.  
-¿Me seguirás amando al amanecer?- dijo Sophie separándose y acomodando el pelo rubio de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla.  
-Aunque te grite, me enoje, y te diga que te odio, yo te seguiré amando mañana al amanecer, al atardecer, te amare toda mi vida- dijo Sian desde lo más profundo de su corazón.  
-Créeme que es lo que necesitaba escuchar- dijo Sophie volviendo a besar el cuerpo de la rubia.

Lentamente Sian recorrió la espalda de Sophie y desabrocho el bra, a lo cual la morena solo pudo sonreír y seguir besando el cuello de su chica. Después de eso Sian hizo que giraran ahora quedando encima ella de Sophie, a lo cual le regalo una sonrisa pícara y se deshizo del bra que llevaba solo por encima dejando al descubierto los apetitosos pechos de su morena, Sian no lo dudo y fue directos a ellos, lamiéndolos y succionándolo mientras los masajeaba, a lo cual solo Sophie podía soltar pequeños gemidos de placer.

-Sian, ahhh, sigue- dijo mientras Sian obedecía y los lamia con más fuerza.  
-Eres exquisita mi amor- dijo Sian subiendo y besándola en los labios con fuerza.

Sophie se medió sentó sin separarse del beso mientras desabrochaba ahora el bra de Sian, giraron y nuevamente Sophie quedo encima de Sian, quito el bra e hizo lo mismo que la rubia pero no estuvo mucho tiempo y decidió bajar al botón de su jeans. Desabrocho y bajo el cierre del jeans mientras tocaba y daba besos a su zona por encima de la tela que era demasiada delgada como para que Sian sintiera los toque que le daca y soltara igual pequeños gemidos. Sophie no torturo mucho a Sian y le quito el jeans de mezclilla y lo tiro a un lado de la cama como lo había hecho con su blusa y su bra. Estuvo acariciando y besando su zona por encima de su ropa interior y solo sentía como Sian gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Me quieres quitar los jeans?- pregunto Sophie alzando la mirada hacia Sian que tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración alterada.  
-Si- dijo Sian muy segura y alzando a Sophie para besarla, sin girarse Sian desabrocho y quito los jeans de la morena mientras acariciaba la zona de su chica igual por encima de su ropa interior y aun así sentía como estaba ya húmeda.

Sophie seguía encima de Sian besando muy apasionadamente los labios de la chica y empezando a dar fricción a sus zonas por encima de la ropa interior de ambas. Luego Sophie hizo un camino de los labios de la rubia hasta su zona deteniéndose en sus pechos a saborearlos, cuando llego a su objetivo empezó a bajar la ropa interior hasta que se deshizo de ella, abrió un poco las piernas de su chica e introduciendo su lengua en la zona de la rubia, lo cual al sentir a su morena ahí la hizo soltar un fuerte gemido, Sophie sonrío y lamio con más fuerza, haciendo que Sian arqueara la espalda hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que subir a Sophie para besarla y quitarle su única pieza que le quedaba en su cuerpo, Sophie volvió a repetir el mismo camino de la vez pasada hasta la zona de Sian y al colocarse en ella la empezó a acariciar mientras la lamia.

-Sian, esto te puede dolor un poco amor, dime si no lo soportas- dijo al momento en que introducía dos dedos en Sian y los movía muy lentamente, ella dio nuevamente un fuerte gemido, lo cual hizo que Sophie se detuviera, pero Sian asintió para que continuara.

Mantuvo el ritmo lento dentro de su chica y luego lo acelero un poco, quería lamerla mientras la penetraba pero sintió que iba ser demasiado para Sian siendo que es su primera vez y se limitó a solo con sus dedos, cuando vio que Sian estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, se alzó para besarla sin salirse de ella.

-Sophie… ahhh amor… ya… ya no puedo más- dijo al momento en que el orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y Sophie la seguía besando y quitaba sus dedos de la zona.  
-Eres asombrosa, te amo- dijo Sian con la respiración agitaba.  
-Y aun no terminamos- dijo Sophie pasando sus dedos con los fluidos de Sian por la mejilla de ella para luego lamerlos y darle pequeños besos por todo lugar por donde pasaba su lengua.  
-Tú me quieres matar- dijo riendo mientras Sophie la besaba.  
-No, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo- dijo Sophie ahora mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su rubia que tanto amaba.

Sian no dijo nada, ya que Sophie no le dio oportunidad ya que la volvió a besar. Sophie abrió las piernas de Sian con las suyas haciendo que sus zonas quedaran en contacto, al sentir eso Sian empezó un movimiento de caderas involuntario, lo cual Sophie siguió mientras la seguía besando.

-Más rápido Sophie- dijo Sian enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Sophie mientras se movía, Sophie solo obedeció lo que su rubia le había pedido y aumento el ritmo, haciendo que sus zonas se fusionarán con demasiada facilidad debido a lo húmedas que se encontraban ambas.

-Sian, no te detengas, ahhh… sigue mi amor… sigue- dijo Sophie al sentir que llegaba a su clímax mientras Sian igual, las dos gimen y respiran pesadamente y luego Sophie se derrumba encima del cuerpo de Sian y trata de controlar su respiración.  
-Aun no me explico cómo logras hacer que sienta tantos sentimientos de amor y deseo por ti- dijo Sian mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sophie que seguía encima de ella.  
-La verdad yo eso me pregunte cuando me enamoraste, ¿Cómo es posible amar tanto a una persona?, pero con el paso de los días ya no me importo, solo sabía que te amaba y solo eso- dijo-Sophie alzándose de Sian y colocándose a un lado de la cama, de tal manera que se apoyaba en su codo y miraba fijamente a Sian que se giró para no perder esos ojos azules que tanto le gustan.

Después de eso se quedaron viendo fijamente por casi una hora, sin decirse nada, solo sonreírse y regalarse besos, era como en los viejos tiempo ninguna preocupación por parte de las dos chicas, pero el resentimiento y el dolor de las chicas seguía dentro de ellas, mas también el amor, él era el más presente en esa noche, en ese cuarto, en esa cama.

-¿Así se siente entonces?- dijo Sian ahora mirando el techo blanco de su habitación.  
-¿Se siente que hermosa?- dijo Sophie mirando confundida a la rubia.  
-Estar con alguien, me refiero a que bueno… míranos, tuvimos… sexo- dijo Sian sonrojándose.  
-Nosotras no tuvimos "sexo" Sian- dijo Sophie con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Entonces?- pregunto Sian realmente confundida volteando a ver a Sophie y verla con cara de loca ya que no entendía la sonrisa de la morena en ese momento.  
-Tu y yo hicimos el amor hermosa- dijo Sophie volviendo a acariciarla la mejilla de Sian.  
-¿Sientes lo que yo siento no es así? Sientes esa electricidad en tu cuerpo cuando te toco ¿no?- pregunto Sophie mientras seguía acariciando y Sian comprobaba lo que Sophie había dicho a lo cual solo asintió y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el rose de piel con piel.  
-¿Sientes un hormigueo cuando bajo mi mano y acaricio tu cuello, tus hombros, tus pechos y tu abdomen?- pregunto Sophie mientras con su mano hacia el recorrido que había mencionado y Sian sentía ese hormigueo y como la piel se le erizaba.  
-Sí, lo siento, mi piel reacciona con la tuya, se siente excelente, hace que te desee- dijo Sian muy segura viendo a donde quería llegar Sophie.  
-Pues eso significa que tu cuerpo me reconoce, que yo reconozco el tuyo, reconozco tu aromo, la textura de tu piel, su calor, el sonido de tu voz, reconozco a toda ti sin si quiera ser consciente de eso, hacer el amor es fusionar todos esas sensaciones con los sentimientos, demostrar cuanto amas a la persona y no solo pasar el tiempo con alguien y ya, un arranque de hormonas y luego no saber ni el nombre de la persona con quien estuviste u odiar con quien estuviste- dijo Sophie dejando de tocar a Sian y bajando la mirada, ya que bueno, a comparación de Sian, no era la primera vez que estaba con alguien y ese alguien era a quien creyó amar pero ahora lo odiaba y se arrepentía, era de lo único que se arrepentía Sophie.

Sian no dejo que Sophie bajara su ánimo ya que sabía a qué se refería a lo último dicho así que le dijo que era maravillosa y que jamás se volviera a ir que la seguía amando y fue asombrosa esa noche, Sophie sonrió en el instante que su chica le susurró al oído, le sonrió y le dio una enorme sonrisas, de aquellas que la siguen enamorando y hace que todo lo malo se convierta en bueno, Sophie abrazo fuertemente a Sian, mientras le regalaba caricias.

Poco tiempo paso y entra platica y platica el sueño se hizo presente en ambas chicas, que poco a poco se fueron cerrando sus ojos, estando abrazadas y sintiendo el calor de sus pieles cayeron en las manos de Morfeo, teniendo en cuenta que esta noche se había no solo rencontrado si no que era el comienzo de una etapa en la vida de ambas, sabían que el camino iba a ser largo y en especial para la adorada rubia...


	49. Chapter 49

SIAN POWERS...

Voy abriendo lentamente mis ojos, el sol entra por las coberturas de mi cortina, trato de acoplarme a la luz de mi habitación, me percato que estoy completamente desnuda y como una bofetada recuerdo todo lo pasado, pongo mis recuerdos en orden y giro a ver a la hermosa Sophie que duerme pasiblemente a un lado mío, tiene mi mano fuertemente sujetada y su cuerpo tapado por una sábana blanca, me acerco más a ella y empiezo a acariciar su rostro, mi mano toca cada parte de él y sé que ya no está más dormida, esta despierta pero veo que se niega a abrir los ojos, doy un gran suspiro, beso delicadamente su frente y me enderezó, colocando su mano que me sujetaba en su pecho y enrollarme una sábana en mi cuerpo, para luego levantarme de la cama.

-Espera Sian por favor- dice Sophie antes que abra la puerta de mi baño, su tono de voz es demasiado alterado.  
-¿Que pasa Sophie?- dije volteándome a verla y mirar cómo se envuelve la sabana y trata de pararse lo más rápido posible para llegar a mi lado, pero le facilito y me acerco yo a la cama.  
-¿A dónde vas?- dijo acercándose a la orilla de la cama donde yo me encontraba y tomando mi cara en sus suaves y tiernas manos.  
-Al baño Sophie, no me iré a ningún lado... Al fin y al cabo es mi casa- dije soltando una pequeña risita y ella también.  
-Te amo Sian- dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un lindo y dulce beso que hizo que mis terminales nerviosas se alteraran y quisieran más, algo que con Emily nunca he sentido por más que me esfuerce, es algo que solamente Sophie logra en mí.  
-No tardo- dije con algo de dificultad y corriendo al baño, escuche suspirar a Sophie y cerré la puerta del baño con seguro.

Tome mi tiempo para hacer mis necesidades y lavarme la cara, olvide agarrar mi ropa así que solo acomode la sabana que me cubría, al salir del baño me percato que Sophie sigue en la cama, sentada en la orilla, con la mirada hacia el piso y eso significa que está pensando.

-¿Todo bien?- digo y la saco de sus pensamientos, ella alza la mirada y me ve fijamente regalándome una sonrisa y a pesar de todo es igual de hermosa que siempre.  
-Lo de anoche fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, por el hecho que estuve contigo Sian, estuve con el amor de mi vida, y quiero seguir estándolo- dijo Sophie pero notaba un tono triste de voz, a lo cual yo me acerque y me senté a su lado en la cama.  
-¿Pero?- dije cuidadosamente.  
-Pero sé que no me has perdonado tu misma me lo has dicho anoche, tengo miedo que solo haya sido un arranque de hormonas para ti y para mí la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo Sophie sin mirarme ya que había vuelto a bajar la mirada al suelo. Yo no conteste nada, estando ahí las dos desnudas, después de 5 meses sin vernos, que ella simplemente me dejo, y ahora me dice que soy lo mejor de su vida... ¿Entonces porque me dejo?  
-Sian contesta por favor, di algo, te lo suplico- dijo Sophie mirándome y conteniendo las lágrimas.  
- ¿Porque te fuiste?- dije como un susurro y bajando la mirada.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Sophie dejando correr ya sus lágrimas.  
-¿Que porque te fuiste? ¿Porque me dejaste? ¿Porque me dejaste sola? ¿Porque Sophie Webster? ¿Porque?- dije completamente furiosa y poniéndome de pie, agarre mi ropa y me volví a encerrar en el baño, sin tiempo de que diga algo.

SOPHIE WEBSTER...

-¿Que porque te fuiste? ¿Porque me dejaste? ¿Porque me dejaste sola? ¿Porque Sophie Webster? ¿Porque?- dijo Sian muy furiosa pero con tristeza a la vez, pero antes que yo pudiera decir algo, tomo su ropa y se metió a su baño.

Me quede unos minutos más en la cama y luego decidí vestirme, me pongo con cuidado la ropa ya que siento aun dolor. Tomo mi ropa interior y luego coloque mi jeans y mi tenis, no podría encontrar mi blusa hasta que la vi junto a la ventana, donde empezó toda la noche anterior, él tome y no pude evitar mirar por la ventana, esta mañana tan nublada, no quiero llorar, pero mis lágrimas ganan y recorren la mejilla.

-Me fui porque te amo tanto que no iba a permitir que te lastimaran- dije apoyando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y dejando correr una lágrima.  
-¿Quién me iba a lástima?- escuche decir atrás de mí, lo que hizo que me limpiará la cara por instinto, observo a Sian y ya está vestida y me mira fijamente.  
-Sian, no te escuche salir del baño- dije un tanto sorprendido.  
-Aún tengo esa habilidad de ser sigilosa- dijo soltando un pequeña risita.  
-Sabes que nunca me gusto- dije acercándome mientras jugaba con mi blusa en las manos.  
-Lo sé, pero a mi encanta, siempre me hacías pagar por asustarte- dijo volviendo a reír, ya que sabía a qué se refiere, siempre nos terminábamos besando.  
-Extraño esos tiempos- dije cuidadosamente, esperando su reacción, ella solo sonrió y se acercó a mí con una mirada neutra.  
-No me contestaste... ¿Quién me iba a lastimar?-dijo pasando su mano por mi estómago.  
-Sian detente, no hagas eso- dije cerrando los ojos y disfrutando su piel contra la mía.  
-Yo te dije que te seguiría amando al amanecer y eso hago, ahora, contéstame, ¿Quién me iba a lastimar?- dijo ahora acariciándome el rostro y limpiando las lágrimas que lo recorrían.  
-Sian amor, yo te iba a lastimar, la presencia mía te iba a lastimar, podrías a ver parado en un hospital si me quedaba, créeme que lo último que quería era dejarte, eso nunca lo hubiera hecho mi amor, nunca- dije acercándola aún más a mí, y rozando sus labios con los míos.  
-Pero de ser así, porque en tus cartas mencionas a mi padre, sé que es un maldito desgraciado, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con que te hayas ido? Hubieras seguido conmigo Sophie, solo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para que se calmara, no es que te hubiera amenazado o algo por...- yo me aleje y ella se quedó helada, solo agache la cabeza y retrocedí un poco más.  
-¿Es eso verdad? ¿Te amenazo no? Por eso tu ida tan espontanea, por eso me dejo salir a penas te fuiste, por eso su mejor trato, por eso esa risa irónica si escucha algún comentario de tu viaje sorpresa, ¿por eso te fuiste no?- dijo Sian queriendo llorar y pasándose la mano por su cabellera.  
-Sian amor calma- dije colocándome rápidamente mi blusa y abrazándola.  
-¿Porque no me dijiste nada? Pudimos resolver eso, solo, solo teníamos que ser pacientes- dijo Sian tratando de librarse de mis brazos, pero yo no se lo permití.  
-Sian, bebe, me amenazó contigo, con lo que más amo, ese día casi me mata por su agarre en mi cuello, no quise ni imaginar lo que te hubiera hecho, por eso hice lo que hice, por eso me aleje de vos mi vida- dije tratando de calmarla, no sé si esta triste o furiosa.  
-Sophie me hiciste pensar que no me amabas, que solo jugaste conmigo, que las cartas fueron una manera de decirme adiós para siempre y que solo fui alguien más en la vida, Sophie te quise odiar, estuve a punto de hacerlo, arruinaste mi vida estos últimos 5 meses, siempre fuiste mi insomnio en las noches, fantasías dulces y amorosas, para luego convertirte en mis pesadillas, de no ser por Emily no sé qué sería de mí, Sophie acabaste con mi vida en ese instante que te fuiste, debiste quedarte, por las dos, por mí- dijo lográndose soltar de mí ya que yo me quede completamente paralizada con sus palabras, eran como pequeñas estacas clavadas en mi corazón.  
-Perdóname mi amor, solo pensé en ti, en tu bien, en que estarías bien sin mí- dije llorando y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.  
-Párate Sophie, no permitiré que te humilles por mí, jamás he permitido eso de una persona y menos de ti que te a...- pero no termino de hablar y se quedó en silencio.  
-¿Tu que Sian? ¿Me sigues amando? Repite esas hermosas palabras que me decías anoche, dímelas de nuevo por favor - dije parándome y controlando mí llanto.  
-Vete Sophie, por favor solo vete- dijo Sian mientras me daba la espaldas.  
-Me voy mi amor, pero regresare- dije tomando la sudadera y colocándomela.  
-No quiero que regreses, tengo mucho que pensar, dame tiempo, por favor-dijo sin voltearme a ver.  
-Sera como tú pidas mi Sian, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- dije mientras abría la ventana y empezaba a salir.  
-¿Te puedo pedir un último beso?-dije antes de salir por la ventana.  
-Sophie...-dijo volteándome a ver y tratando de no sonreír.  
-Uno pequeño, prometo no molestarte de nuevo- dije dándole mi sonrisa y ojitos de perrito.  
-Está bien- dijo acercándose a mí y besando la comisura de mis labios, lo cual yo aproveche y corrí mis labios para juntarlos con los de ella y darle un tierno beso, al cual Sian tardo un momento en responder, pero lo hizo una gran señal para mí.

Tome a Sian de la nuca y la acerque más a mí, profundizando más el beso ya que no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que me podre deleitar con sus labios, porque sé que habrá una próxima y muchas veces más, tal vez Sian este confundida en estos momentos, pero ya sabe la verdad, mis razones por las cuales me tuve que ir, las cuales pase 5 eternos meses alejada de su lado, en los cuales diario estuvo en mi mente y más cuando recibía esas palizas de esos malditos homofóbicos de mi colegio, creo que ese era el momento en que pensaba en ella, ya que podríamos decir que por ella yo era así, por ella me volví gay y nunca me arrepentiría de eso, ya que la amo tanto que no me daré por vencida, así tenga que esperar más meses lo hare, ya he soportado lo más difícil y sé que podre con lo que viene, aunque eso signifique verla con Emily. Después de unos segundo (muchos segundos) siento como me falta el aire, pero me niego a separarme de sus labios, su lengua juega con mis labios y pidió entrada a mi boca, la cual yo no negué y juega también con mi lengua, algo que me enciende y lleva al pasado y nuestras sesiones de besos en el muelle, en el parque, en los baños de la escuela, en mi casa, en la suya, en fin a todos nuestros momentos.

-Perdón, enserio Te amo, te voy a recuperar, y si eso implica esperarte toda la vida lo hare, Te amo Sian Powers- dije por fin separándonos del beso y tratando de recuperar nuestra respiración.  
-Sophie, me vuelves loca... No sé qué hare contigo- dijo juntando nuestras frentes y tomándome de la cabellera mientras apretaba nuestras pieles.  
-Solo piensa las cosas y búscame cuando estés lista, estaré siempre cerca de ti, no me pienso volver a ir a menos que me lo pidas y creo que ni así- dije volviendo a besar sus labios y sacando un bolígrafo y papel de mi sudadera y escribiendo rápidamente.  
-Toma, es la dirección del apartamento de Rosie, es donde me estaré quedando para evitar a Vinnie- dije entregándole el papel y guardando el bolígrafo.  
-¿Rosie tiene departamento aquí?- dijo Sian mirando el papel.  
-Sí, se lo dio la agencia y mi papá hace que Jasón se quede en él ya que no confía en ellos para tenerlos en la misma habitación en mi casa- dije riendo junto con Sian, una risa que tanto extrañaban mis oídos escuchar.  
-Creo que te tienes que ir- dijo Sian mientras me acaricia la mejilla.  
-Si será lo mejor, adiós mi amor, Te amo- dije robándole un último beso y bajando lentamente.


	50. Chapter 50

SOPHIE WEBSTER….

Estoy caminando felizmente de la vida de regreso a mi casa, después de una maravillosa noche con la chica que más amo, decide esconder la escalera dentro del jardín de mi Sian, para cuando la vuelva a visitar, ya que aunque me ha pedido tiempo y espacio no se deshará tan fácil de mi, es más, ahora más que nunca tengo que estar cerca de ella, pero al mismo tiempo darle su espacio, si ya se, suena confuso, pero yo me entiendo. Estos buscando las llaves de mi casa dentro de mi chaqueta, más no las encuentros se debieron quedar en la habitación de Sian, bueno ya que, en lo que alzaba para tocar la puerta, esta se abre y aparece mi padre, que por la expresión que lleva en su rostro, no se ve nada contento.

-SOPHIE, LAURENT WEBSTER…. ¿Me puede decir donde se metió toda la noche y esta mañana?- dijo mi padre echo una bestia y es Dios, olvide por completo avisarle a mi padre, (vamos Webster piensa en algo, no le puedes decir que estuviste con tu ex novia teniendo una noche de placer y rencuentro… Emmm… Ah…. Dios, ya se…. Ryan).  
-Estuve en casa de R…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase el me interrumpió.  
-Y no me digas que con Ryan, porque recién me lo encontré en la tienda y me dijo que estaba en su casa, pero debes enseñarle a mentir mejor a tu amigo… ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo mientras me metía a la casa y me sentaba en el mueble y se colocaba enfrente mío. No necesita agarrarme ni nada, seguir sus ojos furiosos es más que suficiente para mí.  
-Emmm… papa… yo esta…- dije nerviosa, más no estaba muy segura de contarle la verdad.  
-Sophie, te permito todo, creo que soy bastante tolerante, así que por favor, no me mientas, tenme la confianza de decirme las cosas, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí todo este tiempo sin saber de ti?, pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo mi padre un poco más tranquilo.  
-Estuve, estuve en casa de… estuve en casa de Sian papa- dije sonriendo.  
-Pero…como…- dijo ahora mi padre completamente sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Rosie bajaba las escaleras corriendo, sorprendida igual.  
-¿Toda la noche?- dijo Rosie colocándose a un lado de mi papa.  
-¿Hermana sabias que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- dije en un tono tratando de hacerme la ofendida pero sé que con ella no funcionara.  
-No, me interesa, contéstame, ¿Toda la noche?- dijo ya alterada, a lo cual yo solo pude sonreír como tarada al recordar todo lo vivido en esas cuatros paredes.  
-Si Rosie, toda la noche- dije riendo y poniéndome colorada.  
-¿Haciendo que?- pregunto mientras se ponía a un lado mío y me mirada con descaro.  
-No es de tu incumbencia Rosie- dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.  
-De ella no, pero mía si, contesta Sophie Webster- dijo mi padre mirándome seriamente otra vez.  
-Emmm… nada papa, nada malo, logre hablar con ella y pues nos quedamos platicando toda la noche y nos quedamos dormida, ella se quedó dormida a mi lado- dije sonrojándome y tratando de controlarme, ya que tan solo de recordar, las hormonas se te alborotan.  
-¿Por qué no te creo Sophie Webster?- dijo mi papa mirándome y alzando una ceja.  
-Ahhh… no tengo porque… porque mentirte- dije mientras miraba a otro lado.  
-Más te vale Sophie, pero bueno, por una parte me alegro por ti hija, sé que ella te hace feliz, pero no te descastes en algo que no tenga futuro- dijo mi padre acomodándose en el sillón.  
-Claro que tiene futuro papa, muy pronto lo verás, yo sé que tendrá futuro- dije con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro y veía sonreír a mi papa mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-Ya veremos- dijo sonriente mientras agarraba el periódico y se ponía a leerlo.  
-No te creo mentirosa- me susurro Rosie en el oído y me guiño un ojo, algo que ocasiono que me ponga colorada y nerviosa, Dios, a mi hermana no se le puede ocultar nada.  
-Yo… yo me voy a mi habitación, me tengo que duchar- dije nerviosa.  
-No tan rápido señorita, usted está castigada, ni crea que saldrá a ningún lado en estos días, es un castigo indefinido- dijo mi papa sin bajar su periódico.  
-Pero papa, quiero salir por Southporth, estar con Ryan, castígame en otra cosa, no sé, hago la cena toda una semana- dije sonriéndole al ver que bajo su periódico.  
-No es necesario, Jasón está aquí y he de admitir que cocina demasiado rico mi papa riendo.  
-¿Y si saco la basura?, yo sé que tu odias eso, dale una semana, te olvidas de ella por completo- dije haciéndole ojitos y boquita de perrito.  
-Que sean 2 y tenemos un trato- dijo mi papa ofreciéndome su mano.  
-Sé que al tercer día me arrepentiré, pero trato hecho- dije estrechando mi mano con la suya y sonriente me di media vuelta y subí corriendo las escaleras, necesito hablar con Ryan, tengo una idea en mente y necesito de su ayuda, espero que se esté ejercitando, ya que esto llevara trabajo.

Después de ducharme y ponerme ropa limpia, busque en mi maleta que aún no termino de desempacar, ya que me da demasiada pereza, busco y busco tratando de hallar la prenda adecuada hasta que la localizo, en el fondo de mi maleta la encuentro, la sudadera de mi chica, una azul con el logo de superman, perfectamente doblada, recuerdo que cuando me marchaba quise conservar algo de ella y decidí que era perfecto, era su favorita y por lo tanto la que tenía más su olor, y para mi aun lo conserva, o solo sea mi imaginación y que mi cerebro lo ha grabado permanentemente en mis sentidos, la saco y desdoblo para colocármela y mirármela en el espejo y no es por presumir pero me ha quedado PERFECTA.

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy tirada en mi cama, viendo el techo fijamente, envuelta en las sabanas donde hace apenas unas horas envolvía mi desnudes con la de Sophie, ahhh, ella es tan hermosa, me vuelve loca, tan solo de pensarla, de recordarla, de cómo me tocaba, me cuidaba preguntándome y teniendo cuidado, fue simplemente una noche mágica, algo que nunca olvidare, no por el hecho de que fue mi primera vez, sino porque fue ella, la chica que aún amo y aunque me lo niegue a mí misma siempre serás así, es algo que simplemente no logro controlar. Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos cuando siento vibrar mi teléfono a un lado mío en la cama, debe ser Emily… ahhh Emily, te estoy lastimando, juro que no quiero hacerlo, juro que me esforcé en quererte en amarte, pero simplemente no pude, todo este tiempo y no te pude querer ni la mitad en que quiero a Sophie, no te veo conmigo, no te merezco y tú no te mereces esto, saber que te estoy lastimando es algo muy feo, muy duro y cruel para mí, pero es que todo es tan confuso, saber las verdades de Sophie, de porqué de su marcha cambia toda, fue amenazada por el ser más horrible de este mundo y se trata de nada y nadie menos que mi padre, no me preocupa el hecho de que a mí me pudiera pasar algo, es el hecho de que a ella le pudiera pasar algo, debió estar aterrada, por eso se marchó, fui más importante yo que ella misma, que su felicidad, que si bienestar emocional, porque yo sé que ella sufrió, sabía que iba a sufrir y aun así se marchó, por eso me beso con tanto dolor en la parada de autobús, por eso hace todo lo que hace por mí, lo cual me hace sentir también mal, ya que yo solo la trate mal cunado regreso y la quería odiar, aun no la perdono, porque aun por más cosas aterradoras que le dijera mi padre, ella se debió quedar conmigo, a mi lado, las dos siendo fuertes, pero tampoco la puedo culpas… ahhh Dios, demasiadas cosas que pensar, ella, Emily, mi padre yo, mi vida, mis decisiones, ahhh ¿Es posible tener un colapso mental a causa de todo esto?, porque creo que a mí me dará uno muy pronto. Entre todos mis pensamientos perdí la llamada, ya se es tonto, pero no me digan que a ustedes no les ha pasado… checo el número y me aparece como desconocido, así que lo único que me queda es esperar si me vuelve a marcar, pongo mi teléfono de nuevo a un lado mío, y no tardo en volver a sonar y esta vez sí conteste.

-Hola… Sian al habla- dije esperando respuesta.  
-Sabías que es muy lindo escuchar tu voz- dijo una voz demasiada familiar, una que podría distinguir entre miles de personas y donde sea que la escuche.  
-Sophie, ¿para qué me hablar?- dije sonriendo, ya que a pesar de que le pedí espacio, sé que no lo hará, la conozco demasiado bien como para pensar que me hará caso.  
-Para escuchar tu voz, me encanta es música para mí- dijo con un tono demasiado alegre.  
-Contigo no se puede Webster- dije aun riendo.  
-Me encanta escucharte reír- dijo y me la imagino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Bueno, digamos que tu estas reviviendo todos tus efectos que tenías en mí cuando estábamos juntas- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.  
-Te invito a regresar a esos tiempo, puedo ser muy adorable ¿Lo sabias?- dijo coquetamente.  
-Sophie, no seas así, te pedí tiempo ¿Recuerdas?, y claro que sé que eres adorable, siempre lo has sido conmigo- dijo sonriendo ya que ahhh es el efecto Webster.  
-Bueno, bueno, te daré tu tiempo, ¿Qué te parece una semana?- dijo felizmente.  
-Adiós Sophie, no hagas nada malo- dije riendo y colgando.

Reí un rato más y cerré los ojos tan solo imaginar su cara, el sonido de su voz y sus mejillas tornándose de color rojo es algo que de tan solo de imaginarlo me derrite, no tardo mucho y volvió a sonar mi teléfono, sabía que era ella así que conteste.

-¿Un mes?- digo, para estar preparada, siempre te…- no la deje terminarla y la interrumpí.  
-Hasta luego Sophie- dije riendo y apunto de colgar.  
-No, Sian, no cuelgues, hablemos, total a mí me cobran no a ti- dijo un tanto desesperada.  
-Hay hermosa, hasta luego- dije ahora si colgando.

Reí de nuevo, y me tire en la cama, pero más tarde en volverme a acostar en lo que volvió a sonar mi teléfono, sonreí y conteste de nuevo.

-Te dije que te esperaría toda la vida, y así va a ser, solo que me cuesta estar lejos de ti, ya lo estuve 5 meses y ya no quiero volver a estarlo- dijo ahora en un tono hermoso.  
-Lo sé, ten paciencia, sabes lo que siento por ti, nunca lo he sentido por nadie más- dije mirando en el techo y sintiendo esas mariposa en el estómago como cuando me empezaba a enamorar de ella y la miraba en clases todo el tiempo y más si me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.  
-Te amo hermosa- dijo Sophie aún más tiernamente.  
-Yo igual preciosa- dije colgando el teléfono y esperando que volviera a sonar, algo en que no me equivoque y al poco tiempo (unos segundos) volvió a sonar mi teléfono.  
-Sophie Webster, ya te dije que no insistas- dije riendo y esperándola contestar.  
-¿Sian?, hola soy Emily, te he estado marcando y suena ocupado, ¿Has estado hablando con Sophie?- dijo en un tono de voz un tanto triste como enojada.  
-Eh, no, bueno si, pero no, es que…-dije nerviosa, ahhh no le puedo mentir.  
-¿Sí o no?- dijo ella triste.  
-Sabes hablemos por favor, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, necesitamos hablar pequeña- dije con un nudo en la garganta.  
-No me gusta nada eso, pero bueno, te veo en mi casa en media hora, te quiero- dijo suspirando.  
-Si ahí estaré, yo igual te quiero Em- dije colgando el teléfono y suspirando también. Me puse de pie tome mi chaqueta y salí de mi casa rumbo a la de Emily a ver que hare con todo esto…


	51. Chapter 51

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy llegando a casa de Emily y estoy muy nerviosa, no sé cómo explicarle todo, no la quiero lastimar, pero tampoco le quiero mentir, ella me quiere, es más, yo sé que ella me ama, pero yo no puedo responderle a ese sentimiento, me esforcé en quererla y amarla, pero es que simplemente uno no se puede forzar a amar a alguien, el amor es una algo que brota muchas veces de la nada, nunca vas en busca de él ni esperas que el venga a ti. Cuando conocí a Sophie, solo vi a una chica herida, solitaria e insegura siempre de sí misma, que pedía a gritos a alguien a su lado, yo le ofrecí mi amistad sin saber que me llegaría a enamorar de ella, que se convertiría en una persona tan indispensable en mi vida. Con Emily ha sido todo lo contrario, me he concentrado y aferrado a amarla, algo que mi corazón simplemente no acepta, ya que él ya está ocupado y no creo que se desocupe en esta vida, simplemente son cosas en la que uno no puede hacer nada y tiene que saber que llevar la situación, algo que yo estoy tratando de saber, no sé qué hacer, cada vez estoy cerca de la casa de Emily y no sé qué decirle, empiezo a temblar, me siento una persona muy mala, pero tampoco me siento tan mal como para arrepentirme del tiempo que he pasado con Sophie, es más, ha sido lo más maravilloso, tenerla recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus labios mientras me dice que aún me ama es algo que no toda chica tiene la suerte de sentir y escuchar. Estoy de pie enfrente del gran portón de la casa de Emily y tomo un gran suspiro y toco el timbre, me responde casi enseguida y me dejan pasar, al llegar a la puerta, me abren y me hacen pasar, a lo cual tomo asiento en la gran sala y no tardo en escuchar a alguien bajar lentamente las escaleras y veo que es Emily que aún está en pijama y con una taza.

-Hola hermosa- me dice llegando a la parte baja y caminando hacia mí y dándome un gentil beso en los labios para tomar asiento a un lado mío.  
-Hola pequeña… ¿Qué haces aun en pijama?, ya van a dar las 11- dije soltando una pequeña ya que lleva puesta unas enorme pantuflas de conejo.  
-Pues ya ves, es domingo, me ha dado pereza cambiarme- dijo sin muchos ánimos.  
-¿Qué pasa Em? ¿Todo bien?- dije tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos que muestran tristeza.  
-No lo sé, eso dímelo tu Sian, no me contestas las llamadas desde ayer, y has estado distante desde que ella regreso- dijo Emily con los ojos aguados, algo que me partió el corazón.  
-No pasa nada Em, todo está bien te lo aseguro, solo, solo es que he tenido mucho que pensar, su presencia aquí me desconcierta y mucho- dije mientras la tomaba fuerte de la mano.  
-¿La has visto? ¿Has estado con ella?- dijo Em, e hizo que se me detenga el corazón, como decirle que sí, decirle que la he engañado con la chica que amo y solo a ella amare, decirle que ella fue en si una parte de mi alivio, de no sentir tanto dolor, de poder parecer humana. Quedamos un momento en silencio, ella me mira a los ojos rogándome una respuesta, a lo cual decido decir lo que quiere escuchar y no lastimarla por el momento.  
-Hable con ella por teléfono como te diste cuenta, ya que es muy insistente, pero no Em, no he estado con ella pequeña- dije con un nudo en la garganta ya que le estoy mintiendo a una persona que realmente no se merece nada de esto, lo sé, soy un espantosa y repulsiva persona.  
-No tienes idea de cómo me calma escuchar eso, no te quiero perder, yo… yo te amo Sian, y no te quiero perder, eres algo maravilloso para mí- dijo atrayéndome a ella y abrazándome fuertemente, yo solo pude corresponderle el abrazo y sentirme la peor persona de todo este mundo.  
-Yo… yo, estaré contigo, te debo tanto- dije en el abrazo, lo cual sentí una sonrisa en mi hombro y como me abrazo aún más fuerte y yo solo estaba quieta y lamentándome de lo patética que soy.  
-Y dime… ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?, hacemos lo que quieras, podemos ir al parque, al centro comercial, si quieres al muelle, a algún boliche, llamamos a las chicas o vamos a caminar, lo que tú me pidas- dijo separándose del abrazo y regalándome una enorme sonrisa.  
-No sé, lo que tú quieras, la verdad, no tengo muchos ánimos de salir, que tal si llamas a las chicas y que vengan a no sé, ver una pelis y almorzar, claro si no hay problemas con tus papas, o si quieres podemos ir a mi casa- dije alzando los hombros y sin muchos ánimos.  
-No hay ningún problemas, mis papas ni siquiera están en casa, por eso aún sigo en pijama, si estuviera mi madre, ya me hubiera regañado- dijo riéndose y sus ojos llenos de alegría, yo solo pude regalarle un forzada sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza y nos poníamos de pie.  
-Bueno, me duchare y cambiare, mientras llamas a las chicas y dile a Valeria que traiga todas sus películas, en esta casa solo hay caricaturas y ya las vi todas más de 3 veces, quiero algo de nuestra edad y de preferencia románticas, para verlas con mi hermosa novia- dijo Emily mientras se acercaba a mí y me empezaba a besar, yo tarde un momento en reaccionar, hasta que le respondí y ella sonrió en el beso, abrí mis ojos mientras nos besábamos y pude ver todo el cariño y amor que me tiene, como me besa con sus sentimientos y eso solo me ha hecho sentir más basura de lo que ya hacía, Em no se merece nada de esto.  
-Ahora si me ducho, no tardo- dijo al separarse del beso y poner su frente en la mía y sonreír.  
-Aquí te espero- dije sonriendo también mientras me daba otro beso pero ahora mar cortó.

Después de eso, subió a ducharse como me había dicho y yo mientras llame a Valeria y Vero que aceptaron con gusto, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía nada que hacer, aun empiezan las vacaciones y ya no hay que hacer, es irónico, ya que cuando estas en la escuela en lo único que piensas es en estar de vacaciones y unos días después de que sales de vacaciones y te aburres deseas entrar de nuevo, maldita adolescencia bipolar. Emily no tarda y baja bañada y ya vestida, la ayudo a la habitación de juego para nosotras 4 ya que es la que tiene unos excelentes sillones y una enorme pantalla plana donde dice Emily que Jack pasara parte de su adolescencia en ella jugando videojuegos. Ya está todo listo y no tardamos en escuchar a una de sus empleadas avisarnos que las chicas ya están en la casa, vamos por ellas a la sala y la vemos a Valeria con dos mochilas, una de golosinas y la otra repleta de películas, de todo tipo según ella, Vero trae unos refrescos que me encantan, son unas sodas de manzana exquisitas y que luego hacen que eructes mucho, algo que me causa demasiada gracia a mí y a las chicas.

-Vamos decídanse ya por una peli, tengo 15 minutos enfrente de la DVD- dijo Vero lanzándome una almohada a Emily y a mí que aún no nos decidimos por que peli ver.  
-Ya cálmate Vero, a ver hermosa, ¿Comedia o sangre?- me pregunta mostrándome algunas pelis de ese género, a lo cual echo un vistazo y no me apetece ninguna.  
-Ninguna, mejor esta- dije mostrando la peli de "Marley and me", amo esa película y siempre lloro en el final, cuando duermen a ese perro, Dios es tan triste.  
-No, esa no, es aburrida mejor, una de Resident Evil, tengo las 4 películas, escojan una- dijo Valeria mostrándose su colección de esas pelis, la cual eche un vistazo y solo me hizo recordar a Sophie, ya que ella está loca por esas películas, y me hizo ir a verlas al cine, yo toda confundida y ella toda alucina y emocionada de ver como mataban a todos.  
-Bueno, vemos la de mi chica primero y ya luego vemos las tuyas Valeria- dijo Emily entregándole la peli la Vero la cual la coloco y a Valeria no le quedo más que aceptar.

La película transcurría normalmente, Emily estaba entre mis brazos acariciándolos mientras que Vero y Valeria se peleaban por las últimas golosinas, ya que habíamos arrasado con todas ellas, estoy tanto en mis pensamientos como en la peli cuando mi móvil que llevo en la chaqueta aún puesta empieza a sonar y veo que es un mensaje de Sophie.

"He venido a traerte una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida he sido yo al no encontrarte, estas con Emily ¿Verdad?"

Hice una mueca al leer la última parte del mensaje, pero no puede evitar sonreír a saber que Sophie me tiene una sorpresa, Dios significa que está en mi casa, conteste rápidamente el mensaje y espere a que contestara *Si estoy en su casa, sigue siendo mi novia Soph, eso lo sabes, no la quiero lastimar y tú y yo no somos nada*

"Huy eso dolió, pero estás equivocadas, si somos algo, somos unas personas que se conocen a la perfección y que se siguen amando… ¿Te parece poco?,"

Dios, esta chica si sabe cómo darle a mi corazón las palabras exactas para que se acelere y que en mi rostro aparezca una enorme sonrisa, más la trato de disimular ya que aún tengo a Em, apoyada en mí, y sé que siente todos mis movimientos, me raspo la garganta y trato de no sonreír al mismo tiempo que le contestaba a Sophie: *Aún sigo sin entender como tienes tantos efecto en mí, y no, no me parece poco, me pare mucho y me gusta, la odio Sophie Webster, no quiero sonreír ni sentir esas vueltas en mi estómago, pero con tan solo leer su nombre en la pantalla, desata todo eso y más, ¿Qué era mi sorpresa?*

"Dicen y he escuchado que del odio al amor hay un pequeño paso, y creo que nosotras ya lo hemos dado, me encanta que me odie y sobre todo que me ame, es el placer más grande de mi vida, ser amada por una mujer como tu… si quieres saber tu sorpresa tendrás que venir por ella"

Estoy sonriendo como estúpida definitivamente, si las chicas voltean me delato, me paro con la excusa de que tengo que ir al baño y me encierro en él, para seguir hablando con Sophie: *Por más que lo quiera negar, estoy de acuerdo con usted, anoche fue la prueba, y déjeme decirle que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, no solo tuya, no fue un ataque de hormonas, fue un ataque de amor, amor que tengo a ti, me odio por amarte y estar lastimando así a Emily, no se lo merece*

"Nadie se merece esto, tu y yo no lo merecemos, ella no lo merece, pero en verdad yo te quiero recuperar, eres mi chica perfecta y a la que amo… ¿Nos podemos ver hoy?, te parece a las 6 en tu casa, digo, si quieres, yo voy donde tú me digas, al fin del mundo de ser necesario"

Suspiro ante la pantalla de mi móvil y tardo unos minutos en contestar: *Yo quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero lastimar a nadie, porque sé que se siente perder a alguien y no quiero que ella sienta eso por mí, ella estuvo siempre a mi lado y no es justo que le hago esto… Si, te quiero ver*

"Ambas sabemos lo que es sufrir, pero me alegro demasiado de que ella estuviera a tu lado, tu tuviste con quien llorar y en el fondo me consuela un poco, las cosas pasaran de acuerdo a lo que tenga que pasar, solo demos nuestra lucha hermosa… ¿Entonces? ¿Es una cita?"

Al leer eso me hizo sonreír aún más de lo que ya hacía, cerré los ojos un momento y visualice a Sophie que debe estar sonriendo igual o más que yo, al abrirlos tomo mi celular fuertemente y contesto: *Espero que así sea, hay que ver que nos tiene preparada la vida… Sí, es una cita*

Envió el mensaje y salgo del baño de nuevo con las chicas, lo pongo en silencio y lo coloco en la mesita donde estaban todas las golosinas, cuando llego a penas Emily me ve me da la seña de que me coloque a su lado y eso hago, apenas estoy con ella se me acurruca y sigue viendo la película, lo cual yo también trato de hacer, pero simplemente no puedo mi mente está en otra parte o más bien con otra persona que es Sophie Webster… Dios soy una pésima persona, no sé cómo lo hare pero tengo que hacer lo correcto por mí, por Emily… Por Sophie.


	52. Chapter 52

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

*Espero que así sea, hay que ver que nos tiene preparada la vida… Sí, es una cita*

Termino de leer el último mensaje que me envió Sian y se me forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo vuelva a leer una y otra vez, después de haberlo leído unas 100 veces, guardo el celular en mi chaqueta y trato de no parecer muy tonta con la sonrisa que me cargo.

-Ryan, tenemos 3 horas, así que apresúrale- le grito desde la ventana de Sian ya que estoy en su habitación, digamos que Sian no tiene la mejor protección en su ventana y me es muy fácil abrirla.  
-¿Solo tres? Wau, ya me estaba preocupando que, me toma una hora subir y otra bajar las escaleras- dijo todo sarcástico desde abajo.  
-Muy graciosito el niño, dale, que ahora tiene que ser mejor, iré a comprar unas cosas más y tu mientras sube esto- dije mostrándole el canasto con flores y ramillete de globos.  
-Bueno, pero ¿Vas a tardar?, me voy a aburrir si me quedo solo mucho tiempo- dijo mientras yo bajaba por la escaleras y me colocaba a un lado de él.  
-Un poco tengo que pasar primero a mi casa y de ahí al centro comercial- dije dándole las cosas.  
-Entonces no seas mala y espérame, ni que tarde mil horas, y te acompaño, quiero comprarme igual unos disco- dijo Ryan subiendo la escalera y entrando por la ventana.  
-Apresúrate, y vamos, pero te advierto… máximo una hora y media, tengo que estar aquí antes y arreglarme, todo tiene que ser perfecto- grite ya que él estaba adentro de la casa.  
-Bueno, bueno, no se me ponga así, le comprare un helado para que se le baje la ansiedad, y de paso yo me compro uno, se me ha antojado- dio saliendo por la ventana y bajando por la escalera.  
-Cómprese lo que quiera, pero dese prisa, ya son más de las 3 y he quedado con Sian a las 6, quiero estar aquí a las 5- dije mientras lo ayudaba a doblar y esconder de nuevo la ventana.  
-Bueno, ya vamos de una vez- dijo sacudiendo sus manos y abrazándome por los hombros.

Y así, nos dirigimos a mi casa y de ahí al centro comercial, nos encontramos con unos amigos de Ryan que nos invitaron a cenar, pero a lo cual yo me negué y Ryan acepto, pero que los alcanzaría después ya que no me quería dejar sola, estuvimos alrededor de una hora en el centro comercial, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, Ryan compro sus discos y nos dirigimos a mi casa, para ducharme y cambiarme para la noche, le dije a mi papa que estaría, con Ryan y con sus amigos y que si me daba permiso de quedarme a dormir en su casa, lo cual acepto, tome mis cosas y partimos a casa de Sian, llegamos alrededor de las 5:25 y de ahí Ryan me dejo ya que lo estaban esperando, ya que irían a ver a unas amigas antes, les di las gracias y que cualquier cosa me hable, lo cual asintió y desapareció por la escalera, la quito y oculto.

SIAN POWERS…

Son las 5:40 de la tarde, me estoy quitando de casa de Emily con la excusa de que mi padre me ha mandado un mensaje de que le tengo que enviar unos archivos muy importantes y de que tengo que recibir un paquete en la mañana, así que no podría regresar, sé que está mal que le mienta a Em, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, realmente quiero estar con Sophie, la extraño, deseo tenerla junto a mí, que me toque, que me bese, que me diga que me ama y que me demuestre de todas formas su amor que me tiene, prometo aclarar todo con Emily, pero no ahora, estaba tan feliz que no pude hacerlo y menos con las chicas presentes. Estoy llegando a mi casa y la veo completamente oscura, no sé, me la imagine con luces o algo por el estilo, pero creo que Sophie me querrá sorprender haciendo su entrada por la ventana, si supiera que no le he dejado el seguro a propósito, ya que sabía que iba a volver. Abro la puerta de mi casa y prendo la luz de la sala, me doy la vuelta y veo a Sophie sentada en las escaleras con una rosa y una enorme sonrisa, no puedo evitar sonreír, asiento mis cosas en uno de los muebles de la sala y camino hacia ella.

-Hola hermosa- me dice Sophie poniéndose de pie y entregándome la rosa.  
-Hola Soph- dije sonrojándome y tomando la rosa.  
-Has llegado 5 minutos tardes, muy mal en nuestra primera cita después de 5 meses- dijo acercándose a mi lentamente y acariciando mi mejilla.  
-No solo he llegado tarde, si no he venido mal vestida, jeans y sudadera, muy mal de mi parte, eso restan puntos de seguro- dije mientras Sophie jugaba con nuestras narices.  
-Nada que ver, te ves hermosa, siempre lo estas- dijo cerrando el espacio entre nosotras.  
-Extrañe demasiado tus labios- dijo Sophie en el beso mientras caminábamos y yo chocaba contra la pared y Sophie me sujetaba fuertemente a ella y su cuerpo.  
-Yo también, más de lo que quisiera- conteste mientras la besaba sin control.  
-Te tengo una sorpresa, ven- dijo Sophie girándome rápidamente y vendándome los ojos.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer Sophie?- dije riendo mientras me besaba el cuello y apretaba un poco la venda.  
-Ten calma, solo confía en mí… ¿Si?- dijo sujetándome de la cintura.  
-Si preciosa- dije mientras empezábamos a subir las escaleras.  
-Hules delicioso, he extrañado tanto tu aroma- dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.  
-Sophie… ahhh, detente, me mata que hagas eso- dije tratando de controlarme pero mis sentidos reaccionan al contacto de los labios de mi Sophie.  
-Solo me calmo, porque quiero que veas lo que te tengo preparado- dijo Sophie deteniéndose y abriendo la puerta de la que pienso es mi habitación.  
-Espero no te importe que haya profanado tu habitación, pero pienso que lo que hice con ella te gustara- dijo riendo y empezando a desatar la venda, estoy súper ansiosa, ya quiero ver.

Sophie me termina de quitar la venda de los ojos y parpadeo para acoplarme a la luz de la habitación, cuando mi vista es clara lo veo, veo todo, mi techo y paredes lleno de fotos, de nuestras fotos, también hay globos, un ramo de flores asentado en mi casa y una canasta, entro con cuidado y voy observando, hay fotos de nosotras besándonos, riendo, de cuando solo éramos amigas, habrán alrededor de 100 fotografías o más y la mayor, una de un tamaño cuadro de como unos 40x60 cm está en mi cama y es cuando estábamos el día de la mudanza de su casa y estamos todas manchadas de pintura y riendo de oreja a oreja. Me acerco a esa foto y el tomo con cuidado observando cada detalle de ella, Sophie se coloca atrás de mí y me rodea la cintura.

-Esa es mi foto favorita- dice Sophie apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.  
-La mía también, me encanta como salimos, siempre me ha gustado, la tengo, bueno, tenía enmarcada- dije suspirando recordando cómo se rompió.  
-Creo saber cómo se rompió, pero ni le sigo pensando que enfureceré y no quiero, quiero que esta noche sea especial, igual o más que la de ayer- dijo girándome y tomándome de la barbilla.  
-Quise odiarte desde que regresaste, pero solo has hecho que te amé más de lo que ya lo hacía- dije chocando nuestras narices y ver como Sophie se mordía el labio inferior mientras mi aliento le susurraban muy cerquita de sus labios.  
-Cada vez que hablas tan cerca de mis labios, haces que pierda todo control- dijo cerrando el espacio entre nosotras y besándome dulcemente.  
-Hazme el amor- dije al separarme de su beso y Sophie me fulminaba con su preciosa mirada.  
-Te lo hare cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche de tu vida si vos me lo permites, yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú, siempre serás tú Sian, siempre, toda mi vida- dijo Sophie, para luego volverme a besar.

Sophie me alzo tanto que llego un momento en que tuve que rodear su cintura con mis piernas, mientras ella me besaba sin control, me llevo hasta la cama y me recostó en ella con cuidado de que no se arrugara nuestra foto, pero bueno termino en el suelo, ya que la cama se convertiría en un campo de batalla entre nuestros cuerpos y nuestro amor. Poco a poco Sophie, fue deshaciéndose de mi ropa y yo la de ella, se detuvo un momento y se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la canasta que estaba en mi mesa de noche y vi que de ella saco una frazada naranja y que tenía bordado S&S, yo me enderece y veía como me sonreía.

-Este iba a ser tu regalo de nuestro segundo mes- dijo sacudiéndola y regresando a la cama.  
-Olía demasiado ha guardado y la he lavado yo misma, deberías ver el desastre que hice en la lavadora- dijo riendo y envolviéndola con ella.  
-Ahora huele a ti, a tu peculiar ahora de ropa recién lavada y le has puesto perfume- dije siento la suavidad de la frazada en mi semi-desnudo y deleitándome con su aroma.  
-Bueno, en realidad lo del perfume fue un accidente, me estaba cambiando y deje el perfume abierto en la cama y la frazada estaba a la par- dijo riendo y metiéndose en la frazada y abrazarme.  
-Agradezco que lo hayas dejado abierto, huele a ti- dije colocándome encima de ella.  
-¿Dónde nos quedamos?- dije con una mirada picara y veía como Sophie se le formaba una enorme sonrisa y se medió alzaba para agarrar mi cuello y besarme.

Así transcurrió la tarde lenta y rápidamente a la vez, las carias de Sophie por mi cuerpo eran lentas, dulces, llenas de amor, mientras que las horas pasaban con una gran rapidez, pero no nos percatábamos de eso, ya que esa habitación de 4 paredes era nuestro mundo y en ese mundo no había tiempo, solo era Sophie y yo. Nos demostramos todo el amor que nos tenemos, mi cama, la frazada y las paredes de mi habitación fueron testigo de eso, de cada gemido de placer que me dio Sophie y cada te amo que me susurraba antes de seguir tocándome. Cuando llego el punto en que ninguna de las dos podíamos más, Sophie se derrumbó a un lado mío, las dos estábamos sudadas y con la respiración acelerada, envueltas en nuestra frazada, Sophie me abrazo y me empezó a dar pequeños besos por todo el rostro hasta que me quede profundamente dormida...

-Dormilona despierta- dijo Sophie mientras me acariciaba el rostro. Yo abrí lentamente los ojos y vi como Sophie me observaba con dulzura y aun me tenía abrazada.  
-Hola mi amor- dije estirándome y acercándola más a mi cuerpo, lo cual ella me abrazo con más fuerza y me beso mi cabeza.  
-Quiero que así despertemos todas las mañanas- dijo acariciando mi desnudo cuerpo.  
-Yo también… amor, ¿Qué hora es?- dije buscando mi celular y luego mirar mi despertador.  
-Son las 3 de la mañana, aun no amanece- dijo riendo.  
-¿Entonces porque me has despertado?- dije confundida y mirándola, la luz de mi lámpara de leer, la alumbra perfectamente sus ojos azules.  
-Porque tienes que comer algo, el sonido de tu estomago me ha despertado- dijo riendo.  
-¿De qué ruido hablas? Ni que fuera el rugido de un león- dije en tono de ofensa pero en ese momento mi estómago se deja oír y Sophie ríe.  
-Ese ruido- dijo aun riendo ya que si realmente fuerte, pero no es mi culpa, solo comí palomitas, ya que se supone saldríamos a cenar.  
-Bajemos, te preparare algo de comer- dijo Sophie levantándose de la cama, veo su desnudo cuerpo que busca su ropa interior y se la coloca y luego se pone mi blusa y me sonríe.  
-Deje de verme con esa mirada de pervertida y pónganse algo, la espero en 15 minutos- dijo sonriente y saliendo de mi habitación.

Dios simplemente yo amo a esa mujer….


	53. Chapter 53

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Han pasado varias semanas, semanas extraordinarias con Sian, las vacaciones de verano ya casi terminan, yo he decidido quedarme en Southporth junto con Rosie, y Jasón se ha regresado ya hace una semana, ya que las vacaciones que había pedido en su trabajo se habían terminado, mi padre ya me ha reinscrito en el instituto y Sian esta que salta de alegría. Hablando de una hermosa rubia, estoy de maravilla con ella, nuestra relación es clandestina, ya que aún no sabe cómo encarar a Emily y pues la entiendo, ella fue quien la sostuvo en mi ausencia y estoy agradecida con ella, y no quiero que sufra, ella no se merece eso, Sian me ha contado como es y ahora sé que es una grandiosa chica, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir los malditos celos, esos que me dan cada vez que Sian me dice que esta con ella o aun peor, cuando la veo con ella, me comen el alma y quiero ir hacia ellas y decirle que Sian es mía y solo mía, y besarla como siempre, pero simplemente me contengo y sigo mi camino, ya que de hacer lo que quiero, sé que pondría a mi Sian es una situación muy complicada y le he prometido ser paciente, casi diario hablamos de eso, de cómo lidiar y volver a estar como antes, que todo sea correcto y tratar de lastimar a la menor gente posible. Hoy Sian ha quedado con Emily en su casa para un almuerzo con su familia, al parecer, la familia de Emily adora a Sian, aunque bueno, es de Sian de quien hablamos, es irresistible, nunca podría caer mal, tienes encantos que con tan solo verla, mueres.

-Sophie Webster, deje de estar pensando y ayúdame- dijo Ryan mientras lidia con unas cajas.  
-Voy cálmate, no te me alteres- dije riendo y ayudándolo.  
-Vamos Sophie, ya quiero terminar y tú sigues en planeta Sian, así nunca terminaremos- dijo todo quejumbroso y bajando con otras cajas.  
-Todavía te ayudo a limpiar tu ático y te pones de princesa, así mejor me voy con Sian- dije colocándome de pie y empezando a bajar.  
-Ni te atrevas, has estado toda la semana con ella, me dejaste plantado dos veces, por estar haciendo tus cosas… sus cosas, tu sabes de lo que hablo, y me has prometido quedarte hoy conmigo- dijo alterado y poniéndose rojo.  
-Apa, alguien esta celosito- dije riendo y sentándome en las escaleras.  
-Vamos Sophie, desde que "regresaste" con Sian, yo solo soy un adorno, estoy pintado- dijo Ryan bajando la cabeza y asentando las cajas.  
-Tranquilo, era broma, me quedo hoy contigo, Sian estará con Emily y su familia todo el día- dije soltando un suspiro y tratando de controlarme.  
-Lo estas tomando muy bien todo eso- dijo Ryan apoyándose en la escalera del ático y quedando a mi altura mientras yo miraba mis pies.  
-Tengo que, comprendo a Sian, no quiero que Emily salga lastimada, es una buena chica, y estoy agradecida, pero me duele y da rabia que Sian siga con ella, son mis celos, estos celos de amor que me comen muchas veces, y me cuesta, pero creo que podido controlarlos hasta ahora, pero no se cuanto más podre- dije en un todo muy triste y soltando un gran suspiro.  
-Lo sé y créeme, me has sorprendido y mucho- dijo Ryan alzando mi vista.  
-Ahora, limpiemos y vámonos al centro comercial, divirtámonos, a ver si hay alguna chica linda que pueda conquistar con mis súper encantos- dijo con sus aires de grandeza y riendo.  
-Te tomo la palabra, te urge una novia- dije riéndome y colocándome de pie. Ryan me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y los dos seguimos riendo, mientras bajábamos más cajas y limpiábamos ese ático interminable.

SIAN POWERS…

Estoy en casa de Emily, hemos terminado de almorzar con su familia, y ha sido una tarde muy agradable, pero no sé, esa comodidad que tenía ha desaparecido, sé que me odiaran cuando se enteren que he traicionado y lastimado a su hija, no me dejaran poner un pie de nuevo en esta casa. Así me he sentido toda estas semanas, pero no puedo y no quiero terminar con Sophie, ella me hace tan feliz, me hace sentir querida y amado, algo que por más que me esforcé, nunca sucedió con Emily y nunca sucederá, tengo a Sophie y siempre comparo a Emily con ella, sé que no es correcto pero no lo puedo evitar, para mí todo lo que hace Sophie es simplemente perfecto, y me enamora más con cada detalle que hace para mí. Cuando una persona se enamora es algo inevitable, muchas veces una trata de negar a toda costa esos sentimientos, engañándose con otra persona, tratando de olvidar o no pensar en esa persona, en esa persona que con solo escuchar su nombre se forma una sonrisa en tu rostro, que pensar en su cara, en su aroma, en sus locuras y en esos simples momentos, te enamoras más y más de esa persona sin darte cuenta, tratas de negarte aún más pero cada reniego es un pensamiento, un momento en que tu corazón se acelera cada vez más y sabes que no hay vuelta atrás, ya estas enamorada, que por más que ya te hayas negado y tratado de olvidar y fijarte en esa persona que te quiere y te ha mostrado todo su apoyo y cariño en los momentos difíciles, y no sabes cómo dejarla, porque eso es, dejarla e irte con la persona que realmente amas, es todo tan complicado, no puedes dejar solo porque sí a una persona, eso es cruel, pero también solo se hacen daño entre las dos, una porque te ama de verdad y no le correspondes ese amor y una, por amar a una persona y ser amada por esa misma sin poder corresponder en público y lastimarla al hacer que me vea con la otra, lo sé es todo tan complicado, pero tengo la intensión de que todo esto termine lo más pronto posible, estos serán los últimos días con Emily, ya es tiempo de que todo se aclare y así sea menos doloroso.

-Sian, hermosa, vamos al centro comercial, vamos a comprar unas cosas para mi cuarto, por favor- dijo Emily abrazándome por la espalda y besándome la mejilla.  
-Claro porque no, será divertido- dije tratando de formar una sonrisa de emocionada.  
-Excelente, veremos a Vero y a Vale ahí, le diré a Lorenzo que nos lleve- dijo emocionada, volteándome y dándome un beso en los labios.  
-Me parece excelente- dije sonriéndole y buscando mi chaqueta.

Al llegar al centro comercial, nos encontramos con las chicas en la entrada y nos ponemos a recorrer el centro comercial, comprando varias cosas, mientras nos divertimos. Van pasando las horas y Emily junto con las chicas compran todo lo que buscaban, ahora estaba en las tiendas de ropa, probándose y viendo que comprar para cuando regresemos a clases, pero yo en lo personal, ya estoy muy aburrida, he hecho estas comprar una semana atrás con Sophie y digamos que nos las pasamos muy bien en lo probadores.

Después de estar en infinitas tiendas nos dirigimos al comedor del centro comercial y Emily estaba muy, pero muy cariñosa conmigo, me daba besos a cada momento y yo los tenía que responder, pero por una parte me sentía muy mal, porque se sentía muchos sentimientos en los besos que recibía, pero yo no podía sentir lo mismo que ella. Decidimos comprar unas cosas para comer, y las chicas como siempre compraron coctel de frutas y bebidas naturales, yo quería un helado doble de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate y nuez, pero bueno, tendré que comer lo que compraron, ya que se ofenden si luego compro eso, porque dicen que debemos cuidar lo que comemos y muchas cosas más acerca de los beneficios de comer bien, yo tengo buena figura, hago ya más ejercicio, es justo que coma lo que quiera, Sophie no me prohíbe nada, es más, es la que me alienta y me consiente comprándome todo lo que yo quiera, solo que a ella le guste también y lo tengo, pero ahhh, aquí voy de nuevo, comparando a Sophie con Emily, tengo que terminar con esto pronto, todo esto me va a dejar loca, bueno un poco más de lo que ya estoy, aunque Sophie me amaría más, dice que lo normal es aburrido, lo extraño es excitante e interesante… ¿Me pregunto a que se refiera con excitante? ¿Será al excitante que pienso? ¿O estoy siendo mal pensada?... Dios mejor voy a aclarar un poco mi mente, va a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Emily, voy al baño, ahora regreso- dije un poco revuelta.  
-¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- dijo colocándose de pie.  
-No, estoy bien, solo tengo ganitas de bueno, ya sabes, evacuar, puedo sola- dije tratando de sacar la mejor sonrisa que le puedo dar en estos momentos.  
-Bueno, aquí te esperamos- dijo dándome un beso ligero y volviéndose a sentar.

Camino lentamente hacia los baños y al entrar en ellos me dirijo a los grifos y abro la llave, para luego lavarme la cara, y frotarme fuertemente la cara con las manos, bajo las manos para llenarlas de agua y volver a repetir esto, pero cuando estoy a punto de frotarme, siento que alguien me tapa lo ojos y me empieza a besar el cuello, suspiro ya que debe ser Emily que aunque le dije que no viniera lo ha hecho, cerré la llave del grifo y ya iba a interrumpirla pero mientras continua besándome, siento una peculiar forma que me besan, que junta su nariz y aspira mi aroma lentamente de mi cuello, y como sonríe mientras me sigue besando.

-Sophie Webster, usted es muy terrible- dije riendo y haciendo a un lado mi cabeza, para facilitarle sus besos que aún no paran, y no quiero que lo haga.  
-Lo sé, pero nadie la ama, como yo a usted- dijo subiendo sus labios por mi mejilla hasta mi oído.  
-Te amo tanto- me susurro muy suavecito y me besaba lentamente el oído, para luego voltearme, quitarme las manos de los ojos y juntar nuestros labios.  
-Extrañaba tanto tus labios, yo igual te amo mi amor- dije en el beso, con un poco de dificultad ya que literal, Sophie esta prendida de mis labios.  
-Entonces no hables, solo bésame, o te morderé- dijo en su tono amenazador, yo solo asentí, y continúe besándola.

Sophie pego tanto todo lo que puedo su cuerpo al mío, y me alzo sentándome en donde están los grifos y yo me aferro a cuello y Sophie empieza a alzar mi blusa. Nos besamos durante un buen rato y Sophie recorre toda mi espalda por debajo de mí blusa y besa mis labios, cuello y oreja, una y otra vez, me dice cuanto me ama, nos detenemos un momento y recuerdo que me están esperando las chicas en el comedor.

-Sophie, tengo que volver- dije separándome de ella y juntando nuestras frentes.  
-Lo sé, Emily y sus amigas están afuera- dijo en un tono muy triste.  
-¿No viste nada? ¿O sí?- dije un tanto nerviosa.  
-¿Si te refieren a como tenías a Emily encima de ti dándote besos y caricias?... Si lo vi, Ryan me tuvo que contener, cada vez me es más difícil- dijo alejándose de mí y bajándome tiernamente.  
-Lo se bebe, pero te prometo que todo esto se va a terminar pronto, a mí también me duele todo esto- dije abrazándola fuertemente.  
-Bueno regresa, ya deben estar preocupadas y Ryan odiándome-dijo Sophie en el abrazado riendo.  
-Te amo- dije besándola una vez más y ella respondió igual con un te amo y me respondió el beso.

Cada vez que siento sus labios es como un paraíso para mí, un paraíso por el cual pienso luchar.

-¿Sian?... ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- escucho a alguien gritar, me alejo rápidamente de Sophie y ella hace lo mismo, para girarme y ver a Emily parada enfrente de nosotras, con lágrimas en los ojos, no tardo mucho y salió corriendo del baño… MIERDA.


	54. Chapter 54

EMILY SORIANO…

-¿Sian?... ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- grite al ver a Sian perdida en los labios de Sophie.

Veo como se alejan las dos y me observan paralizadas, mis lágrimas no se controlan y se dejan ver, decido retirarme lo más antes posible, ya que a pesar de que sabía un poco de todo esto, nunca pensé que fuera tan doloroso enfrentarla a ambas, pensé que podría disfrutar un poco más de Sian, pero veo que todo esto se terminó, mi relación con Sian ha terminado, aunque en si nunca comenzó, ya que una relación es de dos y ella siempre ha estado con Sophie, o por lo menos su mente, alma y sobre todo su corazón, siempre le han pertenecido a Sophie, yo sola me he estado engañando, y sobre todo lastimando, debí terminar todo esto, desde el primer día que supe que Sian veía a escondidas a Sophie…

* * *

2 SEMANAS ATRÁS…

Estoy en mi habitación, hablando con Sian por mensajes, su padre no la ha dejado salir, ya que tendrán visitas y le ha pedido ayuda y por lo tanto tiene que quedarse en casa, yo estoy algo más que aburrida, más que ni están las chicas para pasar el rato, Vero está de viaje por 3 días en la playa y Valeria abobada con el novio en alguna parte de la ciudad, así que lo mejor es pasar la tarde con mi pequeño y terrible hermanito… Jack.

-Hemanita, estoy aburrido, no quiero ver televisión- dijo Jack tirándose encima de mí, ya que estoy en la cama boca abajo, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, el aburrimiento me está matando.  
-Somos dos hermano… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- dije volteándome y tirándolo a un lado de la cama ya que estaba en mi espalda.  
-Vamos al parque, vamos a jugar basquetbol, quiero verte usar la pelota, eres muy buena- dijo completamente alucinado y aplaudiendo.  
-Tu siempre sabes cómo adular y convencer a la gente, vamos- dije colocándome de pie y viendo como él lo hacía más rápido que yo.  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… vamos al parque, iré por mis binoculares- dijo todo emocionado. Sian le regalo esos binoculares hace unos días y no lo suelta, los lleva a todas partes, y creo que una vez hasta se ducho con ellos, estuvo llorando que no podía ver bien, ya que se les habían llenado de agua.  
-Yo, ya estoy lista Jack, date prisa- dije tomando mi bolsa y mi chaqueta.  
-Yo igual, ya estoy listo- dijo con sus binoculares colgando de su cuello y con una súper sonrisa.  
-¿Señorita Emily a donde disponen ir?- dijo Charlotte apareciendo detrás de Jack.  
-Vamos un rato al parque, los dos estamos demasiado aburridos, si preguntan nuestros padres, díganle que llegaremos antes de la cena- dije cargando a Jack.  
-Por supuesto, diviértanse y tengan cuidado- dijo Charlotte bajando las escaleras con nosotros para luego abrirnos la puerta.

Estamos llegando al parque, Lorenzo nos dejó enfrente de una dulcería y fue inevitable que Jack no quisiera entrar en ella y menos que no le comprara unos dulce, ahora estamos caminando hacia al parque, estoy cargando el balón infantil de básquet de Jack y su bolsa de dulces que comerá después de la cena, mientras el solo tiene un tira de caramelo, nos dirigimos a las canchas y pongo todo en orden mientras veo como el empieza a jugar y se me forma una sonrisa. Después de un rato se aburre y me entrega la pelota, está sentado debajo de la canasta y está viendo a todas partes con sus binoculares, yo decido jugar también, pero la pelota es muy pequeña para mí, así que me cuesta un poco más de trabajo.

-Em, un colibrí- dijo todo emocionado y poniéndose de pie sin quitarse los binoculares de los ojos.  
-Jack ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer, ve por donde caminas- dije, pero no hizo caso y siguió caminando, así que deje el baloncito a un lado y fui tras él.  
-Jack, te dije que tengas cuidado y no camines con ellos en los ojos, no puedes ver tu camino, te puedes caer y lastimar- dije cargándolo, pero tampoco hizo caso, seguía con los binoculares pegados en los ojos, parece que se los habían costurado a los ojos.  
-¡Sian!-dijo toda emocionado y señalando con su mano la dulcería a la que antes habíamos entrado, yo al verla se me ilumino el rostro y baje a Jack.  
-Vamos pequeño, saludemos a mi novia- dije tomándolo de la mano y caminando en la dirección donde se encontraba Sian.  
-Sian, espera- grite, antes que se alejara y acelere el paso, ella se giró y vi su cara de sorpresa.  
-Em… Emily, ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- dijo un tanto nerviosa.  
-Nada, vine con el chaparro un rato al parque, los dos estábamos muy aburridos en casa- dije acercándome y abrazándola mientras Jack se agarraba del jeans de mi novia.  
-Yo te vi por los binoculares- dijo mientras pedía que lo cargaran, lo cual Sian se despegó de mí y lo alzo en sus brazos mientras el reía.  
-¿Amor que haces por aquí? ¿Pensé que estarías en casa, con tu padre?- dije abrazándola por la espalda, pero pude sentir lo tensa que se puso, algo muy extraño.  
-Emmm… vine a comprar unas golosinas para la reunión, Emmm, ya se hartaron de lo salado- dijo en un tono nervioso y buscando algo con la mirada.  
-¿Te pasa algo Sian? Te tono algo nerviosa, ¿Todo bien amor?- dije soltándola y colocándome enfrente de ella, aún tiene cargado a Jack que sigue viendo con sus binoculares por todos lados.  
-Si todo excelente, pero pequeña tengo prisa, lo lamento, me tengo que ir, te mando un mensaje luego, te quiero- dijo bajando a Jack y dándome un beso fugaz, para desaparecer en dirección a su casa con una bolsa pequeña en la mano.  
-¿Por qué se fue Sian?- pregunto Jack un tanto asombrado al igual que yo, ella siempre quiere quedarse a jugar con él, pero veo que esta ocasión fue la excepción.  
-No lo sé, chaparro, ni yo lo sé- dije muy desconcertada.

Después de ese encuentro espontaneo con Sian, decidimos regresar al parque, Jack fue a los juegos y jugo con unos que se encontró, corrió y luego de un tiempo, regreso a la banca donde estaba yo sentada observaba a Jack.

-¿Me das otro dulce por favor?- dijo Jack mientras estaba sudando y rojo.  
-Vamos por un poco de agua y a secarte, luego comerás dulces- dije tomándole la mano y caminando a donde estaba Lorenzo ya estacionado para dejar las cosas en el carro e ir por algo de agua, si Charlotte o mis padres ven así a Jack me mataran.  
-¿Agua o jugo?- digo mientras estamos frentes a las neveras de la tienda que está a dos locales de la dulcería y Jack se seca con una servilleta.  
-Agua por favor, el jugo me da más sed- dijo pasaba la servilleta por todo su rostro.  
-¿Te divertiste hoy?- dije mientras lo alejaba y abría la nevera, para sacar una botella de agua infantil y luego dirigirme a la caja.  
-Si mucho, conocí a muchos niños que les gusta correr y saltar como a mí, es mejor que estar encerrado en casa, me aburro mucho, Charlotte se cansa fácilmente y tú siempre te duermes cuando vemos películas- dijo en tono de reproche.  
-No es mi culpa, todo lo que vemos ya lo vi mínimo tres veces, y sin tomar en cuenta que son caricaturas- dije riendo y pagando la botellita de agua.  
-Es mejor que esas series y películas donde se besan todo el mundo buah- dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo cara de asco.  
-Hay chaparro, ya te quiero ver a mi edad y con las hormonas alteradas- dije riendo y entregándole su agua mientras salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos al carro.  
-Emi ¿Tenemos dulces para mama y papa?- dijo Jack antes de subirse al auto.  
-No, solo hay para ti y no le gusta a mama y a papa lo que compras- dije mientras veía como el salía de nuevo del auto.  
-Vamos a comprarles de los que les gustan y así los sorprendemos- dijo completamente ilusionado, algo a lo que no me pude negar.

Entramos nuevamente en la dulcería y Jack empezó a recorrer los pasillos que hay, es la más gran de Southporth y cuenta con la mejor y mayor variedad de golosinas, ya sea salada, dulce o acida, o lo que uno quiera encontrar, agarro la selección especial de almendras y frutos secos para mi madre y unos chocolates de vino para mi padre, estoy en el are de obleas decidiendo si comprar para mí o no, mientras Jack juega con una ruleta de M&M que hay, cuando de repente veo a Sian, de nuevo comprando pero estoy a punto de llamarla cuando me percato que no está sola, me alejo un poco y logro distinguir la silueta de Sophie… Sophie Webster, me acerco, pero sin que me vean y trato de escuchar lo que dicen.

-Sophie Webster, no puedo creer que te hayas comido todas las golosinas tu solita, no le dejaste ni a Jasón que nos pidió que le lleváramos algo por cubrirnos con tu papa y hermana- dijo Sian soltando una risa mientras que Sophie también reía y le acariciaba la mano… ¿Por qué demonios le acaricia la mano a MI novia?  
-Discúlpame hermosa, pero sabes que soy débil ante todas estas golosinas- dijo Sophie mientras escuchaba como hacia un ruido de perrito.  
-Bueno te perdono, pero tú pagas, me has dejado sin dinero- dijo Sian mientras le acariciaba la mejilla ¿Por qué tanto amor entre ambas?  
-Pago esto y más, con tal de que me perdones- dijo Sophie alegremente mientras le quitaba todo de la mano a Sian y desaparecían por los pasillos, yo llame a Jack y le dije que se fuera al auto con Lorenzo, algo que el obedeció enseguida ya que estaba ya un poco cansado y seguí a Sian y a Sophie hasta las caja.  
-Ya quiero irme, he rentado unas películas excelente bebe, son una mezcla de todo, que bueno que te quedaras a dormir, en el apartamento de Rosie nadie nos molestara- dijo con un sonrisa pícara…. ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Bebe? ¿Apartamento? ¿Solas? ¿No Sian estaba con su padre?, no entiendo nada de esto, pago a toda prisa y me subo al auto, completamente destrozada, siento que me falta la respiración, que todo esto es un maldito sueño, trato de controlarme, pero mis lágrimas no se contiene y se liberan, agradezco que Jack vaya adelante con Lorenzo porque odiaría que me viera así.

Toda esa noche llore, mas con las mentiras de Sian por mensaje, diciendo que estaba con su padre, aburrida y sola, y más que al día siguiente me dijo lo mismo y lo decía con demasiada versatilidad que cualquiera se lo creía.

* * *

Camino desconcertada hasta la mesa donde están las chicas y me siento mal, muy mal, tener una idea y sospechar de lo que está pasando, no es lo mismo a verlo, nada se compara con la cruda y cruel verdad, una verdad que siempre ha estado ahí y siempre me negué a aceptarla o tan siquiera darme cuenta, Sian no me pertenece, nunca lo ha hecho siempre fue, es y será de Sophie Webster.


	55. Chapter 55

SIAN POWERS…

-Esto está mal, muy mal, ahhh- digo dando vueltas por todo el baño mientras que Sophie me observa un tanto desconcertada y al mismo tiempo preocupada.  
-Perdón, no era mi intensión ponerte en esta situación amor- dijo por fin de varios minutos de dejarme hablando sola, pero veo un tanto de culpa en su mirar.  
-No te disculpes preciosa, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y bueno creo que por así es mejor, debo enfrentar todo esto- dije asimilando ya las circunstancias.  
-Yo estaré a tu lado amor, en parte es mi culpa, y quiero darte todo mi apoyo y bueno, explicarle también todo a Emily y darle mi gratitud- dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome de las manos.  
-¿Gratitud? ¿A qué amor?- dije un poco confundida.  
-Pues a que ella te cuido en mi ausencia y no dejo que te hundieras, y créeme que eso se lo agradezco de corazón, cuido lo que más amo en este mundo- dijo Sophie acercándome más a ella y dándome un tierno abrazo.  
-Yo igual te amo, pero creo que será mejor que vaya sola, no sé cuál será la reacción de Emily a todo esto, y no creo que tu presencia ayude amor- dije en el abrazo.  
-En eso tienes razón, pero me quedare cerca por si me necesitas, todo saldrá bien- dijo separándose y dándome un beso.

Estoy saliendo de los baños, Sophie se ha quedado adentro ya que iba a llamar a Ryan que vino con él, para explicarle todo lo ocurrido y no la esperara, mientras que yo trato de controlar mis nervios, creo que ahora si quiero el apoyo de Sophie, o por lo menos que tome mi mano. Llego a la mesa donde están todas sentadas y veo a Emily abrazada a Verónica y ella al verme llegar se separa de Emily y se pone de pie rápidamente frente a mí.

-¿Qué carajo le has hecho?- dijo hecha una furia y que al momento se le une Valeria.  
-Chicas déjenme hablar con Emily por favor- dije un tanto exaltada, no esperaba esta reacción.  
-Ni creas que te dejaremos sola con ella, ya le has hecho daño y creo saber con quién- dijo Verónica completamente furiosa.  
-Chicas, esto es entre Emily y yo, por favor déjenme hablar con ella- dije en tono de súplica.  
-Sian, solo vete por favor- dijo Emily susurrando y la mirada al suelo.  
-Emily, lo lamento, esto no tuvo de haber pasado, déjame explicarte por favor- dije tratando de acercarme pero retenida por Valeria y Verónica.  
-Ha dicho que te marches- dijo Valeria apretando el puño.  
-No me voy a ir sin antes hablar y aclarar las cosas con Emily- dije mirándolas con ojos de súplica, pero aparentemente no tiene resultado.  
-Largo- dijo Verónica empujándome, creo que esto se está saliendo de control.  
-Por favor, solo unos minutos, luego si no quieres saber nada de mi lo comprenderé- dije mirando a Emily que sigue sin levantar la mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego hablo.  
-Sian, ahora simplemente no, esto, esto es muy difícil para mí- dijo y vi como una lagrima callo sobre la mesa donde estaba apoyada.  
-Perdóname, no era mi intensión todo esto, simplemente se salió de mis manos, perdóname, tú eres una maravillosa persona, pero simplemente yo no soy para ti- dije aun retenida por las chicas y que siguen muy enojadas.  
-Vete Sian, antes que me enoje más- dijo Valeria tratando de controlarse.  
-No busco ninguna pelea, solo quiero aclarar las cosas- dije tranquilamente.  
-¿Qué quieres aclarar? ¿Qué engañaste a Emily, a nuestra Emily con tu exnovia? ¿Qué lo haces desde hace no sé cuánto? ¿Y que lo que vio en los baños no es lo que parece?, dime Sian, ¿Eso le vas a aclarar?- dijo completamente furiosa y empujándome contra unas mesas cercas.  
-Tranquilícense, por favor, sé que me quieren ahorcar, pero enserio, solo unas palabras, eso todo lo que pido- dije acercándome nuevamente.  
-Vete Sian, no quiero lastimarte, tu sabes como soy y no tendré consideración, has lastimado a alguien amada por mí- dijo Verónica, mientras que Valeria trataba de tranquilizarla.  
-Lo sé, se todo eso, sé que es como tu hermanita, pero perdóname, simplemente, esto no se pudo evitar, son sentimientos, trate de hacer lo correcto, pero porque también quiero a Emily no quería lastimarla- dije acercándome con cuidado.  
-Pero lo terminaste haciendo- dijo Valeria aun sosteniendo a Verónica.  
-Lo sé, y no tengo más que decir que lo lamento, lamento todo esto, pero esto era una mentira, que iba a doler más con el tiempo, sé que no fue la manera correcta de que se diera a conocer, pero ya está hecho, lo lamento, lo lamento de corazón- dije pero mirando a través de ellas y fijando mi mirada en la de Emily que también me estaba mirando.  
-Ya no quiero escuchar nada más, solo hablar por hablar- dijo Verónica empujándome nuevamente.  
-Te voy a pedir por favor, que no me empujes, no me gusta- dije tranquilamente.  
-A la chica no le gusta se empujada, pues a mí no me gusta que lastimen a una de mis mejores amigas- dijo Verónica volviéndome a empujar.  
-Basta por favor- rogué a Verónica, pero ella no hizo caso y volvió a empujarme. Esta vez pase a caer, pero fui sostenida por unos brazos, me incorporo y me giro la cabeza para ver de quien y veo a Sophie completamente enfurecida.  
-Te ha dicho que te detengas- dijo colocándose enfrente mío y encarando a Verónica.  
-Huy, que miedo, Sophie al rescate- dijo Verónica en tono sarcástico y empujando ahora Sophie.  
-No quiero pelear, al igual que Sian, yo quiero aclarar igual las cosas- dijo Sophie.  
-A perdona, entonces ven, siéntate, pidamos algo de tomar y platiquemos todas como amigas y cuéntanos como te revolcaba con esta, mientras Emily estaba en su casa- dijo Verónica señalándome, ya que aún me encuentro atrás de Sophie.  
-Te voy a pedir que dejes ese tono sarcástico, esto es serio y aparte que te refieras con más respeto a Sian- dijo Sophie apretando el puño. Verónica solo empezó a reír y de la nada le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sophie que hizo que se fuera para atrás y yo la tuve que sostener.  
-Mierda, ¿porque todo es golpe?, se supone que somos seres razonables, que somos la especie superior y nos tratamos como animales- dijo Sophie enderezándose y limpiándose la sangre que corría de su nariz, yo me gire a ayudarla, agarre un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo y se lo puse en la nariz.  
-Has presión amor- dije mientras Sophie cerraba los ojos del dolor.  
-Verónica cálmate por favor- escuche decir a Emily, que por fin se puso de pie y fue a sostener a Verónica que nos veía muy mal.  
-¿Ahora las defiendes?- dijo completamente alterada.  
-No, pero esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas- dijo Emily tranquilamente.  
-¿Piensas escucharlas?- dijo un tanto enojada.  
-No lo sé, pero la violencia no es el método, jamás resuelve nada y siempre empora todo- dijo Emily mientras me veía y yo seguía sosteniendo el pañuelo en la nariz de Sophie.  
-Tengo que llevarte a casa, no dejas de sangrar- le dije a Sophie al ver que el pañuelo se manchaba cada vez mas de sangre.  
-Tranquila, es normal, ya me he lastimado antes- dijo Sophie tratando de tranquilizarme.  
-Huy pobrecita la princesa, le esta sangrado la nariz, se me olvidaba que es delicada como una flor, pero una zorra, para quitarle la novia a la gente- dijo Verónica.  
-Vero, te he dicho que te calmes- dijo Emily un más enojada.  
-Ya me hartaste- dijo Sophie apartándome y agarrando a Verónica.  
-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices, te crees la muy fuerte ¿no?, te crees la poderosa, cuando personas como tú me dan asco, creen que todo se arregla a golpes y burlas- dijo Sophie sosteniéndola fuertemente de la blusa y la mirada de ambas firme.  
-¿Asustada?- dijo Verónica tratando de zafarse, pero Sophie la sostenía con fuerza.  
-Hace mucho perdí el miedo- dijo Sophie en tono frio.  
-Deberías tenerlo, tú no sabes que es sufrir- dijo Verónica mientras se logró zafar.  
-Tu no conoces mi vida, así que no hable- dijo Sophie volviendo a mí y tomándome de la mano.  
-Solo sé que eres una maldita, y una cobarde, huiste cuando se puso mal y ahora quieres llegar a reclamar a Sian como si fuera un premio, nosotras ayudamos a Sian mientras tú estabas quien sabe dónde feliz de la vida, Emily fue su soporte, ella le dio amor, y Sian le da solo dolor- grito Verónica mientras encaraba de nuevo a Sophie.  
-¿Qué no sé qué es sufrir? ¿Huir?, tú no sabes de lo que hablas, yo me fui por el bien de Sian, ella es lo único que me importa, yo sé que es ser golpeada todos los días durante 5 meses, ser humillada todos los días solo por tus preferencias sexuales y estar lejos del amor de tu vida, solo porque no quieres que le hagan daño, tú no sabes nada, NADA así que cállate de una vez- dijo Sophie completamente alterada, yo me quede inmóvil, no sabía nada de esto, ¿Por qué no me conto nada?. Vi cómo se giró y trataba de controlarse, Verónica se quedó igual de impactada que yo y simplemente ya no dijo más.  
-Emily…- dijo Sophie un poco más tranquila.  
-Emily no fue mi intensión hacer todo esto, tampoco puedo decir que se me salió de las manos, porque sería mentirte, yo regrese buscando a Sian aun sabiendo que estaba contigo, pero es que simplemente la amo, no me pidas razones, ni explicaciones, con ella me siento feliz, me siento a salvo, me da una seguridad enorme, algo que nadie había logrado en mí, es tan dulce, su sonrisa, su mirar, su tilde de voz, todo absolutamente todo me enamora de ella, sé que tu viste lo mismo que yo en Sian, porque ella es una chica asombrosa, pero simplemente la quiero a mi lado y si ella quiere estarlo la hare feliz. Te pido un disculpa por todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, no fue nuestra intención que te enteraras así, pero se dieron las cosas, y antes de que diga más me gustaría darte las gracias- dijo Sophie enfrente de Emily mirándola pasiblemente, una mirada que tiene cuando me dice que me ama, es decir, una verdad muy profunda para ella.  
-¿Las gracias?- dijo Emily muy confundida.  
-Sí, las gracias por cuidar de Sian, de protegerla y de sacarla adelante mientras no estaba, no tengo sentimiento alguno para agradecértelo, no fue mi intensión dejarla y no podía volver por ella, así que te lo agradezco de corazón- dijo Sophie abrazándola, se quedaron un momento así y luego se separando, miro un momento a Sophie que aún tenía sangre en su rostro y luego hablo.  
-Sian… ¿Tú quieres estar con ella?- dijo Emily en medio de Sophie y yo.  
-Es lo que más deseo, la amo- dije mirándola a los ojos. Emily nos miró un momento más y tomo mi mano y la de Sophie, las junto y junto su mirada con la mía.  
-Yo al igual que Sophie, quiero que seas feliz y si tu felicidad esta con ella, adelante, yo no seré un obstáculo en su relación- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
-Cuídala mucho Sophie-dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro dijo alejándose.  
-Claro que lo hare, mi vida de ser necesario- contesto Sophie y me jalo para abrazarme.  
Vamos chicas, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Emily tomando a Valeria y a Verónica de los brazos y caminando fuera de nuestra vida.  
-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Sophie volteándome y mirándome mientras me acaricia la mejilla.  
-Estoy bien, pero tú no, tenemos que ir a curarte y tenemos que hablar- dije haciendo referencia a lo que dijo de lo que vivió en Liverpool.  
-Emmm pensé que no lo habías escuchado, vamos al departamento de Rosie, ¿Te parece?- dijo extendiéndome la mano, la cual acepte y partimos rumbo al departamento.


	56. Chapter 56

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Estamos llegando al apartamento de Rosie y Sian ha estado muy callada, tengo miedo que se haya enojó, pero no le iba a contar como me golpeaban y humillaban en Liverpool, nos las hemos pasado de maravilla como para arruinarlo con un tema así. Sian entra delante de mí y va directo a la cocineta sin decirme aun nada, abre un cajón saca algo y luego va al grifo.

-Sienta, te tengo que limpiar, tienes aun sangre- dijo volteándose y mostrando un trapo húmedo, me siento en el sillón como me pidió y ella se sienta junto a mí.  
-Sian, amor hazlo con cuidado, aun me…- y en eso posa el trapo en mi nariz y suelto un pequeño grito, ella lo aleja de inmediato y yo le hago la seña de que continúe.  
-¿No me dirás nada?- dije mientras ella seguía curando mi nariz.  
-¿Tú me dirás que paso en Liverpool?- dijo mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y su voz quebrada.  
-Cálmate mi amor, si no te dije nada, es porque no tiene importancia, ya es el pasado, ya no se repetirá, aparte, sé que estas aquí, tú al igual que yo, me protegerás- dije abrazándola.  
-¿Qué te hicieron? Dime por favor- me dijo en el abrazo.  
-No, solo te pondrás peor, ahora debemos estar felices, ya podemos estar juntas sin problemas, podemos ser tú y yo aquí y en la calle- dije abrazándola fuertemente y tallando su espalda.  
-Aunque sea dime que paso, lo más relevante, quiero saber de ti, no has dicho nada de Liverpool desde que llegamos, siempre soy yo la que habla, ahora quiero que hables tu- dijo Sian separándose del abrazo y mirándome con lágrimas correr por su mejilla.  
-Te contare solo porque me lo pides, no porque así quiera, pero te tienes que tranquilizar ¿Si?- dije tomándola de la barbilla.  
-De acuerdo- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y dándome un suave beso.  
-Pues, no sé por dónde empezar, cuando llegue a Liverpool, entre a un instituto cerca del departamento de Rosie y Jasón, pues como estaba destrozada por lo ocurrido, era solitaria, y no hablaba con nadie, excepto con Ryan y eso era por teléfono por obvio, la verdad desconozco como se enteraron de que soy homosexual, y pues un grupo ahí, me empezó a molestar, al principio solo eran burlas, y pues me daba igual, sabía que mucha gente no acepta a personas como nosotras- dije haciendo una pequeña pausa y vi como Sian se acomodó en mi piernas, ya que su cabeza estaba en ella y yo le acariciaba la frente.  
-Gente estúpida y homofóbica- añadió antes de que continuara hablando.  
-Lo sé, pero pensé "Sophie, solo ignóralos" pero las cosas empeoraron, un día, que fue el primero de todos, me acorralaron en un callejón y pues ya te imaginas que hicieron- dije aun acariciándole la frente y el rostro mientras veía su rostro de preocupación.  
-¿Y no hiciste nada?- dijo besándome la mano con la que la acariciaba.  
-Estaba sola Sian, no tenía a nadie y decirle a Ryan era preocuparlo, Rosie siempre ocupada y Jasón también, por eso deje que me hicieran lo que quisieran- dije soltando un suspiro.  
-¿No intentaste defender?- dijo firmemente.  
-¿Y para qué?, ellos siempre eran más, no podía hacer nada- dije tristemente.  
-¿Ellos? ¿Pues cuantos eran?- dijo Sian exaltada.  
-Eran 4 si no mal recuerdo, pero el que me molestaba mas era Mike con su noviecita, como lo odio- dije recordándolo y más nuestro encuentro aquí en Southporth.  
-Mierda, quiero matarlo- dijo Sian poniéndose roja del cólera.  
-Y dime, ¿Aún en la escuela te molestaban?- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.  
-Era donde más lo hacían, Mike es el hijo del director del instituto donde yo estaba, era el típico hijo de papi y bueno, el señor director estaba de acuerdo con su hijo y siempre que decía algo me contestaba "solo son juegos", aun me viera con la ceja rota o la boca sangrando- dije igual molesta.  
-Ya para, no quiero escuchar más- dijo Sian levantándose de mis piernas y sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón.  
-Por eso no te quería contar- dije suspirando y acercándome de nuevo a ella.  
-Mientras yo pensaba que estabas con alguien más, que no me amabas y que eras una basura, cuando la basura era yo por tener un padre como el que tengo, que me aleja de quien realmente amo y que me ama- dijo llorando nuevamente.  
-No llores por favor, mírame amor, estoy bien, estoy contigo, ya nada me hará daño, nada que no seas tú, eres la única que tiene el poder de llevarme al cielo y bajarme de el de golpe, te he entregado todo lo que te puedo dar, mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida y confió ciegamente en ti en que cuidaras cada una de ellas- dije acercándome y dándole pequeños besos por todo su rostro.  
-Claro que lo hare, porque tú has hecho lo mismo, me has cuidado y no tengo palabras para agradecértelo- dijo plasmando un beso más largo.

Sian, profundizo el beso y me derribo en el sillón, quedando ella encima de mí, yo no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir su sexo sobre el mío y como hacia presión entre nuestros cuerpo, ella sabe lo que ocasiona en mi esos movimiento.

-Como tú me has cuidado, ahora yo te cuidare a ti- dijo besándome nuevamente.

Nuestras lenguas se juntan y empiezan una danza y una pelea al mismo tiempo, Sian mete su mano por debajo de mi blusa y empieza a acariciar mis pecho, gimo un poco más y Sian bajo sus labios a mi cuello y empieza a succionarlo.

-Vamos a la recamara- dije con el corazón agitado y la respiración pesada.  
-No creo que lleguemos- dijo mordiendo mi oreja.  
-Veras que sí- dije alzándola y cargándola, de tal manera que sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura lo que permitió que me siguiera besando, tropecé con casi todo lo que está en mi camino, hasta que logre llegar a la habitación.

Al llegar ahí, Sian bajo de mí y abrió la puerta, me dejo pasar y me senté en la cama, vi cómo se quitó la blusa y los jeans, quedando perfectamente en ropa interior, yo no puedo ni respirar bien, esta hermosa chica va a estar conmigo nuevamente, esto es el paraíso, esta chica hermosa me ama como yo la amo a ella. Se acerca y me besa nuevamente, me muerde el labio inferior y sonríe en el beso, ronda como león enjaulado por la habitación y sin duda alguna yo soy su presa. Se acerca nuevamente a mí y me tira hacia atrás, acostándome en la cama, siento como me empieza a besar las piernas aun con el pantalón hasta llegar al mi sexo que claramente está más que húmedo y caliente, es lo que ella causa en mí.

-Tú eres mía, de nadie más, nadie te volverá a tocar que no sea yo- dijo acariciando mi sexo por encima del jeans y luego desabrochándolo.  
-No quiero a nadie que no seas tú- dije entre gemidos ya que esta masaje mi sexo ahora por encima de mi ropa interior.  
-Te voy a hacer el amor como si no hubiera mañana- dijo mientras me terminaba de quitar los jeans y la ropa interior.

Beso mis muslos y todo alrededor de mi sexo, moría porque me besara ahí, pero aparentemente se divertía con mi sufrimiento, subió y me beso fuertemente, en estos momentos he olvidado todo dolor, todo problema y creo que hasta mi nombre, me quito la blusa y yo quite su bra, dejando que me deleitara con una perfecta vista y ver como se los masajeaba y ver como sus pezones se ponían perfectamente erectos, me alce y no dude ni un minuto, me prendí de ellos, chupaba y mordía suavemente, sentía como ella se retorcía de placer, lo que provocaba que me excitara más, me separo bruscamente de ella y me volvió a besar, me dio la vuelta con agilidad y me desabrocho el bra, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo por detrás y con el bra colgando por delante.

-Tienes un hermoso trasero- dijo acariciándolo y masajeándolo.  
-Basta de palabras por favor- dije, estoy completamente excitada y ella solo habla.

Me volvió a girar y me quito el bra, hizo un camino de besos de mi oreja hasta mi sexo y ahí empezó a lamer, lamía con fuerza, hacía que me arqueara del placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, subió y beso mis labios, colocando su sexo encima del mío, no me di cuenta ni en qué momento se quitó su última prenda, moviéndolo con fuerza, me besaba y acariciaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance, yo no podía más, mi cuerpo ardía, mi respiración era más trabajosa cada vez, estaba punto de llegar y ella lo sabía, aumento el ritmo e hizo que me dejara llevar con él. Mi cuerpo temblaba y Sian aun quería más, me beso y bajo su mano, acariciando mi sexo, sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, y cuando logre tener de vuelta el control, hare que gima igual o más que yo. Chupo uno de sus dedos y luego lo introdujo en mí, lentamente, me aferro a su cuello y ella empieza a moverse dentro mío, mete otro dedo y aumenta su ritmo, es constante y veraz, me besa sin dejar de moverse y yo clavo mis uñas en su espalda cuando…

-Chicas, he traído para hacer una cena italiana, sé que Sian sabe cocinar lasaña así que nos haremos un banquete- escuchamos a Rosie desde fuera de la habitación.  
-Sian… detente…es…Rosie- dije entre gemidos pero ella no ha hecho caso, que raro de mi Sian.  
-Shhh, hasta que no te vengas otra vez no terminamos- dijo aumentado el ritmo.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SIAN- no pude evitar gritar al sentir un dedo más dentro de mí.  
-Eso es preciosa, déjate ir, ven a mí- dijo Sian aun con su ritmo y besándome fuertemente.  
-Sophie, Sian, ya las escuche, espero terminen pronto, no hagan mucho ruido, y ah extraño a mi Jasón- dijo Rosie desde la puerta de la habitación.  
-Tenemos permiso de tu hermana de continuar- dijo entre risa Sian y bueno que más, ella siguió con lo suyo.

Como dijo Sian, hasta que no me vine en un fabuloso orgasmo número dos, se bajó de mí, me beso y acaricio, la tierna Sian ha vuelto, la salvaje está de nuevo en modo de reposo. Nos vestimos con los primero que tuvimos a mano, Sian tenía una camiseta mía que deje la última vez que venimos, se puso su ropa interior y estaba completamente despeinada, me habré quedado viéndola como por unos 5 minutos, hasta que me aventó su blusa y mi ropa interior.

-Tu hermana nos está esperando- dijo con su tono de voz traviesa.  
-Ahora si haces caso ¿No?- dije riendo mientras me colocaba la ropa.  
-Solo cuando me conviene- dijo dándome un beso para luego salir de la habitación.  
-Apenas pueda, serás mía Sian Powers- grite riendo.

Me termine de vestir y salí con Rosie y Sian, preparamos la cena como había dicho Rosie y bueno, tuvimos que pasar por ese momento incomodo, es que tu hermana te descubre haciendo el amor con tu novia y te pide explicaciones de cómo lo hacemos y que hacemos, por suerte Sian llamo a mi padre y cuando llego él nos libramos de todo ese tema, también nos tuvimos que poner un poco más de ropa de la que teníamos y disfrutamos de una linda cena familiar.

Sian y yo logramos convencer a mi padre de quedarnos en el departamento de Rosie las dos solas y bueno, decir que paso esa noche, es llevarme un buen tiempo, solo diré que tuve mi revancha y que Sian ha gritado unas veces mi nombre, lo demás, se los dejo a su imaginación…


	57. Chapter 57

por fin nuevo capitulo :)

SIAN POWERS….

-Despierta bella durmiente, hoy es nuestro primer día del último año en el instituto, va ser grandioso- dije saltando sobre Sophie.  
-Cinco minutos más, el colegio no se ira a ningún lado- dijo Sophie tapándose nuevamente.  
-Vamos amor, ya es tarde, te tienes que duchar, cambiar y bajar a desayunar- dije besándole el rostro y sus labios.  
-Amo despertar así- dijo capturando mis labios en un tierno beso.

Después de liderar con mi chica como de costumbre por las mañana, se metió a la ducha y yo baje con Kevin y Rosie, Sophie no tardo en bajar y mientras desayunaba veía televisión ya que yo ya había desayunado en casa con mi padre. Mi padre es todo un tema, por lo visto, aun no se ha enterado que Sophie ha regresado a la ciudad y menos que se quedara a estudiar su último año conmigo, por mi parte es muchísimo mejor, él está en su mundo y yo en el mío, y espero que así se quede por mucho tiempo, sé que en algún momento se tendrá que enterar, pero que sea tarde, ahora me la estoy pasando de maravilla con mi chica, estamos saliendo de problemas y antes que nos demos cuenta ya tenemos más.

-Bueno chicas, las alcanzo si quieren al instituto- dijo Kevin terminando su café.  
-Gracias papa, pero Sian y yo queremos caminar, aún es temprano- dijo Sophie sonriéndome desde su asiento en la mesa.  
-Si Kevin, pero muchas gracias de todas formas- dije amablemente.  
-Bueno, entonces me voy, tengo una reunión y no puedo llegar tarde, que tengan un gran día chicas, Rosie, no incendies la casa por favor- dijo Kevin dándole un beso a cada una de sus hijas y a mí una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa, tomo sus cosas y se marchó.  
-Bueno amor, hora de ir al instituto- dijo Sophie pasándome mi bulto y dándome un beso.  
-Que tenga un lindo día chicas y nada de hacer cosas malas, yo lo sabré- dijo Rosie con esos tonos de voces macabros que sabes que si se va a enterar.  
-Cállate Rosie, queremos la casa intacta y sin inundaciones- dijo Sophie abriéndome la puerta.  
-Eso fue hace mucho, ya supéralo- escuchamos gritar a Rosie antes de cerrarla.  
-¿Inundación?- dije un tanto divertida.  
-Sí, antes de mudarnos aquí a Southporth Rosie inundo nuestra casa, porque mi madre le pidió que ponga a andar la lavadora- dijo Sophie riéndose y tomando mi mano.  
-¿Qué hago si yo inundo nuestra casa?- dije sonriéndole.  
-¿Quieres que vivamos juntas?- dijo Sophie un tanto asombrada.  
-Sí, ¿Tu no quieres?- dije un tanto preocupada.  
-Sí, claro que quiero, pero ¿Ahora? ¿Ya?- dijo nerviosa.  
-No, claro que no, para empezar, somos menores de edad, no hemos terminado el instituto y ni de qué hablar de la universidad, tenemos mucho por recorrer, pero juntas- dije deteniéndome y viendo como Sophie me mira perpleja.  
-Yo nunca creí en el casamiento para serte sincera, la verdad mi futuro soñado no era como el de las demás chicas, yo quería recorrer todo lo posible del mundo, sin pareja ni nada por el estilo, siempre he querido visitar muchos lugares y bueno, sigo pensando lo mismo, pero ahora lo quiero hacer a tu lado si me lo permites- dijo dando un beso a mi mano.  
-Yo quiero estar contigo en cada paso, en cada aventura y más, pero también me quiero casar, tener una familia- dijo Sian riendo y abrazándome.  
-Todo lo veremos a su tiempo hermosa, estando juntas descubriremos que tiene la vida preparada para cada una- dije en el abrazo.  
-Así será mi amor, juntas- contesto Sian, separándose del abrazo y dándome un tierno beso.

Después de eso, seguimos nuestro camino rumbo al instituto, al llegar en él la gente nos empieza a saludar, principalmente a Sophie que está de regreso y es sorpresa para muchos, y más verla tomada de mi mano. Nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros que siguen siendo los mismos, está más cerca el de Sophie que el mío, tenemos clases distintas así que aquí nos separamos, ella se queda con Ryan platicando y yo voy a mi casillero, donde de camino me encuentro a Rachel y ya que tiene la misma clases que yo me hace compañía. La mañana pasa tranquilamente, entre presentaciones y platica se fue un tanto rápida, pero no lo tanto como para no extrañar a mi morena. Al tocar la campana para el almuerzo, me dirijo a los comedores donde debe estar Sophie, compre mi desayuno y me siento con Rachel y las demás esperando a Sophie y Ryan que no se dignan a aparecer.

-¿Dónde estarán?- dije viendo que ya va la mitad del almuerzo y nada.  
-Tranquila Sian, deben andar por ahí haciendo de las suyas, ya sabes cómo son esos dos, no deben tardar, aparte tienes clases con Sophie ¿No?- dijo Rachel tratando de calmarme.  
-Eso sí, pero es raro- dije terminando de almorzar.

Termino el almuerzo y Sophie no apareció, espero verla en clases si no, ya me preocupare, recojo mis cosas de la mesa y me dirijo a mi clase, al entrar veo a Sophie sentada en el lugar de siempre y está toda llena de pintura azul.

-¿Dónde se había metido Sophie Webster?- dije molesta pero jugando, se ve adorable de azul.  
-Lo siento amor, a Ryan y a mí nos dieron la bienvenida, más bien a mí, pero a él le toco también, nos atraparon de camino al comedor y pues ya estás viendo como me dejaron, me tuve que ir a limpiar antes de regresar a clases… Soy un pitufo- dijo riendo y viéndose en el espejo que aún tiene la sombra de pintura azul en su rostro y brazos.  
-Eres mi pitufa- dije riendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento pasa junto a nosotras Emily y yo me percato de ello, me separo de Sophie y tomo asiento.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tan seria de un momento a otro?- dijo Sophie notando mi cambio.  
-No pasa nada, ya está el maestro- dije moviendo mi cabeza en dirección a Emily, lo cual Sophie siguió con la mirada y se dio cuenta.  
-Ah ya veo, mejor controlémonos, no queremos echarle en cara nada- dijo sentándose bien y agarrando mi mano por debajo de la silla, me dedico una sonrisa que simplemente me derritió.

Terminaron las clases y estoy esperando a Sophie en la entrada del instituto, no sé dónde está que no llega hace más de 15 minutos que sonó el timbre de salida.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón…- escucho decir a Sophie mientras corre a mí.  
-Perdona, tuve hora libre y me fui a jugar con los del equipo del futbol, no me percate del timbre, lo siento- dijo toda agitada y con el cabello revuelta.  
-Tranquila amor- dije un tanto divertido, se ve tan linda.  
-No es que me vaya a enojar ni nada amor- dije peinándola con mi mano y empezando a caminar rumbo a nuestras casas.  
-Lo sé, pero simplemente no me gusta que mi chica espere- dijo acercándose tentadoramente a mí.  
-Me gusta que te disculpes- dije riendo y besándola apasionadamente, no saben cómo extrañe estos labios en todo el día.  
-Te invito a cenar hoy ¿Qué dices?- dijo al separarnos del beso.  
-Sophie es lunes, tenemos deberes y mañana hay…- no me dejo terminar y me volvió a besar.  
-No me importan, no me importa nada, solo quiero estar contigo- dijo dejándome a la mitad de un beso, yo quiero más, siempre quiero más con ella.  
-Anda acepta, podemos ir a un lindo lugar, un paseo y ver una peli en el apartamento de Rosie, tengo las llaves- dijo con su carita de perrito.  
-Bueno, solo porque se trata de ti- dije riendo y viendo como ella se cargaba de la alegría.  
-Tengo a la mejor novia del mundo- dijo mientras me giraba y ambas reíamos.  
-Pero no soy mejor que mi novia, ella es maravillosa y la mejor en todo el universo - dije al momento de bajarme de sus brazos y abrazándola fuertemente.  
-Te amo demasiado- dije en el abrazo.  
-Yo igual te amo demasiado bebe-dijo Sophie apretándome más en el abrazo.

Reímos y jugamos hasta llegar hasta nuestras casas, cada una fue a la suya, ya que nos veremos en un rato, me tengo que duchar y vestir, ya se me ocurrirá algo que inventarle a mi padre. Llego a mi casa y me percato de que está vacía, voy a la nevera por algo de beber y veo una nota en la puerta de ella "Llegare a casa muy tarde, te dejo dinero en la mesa para cena…. Vinnie". Esto es más que perfecto, podre salir sin ningún problema, tomo el dinero de la mesa y subo directo a mi habitación, este dinero va directo a mis ahorros. Me empiezo a preparar para mi cita con Sophie, medio hago mis tareas y espero a que ella me mande algún mensaje y no tarda mucho. *Ya estoy lista, ¿vienes o voy?...Te amo.* Se me ilumina el rostro y le contesto rápidamente *No hay nadie en casa, puedes venir, estas a salvo.* No tarda mucho y escucho tocar la puerta, bajo corriendo las escaleras y veo a Sophie con unos jeans de mezclilla rotos, una zapatillas deportivas y mi sudadera de Súper man que pensé que la había perdido.

-¿Con que ahí está mi sudadera?- dijo dejándola pasar.  
-Sí, digamos que es algo que me robe para tener tu aroma cuando me fui- dijo acercándome a ella, tanto que pude sentir sus pechos hasta por debajo de nuestras ropas, lo cual me hizo soltar un gemido involuntario y poniéndome tensa.  
-Alguien está muy rígida- dijo Sophie sensualmente y empezándome a besar el cuello.  
-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos quedamos aquí solitas las dos?- dijo trazando un beso desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja, mas yo estoy sin habla, sus besos siempre tienen ese efecto en mí.  
-Te deseo, mucho, aquí y ahora- dijo besándome nuevamente el cuello y metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi ropa, yo sigo sin habla.  
-Podemos subir y pedir algo de comer más al rato, mientras podemos hacer otras cosas- dijo alzando más mi ropa y enloqueciéndome más.  
-No sabes cómo te deseo, me cuesta demasiado controlarme cuando estoy a tu lado, me tienes loca- dijo Sophie besándome todo el cuello y los labios suavemente.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- dijo Sophie deteniéndose y separándose un momento.  
-Si- fue lo único que pude decir, Sophie solo sonrió y me beso los labios.

Subimos con dificultad las escaleras hasta a mi habitación, regresando al lugar donde lo hicimos por primera vez, ya que las otras veces que lo habíamos hecho fue en su cuarto y en el departamento de Rosie, hacer el amor de nuevo aquí me trae y me hace sentir felicidad. Sophie y yo nos derribamos en la cama y nos besamos por demasiado tiempo, disfrutando primero de nuestros besos, acelerándolas a cada segundo que pasábamos, nos desnudamos poco a poco, tocando cada punto terminal de nuestros cuerpo, nos complacemos de todas las formas que sabemos, sudamos, gemimos y disfrutamos de cada roce de nuestra piel, de cada muestra de amor que nos damos con nuestros cuerpos y diciendo lo tanto que nos necesitamos, lo que las palabras no pueden decir, lo que dice una mirada, lo que el alma grita.


	58. Chapter 58

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

-Me tengo que ir, es demasiado tarde, me matara mi padre- dije besando a Sian mientras trato de vestirme, ella esta aun desnuda en su cama.  
-Quédate, no me dejes solita, mira que dejar a tu novia después de hacer el amor está muy mal, lo justo es que te quedes a dormir- dijo Sian jalándome del cuello de mi blusa y besándome.  
-No hagas eso, que me estas convenciendo- dije besándola nuevamente.  
-Eso quiero, convencerte que te quedes y me hagas el amor otra vez- dijo riendo y besando mi cuello, mi cuerpo reacciona, y ella lo sabe.  
-Me tengo que ir, mira que si Vinnie regresa, estaremos muerta, en especial tu- dije buscando todas las fuerzas de mi ser y separándome de ella.  
-Mi padre vendrá directo a dormir, ni se percatara que estas aquí, aparte, la puerta tiene seguro- dijo levantándose y dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista, mis ojos no pueden desaprovechar la oportunidad de escanearlo  
-No diario puedes ver a tu novia completamente desnuda y rogándole que le haga el amor de nuevo- dijo Sian caminando alrededor mío, ahora soy de nuevo la presa de este león hambriento.  
-Sian Powers, eres tan hermosa, pero en serio, no me puedo quedar- dije cerrando los ojos para tratar de eliminar la tentación, pero yo sé que es inútil.  
-Vamos Webster, no sea así, yo sé que tiene muchas cosas en su mente, cosas que me quiere hacer ahora mismo- dijo colocándose enfrente mío y presionando su cuerpo desnudo con el mío.

Toma mis manos y las coloca en su trasero tibio, me besa suavemente el cuello y luego mordisquea mi oreja, cierro los ojos y disfruto sus caricias, me alza lentamente la blusa y me la termina quitando, desabrocha mi bra y me besa en la boca. Yo estoy rendida a ella, no puedo contra sus caricias, sus roces, su piel se pega a la mía, nuestros cuerpos reaccionan, me lleva hasta la cama y de camino me desabrocha y baja el jeans, me acuesta en la cama y ella queda encima de mí, nos envolvemos en nuestra sabana que aún tiene en su cama Sian y me termina de desnudar. En fin, solo he de decir que Sian logro enredarme en sus encantos e hizo que le hiciera el amor nuevamente, aunque bueno, mucha resistencia tampoco puse.

-Ahora si, me tengo que ir, son las 2 de la mañana, alguien castigara a alguien y ya no saldremos este fin de semana- dije mientras me vestía al igual que Sian.  
-Lo sé, pero tienes que admitir que valió la pena- dijo Sian riendo y acercándose a besarme.  
-Tú vales todo y más- dije al separarnos del beso.  
-Te amo mi amor, no sabes cuanta falta me hacías- dijo abrazándome fuertemente.  
-Lo se mi amor, tu igual me hiciste mucha falta, pero no nos volveremos a separar, te lo prometo, ahora nada hará que te deje, te amo tanto mi princesa- dije frotándole la espalda y besándole la cabeza. Nos quedamos así unos momentos y luego nos separamos.

Nos despedimos nuevamente y decidí mejor bajar por la ventana, no hemos escuchado a Vinnie llegar y no quisiera topármelo en la entrada, lo bueno que deje la escalera colocada, si no tendría que bajar por las enredaderas y esas son un poco traicioneras.

-Con cuidado, me llamas cuando llegues a casa y me dices como te fue- dijo Sian besándome, yo ya estaba parada en la escalera.  
-Si preciosa, espero seguir viva mañana, te veré en el instituto- dije besándola nuevamente.

Estoy a punto de bajar, cuando escuchamos un grito.

-PERO QUE CARAJO- escuchamos y siento como la escalera se empieza a mover.  
-Mierda Sian, es Vinnie- dije al bajar la mirada y ver que está furioso moviendo la escalera.  
-Sophie agárrate, te vas a caer- dijo Sian desesperada y sujetándome.

Me tome de la ventana cuando sentí el ultimo tirón y más de la mitad de mi cuerpo quedo al aire, Sian me agarro de la espalda tratando de subirme de nuevo a su habitación.

-Sian, Sian, no me sueltes, me caigo, Sian- dije un poco desesperada, ya que mis brazos no son muy fuertes que digamos.  
-No te voy a dejar caer, cálmate- en ese momento nos olvidamos si Vinnie seguía abajo o entro a la casa, yo solamente no me quería caer.  
-Sian me caigo, suéltame, no quiero que te caigas conmigo- dije al sentir que mis pies no se podían apoyar en la pared debido a que el roció de la noche ha mojado las plantas que hay en ella.  
-No te vas a caer, no te voy a soltar, cálmate Soph- dijo jalándome con más fuerza. Logre abrir con mi pie las plantas y apoyarme en la pared, tome un poco de impulso y con el agarre de Sian fue suficiente para que entre de nuevo a la habitación, aunque mi entrada no fue buena, teniendo en cuenta que caí de boca y aterrice encima de Sian.  
-¿Amor estas bien?- dije levantándome y ayudándola a pararse.  
-Si Sophie, tranquila, ¿Tú estás bien?- dijo revisándome y viendo que no me pasara nada.  
-Si amor, estoy bien, tu padre esta demente- dije asomándome por la ventana y viendo la escalera en el pasto tirada, pero no veía a Vinnie.  
-Viene lo peor- dije en voz baja rogando que me equivocara.  
-¿Dijiste algo amor?- dijo Sian colocándose a mi lado, pero no dio tiempo que respondiera cuando escuchamos como aporreaban la puerta de la habitación de Sian.  
-ABRAN MALDITAS ZORRAS, NADIE LAS SALVA DE ESTO- grito mientras aporreaba la puerta, está a punto de derribarla.  
-Sophie, será mejor que te vayas, esto no terminara nada bien- dijo Sian tomándome de los hombros, y sé que tiene miedo.  
-No te pienso dejar sola mi amor, ya lo hice una vez y no se repetirá, pasara lo que tenga que pasar- dije tomando su mano.

La puerta no resistió mucho a los golpes y patadas de Vinnie y no tardo en ceder. Sentí la tensión de Sian, sus músculos se endurecieron y creo que hasta esta temblando, pero esa también puedo ser yo, muero de miedo, pero no pienso dejarla sola, seré todo, menos una cobarde y si esto me costara algunos golpes más…. Pues adelante.

-Maldita zorra, te atreviste a regresar- dijo Vinnie apartándome de Sian.  
-Fue un error haberme ido, no te tengo miedo- dije firme.  
-Estas muy mal, deberías temerme, puedo ser la maldad y el sufrimiento en carne viva- dijo agarrándome del cuello y aporreándome contra la ventana.  
-Ya viví todo el sufrimiento en carne viva y sigo de pie, tú no eres nada, usted solamente es una idiota más queriendo que ser dueño y amo de todo, cuando ni siquiera es dueño de su vida- dije riendo, mas no sé si burlándome o del nerviosismo que tengo.  
-Suéltala papa, no ha hecho nada malo, suelta- vi a Sian detrás de Vinnie golpeándolo.  
-Tu hazte un lado- dijo empujando a Sian con su brazo libre hasta la mesa de tareas que hay en la habitación de Sian, yo sentí que moría de rabia.  
-Es un maldito, no tiene derecho a tocarla- dije forcejeando para que me soltara.  
-Pero tu si al puedes tocar ¿verdad? Tu si puedes desnudarla y tocarla ¿no?, entonces yo le puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo riendo y soltándome para agarrar a Sian del cabello.  
-Dime, ¿Por qué arriesgas tu miserable vida por la de alguien que es más miserable que tú?, ella no vale nada, pero tampoco tu vales algo, ella te ha causado dolor, por ella yo estoy en tu vida, un idiota más, este idiota te ha maltratado cada vez que ha podido junto con tu padre, que no dudaría en matarlo, me quitaría a mi único competidor en el negocio, dime ¿eso quieres? ¿Ver a tu padre muerto?- dijo riendo y sujetando a Sian, yo me he quedado inmóvil, quiere matar a mi padre, al ser que me ha cuidado y que amo igual que a Sian.

No sé de donde proviene, pero viene de algún lugar, miedo, ira y sobre todo odio, odio al ser que tengo de pie enfrente de mí, agarro lo primero que tengo a la mano y se lo arrojo en la cara, que por suerte era una vasija de barro que Sian usaba para poner las flores que le regalo, se estrelló justamente contra la cara de Vinnie e hizo que soltara a Sian, la tome en seguidas y le grite que tome su mochila, en lo que Vinnie se recuperaba del golpe me detengo enfrente de él mientras Sian tomaba rápidamente su mochila, no lo dudo y le doy un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en los bajos, en esa patada junte todas mi fuerzas, tanto que creo que me lastime el pie, tomo nuevamente a Sian y salimos corriendo de la habitación. Salimos de la casa a toda prima, pero antes Sian se detuvo en la parte de debajo de las escaleras, alzo la parte de arriba de la base de madera del barandal y saco una bolsa alargada llena de dinero, la mire extrañada pero de igual manera, la espere para ver como metió la bolsa rápidamente a su mochila y corrió a la puerta donde yo la esperaba, corrimos como locas hasta mi casa, de los nervios no podía encontrar la llave que abría la puerta, cuando por fin pude abrirla entramos y colocamos todos los seguros de la puerta y nos apoyamos en la puerta tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Dónde se había metido? No saben lo preocupado que me tenían- dijo mi padre desde la sala, lo cual hizo que nos exaltáramos demasiado.  
-Por Dios, Kevin, nos has dado el susto de nuestras vidas- dijo Sian con su mano en el pecho debido a la sorpresa del momento.  
-Respóndanme, ¿Dónde han estado?, están en serios problemas, en especial tu Laurent- dijo mi padre con su cara de enojado.  
-Créeme papa, después de lo que te contemos, vas a tener por lo menos un poco de compresión de nuestras almas- dije ya más tranquila y quitándonos de la puerta.  
-Lo dudo mucho, pero soy todo oídos, son ya más de las 2 de la mañana, ya iba a salir a buscarte a casa de Sian, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí Sian?- dijo mi papa extrañado.  
-Todo es parte de la historia- dije sentándome en el sillón más grande y Sian a la par mía.

Le contamos todo lo sucedido a mi padre, lo cual en ese momento quiso levantarse e ir por Vinnie por habernos puesto las manos encima a ambas, pero lo convencimos que por favor no lo haga, que lo necesitábamos con nosotras, el acepto, pero dijo que tomaría cartas en el asunto, lo cual me deje intranquila por las palabras de Vinnie "No dudaría en matarlo" no quiero que nada malo le pase, ya perdí a mi madre, ahora no lo quiero perder a él ni tampoco a mi Sian, no quiero perder a nadie, tengo mucho miedo, la vida es un asco, no sé porque se empeña en hacernos sufrir tanto, esto ya parece de novela, tanto drama, tanto dolor, tantos problemas, me hacen sentir que me ahogo, pero también sé que no me debo dejar caer, pero a veces siento que es muy difícil mantenerme de pie, mi familia, mis amigos y mi novia son realmente mi motivación, y si algo les llega a pasar no sé qué haría, tengo que hacer algo para detener todo esto, tenemos que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar sentada viendo como mi mundo se cae a pedazos.

**Espero les guste, cada miércoles subiré capitulo, estén atentos y disfruten, gracias por los comentarios y por leer...**


	59. Chapter 59

SIAN POWERS…

Estamos en la habitación de Sophie, en su colchón que nunca volvió a poner en su base y se quedó en el suelo, ella duerme pasiblemente, mas yo simplemente no puedo cerrar los ojos sin imaginar a mi padre parado junto a nosotras o peor aún, que cuando despierte Sophie no esté a mi lado, no sé, estoy en pánico, ver su mirada de mi padre hoy fue diferente, fue maldad pura, siento que está perdiendo la cordura, el odio, la envidia lo están superando, la verdad no me preocupa su salud ni su estado mental, lo que real me preocupa es el daño que puede hacer a los seres que quiero y amo, a los únicos que me han dado su apoyo en las buenas y las malas, esas personas que estuvieron y están conmigo ahora y sé que lo estarán siempre, pase lo que pase, y es que sé que tengo que hacer, o por lo menos intentarlo, ahora comprendo a Sophie, y el dolor que sintió al ver que no quedaba más que estar separadas, pero creo que es lo mejor para ambas, para ella, para Kevin, para todos…

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

Voy abriendo lentamente mis ojos, me empiezo a estirar y me percato de que Sian no se encuentra conmigo, me levanto de un golpe e inspecciono la habitación, viendo que está sentada enfrente de la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¿No me digas que llevas ahí toda la noche?- dije parándome del colchón.  
-No, solo un par de minutos, quería ver el amanecer, hace mucho que no lo hago- dijo sin voltearme a ver, su mirada sigue fija en la ventana.  
-¿Todo bien?- dije acercándome a ella lentamente.  
-Quitando la parte en casi nos mata ayer mi padre, que amenazó de muerte al tuyo y que tuvimos que escapar del mismo demonio… si todo está bien- dijo en un tono muy irónico.  
-¿Sian? ¿Qué pasa?- dije confundí mientras me ponía enfrente de ella.  
-Todo está mal Sophie, y es mi culpa, siempre lo es, mía y del hombre que se hace llamar mi padre, somos los culpables de tu dolor- dijo aun sin mirarme.  
-Claro que no, no vuelvas a decir semejante cosa, aquí el único culpable es Vinnie, él y nadie más, tú no tienes la culpa de sus acciones- dije viendo el dolor que refleja en sus ojos.  
-Pero es que estás conmigo, y al estarlo eres un flanco para él y te está lastimando, Sophie… yo sé que te ha dolido en el fondo de tu alma la amenaza que le ha hecho a tu padre, hasta a mí me ha dolido, y sé que por reaccionaste como lo hiciste, el jarrón, el golpe y la patada fue lo mínimo que yo hubiera hecho de escuchar esa amenaza hacia una persona que amo, no sé, todo me parece tan de mierda en estos momentos- dijo pasando su mano por el cabello y soltando un gran suspiro de dolor, vi como sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, a lo cual solo pude abrazarla.  
-Tranquila, no te culpes por nada de esto, tú no te tienes la culpa, yo te elegí a ti y a nadie más, te amo y todo va a estar bien te lo prometo- dije abrazándola y siento como mi hombro se llenaba de sus lágrimas, la abrace más fuerte, pero ella no respondía al abrazo, solamente estaba ahí, sentada y con los brazos a un lado, no le tome mucha importancia y solo me limite a abrazarla más.

Sian estaba exhausta, se quedó medio dormida en mis brazos, así que como pude me pare y la ayude a que se acostara, sé que no durmió en toda la noche, se le nota en sus ojos, en sus gestos, está cansada por más que me diga que durmió. La acobijo con mis sabanas y bajo a prepararle algo de comer en lo que se despierta, checo el reloj y miro que son las 6 de la mañana, aún es temprano, bajo y encuentro a mi padre en pijama sirviéndose un poco de café.

-Buenos días- digo abriendo el refri buscando un poco de jugo.  
-Buenos días Sophie, ¿Cómo están?- dijo mi padre.  
-Yo estoy bien, a la que no veo muy bien es a Sian, no durmió en toda la noche, esta exhausta, se ha quedado dormida- dije cerrando el refri y abriendo la botella de jugo.  
-Usa un vaso, no lo tomes de la botella Sophie…. Creo que lo mejor será que se queden hoy en casa, cuando regrese del trabajo pasare a la estación de policías- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo.  
-¿Crees que es lo mejor? ¿No se hará más problema?- dije sirviendo el jugo en un vaso.  
-La verdad, ni yo mismo estoy seguro, pero no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras veo como Vinnie las aterroriza y más te aterroriza a ti, prefiero acudir a las leyes que tomar venganza por mí mismo, eso realmente si podría causar muchos problemas- termino de decir bebiendo un poco de su café.  
-En es tienes razón, a ver como se dan las cosas, por lo tanto te tomare la palabra y me quedare en casa con Sian, realmente necesita descansa y sentirse tranquila- dije soltando un suspiro, ya que yo igual necesito eso, por lo menos un día.

Mi papa subió a cambiarse y yo me quede preparando el desayuno, cuando bajo, comió y se marchó, dejándome de nuevo sus números y hasta el de su localizador, yo sé que él también está asustado. Le preparo el desayuno a Sian y lo dejo tapado en una bandeja en lo que se despierta, subo a ver como esta y la encuentro abrazada a la almohada que utilice para dormir esta noche, lo cual me ocasiona ternura y amor, asiento la bandeja en mi escritorio y me acuesto a un lado de ella, le retiro la almohada y veo como me rodea con sus brazos, respiro profundo y solo me dedico a abrazarla y acariciarla. Es una persona tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan frágil, lo que pienso que todos somos así, a veces el corazón se cansa de ser reprimido y llega un momento en que se deja llevar y es liberado, y sé que Sian no está lejos de eso, pero yo estaré con ella, tomándole la mano y brindándole apoyo en todo lo que necesita.

Así transcurre la mañana y parte del medio día, Sian abrazada a mí mientras le brindo mimos y caricias, cuando siento como se empieza a mover, siento como cambia su respiración y deja ver sus hermosos ojos azules abrirse, parpadea un poco para acoplarse a la luz de la habitación y luego me mira fijamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- dice acurrucándose más en mi pecho.  
-Tarde- le digo mientras la aprieto suavemente y le beso la cabeza.  
-¿Y el colegio?- dice levantando la mirada.  
-Un día que faltemos no será el fin del mundo, necesitabas descansar, y mi padre nos dejó faltar, aparte, hay un frio terrible, no quería que te enfermes- dije riendo.  
-No soy una niña de 5 años Soph, creo que puedo resistir un poco de frio, pero mejor no me arriesgo y me quedo aquí contigo- dijo volviendo a acurrucarse en mi pecho.  
-¿Estas mejor no? En la mañana me preocupaste mucho- dije soltando un suspiro y apoyando mi cabeza en la de ella.  
-Sí, ya estoy mejor, quedarme despierta toda la noche me mete ideas estúpidas en la cabeza- sentí como alzo la cabeza buscando mi mirada.  
-¿Qué clase de ideas Sian?- digo con un tono preocupante.  
-Cosas que me pasan por la cabeza, que ahora que he dormido lo tengo todo claro- se hunde en mi pecho y solloza.  
-Pienses lo que pienses, por favor no se te ocurra dejarme e ir por Vinnie, él te hará daño y yo me querré morir en ese instante, tu bienestar es el mío como yo sé que el mío es el tuyo. Sian tenemos una relación, y no solo hay que pensar en una, sino también en la otra, no te pido que me digas cada movimiento que darás, porque eres espontanea, traviesa y un tanto atrevida, más cuando estas ebria (suelto una pequeña risita al igual que Sian), pero si lo que te pueda afectar en un sentido malo, y que me pueda afectar a mí, te amo, y simplemente quiero que confíes en mí, me fui una vez, lo sé, pero estoy arrepentida y lo hice por tu bien, o eso creí, lo cual creo que solo te ocasione más dolor y sufrimiento, pero ahora estoy aquí, y no para cerrar o curarte de lo que he hecho, sino para seguir adelante amor, y poder afrontar lo que nos tiene la vida preparada.- dije ahora hundiéndome yo en sus brazos que me rodean.  
-Tus palabras me dan alivio, me dan sustento y yo sé todo el dolor que viviste, porque yo igual lo viví, de diferente manera, pero lo sentí, y también te pido lo mismo, tampoco vayas por él, quédate siempre conmigo que yo lo hare, te tomare la mano fuerte y estaré lista para lo que viene, y para estar contigo, pase lo que pase- dice colocándose encima de mí, poniendo su mirada justo enfrente de la mía y cerrando el espacio con un dulce beso.  
-Estamos juntas en esto y en todo- dije en el beso.

Sian se limitó a sonreír con ternura y seguir besándome, unos besos cálidos, llenos de amor, y hasta un poco de dolor, no sé en qué momento Sian me quito mi abrigo y mi blusa, para luego quitarse la de ella, dejándonos a ambas en pants de dormir y bra, pensé que continuaría pero solo se limitó a seguir besándome y taparnos, para luego acurrucarse de nuevo en mí y acariciar mi desnudo abdomen.

-Me gusta sentir tu piel tibia junto a la mía- dijo besando ahora mis hombros.  
-Me gusta tenerte así- sonreí y alce su boca para darle un beso.  
-Ahora que recuerdo, tienes que comer, te hice unos hot cakes y una chocolatada para que desayunes, o más bien, por la hora para que meriendes- dije riendo y viendo el reloj de mi cuarto y ver que son las 2 de la tarde.

Me levante y buscando mi blusa junto con la de Sian, le pase la bandeja de comida a Sian y mientras ella empezaba a comer me dirigí a mi armario y quite mi pijama colocándome unos shorts y otra blusa, doblando mi ropa de dormir junto con la de Sian, a ella igual le pase una muda de ropa y se cambió cuando termino de comer, pasamos el resto del día viendo películas en la sala y comiendo el chocolate caro que le trajo Jasón a mi padre.

-No lo puedo creer, ese maldito lo ha invertido todo- entra hecho una furia mi padre.  
-¿Qué te pasa papa? ¿Porque esos humos?- digo desde el sofá que él no se había percatado que estábamos.  
-Hola chicas… lo que pasa es que a la hora del almuerzo fui a la estación de policía como te dije, y resulta que igual estaba Vinnie ahí- dijo tratando de calmarse.  
-¿Y qué paso Kevin?- dijo Sian un tanto aterrorizada.  
-Paso que tu padre puso una denuncia en contra mía y de Sophie, a Sophie por agresión y a mí por secuestro de un menor- dijo arrojando los papeles en la mesa y desatándose la corbata.  
-¿Cómo que denuncia? ¿Con que argumentos?- dijo Sian poniéndose de pie.  
-No sé qué le hizo Sophie, pero tiene la mitad de la cara y unas cuantas heridas, como cristales, por eso la denuncio y más que Sophie cumplió hace unos meses, si llega a procesar la denuncia la juzgaran como adulta- dijo sentándose y apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello.  
-¿Y a ti?- pregunte acercándome a él.  
-Porque no ha visto a Sian desde anoche y según tiene testigo que vieron como arrastrabas a Sian aquí a la casa y yo abría la puerta para meterla- dijo dando un golpe a la mesa.  
-ESO ES UNA MENTIRA- grito Sian.  
-Lo sé, pero lo peor es que cuando salía de la estación me lo encontré esperándome en mi carro, y me dijo que quitara las denuncias con una condición...- hace una pausa- quiere que Sian regrese...

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia, espero les guste, agradezco todos los comentarios, es muy grato saber que les gusta lo que escribo, nos vemos la sig. semana :D**


	60. Chapter 60

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

-Lo sé, pero lo peor es que cuando salía de la estación me lo encontré esperándome en mi carro, y me dijo que quitara las denuncias con una condición...- hace una pausa- quiere que Sian regrese...-dice levantado la mirada y buscando la mía.  
-No- dije dándome la vuelta y empezando a subir las escaleras.  
-Sophie pero…- dice Sian pero la interrumpo.  
-Pero nada, he dicho no, lo siento papá pero prefiero terminar en la estación detenida que dejar que Sian regrese, y también lo digo por ti Sian- dije subiendo las escaleras.  
-No lo entiendes, mi padre se lleva con ¾ partes de esa estación, he visto a casi todos los policías y comandantes embriagarse con mi padre, esto no terminara solo en un llamado de atención, es capaz de más, tú y yo estamos consiente de eso- dijo Sian jalándome de un brazo haciendo que me detenga, la mire con furia y ella con desesperación.  
-Recuerda lo que me dijiste hace unas pocas horas ahí arriba, tu bienestar es el mío y el mío el tuyo- dijo con la mirada dura.  
-No tendrás ningún bienestar en esa casa con él- dije molesta.  
-Y tú tampoco arrestada o siendo enjuiciada, tú tienes más de las de perder Soph, por favor- dijo ahora rogándome, pero no me va a convencer.  
-He dicho que no y es no, espero que estés de mi lado…- afirme mirando a mi padre que sigue inmóvil en la mesa viendo la escena.  
-Sophie no lo tomemos así a la ligera, déjame hablar por lo menos con mi abogado- dice mi padre parándose.  
-Habla con él, porque Sian no se va de esta casa- dije agarrando a Sian de la mano y tratando de subirla, pero ella se rehúsa.  
-¿De aquí a cuando tu tomas las decisiones? No soy mayor de edad, pero estoy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones- dijo molesta.  
-Las tomo, desde que perdiste la cabeza hace unos minutos al querer ir a tu propio entierro-suelto en un tono ya enojado.  
-No puedes, no tienes derecho sobre mí- me grita Sian desde abajo ya que yo estoy ya arriba.  
-Chicas cálmense, por favor, tratemos de tranquilizarnos, estamos todos alterados- dice mi padre tratando de que no peleemos, pero ya es tarde.  
-He dicho que no y así se quedara y espero no me lleves la contraria padre- dije caminando hacia a mi habitación.  
-No voy a tomar bandos, primero hablare con mis abogados- escucho decirle antes de meterme a mi habitación.

SIAN POWERS…

-He dicho que no y así se quedara y espero no me lleves la contraria padre- dijo caminando hacia su habitación.  
-No voy a tomar bandos, primero hablare con mis abogados- dice Kevin tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hija, pero es inútil, ya que solo escuchamos un portazo.  
-Tranquilo Kevin, no llames a tu abogado- dije mirando las escales.  
-¿A qué te refieres Sian?- dijo en un tono muy confundido.  
-Porque al igual que ella yo ya tome mi decisión…- dije mientras veo como Kevin me mira confundido y se frota la sien.

…

-Vaya, veo que las noticias vuelan muy rápido, has tomado por primera vez la decisión correcta- dijo mi padre al momento de verme parada enfrente de la puerta con mi mochila.  
-Está es mi casa y tu mi padre, perdón- dije con la mirada hacia el suelo.  
-Por favor, no me vengas con cursilerías, que sé que solo vuelves para proteger a tus queridos Webster´s – ríe descaradamente y me jale para que entre, y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se traba con algo, se abre y aparece Sophie.  
-Suéltala desgraciado, ella no se quedara contigo, sobre mi cadáver- dijo hecha una furia.  
-Estoy de buen humor hoy Webster, así que solo vete, y déjame en paz a mí y a mi queridísima hija- dice tomándome y dándome besos en la cara, lo cual solo veo que haga enfurecer más a Sophie de lo que ya estaba.  
-No te voy a repetir que la sueltes- dijo mientras hacía puño su mano derecha.  
-Vete Webster, antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo el día de hoy- dijo mi padre empezando a empujarla fuera de la casa.  
-Vamos, pégueme, hágalo, a ver si vuelve a tener los mismos testigos que según secuestre a Sian- suelta una risita Sophie- ya le dije que yo no le tengo miedo a un miserable como usted-  
-Ahora sí, ya me hartaste- dijo sacando a Sophie quien se logró escapar de su agarre y llegar hasta mí.  
-Es hora Sian, nos vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y buscando un salida, pero cuando se jalo yo me quede inmóvil.

SOPHIE WEBSTER…

-Es hora Sian, nos vamos- dije tomando a Sian de la mano ideando como evadir a Vinnie, pero cuando quise avanzar con Sian sentir como ella no se movió, lo cual me hizo voltear a verla y hacerle la seña de que me siga, pero ni aun así reacciono.  
-Vamos Sian, tu no quieres estar aquí- dije un tanto confundida y jalándola aún.  
-¡Largo!- dijo Vinnie agarrándome de nuevo y sacándome de su casa, pero yo me oponía.  
-Vamos Sian, amor, tú no puedes estar aquí, no quieres, piensa en ti- le grite mientras aun forcejeaba con el mastodonte de Vinnie.  
-¡Cállate ya Sophie!- me grito Sian, lo cual Vinnie y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos.  
-Sian…- gemí casi sin creer lo que había escuchado.  
-Solo vete, tome una decisión al igual que tú, ahora respétala y vete- termino diciendo y dándose la vuelta para desaparecer de mi vista.  
-¡NOOOOOOOO!- grite mientras aun forcejeaba con Vinnie y él se reía.  
-Ya has escuchado a mi hija, largo- dijo dándome un último empujo para sacarme de su casa y cerrar de un portazo la puerta en mi cara.

Me quede un momento inmóvil, mi cerebro aun no procesaba lo que acaba de pasar en este momento, primero el hecho que Sian haya escapado de mí, pero hubiera sido compresible si hubiera escapado para estar un momento sola, pensar las cosas, ya que he de darme cuenta que mi reacción ante la circunstancia fue errónea, ya que en la mañana había hablado de las decisiones en pareja y luego me hago la muy tarada, porque no hay otra palabra para describir mis acciones, queriendo protegerla la he alejado de mí, pero Dios, nunca pensé que escaparía de mi para regresar con Vinnie, necesito un trago, pero antes comunicarme con ella, esto no puede ser, simplemente no cuadra, no tiene coherencia alguna.

SIAN POWERS…

-Okey… reglas- dice mi padre mientras estoy sentada en mi cama con la mirada baja y el camina por toda mi habitación.  
-Nada de salidas, de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a casa, y no intentes ninguna estupidez, que haga que tome la decisión de sacarte de la escuela, no querrás terminar en un internado en Francia o ¿sí?- dijo mientras alzaba mi cara y yo negaba con la cabeza.  
-Bien, recuerda que aun te falta un año para la mayoría de edad y que aún soy tu tutor legal, así que continuemos… nada de celulares, nada de computadoras, nada de personas extrañas en casa y sobre todo NADA DE LOS WEBSTER'S – dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último, lo cual yo solo hice una mueca que espero que no haya visto.  
-La actitud que tomaste ante esa zorrita me fascino, espero sigas así, ellos son malos para esta familia, ella es mala para ti y aunque no me creas me preocupo por tu bienestar Siani- dijo apretándome los cachetes y riéndose en un tono de burla y descaro.  
-Si sigues las reglas no tendremos ningún problema, espero seas lo suficientemente inteligente para no llevarme la contraria, tú sabes que me entero de todo, de TODO Sian, no pongas en juego el bienestar y sobre todo, la libertad de tus amados Webster, tengo a todo el departamento de policías sobre ellos, se inteligente Sian, se inteligente- dijo soltándome y abandonando mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Me quede en esa posición por no se cuento tiempo, fue horrible, horrible hacerme la indiferente con ella, con mi Soph, gritarle, callarla y sobre todo abandonarla, comprendo ahora todo, si lo tenía claro, ahora lo siento, lo vivo, el dolor que sintió ella al dejarme, al mentirme, a tratar de mantenerse en pie sola y en un lugar que no es mi hogar. Me levanto, me quito toda la ropa y me meto a la regadera, estando ahí jabono todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo algunas de mis cicatrices que tengo en mi cuerpo, unas de cuando era pequeña y me caí patinando, aterrizando justo encima de una botella rota e incrustándomela en un costado de mi hombro, otra donde jugando futbol con unos amigos de la primaria me di contra un poste y abrí la cabeza, dejando una pequeña marca que la cubre mi cabello, recordando lo traviesa que era de pequeña y que en cada ocasión casi hago que le un infarto a mi madre, ya que bueno, no era la niña más tranquila, he de decir que siempre he sido un poco más ruda al compararme con otras niñas de mi edad con las que me relacione, sigo jabonando, recorriendo mi cuerpo, no solo recordando los momento de mi infancia, si no cuando he estado con Sophie, mi cuerpo a cambiado y lo ha hecho muchos, ya no soy esa niña rubia que creía en los cuentos de hadas, ahora sé que es el dolor, el amor, y la maldad… y luego, un toque en el abdomen, me hizo temblar, una cicatriz que aunque ya no está, pasar mi mano por esa zona me causa dolor, y es cuando tenía 10 u 11 años, mi papa estaba tan borracho que se quedó dormido en el sillón de lo ebrio, me acerque a darle su beso de buenas noches, despertándolo y al verlo pidiéndole que me cuente un cuento lo cual él se negó, prendió un cigarro y me dijo que lo dejara en paz, pero yo insistí y el al estar harto y borracho alzo mi pijama y apago su cigarro en mi pequeño estómago, lo cual yo grite del susto y del dolor y el solo rio, recuerdo que mi mama hizo que pareciera una broma, que no se lo contara a nadie, pero que al crecer, me di cuenta del monstro que tengo de padre. Cierro la llave de la regadera, me dirijo a mi cuarto a secarme y cambiarme. Al terminar estoy a punto de apagar, cuando escucho un ruido a la ventada, cierro los ojos y ruego que no se quien creo que es. Me acerco con cautela y no me equivoco, es Sophie, maldigo para mí misma y me aparto de la ventana, sé que si no me vuelvo a asomar ella subirá y no quiero, respiro y me asomo, veo su mirada de confusión y dolor, es igual a la mía, me hace la seña de que subirá, lo cual le niego, me doy la vuelta, tomo un lápiz y papel que tengo en el escritorio, me apoyo donde puedo y escribo mientras ella sigue con su mirada en mí, termino, arrugo la hoja y se la aviento, le hago una seña de que me perdone, lo cual ella me mira, me da esa mirada tan dulce que tiene, me lanza un beso, toma la nota y veo como se marcha de mi jardín.

**Bueno, antes que nada, una disculpa por tenerlos tan abandonados, pero con la vacaciones y mi lap formateada me costo, pero bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten :)**


End file.
